Children of War or the Peacemaker
by Lady Arabella Malfoy
Summary: Sort of sequel to "Game for the High Stakes" Archie Malfoy, the son of Ginny and Draco Malfoy enters his first year at Hogwarts and is sorted into Gryffindor. While there he will meet his unknown relatives, friends and enemies and discover his destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello to everybody! I am finally back to D/G realm with another strange fic of mine. You must be crazy to write a second part to an unpopular one-short, but you must be totally mad to write a sequel to it. And because I am just that mad, I am doing it! I advise you to read "Game for the high Stakes" first to understand the background of this fic as historical as psychological one. For those who has read already and know that Draco is dead… DON'T PUSH THE BACK BUTTON JUST YET He will still be in this fic in, let's say, other forms.**

**I wanted to do a fic about the second generation for quite some time, so I wrote one. It was planned to be not more than ten chapters long, but now it is nearing twenty five and more, so you'll suffer reading it for quite some time. ;) Please, enjoy and leave your impressions.**

**Children of War or the Peacemaker**

**Chapter One**

Nobody was aware of his existence until he was called out to put the Sorting Hat on. He didn't have a particularly remarkable appearance, only his hair that was unnaturally blond. He sat down onto the three legged stool without any commotion of a scared first year and was placed into Gryffindor, after some time of thinking on the Sorting Hat's part.

First time in Hogwarts' history the Gryffindor table wasn't cheering for the new addition to their House. Yes, there had been no mentioning of the Malfoy name in ten years, but it had a history too long and dark to be forgotten. So what Malfoy was doing in Gryffindor? Shouldn't he be in Slytherin where all the pureblooded snobs were (the War didn't change that particular trend)? But he was, a petite blond boy, sitting near the freshly sorted gryffindors with a friendly smile on his face. They in return did everything not to meet his eyes, completely ignoring him. To their mind it was a good way to solve the problem.

After the feast and settling in his dormitory young Malfoy decided to write a letter.

September

_Dear Mother,_

_Writing to you from my Gryffindor dormitory. Huh, let out the big news in the first sentense already. So your predictions about the House I should be sorted in were right. As everything else you warned me about. Today everyone decided I was just an empty place. Well, it is better then open insulting. It is probably coming later._

_But enough about me. How are you and my siblings? I already miss them. It is funny to call them my siblings even if we are not blood related. Well, we are as close as any siblings can be, right?_

_Speaking of relatives. I've met my cousin, Rose Weasley today. Well, 'met' isn't exactly the right word. I only saw her. She was also sorted into Gryffindor. She hasn't acknoledged me in any way. She must not know at all about us being related. I don't blame her. I blame nobody for their attitude towards me, but I hope to change it in the nearest future._

_Classes will start tomorrow. There are not many children in Hogwarts now, especially first years. Because of this all first years will be studying together. Sounds interesting to me._

_That's all for now._

_Give my love to everyone, can't wait to see you all on Christmas._

_Your son, Archie._

_Hi, Mom,_

_Sorry to write to you again so soon. What was it? Two days? But I just wanted to talk, so…_

_I think you can be interested in the changes that happened in Hogwarts since you has been here. First of all, the staff is new. They are all fairly young, about your age. You must know them all from your school days._

_My Head of the House surely hates me. I heard he asked the Headmaster about a resorting. Common, I have done nothing to him! How does he know I am not supposed to be in Gryffindor? He doesn't know a __thing__ about me! And Charms' Professor certainly dislikes me too. I have no idea why. I mean, I do everything practically from the first attempt. What else does he want? He can't have any personal grudge against me, right?_

_You know what? We have Oliver Wood as flying teacher! __He__ is the Best! And not only because he treats me as any other student. I think he likes me in some way. The last years of flying are finally paying of. (I had the best teacher, didn't I?)_

_So this is how it is. I am going to finish my homework for tomorrow. By the way, having a non grata status has its advantages – I have my personal armchair in the Common room. They think they will be cursed if they take that place. Otherwise it is pretty okay here._

_Looking forward to your answer, but let Fridrich rest for a while. Those trips to Italy and back surely exhaust it._

_Say hello to everyone,_

_With love, Archie._

October

_Dear son,_

_I am really glad to hear form you, even if I am not happy about what you told me in your letters. I know all too well how it is to be alone during your first year. But I am also happy that you are not bothered by it too much. I am sure you'll find friends sooner or later; try to search in other Houses._

_I was quite surprised to read about staff changes. I have never imagined the __whole__ staff would'be been replaced. Well, everything changes with time. And about those teachers that 'dislike' you. Don't let it get to you. Just do your studies and don't give them any reason to be angered with you. It is not worth the trouble._

_I am really sorry that my decision to send you to Hogwarts instead of Beauxbuton put such a heavy weight on your young shoulders. But I am certain you are strong enough to bare it. Inside Hogwarts you are better protected than anywhere. Do you have enough Vanishing Crème to cover your scar? If needed, I'll send more any time you ask._

_By the way, I also have some good news – Eric is going to join you next year. And I also inclose letters form you muggle school friends Alonso, Gonsales and Carmen. They really miss you. As we all do here._

_Enormous love,_

_Your Mom, Steve, Eric, Giliermo, Sandra and Leila and all others you call siblings._

November

_Hi, Mum,_

_Eric is a wizard?!!! I was sure he was as muggle as even possible! His coming here next year is grand news! I can't even express how happy I am! Big thanks for the letters. I miss them terribly too. It is so strange to live in two different worlds – muggle and wizarding._

_Can't wait till Christmas break. The Headmaster informed me about the Portkey arrangement from the Three Broomsticks. I'll try to go earlier and buy some sweets for everyone._

_Till Christmas, Archie._

January

_Dear Mother,_

_School again, hah? Handed assignments done during holidays and received only one O, professors don't seem to change their attitude for the better._

_I am glad the adoption process goes well, otherwise it would've been impossible to stay a family and –_

"Hey, what are you doing?!"

"I always wondered what little Archie is writing in the letters to his mommy…"

"And I wonder how it is any of your business, Flint? Didn't your mother tell you that reading others' letters isn't polite?"

"You are not 'others', Malfoy! You are nothing. You are not worth of having this name."

"How do _you_ know I am not worthy? This is the first time you are talking to me."

"I don't need to talk to somebody to realize that he is a piece of scum unworthy to even recide on my shoes."

"I hope you also realize that I have all the right to hex your family jewels off for such insulting words, don't you?"

"What the fuck?!" Flint choked, feeling something pointing into his pants. "You wouldn't dare," Flint hissed. "Here, in the Library."

"Oh, I'll certainly dare. I am a Malfoy, remember?"

Flint wanted to call it all a bluff, but when he noticed Archie's eyes turning from blue to steel grey he decided to back off. There was something in that color, some hidden and thus dangerous power.

"Okay, where was I… Oh, yes. Dear mother…"

_Today I received attention form the school bully, Bardy Flint, third year slytherin. I am surprised he hadn't advanced on me sooner. It was fun actually. I bet he'll seek revenge, but don't worry, I won't get into trouble…_

……………………..

"Please, give it back, my parents gave it to me for my birthday," a small girl weaned, sitting on the cold stone floor, surrounded by her things that fell out of her backpack. And the said backpack was being tossed around by Flint and his three goons.

"Catch it, if you want it so much," Flint snickered, throwing the bag even higher.

"Accio bag!" came from the hallway and was folllowed by the appearance of Archie Malfoy with the bag in his hands.

"What the Hell are you doing here, Malfreak? Get out of here, it isn't your business!"

"Well, I don't know, my classmate, no to mention a girl, is attacked by _four_ third year trolls. I can at least even the stakes by helping her."

"Give me back that bag and get lost or you'll get into serious trouble!"

"We are not in the Library, Flint."

"So what? You are going to hex me?"

"I might."

"What is it to you? You have some silly crush on this girl? Want to play hero?"

"This all is just a waste of time." With that said Archie sent purple sparks in the direction of each boy.

"Can't even cast a decent hex, boy?"

"Who says I failed?" With another wave of Archie's wand the boys flopped right onto their asses. The grimaces of pain screwed their faces. "For several following hours you'll be very sensitive in your… rear area. And now, as you put it, get lost."

With moans and groans the slytherins left.

"I believe this is yours?" Archie asked, handing the backpack to the girl.

"It is," she squeaked and started hurriedly collecting her belongings, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"You alright, Rose?"

Hearing her name made her head jerk up. "You know me?"

"Taking into consideration that we are in the same class and House, it is pretty obvious. But you probably don't know me. Archibald Malfoy, but friends call me Archie," he introduced himself, outstreshing his arm to help her up. Rose looked at the hand with eyes full of fear, fear close to panic. "Don't worry, I don't bite, my hand doesn't anyway."

His disarming smile gave her some reassurense in her future safety, so she let herself to be pulled up. "What are you doing here?"

"The same as you – heading for Potions."

"Oh, yeah. I hope we are not late."

Archie checked the time on his chain watch. "There are several minutes left, but we better hurry."

"Why did you help me? Do you really… like me?"

Archie laughed wholeheartedly which didn't please the girl in the least. Seeing her hurt pout he laughed even louder. "I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"Why?"

"Relatives don't like each other this way. I am you cousin. From your father's side."

"Cousin?" Rose asked completely astounded. "But everyone from my father's family perished in the war and I was never told that we were connected to the Malfoys."

"Such fact must be too painful to aknowledge," he remarked slightly bitterly, but the smile instantly returned to his lips. "It is your choice to believe me or not. But if Flint bothers you again, please, tell me. Family or not, I'll help. What are they thinking? Attacking a little girl…"

"Hey! We are the same age!"

"Sorry, sorry."

**A/N: That's a little teaser for you! Please give me some reviews to brighten my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Can you believe this? My little baby girl sorted into Slytherin?"

These were the greeting words of Harold James Potter to his all time best friends Ron and Hermione Weasley, who seemed not to notice him being present in their living room at the Burrow. Even if the initial house was destroyed during the war, Ron insisted on clearing the grounds and building another house for his new family and it was decided to be named the same.

That astounding news did not grab Ron and Hermione's attention however. They were intently looking at a piece of patchment with expressions of being shocked and lost.

"Is it something important?" Harry asked, stepping closer to the pair.

"Look for yourself," Ron replied, his voice cracking.

Harry took the parchment to realize it was a letter and if his momory didn't lie to him, written in Rose's handwritting.

_Dear Ma and Pa,_

_How are you doing? I am doing great! My marks in Charms are not slipping anymore! Yeah, I actually wanted to talk to you about something before starting my second year, but I just couldn't find the courage to bring up the question._

_You see, during the second half of the last year I made a friend. He is in the same class and House as me and really helped me with Charms. If it wasn't for his tutoring I've never been able to hold up the current level of my marks. He is good in Potions too, by the way. The point is that we kept corresponding during summer and became real close. Anyway, I wanted to ask you if we can invite him to the Burrow for Christmas. For a couple days of so._

_I bet you are wondering what the commotion is about. This guy's name is… hold you breaths… Archie Malfoy. Huh… Please, don't rip this letter and read till the end, Mum, Dad!!! I know there has been bad blood between our families and such, who __doesn't__ know? But he claims to be my cousin, and I finally decided to ask you about it. Is it the truth? How happened that we may be connected to the Malfoys? I thought they all died in the war._

_But I beg of you, don't judge him only by his name. He is totally a normal guy, can be even really funny._

_So what do you think? Don't even try to forbid me to socialize with him, because he is actually my only friend here so far, except for Victoria of course. I was myself surprised when she was sorted into Slytherin._

_So if a Potter can be in Slytherin, a Malfoy can be in Gryffindor, right?_

_Waiting for your answer,_

_Your loving daughter, Rose._

_P.S. Oh, forgot to mention. Archie has a step-brother, first year Ravenclaw. Can we invite him too?_

"So what does it all mean?" Harry asked, feeling as if his world had been turned up side down. It took him a lot of time to forget Ginny's betrayal, not to forgive mind you, just to put into the deepest part of his mind. And now at was all coming back, the past didn't seem to want to stay where it belong – in the past. "Has Ginny returned to England than? And remarried?"

"Both are unlikely," Hermione responded. "The boys are only a year apart. And if she had returned, we would've heard something. The news is a bit scary though."

"Scary doesn't even start to cover it!" Harry cried with panic. "My little girl is in the same school as Malfoy! This is a disaster!"

"Harry, man, I think you are overreacting. Of course, Veronica being sorted into Slytherin is suprising, but not completely unexpected."

"What do you mean by that? Veronica is a sweet girl and smart too. Slytherin is as uncharacteristic of her as it can possibly be," Harry remarked, sounding offended.

"You adopted her when she was five and know nothing of her parentage till today. She could be a kid of a Death Eater for all we know," Ron explained his opinion. "And don't forget, the Sorting Hat considered Slytherin for you too, Harry."

"But I have been her father for these six years," Harry objected.

"Half of which she spent here. She even has her own room at the Borrow."

"Do you question my parenting skills?!"

"We are only saying, Harry, that between your Quiddich practices, there is little time left for your daughter," Hermione concluded in attempt for the quarrel not to escalate any further. Lately these 'debates' on the theme 'what is good for my child' happened quite often. With Ron and Hermione both working and trying to give their two children a childhood Rose and Hugo deserved, it was very hard to deal with Veronica who was dumped on their heads at the most unconvient times. Somehow they still managed, becoming step-parents to the adopted girl with shadowed past she didn't remember.

"The question is what we are going to do about all this Malfoy ivitation thing?" Ron asked, deciding to change the topic. The choice happened to be not the better one.

"Are you even considering it, Ron? Have you gone insane?! You daughter must stay as far from him as possible!"

"That's kinda hard if they are at the same class _and_ House," Ron mocked, irritated by Harry's thickheadness, which usually appeared when matters of life were concerned. Quiddich was not a problem in the slightest. Harry Potter was the best there was, but lack of proper childhood and life of fame definitely left their mark.

"Don't worry so much, Harry," Hermione said to calm him down a bit. "I understand that you only care about Veronica's well being, but we don't know anything about the Malfoy boy. Neither bad nor good. And I remember Rose to be very exicted during the summer every time she got a letter from her 'friend from school' as she called him at that time."

"And you didn't even ask her about the name of this 'friend'? What happened to you both? Don't you even think about what influence he could exert on her?"

"Stop being paranoid, Harry. The war is _over_. There are neither Death Eaters nor conspiracies. And don't forget, this Malfoy is half Weasley."

"As if I could," Harry responded with a cringe.

…………………….

_Dear Mother,_

_Something really wiered happened the other day. Rose decided to introduce me to her childhood friend, Veronica Potter, first year slytherin. I didn't find anything offensive in it, slytherin or not. If she is friends with Rose then the girl must be anything but slytherins are always portraited as._

_Anyway, we were in the hallway when Rose introduced us and the moment Veronica heard my last name, she paled as if she saw a ghost and fainted. We managed to catch her and took her to the Hospital Wing. I heard through the fourth hands that she is having nightmares and constant panic attacks. I had all kinds of reactions to my name, but this is way too much._

_The worst thing is that Rose is avoiding me and I can't even ask for the reason of Veronica's condition (because no one knows for certain) and apologize for anything I or my ancestors did. I also heard that her father had been notified and things were not pretty. I've got three months of detention, but this is not the point. Detentions will keep me occupied, because I'll go mad because of all this avoiding thing. It was nice to have a friend here._

_Hopefully Veronica won't be sent home, or worse, to St. Mungo's. I'll never forgive myself for that. And I haven't even said a __word__ to her! Maybe my scar is some kind of curse?_

_Thanks to Eric I am not completely measerable. He actually helps me with Transfiguration. Can you believe this? He has barely started school and he is helping __me__. _

_Seems that our plans for Christmas are flying out of the window. Maybe I'll be fortunate to somehow apologize to Rose and she won't hate me anymore._

_With love,_

_Archie_

………………_.._

"The war is over! No Death Eaters or consipraces! Like Hell!!! My daugther is in St. Mungo's trapped in nightmares and she is in a coma! And all because of Malfoy!"

"What?" Ron asked confused. He was lazily eating breakfast made by his lovely wife who was already at work, when Harry Potter, one and only, stambled through his kitchen door, looking like he had gone through Hell and back.

"I said that Veronica had talked to Malfoy and now she is in a coma."

"What did he say?"

"How should I know? I am sure he hexed her. This is the only explanation."

"A second year? Hexed someone into a coma? This is nonsense. What exactly happened?"

"Didn't Rose write to you?"

"Yes, she did. She wrote that Malfoy hadn't said a word. But she is obviously very upset with him and is not talking to him anymore."

"This is a very wise decision. These must be Hermione's genes working."

Ron ignored the sarcasm. "So have you talked to the boy? He must know how to lift it off, right? _If_ it is a curse or a hex."

"Of course it is!"

"Harry, be reasonable! This is your daughter we are talking about here!"

"That's why I am reacting this way, dammit! How can't you understand, Ron? What if it happened to Rose? Maybe, in reality it was intended to and backfired, because Veronica was close, huh?" Harry asked clearly in hysterics already.

"Why don't I give you something to drink and we will discuss it like adults we are."

"Alcohol in the morning?"

"Believe me, you need it."

With Firewhisky poured into the glasses and several sips working their way in Harry's body, his head has cleared some way, but worry of the father over his daughter's well being was far from gone.

"So is the treatment working?" Ron finally asked, establishing Harry's condition as more or less stable.

Tact was not one of the strong qualities of Ron Weasley, but he knew that the matter had to be discussed with great delicacy, especially if Malfoy was involved. Yes, that was the core of the problem; be it any other Hogwarts student it would've been much simplier. But no, it had to be the son of his sworn enemy and the woman he loved, who obviously rejected him in favor of the said enemy. And now all this hate was projected onto a boy, Harry has never seen. The reaction was all too familiar: Malfoy only meant trouble.

Ron's lack of instant hateful reaction was caused by knowing of why and how Draco Malfoy really died. Of course, he wasn't all happy about his only sister's choice for a husband and her fleeing to unknown destination after giving birth, but with years he came to terms with it. Harry Potter seemed to be far from it.

"They can't even apply proper treatment, because they can't wake her up. No spells work, potions either. If it goes for more than a week, there will be brain damage and then everything is going to be pointless."

"I see only one way of dealing with this, Harry. You must contact the Malfoys."

"In plural? Do you plan to make a happy family reunion out of this?" Harry barked, loosing his calm once again.

"No, even if I think it will be an advantage. Twelve years has passed, more than enough. They _are_ family." Harry only grunted in response. "Nobody asks you to be all friendly and ask them to visit on Christmas."

"You considered it, tell me truthfully, Ron."

"Yes, we considered it because of the same reason. _They are family_. If we like it or not. And before you say anything, I do care about your daughter which also happens to be my only niece. To reassure you more I am going to say that we discussed it with Hermione yesterday and she can write the letter if you are not comfortable with it."

"Let it be Hermione who saves the day, as usual. Why am I so crappy with human relationships?" Harry agreed with a sigh of defeat.

"Are you asking, why are you still single?" Ron asked in return with a chuckle. But then his expression turned serious. "It is not because you are still…"

"Still what?"

"You know… in love with Ginny."

"Of course not. This is ridiculous."

Somehow it didn't sound convincing to Ron. Not at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The Hospital of St. Mungo's had changed a lot since the end of the war. Old wings were expanded and new ones built to accommodate continiously coming victims of the battles. The phyhiatric wing, however, was not any different from the time it inhabited Gilderoy Lockhart. The Death Eaters seemed to abandon longtime curses that gave mental disorder either because of lack of time or power.

Two silent dwellers were resting somewhere in the only ten rooms now available to the unhealable patients, but two quite sane ones were standing in the hallway clearly wanting to be anywhere else but there.

"I feel totally stupid," Ron weaned, rebuttoning his cloak once again. "I know it won't be all hugs and kisses, but somehow I feel 'awkward' will be an understatement."

"Don't worry so much, darling. It was Ginny who owled us even before I started to compose anything. Seems that she was warned even before Harry knew."

"So you are saying that the first thing the boy did was run to write to his mommy after he screwed up?" Ron asked with distaste. "Somehow this brings certain memories of another boy who always ran to his father when he was in trouble."

"It is too early to judge him, Ron. We know nothing of him, Rose also told as nothing (which she surely must be scolded for) and there was no Dark influence on him, because he was raised solely by Ginny."

"Ginny was a Death Eater."

"Indeed, but you get the point. I just can't believe that he will be exactly the same as... his father."

The discussion would have gone for quite some time if the pair had not heard the rustle of robes coming from the other end of the hallway. Ron and Hermione turned around to see two hooded figures approaching them. It was hard not to notice the richness and most probably expensiveness of the cloacks and their fur decorations.

Ron could not swear that he knew a lot about his sister, but he was at least sure he could recognize her in a small crowd. But when the woman before them took her hood off he concluded that there was no way that she was his younger sister. Braided hair set in a sophisticated bun, straight posture and the look of her brown eyes expirienced and full of knowledge… Ron could not help grasping. She looked almost the same, but still... she was so very different.

The Weasleys heard as Ginny introduced them, but they could not even nod in response, staring transfixed at the boy beside her.

"Malfoy, Archibald Malfoy," he said with a curt nod.

The same looks, even the same voice, as if Ron and Hermione were taken twenty years back in time to their very first Hogwarts Express when another boy, which looked exactly the same, stepped into their compartment and offered Harry Potter his friendship.

Their trance was somewhat broken by Harry, who entered the hallway from the adjacent room. He started to say something, but snapped his mouth shut, when Archie stepped towards him and fell onto one knee, bowing his head.

"Mr. Potter, it's an honor. My deepest apologies for whatever happened to your daughter."

"Huh?" Harry could only utter, looking down at the teen at his feet. Moreover, seeing Ginny going into deep reveranse too, gave an uneasy feeling. His fame gratified him all kinds of adoration, but bowing was definitely new.

Ginny stood up and Archie followed as if hearing some unspoken command. Harry seeked eye contact with Malfoy to see if it was all an act out of duty, but the boy kept his eyes down.

"It's an old tradition of italian wizarding community, originating from the age of the Roman Empire," came Ginevra Malfoy's voice. It sounded neutral, warm and authorative at the same time. "In Italy wizards go down onto one's knee during formal introduction or meeting people of power and authority, also to someone they deeply respect. War heroes fall into the category. The simple bow is enough in informal circumstances."

"Why don't we get to the matter at hand?" Hermione squeaked, seeing the tension between Harry and Ginny, the latter giving the war hero a piercing look full of challenge.

Everybody stepped into the room Harry has just left. On the bed lay a girl too small for her age. Her face was even paler than the linen white sheet she was tucked with. A drastic contrast with her long raven hair scattered on the pillow. If it had not been for the constant twitching of her head from side to side she would've been assumed dead so lifeless her body looked.

"I haven't done that, mother," Archie whispered, pressing his face to Ginny's arm to hide the pain in his expression.

Her son's sensibility always puzzled Ginny. She knew he could be composed and closed up, so much like his father, but sometimes his heart almost fell out of his sleeve. And those moments usually occuried if his family and close friends were involved. Could it be?.. "Of course, you haven't, dear. It is obvious you can't be blamed for the girl's condition. We don't even know her, but we are here to help her," Ginny reassured him tenderly, ruffling his hear. "So what the medics say?"

Harry coughed to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling, seeing such motherly affection one moment and neutral coldness towards him the other. "They say that she is trapped in some kind of nightmare and they can't wake her magically because there is a threat of brain damage. And of course, the Malfoy name was the trigger."

"Neither me nor Archie know her, so it must be some other Malfoy, but as we are the only one around… so we can't be blamed," Ginny stated, as if closing up the case.

"How can you say so, mother?! We can't just walk away, we must clear the Malfoy's name! Not to mention she is Eric's classmate."

Ginny sighed in defeat. "Yes, the last one is very argumentative. So how did she become your daughter?"

"What do you mean?" Harry stammered, hoping till the last moment that the matter of adoption won't come to light.

"It is obvious that you are not your biological father. She is in Slytherin."

"Your son is in Gryffindor."

"He has all the right to be. So? You adobted her?"

"Yeah, five and a half years ago." Harry took a deep breath to put under the contol emotions that always popped up when he remember that time. He felt extremely lonely back then, with Ron and Hermione having the second child and he didn't even have a steady girlfriend. It was completely on accident when he stumbled on a strange girl in St. Mungo's when he was there for the usual check-up of his old war injury. "Five years ago she was admitted to this hospital. Someone found her on the street and brought her here. She had some kind of trauma – couldn't talk and was kinda shell-shocked, didn't have any physical reaction to stimulus. And well I kinda grew attached to her, Ron and Hermione helped too, of course. And with time and therapy we got her to talk and well… Rose was of much help too."

"And you know nothing about the trauma or anything else about her," Ginny finished.

Harry only shrugged. "Didn't really need to."

"What is she dreaming about?" Archie asked, watching as Veronica tried to grab something in her sleep.

"We don't know."

"What about going into her head?" Ginny asked and received three looks of shock. "What? It is not dangerous and you will finally find the truth about her past. If she comes to terms with her traumatic experience she will be a normal girl again. I am sure they have a Legiments specialist around here."

Hermione threw a look at Harry with unspoken question, who nodded, but it was obvious he did not like the idea. Hermione took Ron's hand and pulled him out of the room. Thankfully he didn't protest, knowing that his wife always had a reason for her actions.

"Mother, are you sure that she will be like others if she remembers her past?"

Ginny looked at her son. He was looking out of the window, not making eye contact that meant he was hiding something. "What do you want to say, Archie?"

The young Malfoy turned and Harry could swear he saw his eyes flash silver. Those grey orbs were staring at him, and it gave Harry the creeps. They were so much like…

"Mr. Potter, I mean no disrespect, but is Rose the only friend of Veronica's?"

"They are very close," Harry replied defensively. He felt that another lecture on his parenting skills is coming, and from a boy no less. How dare he? "She spends a lot of time in the Weasley's household, even has her room there."

"What is her favorite toy?"

The question got Herry off goard. Come to think of it, he didn't know and that was extremely embarrassing. So he decided to fight back. "And what is it to you?"

"Your daughter is ill."

"Well, I can see that! She is in a damn coma!"

"Do you remember your Sorting Ceremony, Mr. Potter?"

Harry blinked at the topic change. He had no idea where the boy was going. He shot a glance at Ginny, but she seemed to be totally deaf to the conversation. "Of course, I do. It was one of the happiest days of my life."

"What did you feel?"

"Curiosity, anxiousness, was scared a bit, of course. But how is it all connected to my daughter?"

"When I first entered Hogwarts, I knew it would be hard for me there. You know of the reasons. But I was happy, I felt the same as you did. I happened to see as Veronica was sorted. She felt nothing. She took the place on the stool and then took the place on the Slytherin table like an animated doll. She looked exactly the same as she is now, only with opened eyelids."

"You lying bastard," Harry growled with all the intentions to put the boy in place by a good slap, but halted to a stop when Ginny appeared in front him.

"Never accuse my son of lying," she hissed in a manner that to Harry resembled a lioness, which protected her cubs.

He was saved from the response by Ron and Hermione reappearing in the room.

"Everything's alright?" Hermione asked, recognizing Ginny's stance only as hostile. "Unfortunately, the only resident Legitements is out of the country at the moment."

"I'll do it myself then," Ginny practically spat and turned on her heels, heading towards the bed. "Do you want to see those momories too?" The trio nodded. "Then they will be removed from her head permenantly. Meaning she won't know anything herself. Like it never happened to her. Only you will know. Does this suit you, Mr. Potter?"

Harry flinched at her adressing him so formally. Yes, he agreed that he went a little over the boundaries, wanting to attack the boy, but… Was he thinking at all today? Seems, that her presence threw him off his axis. Who knew that a girl could turn into such gorgeous woman, and she was in her thirties!

Without further ado Ginny moved the girl into a sitting position and sat beside her onto the bed. Archie found a Pencieve and put it onto the table near the pair. Harry was more or less a passing Occumence, but he never mastered Legitimecy, that didn't mean he did not know how it worked. That's why he was extremely surprised when Ginny pressed her forehead to Veronica's instead of using a wand.

For several minutes nothing happened, but then drops of perspiration appeared on Ginny's forehead and neck, a bit later she started shivering, but her hold onto the girl didn't slip. Suddenly Archie cursed and clenched his head. Ginny was already out right spasming and slipping off the bed, loosing her hold on Veronica arms. Archie caught her and shoved her head into the Pencieve.

"That's right, get them out of your head, mom," he whispred, stroking her hair.

After several crucious minutes 'underwater' Ginny resurfaced and leaned onto the bed, remaining on the floor. The former Dream Team was stunned into silence by the occuring in front of them. They surely felt some very strong magic being performed, but they all, even Hermione, had no idea about what happened in front of their very eyes.

"She is a muggleborn, right?" came Ginny's raspy voice.

"I don't know," Harry only said. He started to actually feel guilty that he knew so little about someone he decided to care about, to make part of his life.

"Don't you know the spell, Hermione?" Ginny asked with a strangled chuckle.

"You need to rest, Mum."

"I'll rest at home, love. Give me my wand, please." Wand given, Ginny performed a spell and green sparks rose from Veronica's silently asleep form. "A muggleborn alright. Her name in her previous life was Rebecca Clymore. Everything else is in the Pencieve. Let's go, Archie, our work is done here." Ginny attempted to stand up, but her legs gave away.

"You know you can't perform magic after things like this," Archie scolded with a sigh. He hugged her ('_Probably to help her to get up_,' Ron thought), and pressed the right side of his forehead to Ginny's. The action was suprising to say the least. Even more suprising was to see the change in Ginny's body – it relaxed, the breathing became stable, the pressure left her shoulders, as if she was filled with life energy. And Hermione could bet she heard Archie murmur in the softiest of whispers, "Don't worry him so much."

The Malfoys disappeared as mysteriously as they appeared leaving soundly asleep Veronica in charge of the lifelong friends.

"Mum, will you tell me what you saw in her memories?" Archie asked, as they made their way thruogh Muggle London to find a secluded place to set a portkey to Hogsmeade.

"I will if you tell me the real reason why you are so interested in her. I hoped it was too early for you to have your first crush."

Archie's cheekbones turned pink. "It is not a crush! How many times should I tell you? You can say that we share the same fate – unappropriately sorted. But I have siblings and my muggle friends, and she had and has no one but Rose who is in other year. I am simply ignored by the gryffindors, they are not going to outright attack me. But slytherins are different, you said yourself, they don't like people who can't fight back. She is just a girl and a Potter to boot, and if they find out she is a muggleborn she can be in serious trouble. Flint and his lackies are just the beginning. She needs to be looked over, needs friends."

"And what if you are judging her too quickly? What if you are underestimating her and under all the 'lifelessness' as you put it hides a calculting intriguer? She was not sorted into Slytherin for no reason."

"I can be overreacting, but I just feel somehow obliged to help her after the collapsing incident. Can you ask Eric to watch her in classes? Just for a safety measure."

"Okay, but we better not catch another Potter on our backs, otherwise we _all_ will be in big trouble."

"By the way, why were you so cold to them today? Like they are you blood enemies or something."

Ginny giggled. "Just couldn't help it. If I hadn't, it would've been too awkward. This way we remain where we were before."

"But why? We are family."

"It wasn't the time yet."

"So you are waiting for Christmas?" Archie asked with a smirk that always broke Ginny's heart a tiny bit. The famous Malfoy smirk…

"Maybe this misfortune was actually very furtunate for us."

"Mum!"

"So you say you are not cruching on this girl?"

"That's it! You are not my mother anymore!"

Ginny laughed outloud. Teasing her children was so much fun!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The horrific images of Rebecca Clymore's forgotten past had become ingraved into the memories of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry wondered how she had not become traumatismed for life after such an experience or maybe she had been and he has not seen it? He thought that inability to speak was more of a linguistic disability. How could she even trust someone like him after all she had been through?

Rebecca Clymore was born in an ordinary muggle family of bank workers. She lived in a typical urban house near Kensington. Being five year old she went to preschool and had no worry in the world until one night a stranger came to her doorstep. He looked really scary – all dirty and with those yellow teeth and stinky breath. Rebecca didn't like him at all. She run to her room and hoped that her parents would tell him to go away.

But nothing like that happened. After some time she crept downstairs from the sanctuary of her bedroom and screamed, seeing her mum and dad turned into a bloody mess in their own living room. And that ugly man was standing above and cackling with laughter.

"Just who I was looking for," he uttered with a evil yellow grin and Rebecca froze on the spot. Running was futile. He tossed her onto his shoulder and she could only cry into the night, watching as her lovely home was burned down with her parents inside it. From that day forward it had been only night in her life, only a nightmare.

Barney Fisby was a man who's main point in life was to become noticable and respected by others. Even coming from a pureblooded family he inherited nothing from his father who prefered gambling to any kind of work. But Fisby strived for power and the clearness of the methods was the least of his concerns. He just needed someone with connections… Lucius Malfoy was all too happy to help a talented pureblooded wizard. For a price. Doing business with the Malfoys was a dangerous thing, but Fisby was desperate.

From the day he became a Death Eater he turned another page in his book of life. He was on the seventh Heaven – that was his ultimate destiny! The so wanted power was already on his fingertips, and then the Dark Lord was vanqished from the world of the living. All his dreams were crushed into little pieces. Fisby's conscious couldn't cope with the fact. And so it didn't, leaving his mind in the time when the Dark Lord and the Cause were still alive. And with the Dark Lord was alive his right hand man, Lucius Malfoy, Fisby's idol, a man who gained his power all by himself, who everybody was afraid of and whom Fisby was indebted with. And what better for a payment than a little muggle kid to torture? Maybe Malfoy would even consider to show gratitude.

Five months spend Rebecca at Fisby's dungeon resembling household, reduced to being to no more than a House Elf. She cooked, cleared and was on his every bit and call as much as a five-year-old could. But if she failed, which obviously happened more often than not, Rebecca was punished with anything that happened to be under Fisby's hand. Constantly bruised and bleeding her worst fear was the Malfoys who were promised to be her next owners. Hour after hour Fisby graphically described how the Malfoys would torture her. She, being a muggle, was the best for his debt's payment. His gloating continued day after day until one night her hate and despair activated her magic. Not even thinking about how's and why's, the girl left her losened ropes and headed to the kitchen, to that special drawer under the counter. She envisioned that moment for so many times that acted completly on autopilot. She took a large knife from the drawer, neared her 'master' and stabbed him right into the heart. He didn't even make a sound. And then she left not knowing who she was or where she was supposed to go.

………………..

_Dear Mom,_

_I am still not used to call you that, even if Ma'am and Mom are not that different._

_Anyway, the school is pretty okay. The children in Ravenclaw are nice and I've made several friends already. Speaking of friends, that girl, Veronica, you asked me to watch over… She is mostly okay, but avoids pretty much everyone, even her own housemates. Professors do the same, they don't really ask her anything in class and I noticed the pityful glances they throw her way. No one asks my opinion of course, but to my mind, they should involve her more in school activities, this way she will forget whatever Archie caused to happen._

_Speaking of Archie… Remember the three months detetion? This is so funny I can't even write about it without a laugh – the Professors fought over who will supervise his detentions. Finally they settled on a schedule, so it's a different teacher every week. Come on, how more childish can this be? And they treat him the exact opposite to Veronica – pick on him all the time during lessons and he always answers right. How I wish I could be in his classes to see his pissed off Professors when they can't give him additional detentions. Oh, forgot to tell you, Uncle Vlad is teaching Potions this year. At least Archie's detentions with him won't be that awful as with the others. I'll sneak a pick to tell you the details. I doubt Archie will tell you, this pride of his is a real pain sometimes._

_And he is avoiding the Potter girl like a plague, even changes routes to classes when he sees her coming in his direction. I know this because, I usually follow behind her. She seems to be completely oblivious to the wrold around her. Probably that's why she didn't see two Slytherin sixth years throwing her very meaningful glances. I really like all this spying work, that's why I recruited a slytherin girl from her class to be my eyes and ears at Veronica's House. You know, just in case. She is quite a decent girl too, Clara Lovegood is her name._

_That's all new for now,_

_With love to everyone,_

_Your newfounded son, Eric_

…………………

"I can't believe you actually did it, Ron," Harry remarked, standing beside Ron in the Borrow and staring into the darkness of the night. He, as Ron, was waiting for the guests to their Christmas dinner. His feelings were a bit different, comparing to Ron's.

"Yes, I actually decided to invite the Malfoys for Christmas."

"Why, for Merlin's beard?"

"Because Christmas is a family holiday. And they are family. I am sorry not to take your feelings into consideration here, Harry, but I want my sister back. She the only family member left."

"Don't forget _she_ was the cause of that," Harry pointed out, clearly tense.

"I killed her husband. The father of her son. How do you think I will feel, looking into the boy's eyes, knowing it was me who orphaned him? Uncomfortable – is putting it _very_ lightly."

"It was not your fault, _he_ asked you to do it."

"Yes, but it doesn't make me feel less guilty. The thing is, all of this is a part of the past, and we must live on."

"Hermione says so?" Harry asked with a chuckle, doubting that Ron could say something so deep.

"Hermione agrees with me. Rose wasn't all happy, by the way. Seems that she didn't not make up with Malfoy. But I told her that he was her cousin and that's it. Of course, she demanded to know why she had never been told about him. I told her that we had lost contact when Ginny left and hadn't even known if she was alive. Which is basically the truth. If the Malfoy boy hadn't come to Hogwarts we still would've not known about her existence."

"What about Veronica? What if another accident happens? I still think Malfoy's presence is too risky for her."

"I know this is not really right by any parentical guide, but I want all the children to get along."

"You read parentical guides, Ron? Hermione is influencing you so much?"

"Hermione is my wife, Harry," Ron answered with a scold. "I pity you on not knowing what a marriage is. You should settle down. Veronica needs a mother."

Harry shivered. He hated when Ron brought it up every family gathering. Harry knew that Ron was right. He himself wanted to finally settle his private life. But being a father and a famous person were the facts not really favorable to find a decent and stable dating partner. Did not mean he wasn't looking. But then he saw Ginny again and all his searches became meaningless.

"Don't keep your hopes up," Ron warned him out of blue.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw how you were looking at her, Harry. And her hands, searching for the ring. I am not telling you this as a protective brother, just someone who knows the pain of loosing his other half."

"You didn't loose Hermione."

"But I thought I had. Even if we had been married for that long and we have two wondeful children, I can't forget those feelings of devastation and emptiness that I felt when I saw the remains of the Burrow. Draco Malfoy's death was not sudden, she sent him to death herself. How do you suppose she felt?"

"As any other woman at that time. Any husband could die at any moment. And her marriage was not a normal one. It was more of a contract, he married her only because of the son she asked him to give her. He didn't ask her to marry him just because he knew he was going to die. Everything was just a formality."

"Hermione let me know a little female secret that Ginny shared with her. Malfoy was her first. Talk about formality now, Harry."

Harry groaned in response. Even if it was formality from Malfoy's side, Ginny was definitely in love with him. But she could not be still… after all those years…

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a loud POP – an indicator that someone appeared on the premices. Three shadows materialized on the white snow just beside the board of the protection charms and remained standing there.

"How does she know there are charms there?" Ron muttered and went to the living room, where Hermione and the girls were setting up the table.

Harry was a constant visitor at the Borrow, so he and Veronica were linked to the charms, thus came and go as they pleased. Because of that Harry forgot already how the protection was diactivated. Hermione was the designer so the process was very simple – both Ron and Hermione just opened the front door and kept it open till the three shadows came closer enough to determine them as a woman and two boys.

Three velvet black cloaks stepped into the house and instantly looked out of place in what was a household of avarage income, even a wizarding one.

"Merry Christmas," Ginny broke the ice. "You've already met Archie and this is my second son – Eric, a first year, ravenclaw."

If the appearance of Archie Malfoy put quite a shocking impact on the former Dream Team, it wasn't any less with the second son. Eric was a cheeky redhead with freckles all over his face with blue eyes to boot – he was an ideal Weasley. 'Is he Ginny's son?' rang in the three heads.

"Come in, the dinner will be ready soon," Hermione, the housewife welcomed the guests in.

Harry and Ron still stared at Eric, but finally moved out of the way, noticing they were standing in front of the hangers.

The atmosphere in the living room was not exactly warm. Veronica was unconsiously hiding behind Rose, who in turn was researching the floor, clearing wanting to be somewhere else.

"You remember what we talked about girls, right?" Hermione asked. They reluctantly nodded in response.

"Where can we put the presents?" Ginny asked, holding a huge bag in her hands.

Ron gestured to the Christmas tree in the corner of the room and Ginny headed there, leaving her boys to their own devices.

"Hopefully, your wishes didn't change from the summer, Rose," Archie remarked, looking at the girl who profusely ignored him. "Mother helped us choose the right size."

"Arch, you are ruining the surprise," Eric jerked his brother.

"Why don't I show you where you will be staying, boys," Ron suggested, seeing that the girls were not planning on the participating in the conversation. "It will only be one room if you don't object," Ron continued, going upstairs.

"No problem, Mr. Weasley, we often share one room at home," Archie reassured.

"Yeah, sometimes it is too crowded and I go to Archie's room, it is soundproof," Eric added. "Ma'am, I mean, Mom, promised to soundproof my new room too."

"Crowded? By who?" Ron asked confused.

"Other kids," Eric only answered.

"This will be your room for this week," Ron announced, entering a room with two beds and a large wardrobe. "It is a guest bedroom so there is not a lot of furniture here. Ask if you need anything."

"No worries, Mr. Weasley," Archie uttered, looking around the room with exitement in his blue eyes. "The bathroom is down the hall, right?"

"Yeah." Ron wanted to say something else, but was interrupted by the commotion behind them. "Oh, this is Hugo, my other son. Hugo, these are Archie and Eric."

The boy stepped from the opposite room and measured up the boys with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Wanna play something later?" Eric suggested.

"I am nine, not three," Hugo replied with a pout.

"Then you play only grown up games? Can you play chess?"

"You bet," Hugo said with a grin of a champion.

"So wanna play?"

"Yeah!"

Ron was almost knocked down by Hugo who raced downstairs and then Eric who didn't want to come last to the finish line, wherever that was.

"I'll take care of the luggage!" Archie shouted to Eric's back then shook his head. "It is good the luggage is with me, Eric can be such a kid sometimes."

Ron watched as Archie took small boxes out of his pocket then pushed something on them and they unsrunk, turning into two suitcases. He opened the wardrobe and the suitcases and all the clothes flew there, already on hangers.

"What was that?" Ron asked astounded. Hermione created all kinds of spells, but she at least performed the incantations. Something like flying clothes were not in her repertouir.

"The hangers are charmed to place them in the nearest wardrobe they sense. It is really handy with a lot of people and clothes around. They can also be charmed to go to the specific closet, so there would be no mix up."

"Oh."

"We brought our brooms. Is that alright, Mr. Weasley?"

"It's freezing outside, but who knows, maybe there will be a good sunny day this week. Are you good at flying?"

"Professor Wood says I am not half bad. Speaking of school, I know that Rose consideres me now only as an annoying cousin who she can't avoid, but her grades are dropping again. If she doesn't want me to be her friend, I won't, but I can at least tutor her."

"But you spend all your class free time in detentions, don't you?" Ron asked, not exactly supporting the tutoring idea.

"I have a couple of free hours on Mondays and Fridays. I just noticed that she gets very depressed if she is failing to archive the mark she wanted. And obviously it doesn't do her any good."

"You seem to be quite an observer, first Veronica with her emptiness, now Rose. Don't you have anything else to do?"

"Well, I don't have anyone at Hogwarts beside Eric, but we don't hang out much since we are in different years and Houses; and we can't actually be seen a lot together."

"And why is that?"

"Only your family knows that we are step-brothers. To other students think we are total strangers with no links attached. Eric's last name is Grisham."

"So your mother didn't remarry, right?" Ron asked, getting lost more and more in the situation.

Archie sighed. "Well, you'll find out sooner or later anyway," he muttered under his breath. "Eric is an adopted muggleborn. Mother said that some old magic laws forbade him to be a Malfoy. That's why we are only step-brothers. But it doesn't make any difference to me, we were brothers long before the last year adoption."

"Then why to make it official?"

"Not any magical kid can enter Hogwarts, he must at least have a guardian."

Ron actually didn't give much thought about such things, but remembering Harry's situation, Ron understood Eric's position.

"Everybody! Dinner's ready!"

Archie closed the wardrobe and headed downstairs. Ron gaped on the boy's obedience, but followed, closing the door. Due to the increased number of the diners, two tables were set instead of one. Girls were sitted on one side, and boys on another. Imagine Ron's surprise when he saw Archie and Eric standing behind the girls' chairs pulling them out.

"Didn't you mix up the sides?" Harry asked, thinking that the boys were just messing around.

"Gentlemen must pull out the chairs for the ladies," Archie started to explain, "Technically I must attend to my mother, but today there are other men in the room."

Harry blushed, Ron didn't feel so embarrased in all his married life. Hermione stiffled a giggle. Ginny only patiently waited for her chair to be pulled out for her. The men didn't have the choice but to follow the boys' example.

"You are in my class," Veronica suddenly stated, noticing Eric behind her chair as if seeing him for the first time during the evening.

"Yep. Bon appetite," he responded and took his place across from her.

The dinner progressed in silence. Harry threw glances at Ginny from time to time, thinking of something, anything to start conversation about. Thankfully, she had the same idea, but Harry was soon disappointed, because she addressed Hermione.

"They turkey is wonderfully prepared, Hermione. I haven't eaten such tasty one in years!"

"Oh, thank you. I've got the recipe from my mother."

"Is she well?"

"Yes, thank you."

The silence settled once again until Ginny sighed quite loudly. "So why are you not beginning your interrogation?"

Eric almost choked on his food from laughing, but Archie slapped him on the back. Ron had almost the same, but more dignified reaction.

"What interrogation?" Hermione, the diplomat, inquired in a neutral tone.

"About where I have gone, what I've been doing all these years?" Ginny elaborated.

"We don't want to force you to tell us anything, Ginny."

"Have any of you heard of "Hospitable Orphanage"?"

"One of my team members adopted a kid from there," Harry replied.

"I ran the place. Of course, there are maids, House Elves, medical staff, not to mention other staff. So it is a lot of fun most of the time."

"But doesn't it also a lot of work? How many children do you have?"

"Me personally? Twelve, including Archie and Eric."

"Your own kids?!" Harry exclaimed appaled.

"They are squibs. Some even from very old pureblooded families, but those families rejected them and they landed in my orphanage. They are not going to be adopted, so I consider them my own."

"So we have a lot of siblings!" Archie added with a wide smile. "Wanna see the photos?"

"Archie, I do not think you should do that during a meal," Ginny began in a stern voice.

"I wanna see!" Hugo cried, prooving that he was still a kid after all.

After Ginny nodded her agreement, Archie took a wallet from his pocket and gave it to Hugo, who instantly opened it, smudging it with the gravy.

"They are so funny!" was Hugo's reaction to the row of muggle pictures of kids with all kinds of hair and eye colors of age from six to sixteen.

"So there are others?" Harry asked, shocked by the size of Ginny's 'family'. Even without a husband she exceeded even her own mother's amount of children.

"There are about thirty magical kids who will be adopted sooner of later. The orphanage also works as a kindergarden so there can be about sixty children simultaniously. The place doesn't have enough space already, so there is going to be an expansion."

"Till then we are sharing rooms," Eric added, swallowing quite a large piece of turkey. "I miss times when we all sat on floor doing homework. The teacher at school always scolded as for having identical homework. Can I go through the magical classes this summer, ma'am, I mean mum?"

"Of course, you need a lot to learn." Seeing the questioning looks of the grown ups, she explained, "We have teachers to teach the magical kids before they go to the magical school adopted or not. We belived Eric was a muggle, so he attended a Muggle school with Archie and the squibs."

"So the orphanage exists in two words? How do you manage that?" Hermione asked her curiosity picked. Ginny's establishment seemed to have a very interesting work mechanisms, and that definitely was worth of researching.

"We have a special playhouse built for the visiting of muggle friends, this way they don't see the main part of the orphanage. So far there were no mischaps or discoveries."

"It seems that everything is worked out," Harry remarked.

"I have a lot of help, muggle and magical, and years added invaluable experience. By the way, can I make an international floo call from your fireplace?"

Ron nodded and Ginny hurried to a large fireplace in the corner of the living room.

"Please, extend greetings from us too, mother," Archie threw. "I don't think mother will object if you all visit the villa. It is a bit noisy though. Have you been to Italy?" he asked, addressing his question to Veronica, who visibly shrunk into a ball, only shaking her head in answer.

"You should come, it is warm and sunny. You can make a lot of new friends there. All children speak english more or less."

Veronica shook her head again, this time with eyes full of fear. She slipped from her place and rushed upstairs on her way passing Ginny who was returning to the table. She sent a reassuring look towards Archie, who only shook his head clearly in despair. Harry saw the exchange and decided to talk to Ginny about it later. His daughter involvement was quite a good reason to talk to her in private.

Soon the dessert was served. Dessert happened to be a big surprise – a bowl of fresh strawberries, Ginny's contribution to the Christmas dinner. The conversation continued to rotate around the orphanage and children's upbringing. Rose excused herself right after the dessert. Hugo and Eric went to have a game or two of chess, leaving Archie at the table. After half an hour of staring into his plate he asked Ginny to assist him in unpacking some things. Five minutes later Ginny returned, but was alone.

"Is he alright, mum?" Eric asked, doing another move.

"Yes, just knock before entering."

"Got it."

"What was that about?" Ron asked when Ginny resitted herself.

"What are you talking about?"

"The knocking stuff."

"Archie has his problems, as all children do. While children are away I want to discuss the debt business," she stated all of a sudden in a business-like tone.

"Now? On Christmas?" Harry asked; he didn't even want to think about the matter that Veronica was still the payment for the debt and to the Malfoys no less.

"Yes, I do not want to postpone it any further. Those debts are a huge mess to clear up. Accio debt records." An anchient looking grossbook fell onto the table and Ginny started methodically searching for the needed record. "Here," she pointed to the line written in red ink. "This means that the payment is not received and way overdue. Usually the debtor will turn sick if the payment is not cleared, but since the debtor is dead…"

"You want to say that something can happen to Victoria?" Harry bristled, his hate for Malfoy rising with new strength. The girl did nothing to be punished like this! She was in this mess by pure accident!

"I don't know. I've never had a case when the payment was alive. Old magic can be very irritating at times. There are quite a number of debts sealed with magic and those people are waiting for Archie to turn sixteen to cancel the payments, because I seriously don't need them."

"Now that you mention it," Ron joined the discussion, "Archie said that old magic laws don't allow Eric to be a Malfoy."

"Only the male wielder of the Malfoy blood, concieved in holy matromony can be a Malfoy in name too. Archie is a Malfoy by blood and by name, I – only by name, so I cannot alter anything where Malfoy magic is involved."

"I was always fascinated by the magic of the old families."

"Do not be rediculous, Hermione! You were always against their influence over halfbloods or muggleborns!" Harry protested, which earned him a push from Ron's elbow.

"There soon won't be any, so no worries," Ginny said with false cheerfulness.

"How come?"

"How many alive purebloods do you know? Most of them perished in the war, killed or imprisoned. Very few managed to leave kids, moreover pureblooded kids, behind them. Have you ever seen Bill bleed, Ron?"

Ron tensed at the mentioning of his dead brother. "Maybe; when I was small," he squeezed out of himself.

"If you had, you would've been fascinated," was Ginny's mysterious remark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The peaceful slumber of the Weasley household was interrupted by Hugo's enthusiastic banging on the doors of every bedroom, crying, "It's Christmas morning! Presents' time!!!" at the top of his lungs.

Ron and Hermione built the new Burrow taking into consideration the disadvantages of the previous one, so now the second floor had two bathrooms. Such arrangement minimized the waiting time for the morning routine.

To Ron's surprise Archie and Eric entered the bathroom simultaniously. From his childhood days he remembered how he seeked privacy form his noisy brothers, especially in the bathroom. Out of curiousity he followed Eric upstairs the previous night to find out what was the knocking stuff about. It happened to be nothing extraordinary. Eric knocked on the guestroom door and it opened, letting him in.

After everybody looked more or less presentable and half deaf from Hugo's yells, they gathered around the Christmas tree for the presents' exchange.

"Mine first, mine first!!!" Hugo cried, jumping up and down.

"If you insist," Ron said with a nasty headache forming already. Hangover and exited kids were not a good combination. Ron tossed him a box and the rappings soon flew everywhere.

"Yay!!!" Hugo screamed once again, looking at his portable Quiddich field. "Thanks Mum, Dad! This is so cooooooool!"

The next box went to Hermione and revealed to be a guide for gardening. Ron received a peck on the cheek and went for the next present. It was for Hugo once again.

"Wow," he breathed out, opening the colorful book with 3D model of Hogwarts staring right at him. 'Everything to know before boarding the Hogwarts Express' read the title.

"It is never too early," Ginny commented. The present was obviously from her.

"What should you say, Hugo?" Hermione reproached her loud son.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy," the boy recited and went back to his new toy, flipping the pages with interest.

A round box found itself in Rose's arms. She looked at it, examining it from all sides, then cautiously opened and gasped.

Archie and Eric high-fived. "I knew it was exactly what she wanted!" Archie exclaimed.

The whole attention in the room was locked on the box. Rose put her hands inside and very carefully extracted a summer hat from the finest Italian straw decorated with red and yellow flowers that moved slightly, as if a light breeze was the cause of their movement.

"That's very beautiful, isn't it, Rose?" Hermione asked, trying to get some verbal reaction from her. She knew that Rose still remained in conflict with the younger Malfoy and even if Hermione shared quite a close relationship with her daughter, Rose refused to open up on the subject.

"Thank you," Rose whispered under her breath and that was it, she didn't even try the hat on.

The exchange went on. Rose received a new set of quills from her parents. Harry presented Hermione and Ron with tickets to his next Quiddich game in Jamaica. Archie and Eric gave Ginny a birth necklace with birthstones of her numerous children. The last two presents were the most remarkable.

"Is it what I think it is, mother?" Archie asked, when Ron handed him the present which couldn't be mistaken to be anything but a broom.

"Look and find out," Ginny only answered with a mischivious smile.

"Oh Merlin," Archie breathed out unwrapping the black handle.

Harry heart clenched into a fist. He didn't need to see the inscription to know what broom was that, _who's_ broom it was. Soon after Nimbus 2001 was revealed, scrapped and unpolished, but still in perfect flying condition.

"I don't think I earned it," Archie said softly, tracing the curves of the handle.

"No disrespect, man," Hugo said, his attention on the broom now. As for any young wizard Quiddich was his passion. "But this broom is antique. Even I have a new Firebolt, and my parents aren't rich."

"I totally respect your knowledge on the subject, Hugo, but this broom is special. It is a lucky broom," Archie explained. Hugo nodded, seemed to be satisfied with Archie's argument.

The very last present was given to Veronica, but she didn't even take it. "I don't take things from strangers," she stated. The little box was obviously from the Malfoys, because Harry and the Weasleys have already given her their presents.

"We spent a lot of time choosing it," Eric uttered, clearly offended by Veronica's reaction.

"I don't take things from strangers," she repeated and left the living room, going upstaris to her room. Rose soon followed.

"You can check it for anything dangerous if you want," Eric snapped.

"Eric, this is not polite," Ginny reproached.

"This is not fair! It's not our fault! We try to make it better and she is just like a dumb wall! I am sorry, Mr. Potter, but your daughter has real problems." With that said Eric stormed upstairs. "Knock before entering!"

A grave silence settled. Only Hugo went through his book completely oblivious to the tension around him.

"I'll start on breakfast," Hermione said with fake calmness.

"I am going to help," Ginny joined in. "Why don't you go put your new broom into your room, Archie dear?"

"Yes, mother," the boy agreed with a heavy sigh and disappeared upstairs.

Out of curiosity Harry picked up the small box and opened it. Inside were eigth satin ribbons: two dark green, two indigo, two purple and one red and one golden. Harry was shocked by the simplicity and feminity of the present. But checking it for any Dark Magic will not be a waste of time.

"Do you think it was a mistake, Ron?"

"No, it wasn't. What I think is that you need to talk to your daughter. Talk for real."

Meanwhile Archie was knocking on Rose's door.

"Rose, it's Archie, we need to talk." No answer from the bedroom. "I will understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore, I will even understand if you hate me, but tell me why – face to face. Do you think you will betray Veronica by associating with me? Just tell me what you really think and I will leave you alone if you want me to."

"You are a Malfoy. That's all it is to it," came Rose's clear response. She seemed to be standing right behind the door.

"It didn't bother you before."

"I gave you a chance because I thought you were different, but then Veronica collapsed… Because you were just as the rest of the Malfoys."

"It was not my fault, Rose. Of course, I am not completely innocent. I am a Malfoy and the sins of my ancestors are also my burden. Our families don't share a peaceful past, more of a hostile one. But don't you think it is a bit childish to hate me just because our fathers were enemies at school? We got along pretty well just five months ago. Neither you nor I have changed since then. You have been friends with Veronica much longer than with me, so I understand you taking her side. The thing is that I want to help Veronica and I can't do it without you. I am sure you too want her to snap out of her present state. Do you know that she can't get the broom up towards her hand? Her spirit is not free."

"And yours is?" The mockery was all too clear in her voice.

"More or less. I, at least, don't hold grudges against your family."

"Why should there be any reasons for you to hold grudgers against us? You haven't met us until you started Hogwarts," Rose stated, but her unbreakable wall of made up ignorance started to weaver.

"I am sure I'll be punished for telling you… But… Your father… killed mine."

"What?!" Rose exclaimed, slamming the door open.

Archie stumbled backwards after loosing the door support. "Not so loud. You are not supposed to know."

"Why?"

"You want to discuss it right here, in the hallway?"

"Okay, get in."

Rose's bedroom was a typical girl's room with bands' posters and stuffed toys. The shelves were full of books with occasional jewelry box inbetween. Rose quickly put some discarded clothes away and covered the bed properly. Archie didn't seem to show any discomfort or awkwardness being in a girl's room however.

"Do you often come to girls' bedrooms?" she couldn't help but ask, seeing his disposition.

"What do you think? I live in an orphanage. I have ten siblings six of which are girls and the oldest one is sixteen. Has a boyfriend too. So I know a lot about girls. When you will need some dating tips, I am ready to consult."

"You just can't be real," Rose muttered, shaking her head. "I refuse to even talk to you and you offer me dating advice?"

"I told you, I am not someone who holds grudges. But I admit that when I only started a few years back to learn Malfoy family history and how my parents got together, I was actually very angry with the Weasleys. For refusing to understand my mother's choices, for making her flee the country, for not trying to make amends, for not telling you about me, your only cousin. But then I got deeper into the matter and saw that what I really must hate is the war that seperated everyone, made everyone choose sides and thus blinding our parents' judgement. My mother became a spy and your father killed mine because those were the only ways to win the war. We can't blame them for that. The war is over, it is in the past, and we need to live in the present to build our future not with the bricks of the past prejudices, but with present wishes for happiness."

Rose just gaped at him for half a minute. She just could not comprehend how the same boy who tutored her in Potions could be such a phylosopher. One thing she did know about him – she didn't know Archie Malfoy at all. "So what do you suggest?"

"I suggest that we be who we are – one family despite being Weasleys or Malfoys and we must help Veronica return from the past. Don't you want to gossip with her about girly things and school crushes? Don't replace her with someone else just because she is not normal."

"How can you be so sure that she is not normal?"

"I know girls. Basically they are very annoying." Rose giggled. "But I don't even feel her presence in the room. Please, make her accept the ribbons, there are some pretty strong protection charms on them. Eric and I have the same on our backpacks so they are perfectly safe."

"Why ribbons though?" Archie only shrugged, looking at the floor. "You are blushing! You do have a crush on her!"

"Do not! Why everyone assumes that?! I only don't want her to waste her life!"

"Huh?" Rose was taken aback by the seriousness of his tone. Suddenly she felt ashamed of her treatment of Veronica's situation. When she went to Hogwarts she detached herself from Veronica, because of much more interesting and active peers present in her House. All the time Veronica spent in the Burrow made Rose uncomfortable because the older girl didn't know how to act around her. Veronica was simply put very boring. That's why Rose seeked attention and entertainment elsewhere.

"Those kids in the orphanage… Most commonly their parents died in the war or they were simply abandoned. But despite all circumstances Fate gave them another chance. They can be adobted and have another opportunity in having a normal life. Veronica was also given such a chance when Mr. Potter adobted her. This present of Fate shouldn't be wasted."

"But I don't know what to do!" Rose exclaimed totally lost in the situation.

"We'll need a plan. But before that… Are we okay?"

"Archie, you are impossible, you know that? Or do you think I am stupid? Or childish to hold stupid grudges? If you could overcome yours, so can I. Especially if it really wasn't your fault in Veronica accident. I just wanted to blame someone, because technically it was my fault for introducing you to her that triggered everything. I am sorry."

"Apology accepted," Archie announced with a wide smile that lighted up his whole face.

"Breakfast everyone!" echoed Hermione's voice.

"Plan A, phase A: you get the ribbons, I get the salad," Archie said in a hush tone of a conspirator.

"What?"

But Archie was already out of the room, knocking onto Eric's door and dashing downstairs.

………………….

"We've got to be kidding me!" Hugo exclaimed, seeing Archie and Eric holding out the chairs once again. "Wasn't it just because it was Christmas?"

"A gentleman is always a gentleman," Eric said with mock pathos, but then added seriously, "That's true by the way, you can't do it halfway."

Harry threw a glance at Ginny who was already seated due to her help with breakfast preparations. She seemed to be avoiding being close to him, very politely. At that moment she was reading what looked like a letter, completely ignoring the boys' banter.

"Are they really always like that?" he asked in attempt to strike a conversation.

"Do you really want to know if this is all an act to show off?" Ginny asked back, her attention still on the letter. "Sorry to disappoint you, but this way of acting and, more importantly, thinking is for real."

"But why? Nowadays there is no need -"

"They were brought up this way. Everyone in the orphanage is taught proper etiquette. Italians are very conservative so the need actually arises from time to time. Balls, public functions, fund raisers… Are you going to the Ministry's New Year Ball, by the way?"

"Yes, I go to it every year." Harry was finally talking to her, but she was so cold, so formal. He was reminded of his not so pleasant visits to McGonagall's office.

"Are you taking Veronica with you?"

"I usually don't. I leave her with Ron and Hermione."

"Why?"

"Well, the event goes way into the night, and it is really not a place for a little girl."

"Strange, my kids immensely enjoy such routs. I always take the oldest kids with me. And Archie of course. He needs all the practice he can get."

"Practice? In what? Boring conversations is all there is to this 'ball'."

"Exactly. It so happened that I am invited too this year. I didn't plan to make a public appearance this soon, but it seems inevitable."

The only thought running through Harry's mind at that moment was about the way of ditching his date to be able to go with Ginny. That was a perfect opportunity, it wasn't considered a date, just a visit of formality, but who said it couldn't turn out in his favor? "How did the Minister know you were back into the country?"

"I was invited to accompany a good friend of mine." Harry's heart fell. "I think it will do you good to be introduced to him."

Suddenly Harry's attention was drawn to the other end of the table, where Veronica was standing near her chair which happened to be held by Archie. To Harry, the situation looked nothing but trouble.

"Why are you here? I don't want you here," Veronica stated coldly.

"I am sorry, I didn't know it was your place. I will know better next time. But if you do me the honor to sit down, I'll disappear in a moment," Archie responded with a disarming smile. Nothing seemed to spoil his good mood.

Veronica surprised Harry by actually obliging. To her it really seemed the most effective way to get rid of Archie. She sat down and he did the same – opposite her.

"I said I didn't want you here."

"Yes, but I was there and now I am here," Archie only said and went to investigate the contents of the dishes in front him.

Veronica pierced him with a stare that was supposed to make him disappear, in her opinion at least, but wordless magic was still obviously out of her reach.

The breakfast went on in relevant silence interrupted by Eric's praises of Hermione's cooking. He happened to be quite an eater. The trait fixed his resemblance to a Weasley even more. Meanwhile, Rose was watching. Watching Archie's actions towards Veronica. She didn't know him well, but from what she knew, Archie Malfoy never gave up if he decided on something. She observed the commotion near the chair with a smirk, knowing that Archie did not make a mistake – he was there on purpose. The purpose itself wasn't exactly clear to Rose. The result was right in front of her – Veronica was angry. Nothing exactly good, but she was feeling. Starting with anger was a real dangerous strategy, to Rose mind, but it was at least a start. Archie wasn't planning to sweep her off her fit anyway. Rose choked – that was _not_ a funny thought. And that salad bowl didn't just moved towards Veronica when she couldn't reach it, right?

"So what are the plans for today?" Ron asked when the breakfast was finished and the dishes cleared up. (Archie and Eric actively participated, making Hermione jealous of Ginny having such help in the kitchen all the time. The boys clearly showed a polished technique in dealing with dishes.) "The weather is quite favorable for some flying." All children cheered, except for Veronica. Her reaction surprised Harry. He knew that she was not open with her emotions, but now she looked down right sad. What wizarding kid didn't like to fly?

"Aren't you forgetting something, Archie?" came Ginny authorative voice.

Archie stilled. "Seems I am going out a bit later," he said sheepishly.

"The deal still stands?" Eric asked full of excitement.

"Yes, yes, you can take my old broom. By don't fall before I see you on it," Archie warned his brother.

While everybody were getting ready to go outside Ginny and Archie moved to the living room's couch. Harry noticed that Veronica disappeared too, most probably to her room. Driven by curiosity about what could be more important for a boy than racing on a broom, he followed the Malfoys. It also could be an opportunity to spend some time with Ginny.

"Okay, you must choose suppliers for this, this and this. Also check balances here and here. And of course, don't forget to review the turnover of this month."

Archie groaned. "All this today? It _is_ a holiday, Mum."

Ginny smiled. He was still such a kid. "No, during this week. But we need to make some investment plans right away."

"Yay! I like investments!"

Harry watched in utter bewilderment and shocked as the two were pouring over dozens of papers. Harry knew next to nothing about investments or any finance management, he had a whole group of managers to act on his behalf. Hearing Ginny acting all business like, even if it was totally out of her character, was one thing, but seeing as a twelve-year-old boy was making decisions on investing thousands of galleons…

"Hey, Mum… Can we afford another field trip this summer?"

"Where to, dear?"

"I was thinking France, could be a good language practice too."

"You just had to add a scholar reason, right?" Ginny asked, playfully. "But I am afraid, we can't. If you were thinking about the whole summer and two busses."

"What if we cut out my allowance? I don't need it now anyway."

"You are growing up, you will need a new wardrobe soon enough."

"But what if I invest it? At my own risk?"

"All your allowance?"

"From January till May. I have a fair amount in savings, so it won't be a problem."

"So what are the lucky winners?"

"Paris's Disneyland and 'Ladies Only'. 50/50."

"Archibald Malfoy, you are one wicked investor," Ginny remarked giggling. "What next, 'Playwizard'?"

"Well, what can I say? It does sell pretty well."

Both fell onto the couch in a fit of giggles. Finally Ginny got herself together and gathered the papers that were scattered everywhere. "Okay, Archie, go and have fun. It is your vacation after all. I'll prepare the papers. You have the ring, right?"

"Always, Mum. Will you watch me fly?"

"Of course, I'll be out after I change."

"Hey, Mum… Do you think I am ready for, you know, his broom?" The overconfident businessman gave place to an insecure and scared boy. Harry couldn't decide what expression suited him more.

"I am sure, you are, darling," Ginny uttered with warmth that mothers could feel only towards their offspring. "But we won't know till you try it out, right? So off you go."

Archie rushed upstairs, presenting Harry the opportunity he was waiting for. "Do you play such games often?" he asked nonchalantly, his attention on Ginny's hair that were not in the bun, but cascading down the backseat, inches from his hand. The temptation was very strong.

"These are not games," Ginny replied flatly. The loving mother was gone.

"You don't want to tell me that investing of the boy's allowance can bring any real profit."

"If successful, the profit from this investment can allow that field trip to become reality."

"I don't believe it."

"Then don't. It is not your money, and definitely not your business."

"But this is just stupid. Won't you stop him from wasting money like that?"

"It's his money. He has the right to do whatever he likes. And this won't be a waste. 'Ladies Only' is the most popular English magazine for witches. Now excuse me, I need to change."

Female squeals made Harry hurry upstairs his wand raised. He knew that Veronica was in her room and he also knew that Malfoy was there too. That was not a good combination. When he finally reached the last step he saw the scene that made him shocked enough to forget all the hexes he planned to use. Archie was pulling Veronica by the arm and she in turn was screaming and squirming out of his grasp like a wild cat. Veronica who never objected to anything, never laughed or cried, who preferred to stay out of any activities, preferring to stay in her room, needing no company. So who was the girl who was ready to scratch young Malfoy's eyes out?

"Mr. Potter, I was just looking for you," Archie breathed out between gasps. "Please tell your vixen of a daughter that if she doesn't want to fail her flying class, she must learn to at least rise from the ground, and she really can't learn that, sitting in her room."

Archie pulled once again, but Veronica decided to use different tactics and relaxed. This way upon Archie's pull she flew towards him and they both tumbled onto the floor. Ginny managed to cast a cushening charm while Harry stood frozen as if spellbound. He just couldn't understand what happened to the girl he adopted, he learned to care about. He did not give it much thought when she was sorted into Slytherin, but what if beneath all that cuteness and obedience laid a monster who just waited to be unleashed?

"Archie, are you okay, dear?" Ginny asked, nearing the mass of limbs.

Veronica jumped up as if electrocuted. Her usually pale face was flushed, but the moment she saw Archie's motionless figure, the color drained once again.

Archie opened his eyes and rubbed the back of his head. "Are a bump on the head and scratches all over my hand enough for you to get on the broom, Vixen? Or need I fall down the stairs and brake several bones?"

"Idiot," the girl said under her breath and run back to her room.

"If you are not outside in ten minutes, I'll come and do it all over again!" Archie shouted to her back. He slowly stood up and brushed his trousers. He was obviously hurt more than he said. "I am sorry, Mr. Potter, but that seemed the only way. It is certainly not my business, but this is just not right. For her to be this way. You know how great flying feels, right? I am going to get ready." He turned and swayed slightly.

"Are you sure you are well enough to fly, Archie?"

"Don't worry, it's a lucky broom, remember?"

"That was fast," Ginny remarked, after Archie's door shut.

"What?" Harry yelped in total frustration about the situation.

"It hasn't been two days yet and she is already shouting and kicking. Splendid job, Arch."

"What splendid job?! What are you talking about?! What right does he have to… to act like this?! This is _my_ daughter. It is _my_ job to decide what is right for her and what is not! It is _my_ job to teach her to fly!" the offended father yelled, spitting into Ginny's face. The Malfoys could do whatever they wanted but his daughter was his daughter alone. The line must be drawn somewhere.

"If I had been your boss, I would've fired you, because you really suck at your job," Ginny uttered, not moved by his outburst.

"She didn't even talk when I took her in! Do you know what I went through with her?"

"Oh, don't start with 'do you know' with me. Do you know what is it to raise an _infant_ all alone? I have had thirty kids with dead parents under my responsibility and believe me they were not only traumatized but handicapped as well. Such kids as Veronica are _my job_!" With the swish of the skirts Ginny went back downstairs where she ran into Hermione.

"Is everything alright? I heard someone yelling."

"It is alright, Hermione. Was just giving some parenting tips to Mr. Potter. I am going outside for a while to clear my head."

"So what was all that?" Hermione asked Harry, who still couldn't fix up his thoughts. One moment he wanted to kiss Ginny and the other bite her head off.

"I don't know actually. I think Veronica and I are gonna leave for the rest of the holiday."

"Leave?" came a soft whisper from behind Harry.

He turned to see Veronica, wearing a warm cloak and gloves. She was certainly planning on going outside. "Yes, dear."

"Why?"

"Well…"

"Please, father, can we stay? Can you teach me to fly?"

"Of course, but we can do it at home too."

"But I will be all alone there. I don't want to be alone."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Hermione was not fond flying on a broom. It was the only subject in school she didn't excel in. The fact didn't bother her, what really bothered her was that she couldn't share the joy of flying with her best friends. Harry even went into professional Quiddich. She liked to watch them fly through. Hermione didn't even try to object when Ron started to teach Rose fly at eight; Hugo started even earlier – the accomplishments of his sister seriously bothered him. All Hermione could do was put cushioning charms on the ground and safety spells on the brooms.

She noticed like Eric did a pretty spectacular dive on his Ferra – one of the best brooms in the world to date. Hermione couldn't help but be amazed how quickly Eric accustomed to the wizarding world, having known that he was being a wizard only for two years or so. Not to mention his flying skills… Ron's expression told her that he was quite impressed.

What else Hermione noticed was that Archie and Ginny were nowhere around. Harry and Veronica stepped out of the house, Harry with his very first Nimbus 2000 in his hand. Hermione's eyebrows rose slightly in surprise. It was actually very strange that Harry hadn't taught his daughter years ago. What else could he do with her in his spare time? Play dolls? That was highly unlikely.

Suddenly something green zoomed pass Hermione. "Whoa, what was that?"

"An old Nimbus," came Ginny voice from the left.

Hermione almost jumped on Ginny's sudden appearance. She definitely didn't hear her steps. They should've clearly stood out on the snow.

"May I sit here?" Ginny asked, gesturing towards the bench Hermione was occuping.

"Yes, yes, of course. So that was Archie?"

"Yes, he is doing his warming up laps, will be back in four minutes."

"So that broom…" Hermione began cauciously. The subject of Ginny's former husband hasn't been rosen yet and Hermione was feeling quite uncomfortable about it, especially knowing that it was inevetable. But better she, than Harry.

"Yes. This is the only thing that was left of his father. It rightfully belongs to Archie. Not to mention he earned it. Best in his flying class," Ginny responded in a hollow voice.

"So he will try out for the team?" Hermione asked, seeing as the topic wasn't exactly an unwelcome one.

"Of course not."

"But why?!"

"He is a Malfoy in Gryffindor. All his housemates, not to mention classmates, completely ignore him. He can't present the House that doesn't consider him as one of them. But I think Eric will. They will have a Chaser opening next year."

"Is it okay with you? That your son is treated this way?"

"You mean, was it worth it to bring him all the way from Italy, his home, here, where he is considered not only an intruder, but an enemy? Yes, it is worth it. He must learn what life is, the hard way."

"But he is just a kid!" Hermione was totally lost by Ginny's coldness on the subject. How could any mother wish such fate upon their children?

"He is the Malfoy heir, that's a big difference. An enormous one. He must learn to withstand the pressure. He is doing well so far."

"So far?"

"No major fights, just a few run ins with Flint and his gang, but they are just too chicken to try anything really nasty. Teasing and insults stoically ignored. No rising to Professors' bait. I think his behavior was good. The problem will arise in two years of so, but hopefully he will deal it with usual grace."

"What could that be? Puberty?"

"Worse. Dating."

"Oh my God, you fear he will be rejected?"

"I fear the opposite."

"You fear he will be a new Casanova?" Hermione asked with giggles. No way was she seeing that happening – all Hogwarts female population trailing after Archibald _Malfoy_.

"He does have a certain charm. He didn't inherit it from me."

The conversation went onto the slippery ground once again, but Hermione was saved by another swish of green in front of them. And the next moment she almost fainted from the sense of déjà vu. If she hadn't known that she was sitting on the bench in front of the Burrow, she would've been certain she had been on the Hogwarts Quiddich pitch once again, rooting for the Gryffindor in Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match. The only thing missing was Harry's raven head racing along the blond one.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Weasley?" Archie asked, bending down over his broom.

"Yeah, I just thought… Never mind."

"I'll be off now. Did Mr. Weasley say something about a game?"

"I believe he did, but there not enough people…" Hermione drawled with the image of old school days still in her mind.

"Count me in," Ginny added, winking at Archie. "Need some exercise for the old bones."

"Old bones, mother? I highly doubt it." And he was off in a flash.

"Are you really going to do it, Ginny? Aren't you too-"

"Old, Hermione? Not at all. I try to keep myself in shape."

"Are you dating anyone?" Hermione blurted out the question that she wanted to ask for quite some time already. She couldn't believe that a woman like Ginny, still in her prime, was single. Couldn't be for all these years, could she?

"No, I don't. Why do you ask?" Ginny said neutrally, but the fierce look in her eyes told Hermione to close the topic and never bring it up again.

"No reason," Hermione chipped, suddenly feeling tiny under the gaze of Lady Malfoy, who agreed to play a kids game just a moment before.

"I'll go change then."

…………….

"That's the broom, man. I wish I could have one of those," Hugo commented, eyeing Eric's Ferra.

"Yeah, its Archie's last broom. He has finally given it to me after receiving his long awaited Nimbus."

"You've got to be kidding me! How can anybody exchange this beauty to an old, not to mention, used Nimbus?!"

"Bits me. Why don't you ask Archie himself?" A green swirl neared them and stopped a meter from the duo. "Show off," Eric muttered under his breath.

"So what?" Archie threw back, definitely pleased with his performance. "This broom is gold."

"Not a chance it will stand against my Firebolt," Hugo bragged.

"No, no, no, no, I don't like that smirk," Eric wailed, noticing Archie's face expression. "You are not going to do it."

"I haven't even said anything, little bro."

"But I know what you are thinking, big bro."

"So are we gonna race or not?" Hugo interrupted the brotherly exchange.

"Remember, Eric, I didn't suggest anything," Archie stated.

"Yeah, yeah, you are so gonna get it, when mother finds out."

"What is it with you, people?! It's just a race!" Hugo was insatible. He surely wanted to prove to those big guys that he wasn't as little as they thought.

"Are you sure you can control that beast of yours?" Archie asked, his tone quite serious.

"Of course, I can! I am a Weasley, I was born with a broom!"

"No doubt, little man!"

"Who are you calling little here?!"

"Okay, to that old oak and back here. The first who reaches that apple tree other there – is the winner," Archie set the rules.

"And he gets the dessert," Hugo added, his smile so big as if he had already tasted the yummy goodness.

"Okay."

"If anything happens," Archie whispered to Eric, so Hugo wouldn't hear.

"I know, I know," Eric whispered back, "but you will be responsible."

"Deal."

The two brooms wizzed towards the old oak in brown and green flashes.

"What the Hell?" Harry breathed out looking at the sky.

"Will I be able to fly like that?" Veronica inquired to Harry's absolute horror.

Meanwhile the contestants were nearing the oak. Archie rounded it with ease, Hugo, on other hand, put a lot of effort into losing some speed to manage the turn. A few moments later however they were neck to neck once again. The finish was oh so close already… Hugo put on a bit of speed to get ahead. He would win this no matter what. He was a Weasley for Merlin's sake! His opponent was falling further behind, why not win with florish? Hugo put on even more speed, his Firebolt could do so much more than some old Nimbus. The apple tree was so close, so close… He will be the winner against a more experienced flyer, against Malfoy! But then Hugo understood that there was a little complication – he was going _right_ at the apple tree and he couldn't stop the broom!

Hugo closed his eyes and prepared for the impact. He surely will be in deep shit after this one. But the impact didn't come from the front but from the right and then from the left, his head jerked backwards and everything went dark. When Hugo opened his eyes he was comletely mystified by what he saw: Archie was standing on his all fours in the snow, very angry Mrs. Malfoy above him.

"And no flying till Hogwarts for you, young man. Accio Nimbus! You clearly showed that you don't deserve this broom yet!"

"Oh Merlin, are you alright, dear? Does anything hurt?"

Hugo's eyes focused enough to see his own mother's face above his. "No," Hugo croaked in response. "What happened? Did I win?"

"Of course, you did, sweety. But promise me, you'll never do it again"

"Do what?"

"Agree with something Malfoy says. Never again take his bait," Hermione ordered.

"But it was me, who - " Hugo started to protest, but was quickly taken to his bedroom with a lot of dessert to help him recover. It didn't taste that sweet though.

……………

Archie was almost asleep when he heard a knock on the door. He was aspecially surprised by the fact, because he was grounded till the morning. Only till morning because he presented formal apologies to the Weasleys for endangering their son's life. He should be the most hated person in the house at the moment, so the attention was quite shocking. Quietly, trying not to wake Eric up, Archie peeped out to receive even bigger shock – standing in the hallway was Rose.

"Why did you do it?" she asked in a no nonsense tone.

"As I already told your parents, we were having a race-"

"Not that. Why did you take all the blame? I was in the air too. Mostly watching Veronica's lesson, but I was near enough to hear you three. And it was Hugo who insisted on the race. So what the Hell?"

"Ladies shouldn't curse-"

"Shut it. Just tell me why did you risk your lives like this? Your precious broom was taken for Merlin's sake! Couldn't you just tell Hugo, that he is too small or something to have races like that?"

"That's your answer."

"Huh? My answer to what?"

"Why I took the whole blame. I knew Hugo was too young and inexperienced. I knew that there was a big chance that he wouldn't manage to control it. But I still agreed and nothing good went out of that, didn't it?"

"So you asked Eric to…"

"Yes, to stop Hugo, if he sees Hugo going out of control. He will curse me with the worst words tomorrow. Crushing into a broom on full speed is no picnic."

"Will he be alright?"

"Of course, I will be," Eric grunted sleepily, appearing in the doorway. "My whole arm is blue, you owe me big time, bro, a very big time."

Rose looked from Archie to Eric and back and giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"You wear identical pajamas and silk ones to boot! It is even fannier than PJs with bunnies or something."

"They are not identical, we have our initials embrodered on the breast pockets," Archie informed her seriously, showing her his pocket with 'AAM' on it.

"Oh." Rose looked at her dark rose flannel pajamas which were red somewhere in the past.

The creaking of the floorboards made the kids scatter to their bedrooms. A long black cloak passed through the hallway and headed downstairs. Another one soon followed.

……………

The night sky was clear of clouds, making the snow sparkle in the star light. A lone figure went along the paths in the snow. Here were the swings she loved to play on. And there was the garden with wicked gnomes. And there, over the hill was her secret hiding place – a small grotto with gorgeous silver flowers. Silver… just like his eyes. Nothing remained. No silver eyes were looking at her now.

"Ginny!" The figure turned, revealing the impassive face of Ginevra Malfoy. "I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. You do deal with kids like Veronica and well, I am sorry."

"Don't trouble yourself with apologizes, Harry. Just take good care of her."

Harry was taken aback by her coldness. Her skin was as white as the snow, but the snow had at least some light in it, her face didn't though. It looked more like a lifeless mask. "Ginny, I want to talk to you."

"What about?"

Harry took several wide paces to catch up with her. "About you. You haven't given any explanation. Ron and Hermione don't want to ruin the atmosphere of the holiday and, well, it doesn't matter to them, but I-"

"Have the right to demand it?" Ginny asked with clear mockery.

"Yes."

"Ron and Hermione moved on with their lives, that's why they don't pry into other people personal lives. You, on the other hand… Why haven't you married, Harry?"

"Why aren't you?"

"I _was _married. I have a family. A large one."

"I have Veronica."

"You adopted her because you were lonely. Because you saw yourself in her – murdered parents, no relatives, even the hair color is the same. But she was too much for you to handle, so she staid at the Burrow half of the time. I bet, you were extremely happy when she turned eleven and was sent to Hogwarts far far away from you."

Harry stopped on his tracks. Yes, it was the truth. The truth that he tried to hide as deeply as possible. Neither Ron nor Hermione noticed it. But his spending time everywhere but with Veronica did earn him some accusative glances from the Weasleys lately.

"Why are you so bitter?"

"Why are you so restless, Harry? Feel uncomfortable without mortal danger above her head? I am surprised no girl fell for your heroic personality."

"I had a couple of girlfriends," Harry defended himself.

"So why are you not married?"

"Why aren't you?"

"Stop playing stupid games, Harry. We are not kids anymore. I am not married because I am happy without it. What's your excuse?"

"I want to marry you."

"In present tense? Intriguing. Anything else?"

"You are not taking me seriously, Ginny. I still love you and want to marry you."

"I still love my husband."

"But he is dead!"

Ginny's look burned him to the bone. For some reason he was even more scared of her than of facing Voldemort.

"I love my husband and will remain faithful to him till the moment I die. Die as Lady Ginevra Annabel Malfoy."

There was so much passion in that sentence that Harry felt the name being her life source alone. "This is rediculous, Ginny. You can't live in the past."

"I believe you are talking about yourself, Harry. I live only for the future. I live for my son."

"Then why did you return? Why return to your past?"

"You haven't read the will, have you?"

"What?"

"The will, you so easily discarded only seeing my new last name as the addressee. I carry the copy of it with me at all times. In addition to the details about estate and other material possetions you have no interest in, there are explicit instructions on the upbringing of the Malfoy heir. Those instructions brought me to Gringotts, to a safe which contained only one book. 'How to be a Malfoy' was the title. I attempt to follow it as close as possible. Giving him the best education is one of the requirements. But with Professors that despite him just because of the last name this is almost unreal," Ginny finished with sarcasm.

"Merlin, Ginny, listen to yourself! This is nonsense! You are following a will of a dead man. The man who died thirteen years ago! How can you throw your life out like this?"

"This is my responsibility. As the carrier of the old magic in my blood. You will never understand this."

"Your marriage was a fake, Ginny. A mere formality. It doesn't mean anything. Don't make yourself a slave of something unreal."

"It is you, Harry, who believes in unreal things. It was the same responsibility that made him to marry me, me to carry on the Malfoy affairs and it will make Archie to continue it after he inherits at sixteen. The honor of the family, Harry. And I will not loose it, marrying you, even if your name was among the candidates for my future husbands."

"Future husbands?"

"Yes, the list was in the same will you so despise. I can show you if you like."

Out of curiousity Harry agreed and was given a heavy roll of parchment. The document was intriguing to say the least. It was five pages long; the first two pages were decribing the real estate and monetary assests of the Malfoy estate. Harry wondered how one can even remember all that. The third part was dedicated to the rights of the future Lady Malfoy towards the House Elves and her connection to the Malfoy Manor. Were described all the protection charms and guarding hexes and how to remove them. The fourth part was the longest and shook up Harry with its details about Archibald Arthur Malfoy's upbringing. The 'to do' list consisted of at least hundred points. What interested Harry the most was the point about the heir's future wife: 'The choice belongs to my son with the approvement of my wife/his mother.'

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Archie isn't obligated to marry a pureblooded witch," Ginny stated, as it was obvious. "He can marry the girl he loves."

"Even a muggle."

"I think it is written quite clearly there. Without that Archie had to have an arranged marriage. The Malfoys don't marry for love."

"So your beloved husband didn't love you?" Harry asked, finally feeling triumpthant.

"He never put it in words, but he showed it when he made love to me. And when he kissed me the very last time before stepping onto the Grimmauld street to be seized by Aurors. And when Ron burned his body to ashes. And when Archie cried the first time. I felt his love for me."

Harry Potter hated Draco Malfoy in his childhood, despised him in his teen years, was extremely jealous of him during his adulthood, but the craziest thing was that he was falling in love over and over again with the woman that had chosen the Death Eater over the savior of the wizarding world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Are you going to the New Year's Ball?"

Rose almost let her book fall down onto the floor from surprise. "Don't ever creep behind me like that, Archie. I almost had a heart attack."

"You are too young to have a heart attack. So what about the ball? Are you going?" Archie asked again, flopping down beside her on the sofa in the Burrow's living room.

"No, only grown ups attend. It is boring anyway."

"How do you know, you've never been there."

"Well, the men and women just eat, then stand and talk about boring things. What is there to be exited about?"

"There is no dancing during English balls?"

"Well, there is, but it all classy and old-fashioned, so it is all very bo-o-o-oring," Rose concluded, returning to her book, which happened to be her Potions textbook.

"So you are not going."

"Yes, I don't. Why so interested? Are _you_ going?"

"Obviously."

Rose gave him a look that clearly said that she thought he was to be sent to the psychiatric ward. "And you _want_ to go?"

"I don't know about England but it is a very delightful experience in Italy. There is a lot of great food and music. I usually go with one of my sisters. The thing is that I am sure a lot of Hogwarts students will be there and they don't exactly like me. So being rejected by the possible dancing partners will be quite embarrassing."

"So you are afraid of rejection and that's why you want to drag me into this?" Rose inquired, her feminine dignity offended.

"Only if you want to and allowed to. I don't have problems with inviting other women though."

"You? Women? Don't make me laugh." Rose laughed despite her words.

Archie only stood up, straighted out his shirt and headed to the other end of the living room, where Hermione and Ginny were sitting engrossed in some women magazines.

"Mrs. Weasley, will you honor me with a dance?"

Hermione blinked several times, staring at the outstreched hand of the bowing boy in front of her. "Now?" she croaked.

"If you deign. Mother, if you could…"

With a wave of Ginny's wand the room filled up with the tender melody of a waltz. And Hermione actually stood up and followed her cavalier to the center of the room. After the proper bow and curtsy made, Archie took Hermione on several rounds of waltz with an expertise of an active practisioner. This time Rose's book did fall onto the floor. Yes, Archie was a head shorter than his partner, who was her own mother and who was blushing during dancing with a _boy_! The music ended and Archie bowed once again.

"Thank you for the dance, madam."

"What's going on here?" Ron entered the scene his hair full of snow from the morning flying. Veronica seemed to be very dedicated to learn to fly properly till the end of the holidays so Ron volunteered to help Harry. The girl came to be very stubborn and have been torturing her teachers for several hours already. Ron was sane enough to quit not to catch pneumonia.

"Just a bit of dancing, darling," Hermione answered, still a bit dazed from all the swirling.

"Dancing?"

"Warming up before the ball," Ginny explained, putting down her magazine. "I assume the girls and Hugo are staying at home with a babysitter?"

"Of course, what is there to do for them? Hermione and I go just because we can't have any excuse. It must be something not less than catastrophic for the Minister to ignore our absense. He thinks he is the glamourous social life extraordinaire so all important people in the country must be at his ball," Ron complained, clearly desiring to exchange places with his children.

"So you belong to 'important people', brother o' mine?"

"Well, huh, I suppose so, don't know why, though…" But they both knew why – Ron Weasley was the one to bring the big news about the time of the final attack, the one who killed 'the beast'.

"Archie, go upstairs for practise," Ginny ordered, changing the topic, which Ron was really grateful for. He never actually told Rose about his part in the war, just some general things, like helping Harry with locating the Horcruxes.

"Yes, mother."

"Is he dog-trained?" Ron asked when Archie disappeared to his room.

"Father!"

"By the way, Rose, don't you need to finish your homework too?"

"But, dad!" Rose weaned. There was no use to appeal to her mother at _that_ subject, so she grabbed her Potions' textbook and followed Archie.

"Archie is not dog-trained, he just knows what is better for him, and right now it is not to object to anything I say," Ginny answered to Ron's supposed insult. "Especially after yesterday's stunt. He did save your son't life, but that's beside the point."

"Saved Hugo's life? That's impossible! He initiated the race in the first place!" Hermione retorted.

"Did he?" Ginny asked in turn, returning to her magazine.

"Of course, he did. Hugo would've never-"

"Race on Firebolt against Nimbus. This is totally pointless, Hermione. You will protect my son, and I mine and this will get nowhere. I know _exactly_ what happened up there, so don't bother. I just want this incident to belong to yesterday and today live without its shadow. Nobody is hurt, so there is no point to argue. There won't be a rematch, so no worries. I think Eric wanted to assist with dinner, didn't he?"

Hermione collected her thoughts for a few seconds, the topic change was too quick to react accordingly. The information about Ginny's knowledge about the flying competion was slightly hazed by the dinner preparation plans, but remained afloat. Till the dinner's end at least. But then there was getting Hugo to bed and it kinda slipped out of her mind.

………………

The day till the Ball was spent in similar fashion. Half the time Harry was busy with teaching Veronica to fly, he wanted to spend the other half with talking to Ginny, but something always came up or they were not alone. Not to mention that Archie was all the time near her, at least when Harry was also in the same room. The feeling of déjà vu which was brought with every glance at the young Malfoy made Harry uneasy and unconsciously hostile towards the boy. Sometimes his eyes changed to steely grey, Harry firstly blamed it on the play of light, but it couldn't be light _all_ the time. There was definitely something wrong with that boy; he was too good, almost perfect. Malfoy hadn't touched his broom since the moment he was forbidden to. That was just not right! Any normal boy would sneak out at night to try out the broom he so desperately wanted. Harry made sure to cast several spells for him to be alerted if something of the kind happens, but no – Archie Malfoy spend the nights in his bedroom.

Eric, on the other hand, was spending a lot of time outdoors. He received permission from Mr. Weasley to explore the grounds, which he exitedly did for a few days, making dozens of photos to 'show to his siblings' as he said. Harry noticed that Eric did as he pleased, comparing to Archie, who was usually sent to study or practise or have another lesson in financial management. And Harry was not the only one who noticed.

"Hey."

"Hey, Rose," Archie greeted, putting aside a worn out volume. "Care to join me during this fine evening?"

"That was the plan, yes," Rose agreed, sitting beside him on the sofa in front of the fireplace. "What are you reading?"

"Just my French textbook."

"But French isn't in the curriculum!"

"Doesn't mean I can't study it, right?"

"You know, Arch, I know we are not that great friends and all that…" Archie smirked. "But during this vacation all you've been doing is keeping your nose in some book or the other. And staying in your room for some mysterious practises. Don't you do any fun stuff? I mean this is a holiday, means no studying and being bored stuff."

"Who told you I am bored? You see, Rose, when I live in the orphanage, and have been till this vacation, there is always things to do. Play with kids, prepare food, clean up, entertain guests, the list of chores is endless. The social visits or trips are planned well in advance. So there is never actually time for personal fun so to say. We have all the fun time _together_."

"With your, errr… siblings."

"Yes, and other kids that are staying."

"So you are basically saying that you are bored, staying with us," Rose concluded. She was clearly hurt by his words. She was used to staying at home and entertain herself with a book, a game or helping her mother around the house, not having a lot of friends except for Veronica, who couldn't exactly be called an active timespender. It was all true, but when her father informed her of his inviting the Malfoys for Christmas she hoped it would be… different, even she hated Archie's guts at the time.

"Of course, I am not bored, Rose. I am relaxing. I don't need to get up at six and go to bed after checking twenty or so beds for them all to be full and not giggling." Rose giggled at his description. "I mean, look at my mother. She does make international floo calls every evening and answers to business letters, but she walks outside, sleeps till noon, chats with Mrs. Weasley. She hasn't rested for quite some time."

"My mother is your aunt, you know. It is weird how you both Mr. and Mrs. them all the time."

"They haven't given permission, so our relationship remains formal."

"You do know that this is rediculous."

"They haven't accepted my existence for more than ten years. You at first didn't either."

Rose looked down at her hands in shame. Her prejudices against the Malfoys were strong enough to discard him as a friend at the first chance of dangerous situation he could've been blamed for. What could be said about her parents then?

"Does it still matter? I mean, my dad did invite you to spend a family holiday here. That means he is accepting you and your mother. Right?" Rose asked hopefully. She was surprised at herself for wanting the Malfoys to the part of her family. She was the eldest child and felt responsibility to protect and care about Veronica and Hugo, but sometimes she wished she had an older brother who would look after her. Somehow Archie Malfoy filled the role perfectly without her even asking.

"It matters a lot to me and to mother, even if she doesn't say it outloud. Our roots lie here and time comes to return to where it all began. Speaking of aunts, my mother is your only aunt, so why don't you call her that?"

"Well… I… couldn't just…"

"My point exactly."

"Darn! It's freezing outside!" Eric announced, stumbling into the living room, leaving wet footprints on the carpet. "Does that mean we are getting by Floo to the Ministry tomorrow?" he asked with a disgusted grimace.

"And you don't want to be all dirty for you date, aren't you, Eric?" Archie teased his brother.

"Posh! It is not a date, I am just meeting a friend there, which happens to be a girl. And you don't even have a partner, so shut it."

"Well, I believe that your friend will spend her evening with me if Mrs. Weasley sees how you ruined her carpet."

"Darn it all! It's my socks! Common, Arch, you owe me one. Mr. Potter and Veronica will return any minute now," Eric urged in a hushed whisper.

Rose watched the exchange. Archie posed for an almighty and impetretable, but the mischief in his now mercury eyes gave him away. "But I can't guarantee anything."

"Okay, just do it!" Eric begged, juming around on one leg, taking a wet sock off of the other.

Archie looked down onto the carpet, his eyes wide open. The wet stains started to vaporize; slowly, very slowly, but the moment the door clicked open the carpet was perfectly clean, Eric's socks drying near the fireplace and both brothers reading the French textbook. The picture of idyll.

Only Rose stood out, gaping like a fish. "What the Hell was that?" she whispered with awe.

"The fun stuff," Archie whispered back with a wink.

…………………

Rose didn't like to dress up. That's why she sat quietly by the fire, reading Potions textbook once again. She really needed some tutoring from Archie. His explanations always made it so simple. At that moment she understood even less, because everyone except for her, Hugo and Veronica were preparing for the ball. Rose just couldn't understand what could be so special about it all. Why should anybody spend so much time on hair and clothes? Especially boys. Archie and Eric didn't say a word to her during the whole day! She bumped into Eric in the morning and he just apologized and ran away, muttering something about wax and impressions.

Veronica sat beside her with her own book. Uncle Harry left early to get the things from his home and to do some business before the 'great event'.

"Rose?" the younger girl asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Remember those ribbons?"

"Your Christmas present?"

"Yeah."

"So what about them?"

"What are they for?"

Poor girl didn't know what such girly things were for! Rose felt really ashamed of herself. She was Veronica's girl friend and they've never had a slumber or dressing up parties! Today they'll have their own ball!

"They are put into your hair. To fix braids, ponytails and other hair styles. Wanna try when everybody leaves?"

Veronica nodded vigorously and then froze mid-nod, staring above Rose's shoulder. Rose turned around, intrigued what could've captured the other girl's undevided attention, which was actually very rare with Veronica. Staring into space – yes, but at something… very untypical.

The reason was nothing of high mystery – Ron and Hermione were coming downstairs. That year Hermione really outdone herself. Her deep brown dressing gown was simple but elegant. Putting the same dress more than one time was a very bad tone, so Hermione made quite an effort to squeeze the outfit into the family budget and look worthy the war hero who's arm she was on. The war hero, her redheaded husband, didn't look bad either. At least he could afford to put the same dressing robes every year, but they actually looked good on Ron Weasley.

"You promise to behave, right, girls?" Hermione instructed, taking a handful of the Floo power. "Girls?" Hermione asked again, checking the blank looks of Rose and Veronica.

"See? _They_ are dazzled and they are relatives. All girls are ours tonight," Eric proclaimed, fixing his hair once again.

He was right actually. Both boys looked quite smashing. Perfect dressrobes, silk shirts of blinding whiteness, every hair in place, shining nails and cuff-links.

"Are those diamonds?" Rose finally uttered, looking at Archie's cuff-links as if they were exhibited in a museum.

"Yes. Mother's present on my tenth birthday."

"You were given cuff-links at ten?!"

"My first going out into society."

"Where is Mrs. Malfoy?" Veronica asked, gaining back her objectivity.

"She apparated to meet her date. We'll meet at the Ministry."

"Date?" Ron interrupted. "Ginny said nothing about her date."

"No lady can attend a public rout unescorted," Archie recited.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world, brilliant Seeker, was utterly bored. He was sipping his third glass of champane which he found of low standard. He took the position that allowed him to see the entrance to the ballroom of the Ministry of Magic. He had already paid his respects to the Minister, his date ditched him because she fell heavily seek. She agreed to come with him only to get the previlege of coming to the Ministry ball. And now he didn't even have a prospect of receiving good shag out of all this. But one event could still brighten up his evening.

"Vladislav Dubrovski with Lady Malfoy and her sons," the announcement echoed through the hall.

The conversations stopped, all heads turned towards the main doors, even the champagne bubbles seemed to seize their movement.

"Mon dieu, the Malfoy widow!"

"You know her?" Harry asked, the man standing beside him. His accent clearly identified him as French.

"Who doesn't know her?! The richest, most amazing woman in Europe, her string of admirers includes two Ministers of Magic, King of wizarding Spain and even a sheik," the man retailed in a conspirational whisper of a professional gossiper.

"You seem to know a lot about her."

"I want to write a book about her life. But all my attempts end in refusal," the French man's voice indicated that for him it was similar to the end of the world.

Harry looked closer at the man who held Lady Malfoy's gloved hand on the crook of his. He was in his early forties with shoulder length black hair. His stony face features could be considered good looking by women who liked masculinity, his hands on the other side, had long thin fingers of a pianist.

Meanwhile the prosession reached the Minister and his wife who were greeting everyone from the podium at the other end of the hall. Ginny went into a deep curtsy, not only Archie and Eric, but the man also went down on one knee in silent show of respect.

"Our foreign guests. Welcome, welcome, we were all waiting for you," the Minister greeted.

With one fluid motion 'the foreign guests' stood up. "I am honored to be invited to your annual ball, Minister," Dubrovski said, following the procedure of social plesantries.

"It is an honor for us, Mr. Dubrovski. Such famous person, visiting our country and no word about it in the press."

"I am only an ordinary mediwizard."

"Your date however is no ordinary person, is she not?" the Minister asked, moving his glance to the woman in a black dress which made her look mourning and majestic at the same time.

"I am glad you accepted my presence here, sir. Mine and my sons," Ginny uttered, humbly tilting her head down.

"Why shouldn't I?"

The question was answered with another curtsy and bows from the boys and the foursome left the Minister's side. The heads still turned while they were going to their table, but the conversations never stopped discussing every little detail of the Malfoy widow toilette. Was she married to _the_ _last_ Malfoy? The boy looks just like him! What is she doing here? Why did she return? My son is studying with him in Hogwarts… And who is the other boy? A son from a lover?

Only when they were in rather close proximity Harry understood that the Malfoys were heading his way. He remembered something about Ginny wanting to introduce him to her date. That Dubrovski definitely reminded him of someone.

"Good evening, Harry. Having fun?" Ginny asked conversationaly.

"Not really, but the ball hasn't started yet."

"Indeed. I want you to meet Vladislav Dubrovski, a friend of the family."

Harry doubted that the way how she was holding to him indicated friendship, there was too much intimacy in it. "Harry Potter." They shook hands and Harry felt that those fingers were far from delicate.

"I think Vlad and you have a lot to discuss. He is the new Hogwarts' Potions Professor and Head of the Slytherin House. But I want to assure you beforehand, your daughter is in good hands. You can meet after dinner, now, please, excuse us."

And they slid away not even giving Harry an opportunity to agree or not to. To Harry's luck his table companion was the French expert on the Malfoys. Harry just couldn't ask for a better opportunity.

"I gather that you know about the going ons in the Malfoy family," he began the conversation over the first course, not being able to wait any longer.

"Qui. Lady Malfoy has made me lucky enough not to press chargers for stalking so far."

"You are _stalking_ her?!"

"Of course not! But I do like to be kept up to date with the events in the Malfoy household," the man said not without pride. "My name is Bernard Jacque."

"Harry Potter. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"You don't need to introduce yourself, Mr. Potter. You are well known in the wizarding world on the international level."

"Yeah, well…" Harry lost the train of thought for a moment. It always happened to him when his fame was brought up. He almost got used to it after all the years, but still felt abashed from time to time. "So who is this Dubrovsky character?"

"One of Lady Malfoy's five usual companions to social functions. But I understood that it was the other way around this time. Who would've thought that a man of such caliber would agree to mere teaching. Hogwarts is quite a prestigious educational institution however. Young Malfoy attends Hogwarts too, right?"

Harry guessed that it was his turn to share information. "Yes, he does. He is in Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor? How peculiar…"

Harry followed Jacque's glance towards the Malfoys' table. The boys sat across from Dubrovski and maintained a discussion in a dignified manner, but it was noticeable that they had some sort of relationship with the Potions' Master. Ginny was talking to her neighbor about latest fashion trends. Neither her tone nor body language showed that she felt unwelcomed in the country she basically betrayed and fled from.

The Ministry Ball was not an event about politics but any person who was at least a bit knowledgeable of the war did not neglect to throw an accusation glance or a word towards the woman dressed in black and the blond boy beside her. Should he be considered the same threat as his father had been?

Harry saw it all and just couldn't comprehend why Ginny had chosen that life of despise instead of accepting his hand in marriage. Her past could have been forgotten if not forgiven, but she remained with her cursed last name, even cared it with pride. Maybe it was easy in Italy, but definitely not in the country that was still leaking its war wounds. So what the Hell was she doing here anyway?

"I assume you are a close acquaintance of Lady Malfoy, Mr. Potter," Jacque remarked.

"We were close during school years, dated briefly in my sixth year," Harry said absentmindedly, watching Ginny laugh at something the dark-haired man joked about.

"I see," Jacque drawled with a knowing smirk. French were very bright about matters of love.

…………….

The end of the main course marked the time for mingling till the serving of the dessert. Ron and Hermione decided to say hello to some old friends with whom they lost connection other the years. The Ball seemed to be the only opportunity to reestablish the relationships of the past. Work and children did become the priority with settling down. Ron even gave up his 'buddies nights' to spend more time with Hugo. Something Hermione really praised her husband for. So while they were on a crusade of looking for any familiar face, they passed the doors of a room set up for children.

There were diffrenet board games scattered on the carpet, some books and magazines on the shelves. Quite comfortable sofas, comparing to the hard chairs in the ballroom. Hermione instinctly peaked into the room. Of course, her children were safe and sound at home, but she was worried for her young guests. Archie seemed to read a book quite peacefully. Eric was sitting on the sofa and chatting with a blond girl of his age. Hermione's never seen her. Someone's toddler was crawling around pushing some stuffed toys around. All in all a very peaceful picture. If the Weasleys had waited a little longer they would have seen as a group of teenagers decided to join the children's activity room.

Archie instantly recognized the four boys and a girl as his housemates from the fourth year. And knowing them the trouble clearly awaited to fall onto the Malfoy boys. Archie exchanged glances with Eric, his message was 'stand your ground, I'll deal with them.' Eric shrugged in response and continued to converse with his companion.

"Look, who is here! A housemate of ours! How are you, Malfoy, this fine evening?" a high brunette asked, attempting to sound supirior.

"Very well, Malholm, thank you. And you?" Archie responded, deliberately not putting his book aside.

"Superb, a lot of chicks to pick up here. What else can a man want?"

Archie measured him up and down, as if saying 'Where do you see one?'. "A lot of things, but it is your choice," Archie retorted still in the book.

"Well, book is certainly enough for you," Malhome sneered, adding a sexual undertone to a complete innocent phrase.

"So why don't you return to your 'chicks' and I will keep my book?" Archie asked, getting tired of the argument. The book was quite educational too.

Malhome grabbed the printed object of discussion, Archie let him knowing that it would be the next obvious action. He decided that in a couple of years he would write a book on bulling, his experience was so typical that he regretted not giving them some more interesting reasons to bully him.

"Floral arrangements?" the fourth year spat. "So the rumor was right, you _are_ gay!"

"This book surely doesn't prove it."

"Why should a real man be interested in flowers? This is girly stuff!" another guy joined in.

"And how do you plan to 'pick up chicks'? With empty hands? Ms. Dillers, if I am not mistaken?" The girl nodded shyly. "Are lilies your favorite flower?"

"Yeah…"

"Now, please, give me the book back, I haven't read the chapter about the birthday floral decorations."

"Your guess doesn't mean anything," Malhome insisted, feeling the power still on his side. Who carried about some flowers? Only girls. "Half of the girls like lillies."

"Yellow lilies." Archie clapped his hands and two lilies appeared in his hands. "A corsage for the young lady." He stood up and neared the gaping girl. Several hands' movements and Ms. Dillers' shoulder was decorated with a wonderful corsage that complemented her marine gown. She squilled and ran out of the room, obviously to tell her friends all about it.

"Show off," Malhome grunted.

"And what were _you_ doing exactly? Can I get my book now?"

"As you wish." He released the volume, wishing to at least somehow degrade Malfoy, so he was quite pleased when Archie dived down at high speed.

He came up not with a book however, but a toddler, who happened to crawl to Malhome legs and could've been hit with the book right onto the head if it hadn't been for Archie.

"You seem not to be able to see anything but yourself. You might hurt somebody this way," Archie warned, taking the toddle into his arms and rocking him up and down.

"Who are you, a nanny or something?" one of the boys asked with disgust towards Archie stooping so low, in his opinion at least.

"This place is for loosers, let's do some exploring. No-one is guarding the halls so maybe with can get into the Department of Mysteries," Malhome suggested, taking the lead.

"You just had to do it," Eric remarked after the fourth years left.

"Well, they haven't even noticed you two, so be thankful. I am truly astonished that they have no supervisors here. The baby can seriously hurt himself! What are the parents thinking? He can't leave the room, but that doesn't mean he is safe. What is your name, little man?"

"Ben," the two year old bubbled.

"Do you really know everyone's favorite flower?" the blond girl beside Eric asked.

"Where are your manners, Eric? Won't you introduce me to your… friend?" Archie asked, putting Ben near a larged stuffed monkey, which he became instantly very interested in.

"As if you don't know, but if you insist… Clara, this is my obnoxious and infamous step-brother Archie Malfoy. Archie, this is Clara Lovegood, Veronica's classmate."

"Charmant, mademouiselle," Archie responded, adding a deep bow.

Clara giggled girlishly. "Aren't you supposed to kiss the back of my hand?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Personal reasons," Archie only answered, noticing Eric shift in his seat. "I think I should leave you to your previous discussion and join Uncle Vlad. Please excuse me."

"But what about the flower?" Clara asked eagerly.

"Malhome was right, it was a lucky guess, but if you ask me, irises or violets would suit your dress wonderfully. Now I am finally leaving." He stopped in the doorframe for a moment. "Clara, will you do the honor by sparing me a dance? The…" Archi noticed Eric showing him five fingers. "the fifth one. The quadrille."

"Of course, Archie."

"Don't miss the first dance, you two!" With that last advice Archie was off to the 'battle zone' of the ballroom.

"You have a strange brother, Eric. How come you've never told me about him before?"

"He is strange, but amazing. 'Cool' doesn't even start to cover his personality. The fact that we were related has been kept secret until now, that's why I didn't tell you. I can't tell you why, it is a very complicated family matter, even I don't know the whole truth. I haven't even known about Archie's English origin till last year. The Malfoy family is full of mysteries and secrets, but it is best family I could wish for."

……………….

The chance to play at the grand Ministery Ball was not given to just any orchestra. Winning the casting was the annual challenge of every musician in wizarding England. Only the best from the best received the honor to accompany the ball dancers. Similarly to the Muggle world the tradition of the classical ballroom dancing has been coming to the end, but the current Minister belonged to the old-fashioned class, so minuets and polonaise were on the dancing list. Some took special dancing lessons to put themselves in good graces with the Minister; the others ignored the process all together. Harry Potter belonged to the second group.

He was a sportsman – he did manly things and dancing, especially of this kind, didn't belong to them. But that evening, the first time of his life he actually wanted to know how. That way he would've been able to be close to the woman he desperately wanted. He watched as she gracefully moved, firstly in the arms of her date, then her son, then the Minister himself and then with other men, who just kept coming. And she smiled all the time, making some small talk and then thanking for the dance with a curtsy. Yes, Harry wished to be one of those men.

"I see, you've admitted it," Ron remarked, coming up with a glass of champane.

"Admitted what?"

"That you still have feelings for her."

"I actually did more than that; I proposed."

"And? Obviously she refused as she did before."

"She is going to be faithful to her husband. How more foolish can this be? How can you be faithful to someone you were married to less than a month?"

"People change with years, Harry, mature, but some things remain the same, because we want them to. Ginny has changed, a lot. I can't even say that I recognize my own sister, but I think, I have not known her for much longer than thirteen years. She lives her own life now and I don't see your place in it."

"Who's side are you on, Ron?"

"I am on my side, Harry. I have a family to feed, children to bring up, including your Veronica, because you always drop her on us, and don't even try to deny it, mate. As for your 'relationship' with Ginny; you are grown ups – you can make your own decisions. The reason why I don't support you, because I doubt you will quit Quiddich to spend time with her, to have a _proper_ marriage. Maybe you stay for the year, but then you will return to this flying around the world. What can you give her that she doesn't have? Even if her husband is dead, he gave everything a woman can ever want."

"But love-"

"She doesn't seem to need it. She has _twelve_ children to love her."

Harry understood that conversation was going nowhere, and he actually hoped to receive a strong ally in Ron. He turned to watch the dancers once again, hoping to catch a glimpse of the owner of the black dress, but saw an unnerving picture instead. "Ron, where is Hermione?"

"Dancing."

"With Malfoy?"

"I suppose so. I don't keep track of her partners, but he is a much better dancer than I am, she is having fun, so why not?"

"You are kidding me, Ron."

"No, I am not. The boy's dances are all booked. I saw how three girls practically ripped him apart. Asked him themselves. It was really funny to watch. He was standing and sipping his drink just waiting for them to act. He didn't even glance their way. He is trained alright. I wish I knew such things at school."

"Excuse my interruption," came a deep bariton from behind them. "Could I talk to Mr. Potter for a minute?"

Harry turned and his face fell. It was exactly the man whom he avoided all evening, the brunette with long fingers and quite astounding dancing skills. Ron disappeared before Harry could even say anything.

"I am sure, you know what I want to talk about, Mr. Potter."

"Not exactly, Mr. Dubrovsky."

"It is about your daughter."

"Oh."

"Ginevra told me of her childhood trauma."

Ginevra ha? "It was not her place to tell you."

"You have the right to protest as the legal guardian, but it just happened that I met up with Ginevra right after your discovery. I am a practicing pediatriacian, so I noticed her abnormal behavior in the very beginning of the school year."

"What are you doing teaching then?" Harry acted as hostile as it was possible in the borders of propriety.

"I am writing a research on children development. School is a perfect place for observation. But that doesn't matter, what matters is your daughter's social behavior. I was informed a great progress had been made during the holidays. I am very happy for her. And not only because she is very talented in Potions department."

"Not to look impolite, but to my mind, you are getting into other people business, Mr. Dubrovsky."

"I have to disagree, Mr. Potter. Ms. Potter will be spending in school nine months of the year for the next seven years, and till I am remaining the Head of the Slytherin House her well-being will certainly be my business."

There was no force or pressure in the words of the Potions' Master, but he didn't need to use them for Harry to understand that he was very serious about the subject. Harry recalled that he had heard that authoritive tone before, and the glance… The look of those dark eyes that nailed to the chair with one piercing glance. And then it clicked: the long fingers, black hair, dark eyes… Impossible…

"Snape…" Harry breathed out, his childhood fears resurfacing, making him feel completely terrified. As if he was a school student once again.

Dubrovsky smiled, or was it smirk? "The comparison does flatter me. People who remember do tell that I am very similar to my uncle. A remarkable man that was…"

"Severus Snape was your uncle?!"

"My mother was his older sister. I am lucky enough to receive his legacy."

"You mean the Slytherin House?"

"Among other things." And again that smile-smirk graced Dubrovsky's lips.

The bells started to chime announcing the nearing of the New Year. The guests gathered in front of the enormous clock for the traditional New Year kiss. To Harry's horror Ginny exchanged kisses with her date on the last chime, and she did it right in front of him! Yes, they were just pecks on both cheeks, but the familiarity in the action spoke volumes.

"Mother," Archie whispered, grabbing her arm.

"Happy New Year, darling." Only then she noticed how pale he looked. "Are you alright, dear?"

"Could Veronica put on the ribbons we gave her, Mrs. Weasley?" Archie asked his voice in the softest of whispers.

"I don't know. She could, I suppose," Hermione replied, puzzled by the connection between his condition and the girl who was as far from here as possible.

"Veronica is in danger, somebody must check on her. Now."

"Who gave you the right to command-" Harry started to protest, but then caught the glance of the grey opals and his heart missed a beat.

Dubrovsky took Ginny's hand in his and they apparated with Archie right out of the ballroom. Ron and Hermione soon followed, taking Eric with them. Harry didn't believe the boy but he had no choice, his daughter's life could be on the line.

The group apparated to the living room and instantly rushed to the kitchen where the girl's cries were coming from. Harry didn't come to completely forget the picture that appeared before them at that New Year night. Rose was rolled up in a corner silently crying, wailing that it was her fault, while Veronica was on her knees on floor hyperventilating, taking short breaths that clearly didn't bring any air into her lungs.

"It's going to be alright, everything is going to be alright. It is not your fault," Hermione repeated again and again, pressing her daughter close to her chest.

Dubrovski in turn expertly cast several spells on Veronica, who finally managed to take a deep breath.

"What are you doing here, Professor Dubrovski?" she asked in a suprisingly calm tone, considering she almost suffocated a moment before.

"Just happened to be around. You ate that marzipan cake, I presume?" he asked, gesturing to the plate with the remains of the candy.

"Yes. Rose and I just wanted to celebrate the beginning of the New Year. I just took several bites and my throat suddenly started to swallow…"

"You have allergy to marzipan. Please, refrain from eating it to prevent this from happening again," Dubrovski diagnosed. "Now, I think it is time for me to leave. Happy New Year everyone." And he disapparated.

The women gathered around the girls to make the final check up and to calm them down. During the commotion nobody beside Eric and Harry noticed Archie running upstairs. Harry followed Eric on a distance, wanting to uncover the significance of the ribbons everybody seemed to forget about. The conversation he overheard puzzled him even more.

"You are an idiot, Archie! Complete idiot!"

"Not a chance," Archie retorted, throwing up once again.

"You added your blood to them!"

"So what? She is already connected to the Malfoy blood. Not much of a difference."

"So you are ready to be sick the moment she stumbles on a brick?"

Another portion of Archie's dinner went down the toilet. "Now you are an idiot. She was suffocating for Merlin's sake! Of course, it'll be mirrored quite severely on me. I won't feel anything if she stumbles, only if she brakes her leg in the process."

"You are going through a lot of shit for a girl you supposedly _don't_ like."

"Eric, for the last time, I don't like Veronica this way. I just feel… that I must protect her, okay?"

"Whatever you say, bro. Should I play a lullaby for you?"

"You are the best, bro."

"You doubted?"

"Okay, okay, let's go and you tell me all about your Clara."

"She is not mine!"

"Whatever you say, bro."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"You don't belong here! You don't have any right to be here! You are an abomination of the wizarding kind! You don't even have the right to be alive! Potter in Slytherin! This is a joke of the generation! Where did the so called hero found you? On the street?"

"I think we already have been here, Flint. Didn't that hex teach you anything?"

Malfoy's appearing from around the corner was a big and unpleasent surprise to Flint and his two partners in crime. Archie didn't made a show of it, but Flint was not a complete full not to notice that his wand was already drawn, not pointing at them, no. But the situation could quickly change to the opposite, and that nasty hex from last time… They couldn't sit normally for a week! And Flint wanted rematch, preferably being the winning side this time.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

Archie looked at Flint, then downwards to Veronica sprawled on the floor with her things around her. Upon looking more closely, he noticed there was a large bloody gash on her temple. Archie looked at Flint again, a fierce but yet controlled rage behind his steel grey eyes.

"Didn't your mother teach you that it is wrong to hit girls?" Archie asked in a deadly flat tone.

Frint frowned. Something was wrong. Malfoy didn't start hexing right away that meant he was up to something, something bad, something worse than hexing. But what a second year could do? Meaning, what could be worse than that hex?

"There is no place for Mudbloods in Slytherin," Flint stated, as it was the Truth known from the times of the Founders.

"The Sorting Hat doesn't make mistakes."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Indeed." Archie raised his wand and the trio automatically moved back. With a wave and green sparks Veronica's things returned to her backback. "Frankly speaking, the Hat couldn't decide where to put me. It asked where I wanted to go, it gave me a choice. I've chosen Gryffindor."

"You are pulling my leg, Malfoy."

"No, I don't. The Sorting isn't done according to blood, but talent. But you seem to lack it. Hitting little girls, good grief, Flint! How rotten must you be already to take pleasure in _that_?"

"She is a Mudblood!"

"And this gave you right to hit her? To trip her in a deserted hall? To drive her like a hunted animal? Tell me just one reason why I shouldn't hex you on the spot on violating the basic rule of this school – never attack your classmates!" Archie shouted, he couldn't contain the anger anymore. He knew, he couldn't release it - too dangerous to everybody, anybody involved.

During the heated conversation above her, Veronica managed to sit up and watched the parties with fascination. She knew Flint, saw him every other day in the common room, avoided him most of the time. She didn't like him, he had that angry aura around him. He was angry at everything and everyone. And she thought she knew Malfoy, but seemed that she was far from that. The boy she spent Christmas with, the extremely polite boy and a flying fan was gone and was replaced with… a warrior - confident, brave, enraged, _powerful_… Veronica even forgot that she was bleeding, the outcome of the fight interested her a lot more.

"Prove it to me."

"I have nothing to prove to you, Malfoy."

"Prove to me that you have the right to be above her, that your blood differs from hers."

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Flint asked, starting to feel uneasy. That wonderful scheme of his somehow began to turn messy. But he still had one card left. "And what if I don't? Gonna hex me? Not afraid of detention anymore because your dear mum shags the Slytherin decan?" Or yeah, that will hit a nerve.

It did. Archie's whole body tensed. For a moment. His wand hand didn't shake though. "So playing dirty, Flint. Seems that the Hat did not make a mistake with your sorting. But we remain where we are. I am waiting for the proof."

"What proof can that be?"

"Show me your blood. Show me that it is purer than hers."

"You are kidding me, right? You want me to cut myself?"

"Basically. You made her bleed, didn't you? She is still alive. Fortunately. A small cut won't make you die. I am not going to do it, even if I am not afraid of detention. For the different reasons."

Flint looked at his pals, they only shrugged in response. He wouldn't die from a cut so what did he have to loose. The point was that Flint knew his blood wasn't any different from any other wizard or witch. But he was a slytherin, so he had guts to call the bluff, that's why he cast a spell and fresh crimson blood flowed out of his forearm.

"Let's see then," Archie began in a mocking tone of the obvious winner. "It's red, quite thin if you ask me, you need to change your nutrition or the Slytherin won't win any matches. So there can be two conclusions: either there is no difference between the blood of a pureblooded and a muggleborn wizard or you, Flint, is a muggleborn yourself. What will it be?"

Flint gnashed his teeth. Admitting defeat without even raising a wand was not one of his habits. Such humiliation was unheard of. Wait till his father hears about this. He was screwed. Doesn't mean it will stay unavenged, until then… "The first one, satisfied?"

"Yes, Flint, I am satisfied. Now if you ever hurt her or any other girl, I'll make _you_ one."

"What?!"

"Didn't want to elaborate in front of a lady, but… I'll hex your balls off."

"You wouldn't dare! What about the rule of attacking other students?!"

"What rule?" Archie inquired, lowering his wand to a certain angle.

"You rat!" one of the slytherins yelled.

"I am not a rat. You are the eldest son, right, Flint? Just for you to really learn your today's lesson." To everyone's astonishment, including Veronica, Archie cut his arm with a spell. Yes, his blood was red, deep crimson in fact, but it shone with bright sparks of every possible color. "This is the blood of a truely pureblooded wizard, Flint. Those sparks are the old magic that goes from one heir to the next."

"Oh shit," Flint breathed out, staring at the droplets of Archie's blood that fell to the stony floor. How he wished it was his.

"Your father told you about such things, didn't he?" But that question reflected from the slytherins' backs already. Archie closed the cut and streched out his other hand towards Veronica. "Let's get you to the Hospital Wing."

Veronica blinked. The warrior was gone. The blue eyes were smiling at her. "Why do your eyes change color?"

Quite often Veronica's straightforwardness made Archie doubt her belonging to Slytherin, her observation skill however proved him wrong each time. "It is a trick of the light."

"There is no light here."

"They just change sometimes."

"Why?"

"Haven't decided which color to choose."

"I am not stupid. And I am not a little girl," Veronica stated, standing up on her own and swaying slightly.

"You alright?"

"Just a bit dizzy."

"Must be a concussion. Don't take jerky movements. I won't be able to care you this far. How did you end up here, by the way?"

"How did _you_?"

Damn the girl was perceptive. "The ribbon. It shows me where you are if you are seriously hurt. You do look… nicer… with the hair out from your face."

Veronica touched the indigo ribbon that held her unruly bangs at the back of her head. Rose gave her a book with different hair styles and she had been trying it out since Christmas. Even her classmates noticed the change. They couldn't pin point out the reason, but Veronica didn't look that grimly repulsive anymore. Her roommates even started to talk to her. About lessons and stuff, asked to tutor them in Potions.

"So you can find me anywhere?" Veronica asked, suspicion written all over her pale face.

"Yes."

"Even abroad?"

"Old magic is a tricky thing."

"The one in your blood?"

"Yes."

"How can you have something in your blood and not die from it?" Veronica wondered, throwing a confused glance at the healing cut on his arm.

"It is in the genes. Please, don't tell anyone. It is a… rare occurrence among wizards."

"Why did you give me the ribbons with protective charms on them?"

Blast it all. She saw right through him! "Both Eric and I did."

"But _you_ came when I was in trouble."

"Because, well, you are… like another sister to me."

"Like Rose?"

"Yes, like Rose."

"Okay."

"What does that suppose to mean?" Archie blew up, losing his composure. He just didn't get that girl some times, all the time!

"It just means that what you did today, was nothing special. Just a brotherly gesture. Meaning, I don't owe you anything."

Archie stopped on his tracks. "You are one tricky girl."

"I am a slytherin."

"That you are," Archie agreed with a chuckle.

……………

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_How are you? How is my crazy little brother? Hasn't broken his head open on his Firebolt?I have a really grave news for you. I didn't make up the Quiddich Team! I am so sorry! Of course, the try outs weren't official, those will be in autumn as usual. There will a new captain next year and he is too eager, so to say. I was trying for the Chaser position. And well, I don't want to recall this embarrassment. Maybe I'll train during summer, maybe Uncle Harry can show me some tricks, Seeker or not. I must make the team! Every Weasley did it! I must hold up the family honor!_

_I saw Archie on the stands too. He was just sitting, watching everybody fly around. He said he would not participate, next year too. I don't get it. He is a very good flyer. The best in class. So what is holding him down? There will be a lot of free positions next year. Whatever it is, he didn't tell me. I heard the rumor that Eric would be dragged to the team for sure. He has _the Ferra_! Any decent captain will understand the advantages. But I want to get into the team due to my own talent, not that I think Eric is cheating or something._

_A bit about school staff. I bet you want to know all about it, mum. Well, Archie's detentions are over so he can tutor me once again. Sometimes. I am _NOT_ dumb. Mostly we do homework together in the Library. Veronica and Clara hang out with us too. Rarely, but it happens. Eric is mostly with his Ravenclaw friends, but pops out from time to time. I actually think that Archie meets with him secretly without us. Must be brothers' thing._

_That's all for now,_

_Your loving daughter,_

_Future Gryffindor Chaser,_

_Rose_

…………………_._

"You are an idiot, Eric."

"Come on, Archie, it happens all the time," Eric's voice was muffled by the bandages on his nose.

"Yes, but you don't usually brake your nose, three ribs and dislocate your shoulder at the _same_ time."

"You don't need to guilt me into admission that I flew too fast." Eric shifted and the hospital bed creeked under him. Or was it his mending bones?

"I am glad you didn't hit your head too. But you are still an idiot."

"And you are going to tell mum and she will take the broom. Bloody peachy."

"I am not going to, the Headmaster will. I think she already knows anyway. And the broom… Well, maybe it was too soon to give you that one."

"Please, Archie, tell her not to, I really want to be on the team," Eric begged, but Archie was firm.

"I'll think about it, but you must promise that you will never do any complicated dives without supervision. Even if you want to impress someone."

"I wasn't impressing anyone," Eric grunted.

"Yeah, you went through the loop on _that_ speed just for practise."

"Actually, yes. I thought of a new scoring tactic, and was trying it out."

"I'll believe you. This time. But I don't hear the golden words."

"I promise not to do anything dangerous. Without supervision."

"Well, maybe you are smart enough to go through with that promise."

"I am a ravenclaw, Arch. Of course, I am smart enough."

"Didn't seem like it a couple of hours ago."

The door creeked open to reveal a blackhaired girl with a braid around her head. "I brought your homework," Veronica announced, dumping dozen off parchments on Eric's blanket. "Oh, and here. From Clara." A couple of chocolate frogs found their way to Eric's nightstand.

"Why didn't she come herself?" Eric squeezed out of his voice cords. Bones' mending was not the procedure he wanted to repeat. The pain was as torturous as if he was broking them all over again. Multiple times.

"Said something about shyness and embarrassment and some other nonsense. What can be embarrassing about putting those frogs on the table? She didn't need to chase them around the Hospital Wing. But I certainly won't if you open them and they won't stay near your bed. What were you doing exactly? Being an idiot?"

Archie spurted and then started laughing outloud. He laughed till tears appeared in his eyes. There was nothing funny about Eric being an idiot or the fact that he and Veronica thought alike, but the way she said it…

"I don't like people laughing at me," Veronica said, her words hursh as a stroke of a whip.

"I am not laughing at you," Archie managed between laughs. "It's just that-"

"He said the same thing," Eric finished, even if he knew Archie was not going to say that. But it was payback time.

"That verifies it – you are an idiot," Veronica only replied and headed out of the Hospital Wing. "The homework's due Thursday and there will be a test on Transfiguration on Friday. So it is in your interests to recover."

"That girl is evil," Eric stated.

"Well, she is right, so I don't know how that makes her evil."

"And I am your brother, you must be on _my_ side."

"And she is my sister, so you two are equal to me."

"Since when? New Year's?"

"Christmas."

"I don't believe you, Archie. Those ribbons were made before that."

"And your point? This time around we are right, so shut it. The broom should've been damaged, not you."

"Are you nuts?! This is almost the best broom in the world!" Eric's cries lost their ferocity because of the bandages, but it was clear where his priorities lied.

"The next year another broom will appear. _You_ live only once."

"You were worried, weren't you?" Eric asked, sounding apologetic. The idle chat was good, but the pain told him the situation was really serious. For the briefest of moments he thought he was going to die, going down on that speed and tossing the broom aside so it wouldn't brake on the fall, only he would.

"Of course, I was frigging worried!!! Nobody even told me! Clara bangs on the Gryffindor portrait, in hysterics, eyes full of tears. Tells me you were taken to the Hospital Wing. What did you think I felt?"

"I am sorry. I promise, I'll never do it again," Eric repeated, earnestly this time. He didn't need to see the fear in Archie's eyes to understand that his brother was worried. Eric saw it once a couple of years ago when he fell down the stairs, that time Archie was in hysterics.

"You better, little bro, or you'll make a crappy Chaser."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"What exactly are we doing here, Ron?"

"We are waiting for our cihldren to come from school, Harry. Not to mention the butterbeer in Three Broomsticks doesn't taste as an ordinary one. Maybe they have some special secret ingridient."

"That ingridient is called nostalgy, Ron," Hermione said, taking another sip of her butterbeer. "When you are here, you just can help but return to those glorious school days."

"Glorious, Herm'? I just don't have such associations when thinking about my school years," Harry opjected wholeheartedly. "When I remember McGonagall's look of utter despise if I was two minutes late to class, brrrrr, goose bumps all over my back."

"Don't say bad things about dead people, Harry," Hermione scolded. "I do understand that being haunted day and night by a crazy maniac is not the experience you want to pass on to the next generation. But from the academic point of veiw- Oh, well, you were never interested in academics," she ended with a sigh.

"But we did have some cool adventures!" Ron chipped, toasting with a half full glass, his fourth one.

"Yeah, I especially liked the one with giant spiders," Harry recalled.

Ron turned deathly pale. "Okay, that wasn't a great one. But Hogwarts was our home for seven years," Ron added with renewed enthusiasm. "I wish we could visit it again."

"Of course, it would've been nice, but I doubt there will be a fifteen years reunion. There isn't left many to reunite, I don't even want to know how many survived the war. Ten? Twenty? Not to mention that all Professors of our time are dead. I don't even want to think about such dreadful things." Things Hermione really didn't want to think about was the fact that if it hadn't been for the _dead_ Draco Malfoy, none of the three would've been alive at that moment.

"Returning to the question I asked," Harry changed the uncomfortable topic, "why did I agree to spend a week in Ginny's orphanage?"

"I don't know, I have my own reasons," Ron replied. "Hermione and I are considering using the kindergarten facility for Hugo. This way he will be developing while we are at work. And we are there most of the time."

"I managed to retrieve some pictures from the media," Hermione began with exitement of her usual role – the researcher, "the place is HUGE! And the prices are not high, any working family can afford it."

"You are planning to ship the kid to another country every day?" Harry asked incredeously.

"Portkeys are not a problem these days," Hermione retorted. "And I heard they provide something for everyday use. A regular portkey of some sort. The place seems to be full of all kinds of advanced magic. I can't wait to see it! Aren't you even a little bit curious, Harry?"

Of course, Harry was curious. He was curious about what life turned Ginny Weasley into Lady Malfoy. He was also more than interested in the so called 'string of admirers.' His musings were interrupted by the doorbell's ringing. Two boys and two girls stepped into the pub, lead by a blackhaired man.

"What the Hell is he doing here?" Harry muttered.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen," Dubrovsky greeted. "Unfortunately, I am going to accompain you, Ginevra is having a small epidemic. No pair of hands will be useless. Maybe Ms. Potter will be willing to assist me in some remedy brewing? For some extra credit?"

Veronica, who had been ignoring the happenings around her till that moment, blinked several times, surprised by the proposition. Nobody had singled out her before. It was definitely a pleasant feeling. "If it is for extra credit," she agreed impassively.

"Very good. Then I'll arrange the Portkeys and we are off."

"Isn't Ginny coming?" Harry couldn't help asking.

"Mother is very busy. You won't be seeing her much during your stay," Archie answered. "The same goes for me and Eric, but I am sure we will find the means of entertainment for you."

"Speaking of busy, Ginevra told me to pass this clipboard to you."

"I knew something was missing," Archie remarked taking the piece of wood with several papers already cliped to it. Eric chuckled. "What so funny?"

"Nothing. Just forgot how you look with it, bro."

Everybody else aside the brothers understood that it was some inside joke, so they ignored it, even if the girls were intrigued what exactly Eric was talking about. They didn't even notice how they appeared in front of a high intricate metal fence.

"Oh my God!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at the building behind the fence. "It isn't huge, it is gigantic!"

'Villa' was a very loose term used to describe the building that housed the "Hospitable orphanage". It consisted of three three store houses and one of the same hight but obviosly with only one store, but with the celling high as the three store one. The houses were connected with hallways and the guest party could already see children of all ages mulling about at high speed. To the left a park was located with swings and other attractions, a bit further a Quiddich pitch was standing out in the horizon.

"I am sooooooooooo staying here," Hugo breathed out. He was staying quiet during the disccusing in the pub being engrossed in one book or another.

"Wait till you see the rest," Eric whispered conspationally, nudging him at the side.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to "Hospitable Orphanage"!" Archie announced. "Mother appointed me your guide for today so, please, listen to me and stay close, it is very easy to get lost in here. Before we enter, about the sleeping arrangements. The girls are staying in Eric's new room."

"Haven't even entered it yet, so no cooties," Eric added to reassure the girls who weren't looking all that happy with the accomodations.

"Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Hugo, as Mr. Potter are staying in the guestrooms in the family wing."

"And what about Eric?" Rose asked.

"I am having sleeping overs with my bro, just like in old times!" Eric said with a smile. Being back in Italy clearly raised his mood to the highest level of happiness. "Okay, let's have your things and I'll be off to settle the rooms for you. Archie, if you will be so generous as to provide help…" Eric made a deep bow, it was full of mockery, but still looked gallant.

Archie snapped his fingers three times and three House Elves appeared. "What young master wishes?" they asked at the same time.

"Please, take luggage of our guests, Eric will show where to bring it to."

"Wow, I've never seen a House Elf before!" Hugo cried. His enthusiasm seemed to grow by each second.

The shrunk trunks were deposited into Elves' tiny hands and they disappeared with Eric in tow.

"Where is Professor Dubrovsky?" Veronica inquired, visibly not taken with the surroundings. Visibly at least.

"We have an Apparition point in the Hospital Wing for emergencies. He must have gotten off to deal with the epidemic," Archie explained.

"Interesting, I haven't even hear a sound of his apparition," Ron remarked.

"Uncle Vlad is a man of great stealth. Anyway, we must be going. The very first bulding in front of you is the adminstrative pavillion. There are all offices of the administrative staff and reception and on the top floor – Malfoy family chambers, where we all will be staying," Archie began his excursion, heading for the entrance. "We have only two hours for me showing you around. Then there will be lunch and then I must go on my rounds, classes and other stuff. You can do whatever you please. Oh, forgot to mention, today is a holiday party for everyone who goes on the summer holiday so everyone above six is running around preparing for it. It's a lot of fun, no special dresscode."

Archie touched the doors and they opened on their own accord. The foyer was richly decorated in pastel tones with a small fontain in the center. The reception desk was attended by two young women who smiled and greeted with "Welcome back, Archie. Welcome to "Hospitable Orphanage", dear guests." Archie nodded and swiftly moved upstairs with gaping 'guests' behind him.

The place was really something to gape at. Of course, there were a lot of magical places in England, like Minestry of Magic, for example, but the orphanage was a strange alloy of magical and muggle world and there was no destinguishing lines between them. It seemed that the best things from both worlds were taken and put together. Nicely. The furniture and wall decorations screamed of wealth and good taste to the smallest of details.

"Here is the administration floor," Archie announced. "And here is our Chief Secretary, Mrs. Willow. Good day to you. The house is still standing?"

"Miraculously," answered the middle aged woman behind a large oak desk. It was standing right on the stair landing. To the sides of her were two arches which revealed a row of doors with name templates on them.

"Here we are," Archie said, when they reached the third store. "I suggest we all change into something more comfortable and meet here in fifteen minutes, there is a lot more to see. I just can't wait to put some jeans on! Okay, here are the guestrooms, girls are staying here and Eric's and mine room is here." Archie gestured towards the doors one next to the other. They also had names on them.

"What are those large doors in the corner?" Harry asked.

"It's the master bedroom. In fifteen minutes then."

"Why did he call it master bedroom?" Harry asked when the children and Hermione went to their rooms. "Why didn't her simply say 'mother's room'?"

"Are you implying that Ginny has someone?" Ron asked, but clearly not interested in the topic. "Maybe she does. Why not? I am more interested in the fact that we are going to share a room once again, Harry. Yeah, like in old times."

Twenty minutes later, because Hugo was uncooperative in his changing, the group met once again. Archie was wearing jeans and a neat shirt with shirt sleaves, the feminine part of the group had chosen summer dressers which made Rose look a lot like her mother. Veronica put her hair in a high ponytail to somehow get rid of the warmth it provided.

"We are going to start with our youngest clients, please, this way," Archie said, hurrying down the hallway once again. "I am sorry for moving on this speed, but it is kinda the speed of this place. A lot to do, very little time to do it. Also here are your maps, the red dot shows where you are at the moment. You can flip through the stores, wards and houses. If you get lost you can ask anyone to show you the way. There are a lot of people around all the time, so finding a source won't be a problem."

"Archie, the stairs!" Rose warned, noticing that Archie neared the landing with his back facing the stairs.

"No worries, I know this place even better than the palm of my hand," he said, going downstairs still backwards. After several stair landings they reached the first store of presumably the right house to the administrative one. "Here is the babies' chamber."

"They are so small," Hugo remarked, looking through the transperent door at two rows of twenty five cribs.

"You were the same once," Hermione said, ruffling his hair.

"Six are for adoption, others are in babycare. Mother thinks to add courses for pregnant women. The nurses do it anyway to the mothers that bring babies here, but this way it will be more organized. Soon their napping time is over so we better go." They went through the wooden double doors that opened again with only Archie's touch and thought they moved from Italy to a jungle with wild animals creeping all around the place. "The toddlers' ward. Age range two till six. Our most popular facility. Only third of them are orphans. As you see, this place is… wild."

"Look, who came back, kids," one of the nurses said to the playing group of kids, who turned their heads towards the doors in characteristic curiosity.

"Good day, Uncle Archie!" the chorus greeted.

"Hello, kids," Archie responded, "you seem to have grown several inches." The kids simultaneously turned their heads back to the nurse who translated what Archie said into Italian. "They only know some phrases in English. Please, look under you feet, there can be something or someone on the floor."

"Uncle Archie… this is-" Hermione began.

"Weird," Veronica finished flatly.

"Well, I think it is kinda sweet," Rose agreed with her mother unsaid thought.

"You'll change your opinion, Rose, if you spend a couple of hours with them. Little devils. But it is very interesting to watch how they look and understand this world, what questions they ask, what games they play and with whom and why," Archie said with affection.

"Can I?" Rose asked, looking around her with wide eyes. Everything around her looked so unusual, so interesting, so worth looking into. The love for research deffinetely was passed on to the Wesealys' next generation.

"You can join me on my rounds tomorrow." The doors closed behind them and they found themselves in a small round room with coaches and coffee tables. "This is one of the 'Minute Party Room's as we call them. They are for the nurses to take a coffee brake between shifts. The drinks are on the house, so to say. You just tell the table what you want. Anyone thirsty?"

Hugo raised his hand. He clearly wanted to try the device out. After getting Archie's permission in a form of a nod he rushed to the table and ordered limonade. The glass materialized on the table and Hugo examined it from all sides and then tasted it. From his satisfied expression was understandable that the drink was not only real but tasty.

"Anybody else?"

Everybody got a drink, Harry even got a Pepsi. How a magical table knew muggle drinks was beyong his understanding, but it was quite drinkable nevertheless.

"Our next stop is kids from six to eleven. Less playrooms more studying places. As mother said at Christmas they receive preschool education about magical environment. There are not a lot of orphans among them, we hope they will be adopted before they start a magical school. But now they all attend muggle school."

"Isn't it dangerous?" Ron asked. "_All_ magical kids cause accidents with their uncontrolled magic."

"Certainly, but they wear charmed medalions which collect magic and doesn't let it effect any objects or people. We've collected quite a lot of magic this way."

"What for?!"

"All kinds of needs. Mostly repair works or massive redecoration."

Another set of doors, stairs, another hallway, that one was definitely more organized and clean. Doors on one side and desks and bookshelves on the other.

"Everybody must be organizing the party so the rooms are empty. I can show you if you want. The rooms are nothing special though."

"That will be quite interesting," Hermione supported the suggestion.

Archie neared one of the doors and looked at the door handle. It had a green line on it. "This means that the room's occupant is not inside." He took a key that was hanging from his clipboard and opened the lock.

The room clearly belonged to a boy. It wasn't big, just large enough to have a bed, a closet and a table with shelves above it. The shelves were full of some trinkets and that was practically the only fact that showed that someone lived in the room. Everything else was neatly clean and bare of garbage or junk.

"I wish, you could be so tidy, Hugo," Hermione said with reproach.

"It is not Robert's personal characteristic that keeps the room so clean. We are all taught to do so and every morning the Chief Caretaker inspects all rooms. If your room is not up to standard you are given cleaning duty which is not a pleasant pasttime."

"Have you ever received cleaning duty, Archie?" Rose asked jockingly.

"A couple of times."

"But you are the boss's son!"

"So what? I live here as everyone else. Maybe I'll show you another room, Mrs. Weasley? To prove my point?"

"No need, thank you."

"Then I am going to take you to our squibs' kiddy wing."

The guests went up another flight of stairs and once again found themselves on the third floor. Archie neared a table on the wall. "This table shows where any of my siblings is. The majority of them are preparing for the party, except for… Sandra." The table said 'Crying in her room heartbroken. Dumped by her boyfriend.' "Sandra is sixteen, our eldest. The question must've been raised… Will take care of it later with Lucy." He made a mark on the clipboard.

"What question?" Veronica asked. The grown ups started to fidget. Harry turned slightly green. Hugo chuckled. Even he seemed to know what they were talking about.

"About eloping," Archie replied.

Veronica seemed to be satisfied with the answer. "And who is Lucy?"

"She is our hopegiver. Knows just the words to console anybody. There she is, by the way."

A girl of about ten was slowly moving against the wall with her back towards them. When reaching a door she touched the handle and moved forward.

"Lucy!"

"Archie?"

"Yep. How are things?"

"Great. Are there guests with you?"

"Yes. Mother's relatives."

"It is wonderful that Madam has relatives. Do you know about Sandra?"

"Just found out. I plan to go to her room later. Will you help me?"

"Of course. She is too distressed right now. I can hear her wails from the other end of the hall. But she will be more or less calm in the evening."

"I'll pick you up an hour before party then."

"Okay."

During the conversation the girl didn't even attempt to turn her head to look at Archie. When they passed her, Rose turned back to reprimand her at least with a look and a lump stuck in her throat. Lucy was blind.

"She is not a squib by the way," Archie commented, seeing Rose's realization. "Completely magical, but her parents left her here, because they couldn't deal with it all and they have a normal younger boy, so…"

"So she can't perform magic?"

"Theoretically she can only not with a wand, magic allows her to orientate, meaning the map in your hands is very well imprinted in her head. All the stairs and such. She reads in Braille and types in it too, so she is normal to an extent. Sings… magically. Just a brilliant voice and music hearing. But you will hear yourselves. Okay, it is time for lunch already. We'll pass the library on our way to the Dinning Hall. It is empty now, but will be feeled out soon."

"Why?" Veronica asked. Her questions to the point always caught Archie off guard.

"The summer classes will start from tomorrow. Art, music, dancing, languages, flying. Of course, they continue during the school year, but more intensely in the summer. So we are pretty busy all the time." The group went through another hallway that connected the houses and Archie gestured to their left. "From this angle you can see a pool in the center. We have trips to the sea too, but mostly sunbath and swim here. No jumping from the windows, of course. Huh, just a bit more and we will be in the Dining Hall."

"The map says that you have Dining Hall, Concert Hall, Art, Dance and Music classes in the same room. How is that possible?" Rose inquired.

"Basically it changes to what is needed. The walls appear to form three separate classes and disappear for meals," Archie explained.

"Like Room of Requirement," Harry said amazed at the amount of magic used. Hogwarts was one thing, it had a history centuries long, but how did they manage to create this building?

From every step they took the noise increased in volume, soon they reached huge pair of doors that opened welcoming them into a hall only twice as small as Hogwarts' Main Hall. Children were _everywhere_. They sat in groups from four to ten – apparantly, the tables were put the way they liked. All of them were chatting exitedly about one thing or other. The staff of about fifty people accupied two long tables at the end of the hall. Behind them was another table. Only one person occupying it at the moment. She immidiately stood up as they entered. Somehow they managed to reach the last table through the maze of children.

"Mother," Archie greeted, going down on one knee with his right arm on his heart.

To everyone's surprise, even Ginny's, Veronica went into a deep curtsy too.

"What are you doing?" Harry sushed at her.

"Isn't this a proper etiquitte?" Veronica asked back, straightening up.

"This is a _very_ proper etiquitte, Veronica. Where did you learn that?" Ginny inquired.

"In a book about balls."

"Why did you read about balls?" Rose whispered to Veronica, after everybody was sitted and began their meal.

"I wanted to know what is so interesting about them, why you need to dress up and all that," Veronica answered seeing no need to lower her voice.

"So what did curtsy mean?"

"Greeting and showing respect towards the host and/or hostess," Veronica recited.

"Oh."

"So was campus to your satisfaction, Ron, Hermione?" Ginny asked, feeling up her plate. "Will Hugo stay here?"

"I certainly will!" Hugo exclaimed, looking from from one dish to another with hungry eyes. He seemed to be unable to decide where to start, everything looked so jummy!

"He is quite taken with the place, as you see," Hermione replied.

"I believe Archie mentioned that this place is not only about games and fun. All children his age participate in classes. The mentors are arriving today in the afternoon and you can interview them during the party. If you agree with everything and everybody you can feel up the paperwork at the reception desk. Unfortunately, I can't deal with your case personally, too much management work. Even if a certain routine has worked out through the years, something always comes up. But you don't need to know all this. Relax, walk around, watch the classes if you want. Pity you won't see our first Quiddich match in two weeks, but you can see and participate in the training. I heard Rose wants to make the team in autumn?"

"I hope so," Rose responded, understanding that the question was directed at her. She felt slightly surrial at the new place. She had never travelled anywhere before Hogwarts so coming to the orphanage was her first real trip abroad. Another country or not, but it seemed like a totally different world to her. And Archie acted differently too, he looked as if he was a part of the establishment, as natural as another armchair in the foyer. He was home after all.

Rose glanced at Veronica, the other girl looked as if nothing had changed around her. Rose assumed that Veronica was used to the constant change of her living environment. She went back and forth between the Burrow and Godric Hollow due to Uncle Harry's abroad trips for Quiddich games.

"Isn't Eric supposed to be here?" Veronica asked between forkfulls of her salad.

"He is in town, buying fireworks for the party," Archie answered, glancing at his clipboard. "Going back already, actually."

The double doors opened and pale and tired looking Vlad Dubrovsky stepped into the hall. He moved towards the last table and Harry shivered noticing how the floating of his white lab coat reminded him of Snape's robe.

"Have you eaten, Vlad? You look as sick as your patients," Ginny said with motherly concern.

"Not yet, Ginevra, but I am definitely on it." He took the place beside Archie which as Harry noted was left unoccupied on purpose. So Professor had his own seat at the table? "Ms. Potter, will you be available after lunch for the extra credit we discussed?"

"Do you have plans, father?" Veronica asked, addressing Harry.

Harry looked into her dark eyes and understood that the question was asked just out of politeness, in reality she was already set on going with Dubrovsky. The dead set determination in her glance scared Harry. Was it all Malfoy influence? Yes, she became more outgoing because of him, but where was this attitude coming from?

"No, but I can accompain you. I've never seen you with the cauldron," Harry finally said, finding a solution to his problem of not wanting to leave his daughter alone with the Professor. Harry didn't await any inappropriate behavior from Dubrovsky, but who knows?

"Very well, Mr. Potter. You can manage a Pepper Up potion, I suppose."

"Of course, I can," Harry said, feeling insulted. Snape's despise towards Harry's potion making somehow was inherited by his nepthew.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Since the Potters were busy in the potions lab, the Weasleys were practically tossed out of the orphanage to do the sightseeing of the city which happened to be the wizarding Nizza. The family hardly objected. They were slightly scared by the guides given to them though. They were two five year olds – one obviously a native Italian who was known to know every crook of the city and the second was English who's task was mainly to translate.

"Oka-a-a-a-ay, Ladies and Gents," the English boy, Mark, began the excursion while they headed to the more built up part of the city. The orphanage itself was located in the suburbs. "I am sorry, we are going to go around on foot. The car is taken for the party preparations, and also my Italian is not that good yet, but we'll manage."

The excursion turned to be quite a success. Both boys, who happened to be both Marks, talked in two languages at the same time, putting the words in their native language, if they didn't know the right equivalent in the other one. Hugo and Rose were absolutely extatic about everything they saw be it a shop or an ice-cream parlor. They crossed into the Muggle part of the town a couple of times to see some of the cultural sights and to walk on the beach.

Hermione was amazed how idependently the boys acted, how they knew all the traffic rules and didn't mess around like the kids of their age usually do. The only act that could be classified as unapproprite happened with the Italian Mark while they worked through a bazzar – an orange soared out of nowhere an appeared in his hand. The boy started to do a jig in the middle in the street with other boy soon following.

"What is the fuss about?" Ron asked, confused by the sudden change of behavior.

"I am getting a medalion!" the Italian Mark announced with heavy accent.

"What?"

"That was his first use of magic!" the English Mark explained.

"Cool! Congratulations," Hugo said, slapping the newfounded wizard on the schoulder. He himself vividly remembered the day when he used magic the first time. He was punished by breaking mother's favorite vase… but that was beside the point.

By six p.m. they had returned to the orphanage, which appeared to be a buzz with activity. Children of all ages stepped out onto the lawn and disappeared, some were met by their parents.

"Well, here is where we part, Ladies and Gents," Mark's good bye words were. "I am sure you'll have a blast at the party. Can't wait till next year when I am old enough to participate. I hope the day wasn't dull."

"Of course, it wasn't, Mark," Rose retorted. "It was wonderful! I am so going to that clothers shop tomorrow!"

With good byes and cioas both boys stepped onto the lawn and disappeared as well. The moment they did, a House Elf popped up out of nowhere. "Mistress wants to see you at office. Follow me."

The Weasleys obeyed, following the Elf through the halls and up the stairs into the administrative block. The building was definitely smaller than Hogwarts, but as confusing as the latter. They stepped under the right arch of the administrative floor and headed to the very end of the hall. The offices were as deadly silent as in the morning. The oak double doors in front of them opened to reveal a spacious well lit room with a large desk in the center of it. Behind the desk sat the 'mistress', signing papers and stocking them into the 'out' folder where they promptly disappeared from.

"So how was the excursion? Not too hot for you, I hope?" Ginny asked, without raising her eyes from the papers.

"It was awesome! Especially the beach with crabs and starfish and-" his tirade was put to an end by Ginny's look. Hermione couldn't exactly decifer the kind, but it wasn't reproachful or disgusted, just something saying for the kids to stop talking, not to shut up, but close his mouth and let the grown ups answer. Hermione shot her a look of her own. She was still Hugo's mother and had the authority around here!

"You filled up the papers, Hermione," Ginny asnwered, understanding the woman's silent communication.

"Does that mean that I am going to stay here?" Hugo interrupted again.

"And we have rules here, all kids follow them and don't complain," Ginny continued as if not hearing Hugo's question. "These rules and not usual restrictions like don't leave after dark or don't put into the mouth something you pick from the floor. These regulations are the rules of respect and obedience. And one of them is that when grown up converse children responde only upon addresssing. Is that clear?"

Hugo gulped, but nodded. Hermione glanced at Ron. It was their son his own sister was degrading! But saw him attempting to hold back laughter. She will certainly talk to her husband about it later.

"The point to invite you here was to announce that the party starts at seven in the Concert Hall, the same place where you attended lunch. You are not guests from an official party so no dressing up is required. Skirts are prefered for women though." Ginny gathered the last file, depositied it into the 'out' folder and stood up. "I can accompain you to your rooms."

"You can find your way on your own, right, kids?" Hermione asked, ushering the young ones out of the office.

"Of course, mum, you have the maps," Rose reassured her. "We will meet you in the Hall."

"You want to talk, am I right?" Ginny asked when Rose and Hugo left. "About my attitude towards Hugo."

"Actually, yes," Hermione began, but was cut out by Ron.

"No, I wanted to talk about you, Ginny. We still have some time," Ron uttered, taking sit in one of the visitor armchairs.

Ginny sank down onto her chair. "You too, Herm'?"

"I think I'll go to get ready. I am sure we can talk about it later." Yes, Hermione was upset with her husband's set of priorities, but knowing him, she was certain that the conversation was really important to him.

For several minutes not a word had been said. Ron looked around his sister's office. It was packed with shelves, which in turn were packed with books and folders. The desk was mounted with large computer monitor. Extremely big windows made the office look not only spacious, but homey. There was quite a strange painting beside the door – three magenta spots that looked like flowers, but could be absolutely anything.

"It is the portrait of the Malfoy family. The third spot was added five years ago when Archie's hand was big enough," Ginny said, noticing the direction of Ron's glance.

"You mean, it is… blood?"

"Yes. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Harry told me you refused his proposal. Again."

"You are on his side? Again?"

"No. I just want to know why. If there is someone else."

Ginny smirked. "So you were fired from Auroring because you had become a gossiper?"

"I left myself, because Hermione asked me to. There was an operation on capturing a serial killer. It was obviously very dangerous, he killed two Aurors already. Hermione had a miscarriage on our third baby, because of the nerves. The mediwitch said that she can't have anymore children, because of the damage during miscarriage. So I transferred into Department of Education. But we are talking about your life right now. I understand it is a lot of work to run this institution. How do you manage?"

"I get up at five and fall on the bed when my brain shuts down. I have a lot of helping staff, of course, and a lot of things are automated by magic."

"Are you happy, Ginny? With your empty bed to fall onto?"

"If you mean sex then I am completely satisfied with the lack of it. I slept with two men after Archie was born. I was depressed, grieving, I wanted to be cared for, worshipped, to be a woman again. And it was not the same. Even if when Archie was conceived I was inexperienced in that department and those men could offer me a lot, but it still was not even close to what I felt during my 'honeymoon'."

"Have you dated anybody since then? Seriously?"

"No. When I came here, my hands were full with the baby, Malfoy estate and not knowing what to do with my life. Now I am an established woman quite popular with men, as you must've heard. I am a woman who is gossiped about, my photos often appear in yellow press. I can't date or marry just anyone."

"But marrying Harry Potter won't be a problem, he is used to his every step to be followed by the media."

"I am not the same woman he wanted to marry, I've changed even from the time he proposed the first time. He is simply too blind to see it. And frankly, Ron, I don't believe he loves me, more an idea of Ginny Weasely he dated during his sixth year. That Ginny is long gone, she was gone the moment the scully tattoo was put onto her forearm. I am Lady Malfoy now and he doesn't understand that it isn't simply a name – it is a lifestyle."

"But you are still my little sister, Ginny?"

"Of course, Ron. It is just so damn hard sometimes," Ginny responded with a groan, hitting her forehead onto the desk.

Ron chuckled. Oh yeah, she was his sister alright.

……………….

When Rose and Hugo reached the Hall there was a small crowd in front of the doors. Children from six to fifteen talked excitedly about the time they needed to prepare all the stuff for the party and finally all their efforts should be payed off.

The doors opened exactly at seven o'clock. The children filled in, soon followed by adults Rose haven't saw before. The doors in the back opened too to accommodate Ginny, the Weasleys and the Potters. Rose and Hugo hurried to join them.

All were the tables from lunch were gone and were replaced by two big round tables and about ten small ones. Official or not, but the tables were covered with colorful tablecloth and the cutlery was placed in the order no restoraunt would be ashamed of. Above in the air flew numerous books, flapping their pagely 'wings'. The walls were decorated with quills, parchments, pencils, notebooks, rulers and every other possible school stuff.

Only third of the hall was occupied with tables though. Near the back was a stage with two grand pianos, two violins, a flute, a trumpeter, a tambourine and a chest of other percussion instruments. The presence of the musical instruments greatly surprised the foreign guests.

"So do you like it?" came Eric's voice from behind Rose.

"Yeah…" Rose drawled with awe. Everything looked so wonderful to her. She'd never been to a party before, only family birthday parties.

"Let's take you two to your sits then," Eric suggested, guiding them to one of the larger tables.

"Why is everybody still standing?" Hugo asked, seeing as everybody neared their chairs, but didn't occupy them, as if waiting for something.

"We will sit down when the permission will be given."

Hugo curtly nodded, remembering the lecture he received in the mistress's office.

Archie arrived with the last group of kids with two girls on his arms. The fact made Harry's eyebrow rise. One was obviously Lucy and the other one was a true beauty despite the redness around her coal black eyes. She had long black hair, slim but curvy figure, not to mention she was one head taller than Archie. The latter, despite the no need to dress up, wore black jeans and white short sleeved shirt with a thin silver-black tie. Archie led Lucy to one of the small tables, where a sit was saved for her by one of the girls her age, and the other girl went to another table.

"I am sorry to keep you all waiting, mother," Archie apologized, arriving by the guests' table. "Everybody seems to be in place."

"We can begin then," Ginny concluded, casting a Sonorous charm on her throat. "Welcome to our annual party dedicated to the start of summer holiday! As you've probably noticed we have guests today. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and their children Rose and Hugo, and Mr. Potter with his daughter Veronica. They will be staying with us during this week." Round of welcoming applause went through the Hall. "I would also like you to greet already familiar teachers of our extracurricular activities." The men and women behind the other large table bowed during another round of applause. "Speaking of those activities, all of you know that the beginning of the summer signifies the orphanage's going over the summer schedule." Ginny clapped her hands and pieces of papers appeared on the children's still empty plates. "These are your timetables, if anyone needs some special days off or wants change of subjects, please, contact me during appointed time. Before you become confused over the blankness of July, I have a surprise for you. During Archie's investment debut's success everybody from nine and up are going on an excursion to France!"

The news was met with a collective roar of joy and crys like "Way to go, Arch!", "You are the best, Archie!", "Good job!" Archie only bowed in response, but his smile showed how happy he was.

"For those who are not nine year old yet," Ginny continued, "an aquapark will be installed by the pool, and you will have it all to yourselves!"

"Yay!!!" cried the youngest portion of the kids. Aquapark was quite enough for them, comparing to an unknown country.

"I understand that you are all excited about the upcoming summer, but I also want to review the school year that has just ended. First of all, thank you for the outstanding job at keeping your grades high and you magic down, the latter to those who attend muggle school now. Only five complaints of your behavior and two magical accidents. Overall, those are very good indicators. I won't name all your personally achievements, because the list is fortunately very long. Nevertheless, everyone will receive a praise gift in the morning. Now, enough talk, sit down and begin appriciating our House Elves cooking talents."

"No frigging way," Harry breathed out, when he saw boys pulling chairs out for girls. Only now he noticed that the sitting arrangements were made in such a way that three girls sat behind one table and three boys – behind the next. That way no mix up occurred. Harry himself was left with no helping to do, because Ginny was helped by Archie, who sat on her right, Eric was on her left, but he pulled the chair for Rose and Hugo astonished everybody by assisting Veronica.

"Well, everybody is doing it," he said with a schrug.

The plates filled up and the dishes were really something to be appriciated.

Rose glanced at Eric's timetable over her pasta. "What does it say?" she asked, to her surprise understanding not a word in it.

"All documents must be in Italian, those timetables are actually quite official too, they are later added to our personal files."

"Personal files?!"

"Of course. Every kid has a history here, like in any other school."

Rose looked at the paper once again, she didn't need to know Italian to understand that Eric's days were completely full from morning till evening. "And when are you going to hang out? We are your guests and you must entertain us, yes?"

"I heard you wanted to go on rounds with Archie? I do shifts with him from ten to two. So you can hang with us then. And we are all free after dinner and on weekends after three. On weekends we usually are at the pool or go to town. I can assure you when you leave you'll want to not see us again till Hogwarts."

On the other side on the table went another conversation.

"You look smashed, man," Ron commented on Harry's state of sprawliness on his chair.

"You can't even imagine it, Ron. Next time I will go towards a cauldron only if my life depends on it."

"That bad, eh?"

"I don't know what is worse – Dubrovsky's snarky comments or the fact that a first year makes potions better than I. Of course, I am not exseptionally good at it, but common!"

"A slytherin and a potion maker, you've got it bad, Harry," Ron said with chuckles.

"Yeah, I really don't know what to do with her. She morphs into something different with every passing day."

"Well, what do you want, she is growing up. You won't even notice when you find yourself giving her 'the talk'."

"Don't even mention this topic to me," Harry warned, turning green once again. Ron only laughted.

The second corse came with the buzz from the children's tables that now grouped into formations of three or four, moving with no assistance from their accupants.

The dessert – three layered cake, elicited another round of applause. Ginny cut it herself giving a slice personally to every kid.

The time went on, stomachs became full, bodies and minds relaxed, the conversations slowly died down. From time to time Harry caught one kid or another shooting glances towards the stage. '_Must be waiting for the guest band,_' he thought. Harry couldn't even imagine how badly he was mistaken.

Noticing the plates had become clean, Ginny stood up to make another announcement. "As I see you are finally for the fun part of the evening. It is finally time to show, what you have learned this year. The stage and floor is all yours."

"Finally," Archie breathed out, cracking his knuckles.

"You don't mean…" Ron started.

"Yes, Ron, this is exactly what he means," Ginny finished, her eyes shining with excitement. "The program is a surprise even for me."

The tables moved even further from the dancing floor. The boys helped the girls out of their chairs, some even formed pairs right away. Rose found herself utterly lost in the context, from one hand she had no interest in dancing, on the other – standing out like this was quite uncomfortable. She looked at Veronica, but the other girl only turned her head towards the stage.

Where at that moment Archie was leading Lucy. He positioned her in the middle of the stage and took the seat behind the grand piano. The moment he touched the keys the flying books changed into floating colorful lanters, becoming practically the only sources of light in the room. With every passing note the atmosphere changed from a restoraunt into a festive ballroom. And then the voice came… Neither Harry, who travelled half of the world, nor Ron and Hermione heard anything similar in their lives. They had their doubt when Archie described it as magical, but upon hearing it… Every sound was like a bell that echoed from every surface and came straight to the soul. And Lucy was only ten, what could happen if her voice develope with proper care?..

"Merlin, Ginny, she is pure gold," Hermione whispered, afraid to disturb the sacred music with her voice.

"I know, her parents discovered too, so they have been sueing me for a half a year already," Ginny responded.

"Sueing? For what?"

"They want her back. They finally understood what star remained in their shadows all these years. But they signed a contract. Unfortunately, I can't offically adopt her with living parents, so the matter remains unresolved."

"Pure girl, such talent can die because of greed."

"It will not die, I will give her the future she deserves. I'll do anything for her to have a singer career. I'll do everything for all my children to have a normal life."

Hermione was shocked speechless by Ginny's resolve.

The song ended and the wave of applause followed. Lucy did a curtsy and gestured in the direction of the piano as if saying, 'It wasn't all me.' Archie bowed slightly and stood up, leaving the stage.

"For the first dance a special song was chosen this time," he announced with a smirk. "Mother, if you please."

Ginny stepped onto the dancing floor, looking anxious. What did her son think of this time? Archie clapped, the music came and a throaty laugh filled up the room. Ginny was laughing her head off. The choice clearly brought some funny memories to her. But Archie only stretched out his hand and Ginny took it.

"I know this song," Harry said, looking with envy at Ginny who gracefully moved in her son's arms. "The arrangement is different, but the melody is the same. But where did I hear it?"

"Now that you mention it…" Ron caught up. "It's running through the head, but… Don't you remember, 'Mione?"

"It's something very old… No, I can't recall."

Meanwhile the song ended and applause followed.

"Thank you, son," Ginny said, rubbing foreheads with him. "How did you know?"

"I asked."

Archie took his place at the piano once again, joined with Eric and the violins and the dancing began in full swing. The first waltz brought eleven pairs to the floor.

"What was that song?" Ron asked when Ginny reached their table for refreshment. "I am sure I know it, as do Harry and Herm'."

"Of course, you know it. I am surprised and hurt you forgot. It once had words too: 'Only death can clean the dirt, only blood will clean the earth'. Brings any memories?"

"Merlin's beard! The hymn of the Death Eaters?"

"Exactly. Such a wonderful melody wasted. But Archie did a great work with it, it is even better than before."

"But how could he know it?" Ron asked flabbergasted. "It has been banned since the war."

"The Malfoy family has the copyright. I wrote the lyrics." The composer was left unmentioned but the name was obvious.

Ron didn't find anything to say in the response.

Harry was seething inside. Ginny was completely ignoring him once again. She danced with one man after the other and he couldn't even step near her. He actually gathered the courage to ask her to the dance and now he couldn't even reach her! Harry was so preoccupied with Ginny that he didn't notice how a boy neared the guest's table.

"Excuse me, miss."

Rose almost jumped out of her skin from fright. She turned to see a good-looking boy who was obviously the one talking to her. "Yes?"

"Would you dance with me?" he asked, pronouncing every word very carefully – his appearance betrayed him to be an Italian.

"Sorry, I don't dance."

"I do," Veronica stated, taking the offered hand.

Rose just gaped, but neared the dance floor to watch. Yes, Veronica definitely wasn't a good dancer, her movements were a bit awkward and stiff, but she heard the music more or less right and she was out there with a boy. And, she, Rose, was simply standing like an idiot.

"Okay, Ladies and Gents, we are raising the tempo here!" Eric yelled, doing some crazy passage on the piano. All intrumets joined in and all Hell broke loose.

The younger kids jumped around or made rounded dances. The children older actually danced in pairs or in groups. The grownups did some serious moves, especially the middle aged dancing instructors. The children around them tried to copy everything they saw no matter the level of difficulty. And the piaons never stopped. The boogie changed to salsa to jive to hip hop. If there was a lack in instruments they were magically replaced by an invisible hand.

"Sorry, Ricardo, but this dance is mine."

"No problemo, Archie."

"Aren't you supposed to ask politely?" Veronica asked, rising an eyebrow.

"Will you agree if I do?"

"I was quite satisified with my previous partner."

"Completely agree with you. Ricardo is our best dancer. But it is the last dance, it will be a pity for us to waste it. Was that polite enough?"

"You leave me no choice."

"So what are we waiting for?" Archie took Veronica's hand and then did something quite unexpected – he took the hem of her indigo skirt and pulled it down.

"Hey! What was that? Definitely nothing polite."

"Just a precausion." They moved to the center of the dance floor and for some reason the pairs moved to give them quite a lot of space. "Hit it, bro!"

Veronica looked into Archie's once again grey eyes and didn't like the naughty spark in them. The music came and Veronica's eyes widened – rock'n'roll – she was in a big mess. Her realization didn't stop Archie to turn her around the first time, and then another and another and then he grabbed her by the waist and tossed her over his shoulder. The male audience held their breaths, for different reasons of course. The skirt was going to go dangerously up at any moment, but it didn't! The flip was completed with the decency kept.

"You alive?" Archie asked when they were face to face once more. Veronica only nodded, but Archie didn't miss the corner of her mouth curled in a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"In the name of Morgana, what's going on?" Rosa groaned, hearing a loud gong again and again. She glanced at the clock – it read 7 a.m. "Are they nuts?" To answer her question a loud knocking echoed through the room. Rose threw her bathrobe over her shoulders and opened the door.

"Hi, I am Leila," a blond girl greeted. "I was assigned to help you to get through your first day here."

"Okay," Rose nodded dumbfound, still half asleep.

"That gong was the wake up call. Breakfast is in an hour, but you can begin eating earlier too. Quiddich training is right after breakfast, so if you are interested you better put on your training outfit right away. The broom can be left downstairs," the girl recited on such speed that Rose couldn't keep up with what she was saying. "I will wait here till you get ready, deal?"

Rose nodded again, mastering words was too hard for her at the moment. When she turned back she saw that Veronica was already in the bathroom, Rose followed.

"Breakfast is in-"

"I heard everything," Veronica cut her off and continued to make a hair construction on her head so no hair was on the way during flying. "I am debating on cutting half of it off, what do you think?"

"Well, it would be easier to handle it," Rose agreed.

"Do you think they can do it here?"

"I suppose so," Rose answered. The orphanage seemed to have inside any facility imaginable.

The beds made and clothes put on the girls stepped outside and almost bumped into Leila who was anxiously waiting for them.

"So ready to go?" the blond said in an extremely cheerful voice. "One moment more." She peeped into the room and quickly glanced onto the beds and closets even ran into the bathroom for a second. "You pass the inspection, girls. Mine at least. Okay, now let's run for it, the earlier we finish we faster we will be in the air."

And Leila sped up down the hallway. It was quite difficult to follow her at the same pace with brooms on their shoulders, but Rose and Veronica managed somehow. They passed one of the squibs sections and Leila grabbed a broom from her room. On their way, basically run, through the halls and down the stairs Leila went on and on about the upcoming Quiddich match with the team from a French orphanage. Rose made a mark for herself to beg her parents to stay longer, or at least let them come to the match.

"We've been training all year, we'll definitely beat them!" Leila proclaimed. "Eric must be out of form, so maybe there will be another Chaser."

"But Eric has Ferra! What more a Chaser needs?" Rose protested.

"It won't be fair to use it in the game. He will fly on his old broom," Leila stated, as it was a completely obvious fact.

Finally the doors of the Dining Hall emerged in front of them. The number of kids was definitely smaller, not more than thirty. The staff was absent all together.

"You have Madam's permission to eat with us, if you want," Leila suggested.

Rose exchanged looks with Veronica, who only shrugged with indifference. "Lead the way."

Rose and Veronica waved their 'good mornings' to their parents behind the main table and followed Leila to one of the other smaller ones, where two girls were sitting already. "Good morning, everyone," Leila greeted, taking a sit beside the tall brunette. "Rose, Veronica, these are Sandra and Rosamund, Rosa for short. We are known around here as the teen chicky trio. Right, girls?"

"The last one was 'the trio of glamour'," Sandra interjected. "But who knows now, the name changes every week." Sandra's joking tone told Rose that she had already recovered from her heartbreak. Visibly at least. "So are you going to participate in training?" she asked, when the breakfast appeared on the tables.

"Of course, they are," answered Eric, flopping down onto the bench beside Rose, Archie soon following.

"Fashionably late, as always?" Rosa drawled, buttering her toast.

"We couldn't let you girls suffer from our training odor, so we took showers before coming down. Very fast!" Eric supplied an excuse.

"It didn't help though," Veronica said flatly.

The girls giggled with Archie joining them, after seeing Eric's pouting expression.

"Isn't training start _after_ breakfast?" Veronica asked, while the others were still laughing.

"I decided to join Archie during his morning laps around the field. I must learn to control this broom somehow."

"And till tryouts no less. You fell three times today," Archie scolded him.

"Anything, just not to go against you," Eric said in return.

"No worries, I am not going to make the team, remember? Better try to spy after Rose; she is your opponent here."

"But she will see all my moves too!" Eric exclaimed with panic.

"I can't wait for the practice to start," Rose concluded.

……………..

But to Rose's total disappointment she wasn't given the opportunity either to fly with Eric or against him. The field was magically divided into two parts. The upper part was given to the team training and the lower – to all others. There were three instructors. One was the coach for the team, the second showed techniques for intermediate flyers and the last – to the very beginners. The girls found themselves in the different groups according to their abilities and only glanced upwards from time to time to watch the going on above.

"The field is very well constructed," Harry remarked in a tone of the specialist. "This box is indeed a very good idea."

"It is reserved for the special guests for the matches and enables me to work and watch the training at the same time," Ginny responded, going once again through several gross books at a time.

"Do you need to work all the time?" Hermione asked. Ron was watching the girls' progress like a hawk of a true Quiddich fan, but Hermione could allow herself some talking time, knowing that the safety of her children was well managed without her.

"The orphanage won't run itself. Unfortunately, I must personally attend to the invitations to the game of several high-ranking persons a.k.a orphanage sponsors. The press will be held by the public relations, and of course everything about the guest players. Unfortunately, I can't relax and watch my son smash those Quaffles."

Harry found the fair haired boy, flying among others. He was the only reason why Harry actually got out of bed that early. He knew it was a crazy idea, but he wanted to see how similar son and father really were. During Christmas he saw the young Malfoy flying and he couldn't help but admit that the boy indeed had a very good reaction and agility. Fifteen years or not, but Harry still remembered that green blur beside him in the constant chase for the Snitch. Maybe tomorrow Harry could have a better look on his broom from above the field? The teams started to assemble into starting positions and the fair head moved not above, but towards the loops.

"A Keeper?" Harry blurted dumbfounded.

"You expected something different, didn't you?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"Well, he is… and the broom, and I just assumed…"

"It suits his character better."

"What do you mean?" Hermione wondered.

"He waits silently and then strikes just at the right time." Just as Ginny said that a loud slap echoed through the field.

"And another ball is saved by Archie Malfoy!" came somewhere from under the stands and a male figure emerged at the box entrance.

"Merlin, Blaise! What are you doing here?" Ginny exclaimed, rising from her chair and kissing the cheeks of the dark skinned brunette.

"Oh you know, the usual," Blaise replied, returning the kisses.

"You are the only boss in the world who delivers his invoices by hand."

"But I get the pleasure to see you and my nephews at the same time!" Only now Blaise noticed that they were not alone in the box. Time or not, but he didn't need to pretend to not recognize his old time classmates. The look of horror on his face said it all.

"I am sure, I don't need to reintroduce you, you all remember Blaise Zabini, right?"

Well, of course, they did. One of the Malfoy's lackeys who mysteriously disappeared after their sixth year. Certainly, nobody noticed because of the commotion with the Death Eaters and other more life threatening stuff.

"He is a winemaker. You drank his wine last night," Ginny elaborated.

"I thought it was just a juice, there was definitely no alcohol in it," Hermione remarked.

"It is a specific kind," Blaise began explaining, "even kids can drink it. Very healthy and nutritious." Blaise looked down onto his hands, clearly uncomfortable in the current company. "I also came for the tickets," he suddenly blurted out. "Five, please."

Ginny stepped back to her desk and ripped five pieces of paper from a big babine that hang on its left side. "Do you need seal for the invoices?" Ginny asked after several galleons were deposited into the drawer under the babine.

"I am afraid so," Blaise answered guiltily.

"Wait a sec." Ginny took a middle sized coin out of her pocket and pressed it with her thumb. Several seconds later a wave of wind went through the box and Archie dismounted, leaving his broom to hang in the air.

"You called, mother? Oh, Uncle Blaise! Why didn't you visit yesterday? We had such a blast!"

"Business, you know, how it is," Blaise only said. "But I bought tickets, so you better win and give us another blast in a week."

"Not everything depends on me, but we will try," Archie reassured him. "So what's the matter?" he asked, turning back to Ginny.

"Blaise needs seals for the invoices."

"No problem, you have the wax, Uncle?"

"I am a businessman, I always have the wax," Blaise declared pompously and handed Archie a black folder.

Archie in turn took out a ring that was kept on a golden chain around his neck and put it into the wax box, presented by Blaise. Doing the operation repeatedly, he stamped all the papers and gave half of them back to Blaise. "Everything's alright?" Blaise nodded in affirmation. "Then I am going back, the coach must be angry already. Say hello from me to Elsa and Enrico." And Archie was gone as swiftly as he appeared.

"Well, business calls. Good bye, Ginevra, I'll see you at the game. I'll probably see you _all_ at the game," he added in a strangled tone and bowed his farewell.

"Now that was bluntly rude," Ron commented on Blaise's attitude towards them.

"Please, excuse Blaise, he doesn't like to face his past," Ginny defended her friend. "He is very happy with his present life and wants to remain this way."

"So he is married then and has a kid?" Harry asked, recalling that Blaise's name was also on the list of Ginny's possible future husbands.

"No, Elsa and Enrico are both children he adopted with my help. The reason is obvious, I suppose."

"So was he a Death Eater?" Harry asked.

"No, never. Blaise spent the whole war here, on his uncle's plantation. His mother sent him away from England where she died soon after under mysterious circumstances. Even if she hated Blaise, she managed to transfer quite a fortune to his safe, so not everything was seized by the Death Eaters."

"Why should she hate him?" Hermione inquired.

"Because he was not a girl, and she couldn't teach him how to gain fortunes through changing of wedlock's beds. So Blaise stayed here, inherited the vineyard after his uncle's death and is happy so far, even if I try to set him up with no result."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The day went in frenzy. Harry sought Ginny out from time to time, but she was always busy with something or someone. He only managed to corner her during dinner.

"I want to talk to you," he stated in a tone that showed he wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

"Is it urgent?" Ginny asked absentmindedly.

"It is about your son."

Ginny sighed, but rose up from the table. "We can talk in my chambers then. It is a bit earlier then I planned, but it seems to be inevitable."

The last sentence gave Harry hope. The place of the conversation even more so. They stepped out of the Dining Hall and Ginny tapped a portrait on the left which opened to reveal only darkness, she entered without hesitation and Harry followed, stepping out right into the family quarters.

"This way it is certainly easier to move around here," Harry commented on the quick passageway.

"It certainly is, but not everyone can use it. Only family members."

Ginny unlocked the door to the 'master bedroom' as Archie called it and Harry was quite surprised at what he saw. It definitely was no boudoir. The room furnishings were similar to his own bedroom. The front part of the room was designed as a small living room with armchairs and a journal table with a fireplace in the corner (more for communication purposes than for providing heat). Several book shelves formed a small library of what seemed to be a pleasure reading. Further back was a king sized four-poster bed, decorated with burgundy drapes.

"I hoped it won't be him," came a male voice from the back of the room.

Harry's shoes became full of lead. He was so shocked not by the presence of someone in the room but by the voice, he hasn't heard in so many years. That unmistakable drawl of superiority and laziness.

"Come," Ginny beckoned, "I want you to meet someone." She practically flew towards the wall opposite the bed and Harry followed, dread in every step. It didn't take a lot of time (still not enough for Harry to gather his thoughts) to reach the owner of the face. "Good evening, Draco," Ginny greeted tenderly, kissing the portrait of the real sized Draco Malfoy from the waist up. To Harry's utter astonishment the portrait Draco kissed back. Yes, it was mere centimeters, but his lips definitely came out of the portraits surface.

"The time didn't do you any good, Potter," the portrait remarked. "Don't world saviors have discounts for such things as spas and gyms?"

Harry just blinked several times, unable to give a comprehensible response, any response for that matter. The very fact that he was looking at the young Draco Malfoy at the age of (what was it exactly?) twenty or twenty one jerked him to the past even more than seeing his copy in Archie. Harry remembered when he last saw that face – in the interrogation room in the Auror quarters; Harry wanted him to pay for all his sins, for taking away his sweetheart, or blowing up the Burrow, for everything done wrong in the damn war. And Draco Malfoy didn't protest, he just sat there and repeated time and time again, that he would only speak to Ron Weasley and no one else.

"Will you shake my hand now, I wonder," Draco drawled, tilting his head to the side.

"What?" Harry blurted, utterly confused by the suggestion.

"You owe me that much, don't you think?"

"I don't owe you anything," Harry protested, recalling with every passing second why he passionately despised the guy.

"Then let's say, it is a whim of a dead man. Your upbringing doesn't let you to speak ill of the dead, right? Or is the world as rotten as before?" Before Harry could say anything in return, an arm stretched out of the portrait, presenting itself for a handshake. "Don't worry, I _am_ dead; the feeling could be a bit unpleasant though."

Still a bit stunned by the happenings around him, Harry shook the canvas's hand. It was neither warm nor cold, a bit oily perhaps. The arm slowly retreated back into the frame.

"You had your fun, Draco," Ginny scolded lightly, appearing from behind Harry in a tightly buttoned up bathrobe. "Now, please, leave for an hour."

"As you say, Ginevra, but you could do much better than him."

"Don't worry, dear, Harry is here only to talk."

Only then the portrait became blank, Harry turned to Ginny, who had already occupied one of the armchairs.

"Tea?" she asked conversationally.

"Who or what is it?"

"Haven't you recognized him? It is my husband, Draco Malfoy."

"You didn't pronounce his name before, only 'my husband' or 'he'."

"I only say it in this room. It is considerably harder without his presence."

"But still. I've never seen a portrait move like this before."

"Let's say it is an old and dark magic and leave it at that. It was my wedding present. I begged for it while we were in Italy and he conceded. Fortunately, wizarding portraits don't take as much time as muggle ones. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Your son's behavior at the dance was utterly inappropriate!" Harry blew up suddenly, flopping down onto one of the armchairs.

"At what part of it exactly?" Ginny asked indifferently.

To Harry's mind she should've acted more like an enraged mother, protecting her son at all cost. And that meant that he had already lost the battle. "You know what I am talking about," he pressed.

"Strange that you don't ask me about Ricardo. _He_ was your daughter's partner for the most of the evening. Archie danced only the last dance with her. It did gather quite an audience, didn't it?" Ginny asked with a mischief grin.

"Still it is completely indecent to touch a girl like that!"

"They are starting tango next year, so his behavior was more than decent, it was gentlemanly – to protect her skirt like that."

"Tango at thirteen?! Are you nuts?"

"Here boys are taught to respect girls from the age of eight, even before they start to notice physical difference between them. The dancing lessons start soon after. Of course, hormones are a natural phenomenon and only the older ones will participate. I don't encourage relationships on the territory, but it seems to be inevitable, so… You remember Hogwarts, don't you? The only difference is that there is no one like Ron around – if the ball is announced everyone from nine till fifteen start preparing with enthusiasm. The older squibs do date. If I remember right Ricardo is dating a muggle girl from school. Guillermo and Leila too. I always pity them when they can't bring their muggle dates on our parties and other festivities.

If I was in your place, Harry, I would be thinking about Veronica's development. She trusted Archie enough to be so near her, to put her in a dangerous situation. It is very good for her to put so much trust into somebody, especially a person she feared with every fiber of her being."

"You assume, I must be grad that this person is a Malfoy?" Harry spat.

Ginny chuckled. "Ah, that is the core of the problem, isn't it? You do owe Draco, and you know it."

"I don't owe him anything. He was the enemy and that's it. He is dead and I don't hide that I am happy about it," Harry grumbled.

"He could've lived, you know, and you could've still defeated the Dark Lord. But his honor didn't let him. He also sought atonement for the deaths he caused, directly or indirectly. His parents, families of his schoolmates, blowing my cover, the Weasleys…" Ginny took a deep breath to push away the painful memory of her family execution. "He could've run, as far as the States, even cut his left arm for good measure; with his skill he could've lasted till Voldemort was too weak and your glorious victory. We could've been a normal happy family." Ginny's voice cracked in the very end and a lonely tear escaped her brown eye. She brushed it hurriedly, ashamed of her moment of weakness.

"Why did he let kill himself then?"

"Tell me, Harry, didn't you want for it all to end already at some point? Around your seventh year maybe?"

Harry stiffened. He actually did. He wanted for his measurable life to end once and for all. No nightmares or maniacs on his tail day and night. He wanted for the pain and responsibility towards the whole wizarding word to finally to go away. "So it was a suicide?"

"Only partly. He was scared, truly scared to live. He knew that the price for his body was too high for him simply to be forgotten like any other dead Death Eater. He was tired of being hunted and haunted. He hoped to just disappear with no ends of his existence left in the magical world. Unfortunately, I didn't fit into his calculations. Do you want to know, how it all started?" Ginny asked, looking far away into the horizon, as if already returning fifteen years back, to England torn by the war.

"I told you before I disappeared," she continued, without waiting for Harry's affirmative answer, "that he had been my instructor during my first missions as a Death Eater. We never were lovers either in spiritual or physical sense before the marriage. We were comrades that fought back to back, mediwitches that helped each other with wounds, I washed the grime and blood from his face after the battles (he really liked to be fussed other, it was in his aristocratic nature), we were just soldiers who were given orders. We rarely talked at first. I don't even know how I became stuck with him on the missions. Some of his at least. I don't know more than a half of what he did during the war.

I understood that he started to care about me (it wasn't actually the time when he was unable to kill me) when he moved me into the Headquarters. He was rising very fast through the ranks and was two steps from being the right hand of the Dark Lord already. He made me the HQ secretary. Quite an honorable position, quite close to all the Dark secrets. He knew that, I knew that – we were in agreement. But what made our relationship develop was the fact that HQ staff didn't fight on the field. Just a bit earlier I sustained a serious injury from a curse, cast by Ron actually, and almost died. He didn't visit me at our makeshift hospital, but he moved me where it was safe. We never talked about it. We just went on with our sickening lives.

I stole secrets, he conquered England for the Dark World, we ate together at least two times a week. No restaurants or candle lit dates of course. Just a table and two stools in a tavern or at the Headquarters. I was his link to the past, to the sane life of his childhood. Someone to fall onto, someone to back him up if the world ends. You had Ron and Hermione, we had each other.

So how did I fell in love with him? I don't have the slightest idea. Must've been his handwriting. You can't imagine how much one's handwriting can say about a person. It was so elegant, so right, so sexy. I once saw him writing a regular report to Voldemort and the way his hands and fingers moved… He caught me staring and asked what was going on, and I just blushed." Ginny smiled recalling the memory. "I caught myself several times on imagining those hands caressing something else beside the parchment. I was truly ashamed of myself. I thought the way you are doing right now. A Malfoy? How could I? How can I have feelings for the enemy? And then I stopped myself – we were at the same side, we were on both sides.

The war went on, you destroyed the Horcruxes one by one not knowing where the information was coming from. Draco was usually the closest to be punished. So I was sent to the phoenix's den to investigate the leak, I was still a Weasley after all. I knew what was coming the moment I was given the order. My cover was blown, I only can count the days I am given to live. Voldemort assumed that I would be all too eager to give up useful information under the fear of death. The bastard didn't get it.

It was Draco who pointed me a spy. He knew I would be sent back, he wanted me to spend time with my family, at least before I die, which would happen eventually. I won't describe the following three months, you were there. I knew I was going to die soon, and I wanted to rip my heart out, because I knew I wouldn't be able to tell him, to even see him one last time.

And then the note came, encrypted of course: 'Burrow attack in three days. Come with me. Take P. out.' After two most terrifying hours of my life I sent the answer: 'R. and P. out. Herm. with us.' I doomed my family, Harry. To be with the man I loved. And to finish the war, but that was a minor advantage." Ginny laughed bitterly. Harry shuddered at the pain he saw in her teary eyes. He remembered his reaction on the sight of the Burrow burned down to the ground. Devastated wasn't even the beginning of it. Total emptiness was more suitable to describe what he felt. Harry recalled Ron falling down to his knees beside him, not bothering to hide his tears, crying for his family and his fiancée.

"He put Hermione and me under Fidelius Charm with him being the Secret Keeper. When Draco told me about Voldemort's plan of taking his body it finally turned real for me. I knew that we would never be happy, that we didn't have any future together. I didn't have time to at least try to make him love me, to see me as a woman or anything even close to forming a romantic relationship. He had the plan even before he told me about his fate. I asked him for a child; he didn't protest, he was only afraid that Voldemort would get to the child.

There has been no physical intimacy between us before the marriage, not even brushing of the finger tips. But when he kissed me the very first time upon proclamation that we were husband and wife I knew. I knew that he loved me. And in the following sixteen days that love overflew all boundaries he had set for himself. Late at night, lying on his chest, I screwed my eyes shut not to see his tears. He didn't want to die, Harry! He wasn't even twenty five!" Tears cascaded down Ginny's cheeks and she didn't bother to stop them. "War screwed me, Harry! I can't love anymore, I can't have sex anymore. I can only love the man that wanted to kill me and died for me to live. How more twisted can it be?"

Harry just sat and watched Lady Malfoy to break apart. He didn't know what to do, even if he encountered hysterical women quite a lot. "Ginny, I am sorry, I didn't want to-"

"It is not your fault, Harry. It's just happens sometimes," Ginny reassured him, sounding drained of all strength and will to live. She went to a nightstand, took out a vial with blue liquid and drank it in one gulp. "Calming Draught. Vlad makes them for me and my nerves. You should probably go, I have a long and busy day tomorrow." Harry headed for the door, but was startled by a knocking on the window.

"Wait a minute." Ginny moved to the balcony and returned a moment later. "Archie wants to talk to you, if you don't mind the time. On the balcony will be private enough."

Harry opened his mouth to ask how the boy knew he was even in the room, but thought better of it and simply stepped out of the French doors into the chilly air.

"We better move near my room for mother to have her rest," Archie suggested in a soft voice and headed down the balcony. His, and now Eric's room, was the next so the walk wasn't long. The balcony was wide enough to provide room for two wicker chairs. Which Archie gestured for Harry to occupy. "So should I wait for punishment tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

"It isn't that easy to enter my mother's bedroom. The reason should be quite important. Not to sound arrogant but it is usually about me."

'_Not arrogant my ass!'_ "Yes, I wanted to talk to her about your actions towards Veronica yesterday," Harry said in a scolding parent's tone.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. I asked Ricardo to work on her, he seems to be unchallenged lately."

"Work on her?!"

"I mean loosen her up a bit. Nothing inappropriate. She feels music very well."

"Well…" Harry didn't know what to reply to that. He had no idea how his daughter reacted to music, and this incompetence of knowing nothing about her already started to drive him up the wall.

"I wanted to talk to you about my mother," Archie interrupted his thoughts. "I read the will."

"Why?"

"To know exactly what is waited from me, but this is not the point of discussion. I am sure you are aware of the approved husbands' list and your presence among them, Mr. Potter."

Harry shifted in his sit. '_Does it mean that I must receive his approval before even attempting to woo Ginny into dating me? Or does it mean that this conversation is already a positive sign?_' "Yes, I read it on Christmas."

"I know that you had feelings for my mother and that those feelings remain till the present day," Archie stated, looking straight at Harry.

'_He doesn't feel embarrassed in the slightest about talking of his mother love life. I've never met a boy stranger than this one._'

"The point is that my mother is not going to remarry."

"It is not for you to decide," Harry said, assuming the pose of authority.

"No, because I decided the opposite. I am not against it."

"Then why?.."

"We have no easy life. Especially she. This orphanage is her life. She is completely devoted to it. But I am certain you have already understood that it is very difficult to keep under control. Seeing day after day happy, full, families and feel despair on acquiring another orphan whose parents are dead or worse – alive and not wanting to have the child mostly because of being selfish. And this is only the part of the emotional strain. The family, as the squibs, Eric and I, try to everything in their power to help, not because it is our home, but because we all love her and want her to be happy.

Before you say that a love interest can do exactly the same… My mother's heart is sealed forever. I suggest you to move on. Bring your daughter up."

Harry took a deep breath. The boy's words seemed to always unnerve him with their superiority. He wasn't even sixteen yet! Before he could show him the piece of his mind, Archie was speaking once again.

"Those five men, including you, were not listed by accident. They are people who father trusted not only with his wife and heir but with the upholding of the Malfoy name. The four of them were his closest friends and are the friends of this family. Including Uncle Vlad and Uncle Ron, I have six uncles."

'_Six uncles… If Ginny's brothers had been alive it would've been the same… Wait a minute, where is he going with this?_'

"I've never asked of this before, because it was assumed without any action on my part, so it is kinda new to me too. Mr. Potter, will you be my seventh uncle?" Archie blurted out in the end.

Harry stared and openly ogled the boy. His mind was completely blank of any thought for a second. The request was so unusual and unexpected that Harry was completely lost. Finally he shook his head and stood up. "No. I can't. There is too much between me and-"

"They boy whose friendship you didn't except."

Harry froze. That boy seemed to stand right in from of him at that moment. Harry shook his head again. The similarity was really frightening.

"It made a deep impact on him, you know," Archie remarked, leaning onto the balcony railing. "It was the first time he was rejected. Yes, he was spoiled as any other rich kid was, received almost everything he wanted. Even worse than rejection, he failed his father. Lucius Malfoy was not exactly a loving father, you know."

Harry was shocked by the intimate revelation. Though, he didn't actually believe that Draco Malfoy made his school years a living hell only because he rejected his friendship. On the other hand, Harry's acquaintance was never rejected. People of all ages and social status were fawning over him because he was THE Harry Potter.

"And how do _you_ know?" Harry asked, being sure that the boy just couldn't know such small things from the tales of his mother.

"There is a tradition in old families, named Legacy Diary. Life wisdom for next generations. It is written in a form of a diary and contains the owner's life description. My father's diary was the part of the inheritance I received five years ago. I started mine two years ago. So I gathered that you refuse, Mr. Potter?"

"I don't see the point. You have six uncles already."

"Seven is a powerful number, Mr. Potter."

'_What if you can divide soul into seven parts?_' echoed in Harry's head. "What do you mean by that?" Harry asked with caution.

"The protection of the Malfoy House will be stronger not only in numbers but in magic. There is also… a personal reason… I want you to be one of my uncles." Archie's eyes darted to the floor for a second, but instantly returned to Harry.

"And what that may be?"

"Rose, Veronica, Eric and I study in the same school, partly in the same class. Our and our parents' contact is inevitable. There is also a matter with Veronica…" another darting of Archie's grey eyes, this time towards the dark horizon.

"You mean the debt?"

"Not exactly. The thing is that… there is a slight possibility… that she will… remain in the Malfoy family."

Harry's face became the mask of horror. "You can't be talking about-"

"Solely upon her wish."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"This place is seriously bad for my health," Harry announced the next day at breakfast. Ginny was absent on some business and the children ate with their peers, so he could freely talk about his fears.

"You said the same during Christmas, but look how it turned out. Veronica is flying, you had a bit of bonding time with her. What is wrong this time?" Ron asked, filling up his plate. His appetite seemed to only grow with coming to the foreign country despite the lack of knowledge about the cuisine.

"The boy asked me to be his uncle."

"What is bad about it, Harry?" Hermione asked in turn.

"I don't know, I just don't know. Just looking at him creeps me out, okay? And that portrait in Ginny's room…"

"What portrait?"

"Malfoy's, senior of course. It moves like it is alive!"

"All magical portraits move, Harry."

"I know! But it moved out of the frame! I shook his hand, for Merlin's sake!"

"You shook his hand? What for?" Ron asked, now really intrigued.

"I honestly don't know. He asked and I just deed. Or maybe his eyes told me to. I was so shocked that I didn't answer for my actions. I tell you, guys, I just feel that there is strange magic here. And not a good one."

"There is nothing dark about the magic here," came the male voice that made Harry almost jump up on his chair. 'Almost' means that he couldn't be frightened that easily, but with that man…

"I didn't notice you enter," Harry commented on Dubrovsky's sudden appearance at the table.

"Mediwizards are only noticeable to those who are ill, so you must be very happy about the fact."

"So what were you telling about the magic of the place," Hermione encouraged.

"The land was in the possession of the Malfoy family for centuries, so the old magic of the place… let's say, has a say in the matters. I agree that its influence does make feel unusual without experience. Ginevra and especially Archie command it quite well."

"What do mean, Archie commands the magic?"

"Haven't you noticed? Opening doors, appearing food, musical instruments and House Elves, the house knows its master. So how was the training today? I couldn't be present due to some urgent business. Have we a chance at winning next week?"

The topic change was quite welcome, but Harry was not satisfied. Something was happening and Veronica was in the middle of it. The hair stood on his neck the moment the thought about Archie Malfoy's statement the previous night entered his head. Uniting of the houses… Unfathomable!

"You must come with us today, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly. "You must see it!"

"What's the commotion, 'Mione? You've been telling me about it all evening, but you give no details!" Ron joined with his protest.

"I was with Rose and Veronica on Archie and Eric's rounds and it is just unbelievable! How they roll around with the younger kids and how they read them bedtime stories and kiss good night! It was funny when Archie taught the girls how to tuck the kids in, Veronica actually succeeded on the fourth attempt. It is so much fun how they teach English to toddlers! I repeat – you must see it."

Dubrovsky chuckled. "All nurses act like that. Despite the gender. Or is your surprise based on something else?"

Hermione blushed from embarrassment. She couldn't outright say that they thought Archie to be too Malfoy to be human to one of his uncles. "No, it is just that boys usually don't act like that," Hermione replied, avoiding the topic. "You seem to be very close to the Malfoys, you are not by chance Archie's Godfather?"

Sometimes Harry really loved Hermione for her nosiness.

"No, Blaise is. I met Ginevra and Archie only five years ago. On a fencing tournament. It is a hobby of mine. By the way, Hogwarts Headmaster decided to reopen the Dueling Club the coming year."

"What for?" Harry asked, recalling not so good memories about his second year.

"For fun, I suppose."

"But isn't it dangerous?" Hermione asked all motherly once again.

"Well, I will be needed only at the aftermath - to patch up the scratches and bruises. Both Rose and Veronica are very reasonable girls so you don't need to worry."

"You want to say they won't participate?" Hermione asked with hope.

"No, they will fight back and win."

……………….

Okay, Harry Potter saw a lot of things in his unfortunate and fortunate life. It was really hard to surprise him. He saw the fields of dead bodies and ground red from blood. He watched the rebuilding of the entire city, destroyed by the war. He witnessed Voldemort's body wither and turn to ashes. He even happened to be present during childbirth. But nothing left such impact on him as watching teenagers give piggy rides, play with blocks and even having a real tea party with kids who couldn't even talk properly. He remembered his childhood dreams, sitting in his tiny room under the ladder. He wanted to play football and read magazines and walk in the park and do everything the other boys his age did. And here they had all the freedom in the world and were nursing and playing with crying and screaming toddlers. Not only Archie and Eric, but all older squibs and orphans.

Most vividly Harry remembered as Archie was reading a book in French to ten year olds. Even he was for a few minutes completely captivated by the voice, despite understanding nothing of the tale. The children did though. They giggled and made faces playing the characters of the story. Hugo sat among those kids too. He didn't understand a thing, but he laughed too, because his neighbor translated for him.

At two the rounds ended and everyone went to their designated classes. Quite a number of unexpected discoveries were made – Veronica happened to be quite good at drawing, Rose – at singing and Hugo was quite friendly with clay. The guests also watched the advanced dancing class where Archie and Eric were. It was quite a spectacle. There were eight pairs, but they moved as one.

"It is so beautiful," Rose breathed out when a pair passed them once again in whirl of a turn.

"You should try it, it is quite exciting," Veronica said in a flat voice, sounding not a bit excited.

A small brown-haired girl crept into the room and took place in one of the corners, patiently waiting for the music to end. When it did she made a bee line towards Archie and pulled onto his trousers.

"What are you doing here, Pat? Aren't you supposed to be on your drawing class?"

"The jump," the nine year old only said.

Archie sighed and tilted down to take the girl into his arms. "Clear up everyone, Patricia is going for the jump!" The pairs moved to the walls, giving Archie the space. "You ready, Pat?" The girl nodded with a cute face screwed up in concentration. He took her small hands in his and started to swing her between his legs and then he threw her high into the air.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione breathed out. The others just held their breaths until Archie caught Pat by the waist after a perfect somersault.

"Was that exciting?" Rose asked Veronica, referring to her dance with Archie.

The spark in Veronica's eyes said it all.

…………….

After the whirlpool of another day in the orphanage Ron, Harry and Hermione gathered at the balcony beside Ron and Harry's room.

"So was I right?" Hermione asked in her favorite tone of being _always_ right. Which she actually was most of the time. "It was worth seeing, wasn't it?"

"Indeed," Ron agreed. "That caring attitude of them is quite shocking. You can put your worries to rest, Harry. That boy can't be the next Dark Lord or anything like his father in his school years. He loves all those kids. He even remembers every each one of them by name."

"It may seem so, Ron," Harry conceded, but only partly. "There is still something not right with him. Not wrong per se, but he is hiding something."

"All children hide something, it is normal," Hermione interjected.

"But his secret is big, I just feel it."

"Think all you want, Harry, but my ears are almost deaf from Rose asking us to stay till the game. I am still on vacation so I don't see any obstacles not to. We can look after Veronica, if you must leave. I am sure she will be glad to finally see a Quiddich game for real."

Harry didn't miss the reproach about not taking Veronica to any of his games. She was just a child, he couldn't keep eye on her and on the Snitch at the same time! She could've come if she had someone to look after her, like mother, for example.

"No, I want to see it too. I've never been on an amateur match."

None of the trio even imagined how a simple and innocent kids' game would turn out.

………………..

"Welcome! Welcome! To the first match of the International Junior Quiddich League!" the commentator's voice rang above the stands that were full up to the brim of the very last row. "Take your seats Ladies and Gentlemen, Madams and Monsieurs, Donnas and Dons, Dammen and Härren! The first match of the season is between our constant hosts the "Hospitable Orphanage" team "Squiby Squibs" and the French orphanage "Amour pan tout"!"

"So amateurs, Harry?" Ron asked, taking his seat at the box they were given tickets to. It was at the highest point of the pitch and had a much better view than the one that was designed for the special guests.

"Junior League is not professionals, Ron. I was asked to become a coach of one of such teams once."

"So why did you refuse?"

Harry only shrugged. He didn't know the reason. It was probably his fear of responsibility, of failing kids so young they haven't even started school yet. Harry was never good with kids anyway.

"And here comes our marvelous and gorgeous hostess, Lady Malfoy!"

The stands roared with applause. Harry looked down to see Ginny rising up to the stands, but to his dismay she was not alone. The escort consisted of five men and numerous paparazzi whose camera flashes could've made any person blind. Not Lady Malfoy though. She smiled to the cameras and answered questions, walking with dignity and posture of true lady, supported by Blaise's arm.

The procession finally made it to the box and the paparazzi left to take better angles to capture the team members upon their arrival. To Harry's opinion Ginny looked positively radiant and even younger with wind going through her tamed locks and cashmere light pink dress. His heart was pierced with a thorn on the very thought that she was not on his arm once again.

"These are Frances Orwell, Antony Olliwander and Ernest Highcourt," Ginny introduced the men, the trio haven't met yet.

During the handshakes Harry looked at the men closely. Frances was a dashingly handsome blond with eyes, which were full of limitless sorrow that made his white teeth smile not reach the blue orbs. The second man, Antony, was dark haired and a couple of years older than Harry. His clothes spoke of not only good taste but of existence of money to buy the best. Ernest was the mixture of the previous two – he definitely was not ugly, but the hardness of his edges made a frightening effect.

Veronica made a reverence, Rose hurriedly followed, men bowed in return, not even a shadow of mockery in their movements.

'_So all uncles assembled_,' Harry thought, watching as the escorting men took places: Blaise on Ginny's right, Ernest – on the left, others on the row behind. A cortege alright.

The game went on with the usual excitement present on every goal, which were mostly through the guest hoops, because Archie did his keeping job very well. During the first hour the Snitch was spotted but soon lost. It was Harry's area of interest so he closely followed the movements of Lizzy, an eleven year old "Squibs" Seeker. She flew in rough patterns, but her eyes were set deadly on the prize. Harry caught himself on thinking about the improvements that could be taught to her. Maybe he should accept the proposition of being the coach after all…

And then his thoughts were shuttered by a heart wrenching cry, "Archie, duck!"

Ginny's warning was futile. Archie ducked, but the Bludger crashed into his arm instead, throwing him towards the hoop. And then he was falling, being tossed from one hoop post to another. The outline of his body shimmered with white light for a moment which made him fall slower, but then Archie hit the ground and remained unmoving.

With another cry Ginny fainted, falling into Blaise's arms, who instantly handed her over to Vlad.

"Take care of her," Blaise ordered and Vlad disapparated. "Ernest – keep the press out of this. Antony – make the game go on. Frances – keep team's panic to the minimum.  
I am going for Archie." And he too disapparated, appearing a moment later beside the small body on the ground.

"He will live," Veronica stated.

Rose turned to scorn her friend for the inappropriate cold attitude at the deadly situation, but then shut her mouth, seeing Veronica's face – white as if she herself met death.

The game was won by the "Squibs" soon after, but there was no winning lap or shaking hands with the French team. Lizzy just shoved the Snitch into the referee hands and the whole team sped up towards the orphanage's entrance. The life of their Keeper was much more important than any praise.

…………….

"Please, you can't forbid us! We are all family!" Several phrases in Italian and French followed, but the arguments seemed to fall deaf on the ears of Vlad Dubrovsky.

"Archie will be fine. This is all you need to know, and now he needs rest. You can all visit tomorrow."

"What about Madam? Will she be alright?"

"Of course. Nothing a good sleep can't cure. Now scatter or you will wake them up."

The former Dream Team managed to reach the infirmary right at the moment when the disgruntled Quiddich team was made to leave. They certainly didn't look like they have just won the game. Muddy and sweaty, with brooms on their shoulders, but among that sweat were tears and not of happiness.

"You must let me in, Uncle Vlad," Eric insisted, remaining by the doors. "I must talk to him."

"Archie is unconscious. He is in no condition to talk."

"Then what is his condition?" came Veronica's clear voice. Its power startled Harry. "I demand to know."

Vlad measured the girl up with his piercing gaze and saw her determination and one more thing that made the corner of his mouth turn upwards. "And on what ground you plead your demand?"

"I am his sister."

"By…"

"His own word. So just tell us or Eric will bleed to death."

Even Eric didn't notice that he was clenching his fists hard enough to draw blood from his palms. "Now I have a reason to enter, right?"

"Children," Vlad muttered, stepping away from the doors. "You know where everything is."

"You haven't answered yet," Veronica insisted, focusing her Potions Professor's glance on her once again.

"Both arms' bones are shattered and there is a fracture is in his skull, a small one, so there won't be any brain damage, also three broken ribs."

"I was right, he will live," Veronica stated and turned on her heels to leave.

"Go after her, Rose, she may fall from the stairs," Vlad said.

"But why-"

"Just go."

Ron wanted to ask what the commotion was about, but was interrupted by the arrival of the other uncles.

"So how is he?" Ernest asked.

"He will live."

"Good. The press will be all over it tomorrow. I'll pull some strings to keep it local, but I bet if only one paper prints it, the flocks will be unstoppable," Ernest cursed.

"No visitors for the orphanage than," Antony joined in. "Flowers and postcards would be left in the hall."

"Agreed. I will be in charge of the orphanage for a couple of days," Frances stated. "And I will deal with the papers concerning the team participating in the next match. The world of investment won't dissipate in my absence. Blaise will stay with the boy."

"Is none of you concerned about the well-being of the said boy?" Hermione exclaimed, disgusted by their heartless discussion. "Certainly public relations are less important."

Ernest looked at her as if she was insane. "This _is_ worrying about his well-being. The less people know about Malfoy heir's disability the easier life is. Archie is young enough to pull through this. This is all that is needed from him. Until Ginevra is incapable, we must run the outer world. That's what we are for. Come on, Antony, we must prepare a press release against anything they throw at us tomorrow."

Eric's head appeared from behind the infirmary door. "He woke up, Uncle Vlad."

"Good. Very well, Gentlemen, everybody to fulfill our jobs. You, on the other hand," Vlad drawled, eyeing Ron, Harry and Hermione. "Somebody must stay with Archie during night."

"I can!" Eric volunteered.

"No, you are too young for this. Let's allow Archie choose for himself. Get in."

Slightly surprised by Vlad's decision, Harry, Ron and Hermione with Eric in the rear entered the territory of Vladislav Dubrovsky. Harry saw closed up curtains around one of the beds and instantly headed in that direction, assuming that it was Ginny's bed. A pale hand with long fingers stopped him in his tracks.

"Not a step further," Vlad warned. "Ginevra will rest for at least twenty hours. Undisturbed by anyone or anything."

The group neared the other bed. Its occupant looked as if he was sleeping, but twitching of his eyelids betrayed his awakened state.

"How are you feeling, Archie? There are some visitors for you here."

Archie slowly opened his eyes and moved his lips, but no sound escaped them.

"He says that his head hurts," Eric translated.

"Certainly, but the head is the least of your problems. We must regrow both of your arms' bones."

"Oh Merlin," Hermione gasped, knowing full well that it was no easy operation, not to mention painful.

Archie blinked in agreement.

"Do you want somebody to stay during the night with you, while the bones will be growing?"

Harry's Quiddich training allowed him to read lips' movements so he knew the answer before Eric gathered himself from his own surprise.

"Why me?" Harry asked.

"To teach him how to fight pain," Eric interpreted the soundless answer.

…………………..

The night after his first match during his second year was not one Harry had nightmares about. He almost forgot the pain he encountered while his arm bones grew back after Lockhart's miscast spell. Harry Potter knew what pain was. Vividly. He experienced the effects of the Crucio curse at least six times. But how can one teach to fight pain? Nobody taught him. He just clenched his teeth and went for it. So when Harry took seat near Archie's bed several hours after their visit he had no idea what he was supposed to do. The Scelegrow potion effects hadn't kicked in yet, so he decided to strike a conversation.

"Do you know about my boneless experience from your father's diary? He must've really gloated about that."

"What do you want? He shamefully lost his first game," Archie mouthed.

"When I think about it now, our school rivalry was so childish. But come to think of it, it is inevitable. I mean, there is always a bully and who, well, opposes him."

"You are very much alike," Harry read from Archie's lips and shuddered at the very idea. "Both adventurous and always breaking the rules."

The topic started to become quite uncomfortable for Harry so he steered the conversation in the neutral grounds. "So what I am to do exactly?"

"That's what my uncles do, each of them teaches me something."

"So this is the plot for me to agree to be your uncle?!" Harry asked incredulously. One devious scheme indeed.

"I am not going to give up."

"I don't see the point. I saw your uncles today, a bunch of arrogant aristocrats like-" but Harry caught himself in time.

Hoarse sounds, be Archie healthy they would've been laughter, came from his bandaged chest. "Like my father?"

"Yes, like your father. I am not going to deny it, if you know it yourself. I am not like them and I don't want to have anything to do with those full-of-themselves asses. And under such guidance you will become just like them."

"Maybe you should join their ranks to bring something else into my upbringing. For me not to become like them."

Now Harry looked at the blond boy with new eyes. Slytherin have lost quite a valuable member when Archie was sorted into Gryffindor. "What is your real agenda? Is it about Veronica? What do you want from me?!"

"Your influence and protection in England."

Whatever Harry wanted to say back drowned in Archie cry that no broken ribs could hold in. Archie's body was once again outlined by white light and Harry could bet all his gold in Gringotts that he heard Archie whisper, "Father, lend me your strength."

"Holy Founders," Harry gasped, receiving another shock of a lifetime that constantly happened to him whether Archie Malfoy was concerned. A red thin scar in a form of a sword burned itself visible on Archie's forehead. A scar exactly like Harry's own.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Harry was shaken awake by a strong grip on his shoulder. "Rough night?"

Harry blinked several times to discover that he fell asleep on a chair, leaning onto the infirmary wall. A rough night indeed. Archie's cries of pain still echoed in his head. The only thing he could do was to hold his legs so the healing process wouldn't be sabotaged by the boy's thrashing around.

While Harry was gathering his thoughts Vlad raised the upper part of Archie's bed and wheeled it towards the window. Harry noticed that he showed no surprise at Archie's new forehead decoration. A swish of the wand and the scar was gone.

"You knew," Harry stated.

"I think Ginevra would've told you eventually since your… similarity in this aspect," Vlad responded, methodically shaving off Archie's hair. "It is not my place to tell, so you should wait till Ginevra shares this with you. If she does that is."

"Why shouldn't she?"

"Why should she? You are not his uncle, you don't have either right or responsibility to mingle into the Malfoys' affairs. You are not even a friend of the family."

"And you are. You were not mentioned in the will, how come you were given such privileges?" Harry asked with sarcasm.

"To be completely truthful, I actually met Archie's father when he was still young."

"Why don't you call him Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Ginny says his name only in her chambers; Archie mentioned his existence only when we were alone. What is so abnormal to just say 'Draco Malfoy'?"

The razor steeled for a second and then went on. "No ordinary man could become the right hand of the Dark Lord."

"He was a monster, that is what I know," Harry spat with pure hatred. "All those 'operations' he conducted in the name of blood purity or other rubbish the Death Eaters stood for. I was there, I saw it with my own eyes. How could Ginny even consider being near him? Heartless bastard!"

"Why didn't you kill him then?"

"Huh?"

"On the battle field. The act would not have been considered murder - it was the time of war. You did kill, Mr. Potter, didn't you?"

Why didn't he actually? Because Harry was always on the sidelines, protected by Ron and Hermione, who in turn were looking for Horcruxes and the way to kill Voldemort. Only when Ron brought the fateful note the forces discovered that the snake didn't only have a head but a brain which was shut down by the liquidation of Draco Malfoy.

"Because he wasn't considered a threat," Harry finally answered. "We didn't have spies to tell us about his true position in the ranks."

"Basically, you didn't care, right? You should have though. If the Dark Lord had succeeded in his soul's transfer, you would've never won," Vlad said, finishing with the shaving.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't consider Archie anything special, do you? Just another boy who flies a broom decently, is good enough in Potions and Charms, plays the piano without making mistakes and doesn't get in trouble. Just an ordinary thirteen-year-old boy. What you don't know is that he speaks and reads almost fluently in English, French and Latin, Italian being his first language; can conjure a Patronus, can take over the orphanage any day, not to mention he will inherit several million galleons upon reaching sixteen. He has a wonderful inheritance from both sides. Oh, and I forgot to add – he is one of a hundred pure-blooded children his age."

"Nobody is interested in the last characteristic nowadays," Harry retorted.

"Ethically and socially maybe, but magically… Pure blood is not an empty sound. The last rumor that I heard is that one French banker made his wife give birth to a girl two years ago so there could be a possibility for him to become relatives with the Malfoys. He is not the only one of course. Some go for the son, some – for the mother. Okay, let's see that fracture…"

With Vlad engrossed with mending Archie's scull, Harry had time to comprehend the received information. He remembered how the former Head of Defense asked for his support after becoming the new Minister. Even during the war people of certain values strived for power. Harry always despised those people that's why his hatred for Draco Malfoy was so strong, because Malfoys were manipulative and dishonest and human nature was alien to them.

The war ended, the ultimate evil was destroyed and yet… A teenager was asking for his influence in England, the same boy was already wanted to be a son-in-law by high-ranking people around Europe and his mother was fawned over by the money greedy gigolos.

"What a mess," Harry said under his breath.

"And now you are in the thick of it," Vlad joked.

"How did you meet Malfoy anyway?"

"Unfortunately, our acquaintance was brief. My mother was born in England, but married a wizard from Poland and immigrated there. I was born soon after. I was sent to Durmstrang and during summer brakes was sent to my uncle Severus. When I came to him after finishing my fifth year, we made a visit to the Malfoys with whom my uncle had tight connections, as you know. There I met Draco Malfoy, who had just finished his first year in Hogwarts. He was much younger than me, but even I couldn't help but be influenced by his natural charm. I can describe him as a boy with multiple talents and interests, he seemed to be everywhere at once. He was also very proud. And I admit, very arrogant and full of superiority. But I always believed in uncle's flair for talent and to his opinion Draco Malfoy was born to do great things. Which he did; awful things but great. And Archie is the same."

Harry watched as Vlad attended to Archie's wound with an ease of a professional, but there was almost a gentle care in his every movement and touch. As if Archie was his own son…

"Why are you here?" Harry blurted out, tired of the constant charades of the world of the Malfoys.

"Pardon me?"

"Why are _you here_?"

"I work here."

"You work in Hogwarts."

"I am leaving as soon as Ginevra wakes up, if it gives your mind peace."

The doors slammed open and Frances rushed through with several folders full of papers.

"Deputy executive or not I don't aloud my patients to be disturbed," Vlad cut his steps short in a tone biting as a whip.

"I need the seal on the papers for the excursion to France. It is urgent."

Vlad sighed, but muttered 'Ennervate', pointing with his wand at Archie's still body. The patient took deep breath and snapped his eyes open. He moved his glance from Vlad to Frances to the folders. Very slowly Archie moved his right hand to his collar and uncovered the seal ring. To Harry's astonishment the boy actually read the papers before putting the stamp in the end of the documents. Going through the last one, Archie stopped in the middle and pointed at the line, shaking his head in disagreement.

"Are you sure?" Frances asked skeptically. An affirmative nod from Archie. "I'll consult with the Head Nurse. Recover soon then." He was gone as swiftly as he appeared.

"You should get down for breakfast, there is still time," Vlad remarked, putting a row of vials in front of Archie and motioning for him to swallow their contents.

"I am quite comfortable here, thank you," Harry responded, even if not only his body position but the chair were uncomfortable as hell.

"Then why don't you fulfill your uncle duties and feed Archie breakfast?"

"Why don't _you_ do it? You are the uncle here, not I!" Harry protested.

"I will be busy with more important things. Archie, if you could."

Archie attempted to snap his fingers, but they were still weak. "That will need practicing," He remarked in a still raspy voice.

"Nothing that a couple hours of gammas won't restore," Vlad commented, examining Archie's elbows and wrists.

Finally the House Elf appeared. "Three breakfasts, please, Willy."

"You shouldn't have. I've already eaten."

"Uncle was here all morning, wasn't he, Mr. Potter?" Archie asked, his voice gaining clearance by the word.

"I don't know," Harry replied, but he thought that Vlad had stayed in the infirmary the whole night actually. So why was Harry asked to stay by Archie's bedside?

The breakfast arrived on three trays and Harry was put on spoon feeding duty.

"So how did you find the game?" Archie asked while Harry was feeling up another spoonful. "I am sure you have an opinion as a professional."

"Well, your team is pretty good, but it could be much better."

"It is not my team, Sandra is the captain. She started flying much earlier than any of us because of her age."

"Doesn't matter, you all need a lot of improvement."

"Why don't you become the coach, Mr. Potter? The current one is going on a maternal leave in a month."

Vlad chuckled, massaging Archie's left arm, but didn't add any comment. Harry only snorted.

"I am quite serious," the young Malfoy continued, "you will be paid of course, not much as you usually are, but that's negotiable. Veronica can live here during summers. Think of the advantages."

And Harry did. There was still time till the start of his Quiddich season. He had a lot of free time on his hands, which he should be spending with his daughter. The problem was he didn't have the slightest idea of what to do with her, but if she is here… And not to forget, he would see Ginny every day.

"I'll think about it," Harry finally answered and concentrated on his breakfast this time.

"I am sure mother will be very grateful."

Harry threw a glance of suspicion towards the boy. Was he selling off his own mother to get him to coach the team? A roar made Harry turn toward the curtain where Ginny's bed was supposed to be.

"Vlad, I hate you!" Ginny screamed.

"Yes, yes, we all know that. I'll be back in a minute." Vlad rose from his breakfast and disappeared behind Ginny's curtains.

"How long were you thinking about 'employing' me, so to say?" Harry asked, feeling that the preposition was too structured to be done in spite of the moment.

"Since March. Is that important?" Archie asked innocently. "The deal is beneficial from both sides, why should anything else matter?"

"Is that what your uncles teach you?" Harry asked mildly disgusted by Archie's calculative approach.

"Uncle Frances basically, he is the head of an international corporation that produces chocolate candy. My business knowledge comes mostly from him. So when will we receive your answer?"

"We?"

"My mother and I."

On the mentioning of Ginny Harry's heart skipped once again. He gave a word to himself that he would sweep her off her feet no matter what, that he would get his sweet Ginny back. The moment he thought about the girl of his school years, the real Ginny stepped from the behind the white curtains, refreshed and in a change of clothes.

"Good morning, mother. Did you sleep well?"

"You know I did," Ginny grunted. "Someday, I'll forbid Vlad to give me this 'beauty sleep'! How could he do this to me when I should've been by your side, darling?" Ginny asked, giving Archie a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You didn't miss anything important, Mum. Only the nasty part. I am sure I'll be able to be at tonight's party."

"Is there going to be another party?" Harry cut in.

"Your farewell party," Ginny answered, as if it was absolutely natural for him being by her son's side.

"Oh, yes." Harry even forgot they were all leaving tonight. The game was over, so there was no reason to stay.

"I issued the proposition we talked about to Mr. Potter," Archie announced, while Ginny was pumping up pillows.

"And?"

"I'll think about it," Harry decided to answer for himself.

"The team has a lot of potential," Ginny declared with pride. "Eric is a bit rusty, but when he starts to play at Hogwarts regularly he will be more flexible. I don't want to hurry you, but it would be better to receive the answer by the evening. And then we can discuss the essentials before you leave."

Even if Harry wanted to say something in return, he was interrupted once again by the commotion behind the door followed by the fourteen children falling into the room and running towards Archie's bed. Harry managed to move aside, not to be squished by the worried relatives.

"Are you alright?" "Do your arms hurt?" "Was it painful?" "The fall was really cool, man!" "Yeah! That was one great dive!" "We won, you know!" "You are going to play in the next game, right?" "You must, we can't win without you!" "We were so worried!" "And Uncle Vlad didn't let us in." "The kids draw you getting well cards, we brought them to you."

The stream of exclamations ended the moment a bag of cards of all sizes, shapes and colors was emptied onto the bed covers.

"I did not say that the visitation is aloud," came Vlad's sharp shout. "You are overwhelming the patient. You see that he is fine and will be down shortly. Now scatter!"

"But we are really worried, Uncle Vlad," said a small girl with perfect puppy dog eyes.

"Don't use that look on me, Sophia." Vlad was adamant. "You all have places to be."

The battle was clearly lost, but the squibs didn't leave before a good bye kiss on Archie's cheek and a pat on the shoulder in boys' case. Half the way during the kissing procession the infirmary was entered by Ron, Hermione, Rose and Veronica.

"I love you all too, guys. Thanks for the cards," were Archie's good bye words.

"Sandra, what did I tell you about work and make up?" Ginny asked, noticing a smudge on Archie's cheek.

"Sorry, ma'am, but I am between sessions. Ran here to find out how my Keeper was doing."

"Do I need to toss you out too?" Vlad practically roared once one congregation cleared but another seemed to replace it.

"We came to just check the things out," Ron stated, quite capable to stand for himself. He had come through too much to be intimidated that easily. "That was quite a fall, Archie could've easily broken his neck."

'_It was indeed_,' Harry thought. '_So why didn't he? Because of the light? And how is this light connected to the scar? Somebody has a lot of explaining to do_.'

"I have a lucky broom," Archie said with a smile.

"The game was great! The Gryffindor will lose a lot no having you as the Keeper," Rose remarked.

"Thanks. I am nothing special."

"Girls, you should go, you are joining the rounds today, remember?" Hermione ushered, noticing Archie's eyelids dropping a couple of times.

"So do we have the right to kiss you good bye?" Rose asked jokingly.

"I never object to my sisters' affections," Archie answered, surprising Ron and Hermione, who thought he would feel at least a bit embarrassed. Girls he knew from childhood was one thing, but just friends even whom he called sisters…

Nevertheless, Rose pecked his cheek with the familiarity of the motion, she did have a little brother to lend kisses on. Veronica astonished everybody, including Archie, once again. Instead of pecking Archie's cheek, she kissed the backs of his hands, taking them in hers.

"This way it is at least effective," she explained her actions. "His arms are hurt, not his cheeks. You better play on today's concert."

"Or what?" Archie asked, his grey orbs full of laughter. The girl just couldn't stop showing a different side with every encounter and he never knew when the last would be.

"Or it will be dull."

"Everybody out. Now," Vlad ordered. "The potion has started to work. He needs complete silence. And, Ginevra, come for the next potion in," he glanced at his watch, "three and a half hours."

…………………

"Vlad can be such a mother hen at times!" Ginny exclaimed upon living the infirmary. "I want to kill him every time he gives me this potion. And when I wake up, I understand that there was no other way and give up."

"What did actually happen to you?" Ron inquired. "How did you know the Bludger was coming for him?"

Ginny demonstrated a golden bracelet on her right wrist. "The protection charm. It notifies me if any of my children is in danger. And the fainting… Just happens when stress is really getting to me. I am not that young anymore. The 'Sleeping beauty' potion gives my body ability to restore the nerves and whatnot. It is so potent that I don't hear or feel anything for twenty hours. Usually Vlad just shoves it down my throat when he is informed I am stressing too much."

"What about waking up? The traditional way?" Ron asked with a snicker.

"You don't mean…" Harry began appalled by the very idea.

"No such luck. So how did you like your stay here? How Hugo finds it?"

"Oh, Hugo is absolutely ecstatic. He made so many friends here. It does get kinda lonely with no wizarding families around the Burrow," Hermione replied. "And your library is so well equipped!"

Ron and Harry shook their heads, only Hermione could praise such things in a children facility.

"The work here is very well organized. It is a wonder how you run this place single handedly, dear sister."

"It takes a lot of work. And I am never alone," Ginny said distantly. Grief flashed in her brown eyes for a moment, she seemed to recall the times when she had a companion beside her at all times, but then she smiled and the mistress of the house returned in all her glory.

"Such a pity, we didn't have much time to hang out more," Hermione uttered with regret. "We have so much to talk about."

"Yes, we do," Harry stated, his tone deadly serious. "About Archie's scar."

"Oh that," Ginny breathed out, as if dismissing the subject as something unimportant. "Let's go to my room then."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Why am I not surprised by the appearance of the whole team? Everybody knows that if Harry Potter shows up somewhere, his sidekicks are just a step away," came the voice of the welomer to Ginny's chambers.

Harry flinched and turned away, knowing the kissing ritual will soon follow. Instead he watched the reactions of Ron and Hermione who stopped dead on their tracks the moment they heard the voice. He saw as blood slowly left Ron's face, it seemed that Ron's last kill of the war had left a much greater impact than Harry imagined. How he wished to have just a glimpse of that interrogation!

"Please, be seated," Ginny invited, gesturing towards the armchairs that multiplied according to the number of guests. "Ice tea?"

"Is that… a widow's present?" Hermione asked, partly coming out of her stupor.

"Technically, yes. Even if it was made on our wedding day. Draco was quite drowsy during the whole day. Don't you remember, Hermione?" Ginny signaled for a House Elf to serve the tea. "You can touch it, Draco is not that dangerous."

Harry noted that Ginny didn't say 'not dangerous anymore.' Something was definitely not right in the whole picture. Ron actually neared the portrait and examined it more closely.

"How is life, Weasley? Are the kids well?"

"Yes, they are quite alright, thank you. And you, Malfoy?"

"As well as I can be. How do you find Archie?"

"A good boy. His parents can be proud."

"Of course he is good! He is a Malfoy and my son to boot!"

"Time hasn't changed you, you conceited git."

"There is no time for me anymore, Weasley."

That phrase made Ron draw his glance away. He knew that his murder of Draco Malfoy was not only justified by law, but asked by the victim himself, so why did Ron always feel uneasy whenever the subject of Draco Malfoy was raised? Oh yeah, because Malfoy died, knowing he would never see his son, and in turn congratulated Ron on his fiancée's pregnancy. A strange reason indeed, but to Ron family was everything and he knew how painful it must've been for Malfoy to see his son and not be near him.

"So how happened you know about the scar, Harry?" Ginny asked, pouring the tea into high glasses with ice.

"Anybody wants to enlighten us, what scar we are exactly talking about?" Ron interjected.

"Yesterday night when Archie was healing," Harry began the explanation, "he asked for his father's strength and the scar in a form of a sword appeared on his forehead. Just tell me one thing, Ginny, is he like me?"

"Holy Founders," Hermione gasped.

"We don't know," Ginny replied. "And by 'we' I mean his uncles and I. All we know is that there is no prophecy even remotely connected to his birth or any kind of scar."

"Wait a second, if Archie has a scar like Harry… Does that mean there will be another Dark Lord and another war this time here?" Ron asked, sounding horrified. He went through that shit once, he definitely didn't want to go through it again, not to mention his children.

"How did it appear anyway?"

"Archie was born with it. It was one of the reasons I fled. I knew the moment somebody saw him in England the first reaction would be putting a connection between him and Harry Potter. We started to conceal the scar when Archie turned one. Even Eric has never seen it. The scar is Draco's mark of love."

The announcement rendered the trio speechless. The most surprising thing was that they were actually surprised. The three of them were quite aware that Harry's scar was the result of his mother's love and protection. So obviously Archie's scar origin was no different. The problem was that Draco Malfoy and 'love' still didn't stand well together to the former Dream Team's understanding.

"There is more, isn't it?" Hermione asked, well used to all kinds of mysteries and they usually contained a whole number of secrets.

Ginny sighed and glanced at the portrait. Receiving a curt nod in return, she went on. "Archie is a Horcrux. Somehow Draco left a part of his soul in his son. They communicate in Archie's dreams. It first happened when Archie was four. He told me he talked to his father at night. I didn't pay it much attention at first, but then he began to talk about things even I didn't know about Draco. So I went into his head and… felt Draco there. A glorious sensation."

"It could've been somebody else," Ron disagreed, his Auror cautiousness kicking in.

"No, it was too familiar. It felt as someone who I knew from inside out and who knew me the same way." Ginny spoke about that being with such tenderness that everybody else felt like intruding on an intimate secret.

"To me, it sounds like a possession," Harry remarked coldly, referring to Ginny's experience in her first year.

"It is nothing like that!" Ginny protested. "Archie doesn't have any black outs or dual personality! Yes, he does have light headaches, but it is because he is growing up. I believe with years it will disappear completely. Right now Archie has a father even if in an usual form, but with the same functions. Draco helps with his schoolwork, tells him about the family history and the ways of life."

"That's cheating, Ginny. Does the father tell his son the answers to the tests too?"

"Oh, don't tell me about cheating, Harry!" Lady Malfoy was gone to be replaced with the mother who protected her child at all costs. "McGonagall buying you a broom, Voldemort's Parceltounge, Dumbledore's Timeturner, Snape's Potions' textbook and even Luck potion! At least Archie uses knowledge he inherited by right."

"I understand your position, Ginny, but such existence is abnormal," Hermione put in her words of wisdom. "What if he never leaves? What if he takes over? Have it ever appeared to you that Archie could be his father's reincarnation?"

"No we cast protection against that."

"Speak his name, dammit!" Harry exclaimed. "Draco Malfoy is dead. And he will not come back to life if you say his name."

It was quite easy to say but when the very same dead Malfoy was piercing through you with those steel grey eyes… Even Harry felt shivers down his spine. He was quite confused by the fact that the portrait who was the father in question hadn't defended himself or the boy.

"Excuse me if I sound unnaturally cold, but to me Archie appears to be more and more artificial," Hermione stated, ignoring Harry's indignation.

"Because he is. I asked Draco for a child and he gave me one. We cast a number of spells for the conceived child to be a boy, because he must've been an heir to the Malfoy family. We couldn't do anything for Archie not to have the blood of his ancestors which Voldemort was after. You don't want to know how many spells of old and mostly forbidden magic was used to make the fetus unplottable for the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters." Here Ginny's voice cracked. "The moment I saw the scar I Obliviated the mediwitch who helped with the delivery and ran as fast and as far as I could."

"Ginny, this requires a proper Auror investigation-"

"No!" Ginny slammed the table with her hands hard enough to overthrow the glasses, the occurrence she completely ignored. "I've been hiding him for eleven years and will do so for years to come if it guaranties Archie having a normal life. Being the last Malfoy is already a burden heavy enough."

"But what if another war is in the works and we'll miss the signs?" Harry kept trying to get his point across.

"That's why Ginny had sent Archie to Hogwarts," Ron proclaimed. "Quite a risky business for normal life."

"Archie knows the risks," Ginny said, confirming Ron's theory.

Harry glanced at the portrait once again, seeking some sort of admittance on Draco's part. Was there a connection between the drawing and the soul's part left behind? Was there indeed another war coming to the wizarding world? What was it like to be the right hand man of the Dark Lord? If only they could know his secrets… Which was quite possible if Harry spends a fair amount of time with Archie, who, according to Vlad, was born to do great things, just like his father. Upon leaving Ginny's chambers Harry had already made the decision about becoming the Quiddich team coach.

………………..

The farewell party was a cozy affair. After dinner the Weasleys and the Potters were gifted with handmade orphanage souvenirs and were politely made to write about their impressions in a guestbook. The procedure was followed by a small concert by the orphans and squibs. Archie had sat behind the table for almost the entire evening. He rose only two times. The first time was to accompany Lucy's singing. The song was about saying good bye and not farewell. It was so full of feeling that it brought Hermione to tears. The second time was for the final dance to which Archie invited Rose, at least attempted to.

"You know perfectly well, Arch, that I don't dance," Rose declined the invitation.

"Where is your gryffindoric courage, my dear cousin? It is just a slow waltz. Nobody will laugh if you make a mistake. Moreover _I_ will be leading you, so no worries."

"Okay, but you will be responsible for the mess."

Eric danced with Veronica, Ron and Hermione were approached by Sandra and Ricardo respectively. To Harry's absolute delight he was lead to the dance floor by the house mistress herself. Now only not to screw up the dance steps.

"I decided to accept your son's proposition," he announced, moving out of the way of another pair.

"Which one?"

"Both actually."

"The team deserves such a coach as you. Quiddich is the only magical activity the squibs can participate in, so they give their all to the training. I will send you the papers in a couple of days. As for your wish to join the Malfoy family… You must talk to Archie about it. As soon as possible."

"What's the hurry?"

"He is growing up. You must manage to teach him as much as you can."

Harry cursed upon the music's ending. He had no time to even ask Ginny out for a drink. Casually. Like friends for starters. But she left to get the children in order and Harry started the search for his soon to be nephew.

"You want to talk to me?" came Archie's voice from behind, making Harry jump out of his skin.

"How do you know?"

"Mother told me. It's kinda a long talk. Let's go to one of the music rooms."

They left the Dining Hall and headed downstairs to the basement floor where a gym and so called music rooms were situated. The rooms were used for practicing on musical instruments and singing or both. They entered a small cubicle the major part of which was occupied by a grand piano. By the casual way Archie took place on the piano stool Harry concluded that it was the boy's practicing auditory.

"So you are completely sure about becoming my uncle?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"The point , Mr. Potter, is that when you agree there is no turning back. First of all, let me tell you about the… agreements that follow your taking up on my 'uncleship' so to say. Firstly, when you become my uncle you take the position of a father I don't have."

"But you do have a father," Harry cut in. "In an unusual form, as Ginny puts it."

"Oh, so you know about that already. Well, we won't sit long here then. Where was I? Oh, yes. This position doesn't require you doing what fathers usually do like taking me to Quiddich games, attend my birthdays, give me presents or entertain me in any way. I also don't insist on any form of loving disposition towards me, it's up to you.

What is wanted from you is to share your wisdom, teach me experiences of your life and anything I ask for."

"You also mentioned my influence," Harry remarked calmly, but inside he was in turmoil. He was always in the spotlight, he encountered flatterers every single public appearance. Harry just couldn't fathom how one person could be so caring and passionate one moment and so emotionally detached the next. And as he watched Archie speaking of no need to love him, Harry couldn't help but want to crack that nut of a boy.

"Not exactly influence, but your connections and knowledge. There is no need for them yet. There are no plans to invest into England for the moment. But I suppose you should introduce me to the right people. So what you are getting out of this is the right to escort my mother to social functions."

"Is that right given in a written form?" Harry asked with sarcasm he just couldn't hold inside.

"No, only by word. It is given only to a handful of men, so you should be honored."

"Let me guess, only six?"

"A bit more, ignoring the Ministers of Magic can't do any good, right? I am sorry, I am so stiff about all this. It was much easier with uncle Vlad when mother did most of the talking."

Something moved in Harry upon seeing Archie's apologetic smile. He looked so _not_ like Draco Malfoy at that moment that Harry found himself wanting to help the kid in any way he could. Was that the charm Vlad was talking about?

"So do you still want to become my uncle?"

The question brought Harry back to earth. "Why haven't you asked Ron about this? Or isn't he influential enough?"

"Uncle Ron has a family of his own. And right now there is no need to make it official between us. On the other hand, he is a relative so the blood will call."

"And he will do everything mentioned above anyway. Are you sure you are thirteen or your dear father has completely messed up your head?"

"Actually, I am still twelve. My birthday is in July."

"Don't tell me…" Harry began, his eyes widening in horror on the possible coincidence.

"Yep, the thirty first of July. We are very alike, Mr. Potter. So is it a deal? A deal with a Malfoy is not as dangerous as with the Devil. Not yet. So don't be afraid."

"What am I getting myself into?" Harry sighed, turning to Heavens. They had no answer to him.

"A wonderful journey called unclehood. Stretch out your hands, please."

Harry complied, but remained alert. He watched as Archie took out his seal ring and brushed it with his thumb. The signet instantly turned red.

"To guide," Archie proclaimed, stamping the back of Harry's hand with the Malfoy monogram. "And protect." The marking of the left hand followed. The bloody seal burned for several seconds and the pain and the seals disappeared as if they hadn't been there at all. "Welcome to the Malfoy family, Uncle Harry."

Harry was in quite a stupor after a completely unexpected bloody branding, but he was even more shocked by Archie hugging him. And it was no masculine awkward hug after which both men jump from each other. Oh, no, it was a classical bear hug. When was the last time Harry was hugged like that? At one of Hugo's birthdays? Harry patted Archie's back and the young Malfoy withdrew.

"So what is it you want me to teach you? Improve your flying?"

"I have told you already. To fight pain."

"But you are not in pain right now. And I didn't do much the previous time either."

"Not physical pain. You are an orphan, Uncle Harry, as am I."

And then Harry saw it in the silver eyes sparkling with tears. The pain and grief for the father whom he never met and who couldn't be replaced even by seven uncles.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Five men were sitting in a secluded booth of an Italian pub. In front of them stood drinks to their variable tastes: wine, Firewhisky, Butterbeer, gin and a cocktail of deep blue color.

"So what about this Potter girl? Are they official?" Ernest asked, lighting up his pipe.

"Of course, they are not!" Blaise exclaimed with indignation. "They've known each other for less than two years, not to mention they seized the war only after Christmas. More or less."

"Despite all that, there is definitely a connection between them. It is impossible not to notice it, isn't it?" France asked with a distant look. "I saw her when Archie fell during the match. She looked lost, as if her arm was cut off."

"You are exaggerating, Frances, as usual," Antony barked, taking a sip from his Firewhisky. "But it is obvious that the matter must be looked into. Vlad, tell us about her. She is in your House, isn't she?"

"First of all," Vlad began, "she is adopted and a muggleborn."

"Damn, such blood will go to waste," Antony cursed.

"The will says differently, so shut it," Blaise cut him off. "I noticed she was unnaturally perceived."

"She had a psychological trauma in early childhood, so she has some problems with expressing of emotions."

"The girl needs a lot of work if she is to become the next Lady Malfoy," Ernest concluded.

"You are planning too far ahead, Ernest. Nobody can just force it on her."

"It is my job to plan ahead. How do you think diplomacy works? We must know how to answer before the question is even asked."

"I agree that her bringing into the high society will take time," Vlad continued his characterization of Veronica, "but despite being a muggleborn, she is very magically talented. She is a very promising Potions student and there was quite an interesting case of saying good bye to Archie in the infirmary. Just before that I had been massaging Archie's hands and his left pinky was stiff as a board. After she kissed his hands, 'to make them better' by her explanation, the pinky was completely healthy. Archie told me nothing, but I know that he being a pianist couldn't not to notice the damaged finger and its sudden recovery."

"You want to say that the girl has some additional magical power and Archie is covering for her?"

"Protecting her, more likely. He knows that she can't avoid the media attention being the daughter of Harry Potter, adopted or not. I also believe, there is a personal interest involved too."

"Our Archie is all grown up already. How fast the time flies," France remarked philosophically.

"You won't believe who has entered the pub right now," Blaise announced. His seat was in a very good position to observe the pub entrance.

"Let me guess. Harry Potter," Ernest grumbled in response.

"How do you know?!"

"Because we have been sitting here for two hours, waiting for him. Archie's magic is surely growing. I thought it would be longer."

Harry looked around the pub, clearly confused about his reason for being there. Blaise rescued him, leading Harry to their table. Harry's confusion changed to astonishment after seeing the whole solemn of uncles whom he had been politely avoiding the whole day.

"Welcome to the regular gathering of Malfoy counselors as we call ourselves. Please, take a seat, Potter." Harry complied, taking an unoccupied seat between Frances and Vlad, but was still disoriented by the situation at hand. "First things first, meaning to clear up why you are here. The marks on your hands summoned you to our meeting because now you are one of us. Usually it is my vineyard, but tonight it happened to be this pub. We haven't welcomed a new member for quite some time, so I decided to make it special."

"Yeah, Blaise. Or your house is just a mess after yesterday's birthday party," Ernest gave his version of events.

Harry was quite amused by Blaise's almost invisible blush. "You said 'Malfoy counselors'?"

"Yes, the five, now six, of us consult Archie on different aspects of life, teach him and help to make right decisions. Since I am the closest one by territory I usually know if something extraordinary happens and call a meeting like this one. We usually meet every two months to decide the future course of action or to just have a drink. By the way, it is pointless to resist the summoning so keep the scheduled evening clear."

"Then where were you, Zabini, when Archie lay with both broken arms?" Harry questioned full of indignation. "Some Godfather. How did you even become one with such attitude?!"

"Release your steam, Potter. Firstly, Vlad was with him so there was no need for me to be there too. Secondly, I was busy with a very important job – I was repairing the broom."

"You are fucking kidding me," Harry breathed out, clearly holding back his rage only by the strength of his will. "Your godson is half-dead and you care for some fucking broom?!"

"Not so loud, Potter," Ernest hushed him. "And you haven't given a damn about Archie's well-being till yesterday. We have been raising him since the day he was born and we know that he had been begging for that broom, his _father's_ broom, since the moment he learned to fly. For Archie, that broom is an irreplaceable treasure, the only momento of his dead father. So repairing it was important as much as healing Archie himself." The lecture was given in a calm tone, accompanied by puffs of the pipe, but with every said word Harry felt the heaviness of the authority. Who was that man exactly?

"So you managed to mend the broom?" Harry asked to turn the conversation into friendlier waters.

"Yes, I did. But it is for Archie to decide. I can't control it at all. Who knows what spells and potions Draco used on it."

Harry's ears picked. The name was used freely and without any thoughtful pause before it. That meant that at least Blaise wasn't afraid of Draco Malfoy. But was that a good thing?

"So you didn't answer about becoming Archie's Godfather."

"Somehow I was sure tonight would be an evening of reminiscences," Blaise said thoughtfully. "Hum, how did it all begin… Almost thirteen years ago I was woken up in the middle of the night by the sounds of banging on my villa's door. There are no servants present during the night so I went downstairs myself with intentions to hex the visitor into last week so he could rethink the decision of intruding my home at such an ungodly hour. All the thoughts left me though when I saw a gorgeous but utterly distressed redheaded woman on my doorstep.

Without as much as hello she showed me the will and the birth certificate. The Malfoy ring was her next proof but I didn't need it. The baby wasn't asleep, I haven't seen Draco Malfoy for years but the eyes' and hair color was unmistakable.

I welcomed them in, made them comfortable in my bachelor borrow and read the will. I had no surprise that I was given one. I knew that sooner or later Draco would die an unnatural death. When I reached the part which concerned me personally I asked Ginevra, as I learned from the will her name was, if she wanted me to marry her."

"Just like that?" Harry interrupted.

"She was an unmarried woman with a baby. Believe me that it is not a very welcome circumstance in Italy. Not to mention, it was Draco's last wish for her to have full family again. Still, Ginevra rejected my proposal and asked me to be her son's godfather. She said she believed Draco's trust in me so she could also trust me with Archie's life.

Not even listening to her protests about my reputation I accommodated her and the baby in the guest room. At that moment the Malfoy estate inherited by her was a complete mess. I was informed that she had sold the manor in England to some Spanish antiquity enthusiast, believe me the manor was full of it, so she had a sufficient amount of cash at hand. Going through the Malfoy family affairs, I understood it was out of my competence and certainly couldn't be put on the shoulders of the young nursing mother.

With Ginevra's consent I began the search for other men listed in Draco's will. I've never heard of them, except for you, Potter, but you were not on Ginevra's favorite list, so… Draco was polite enough to add addresses to the names. It was still no easy task. Ernest hasn't been a diplomat yet, but the information about his whereabouts was classified to public citizens. I finally located him in Austria."

"Do you still have the paper you presented to me that day?" Ernest asked, sending a cloud of smoke towards Blaise. "I've never seen such a document till today."

"Of course, I still have it! It expires only when Archie reaches sixteen." Reaching into his breast pocket, Blaise took out a folded piece of parchment and gave it to Harry. It was a peculiar paper indeed.

_With this seal, __Blaise Adrian Zabini is given the rights to represent and be responsible for_

_The Malfoy family, concerning the well-being of its heir, Archibald Arthur Malfoy_

_The Malfoy estate, concerning all financial transactions, excluding ones of blood ties' nature._

_The Malfoy widow, Ginevra Annabel Malfoy._

The second point was crossed out and there was not a word about how Blaise should be responsible for the widow. The range of possibilities was innumerable. The document had the Malfoy coat-of-arms, the seal of the notorious and, if Harry wasn't mistaken, the seal of the Italian Ministry of Magic. One powerful paper indeed.

Blaise carefully folded the parchment, returned it to its place and continued with his story. "So then I found Frances in Germany and Antony in France. Since then we have been uniting our efforts in bringing up a worthy heir to the Malfoy family. We work individually mostly, but we gather from time to time to compare our notes, so to say. Since Archie decided you should join us, we welcome you into our small circle."

Harry looked at the men of the said circle. Vlad was obviously the eldest, Frances was two years younger than Harry. None of them had wedding bands. Five men in their prime were caring about the boy who wasn't even a blood relative. What was holding them here? The will?

"You've never seen each other before Zabini literally knocked on your door. Why did you answer the call? You had no business-"

"Because we are Draco's friends," Antony cut Harry off. "Yes, mostly in letters, because we couldn't meet a lot because of the distance, but we were entrusted with his most precious possessions and we are going to keep them save."

"But how did you meet Malfoy? Zabini met him at Hogwarts, but what about the others? You all are so different." Harry couldn't outright ask what they were doing being friends with a future and then an active Death Eater. Harry knew nothing about the men surrounding him, they could have a shadowy past. Or present.

"You are wrong on my part too," Blaise disagreed. "I met Draco on the Platform 9 ¾ just before boarding the Hogwarts Express. Our fathers had some distant business relationship, so we were introduced being the same age and all. Draco and I shook hands and sized each other up as all boys do. At that moment I understood two things: never stay in the way of Draco Malfoy and it was quite fortunate to be on his side.

We weren't that close in Hogwarts, but I watched him from the sidelines of our Common Room. Draco was passionate, a bit fanatical, about everything in his life. Be it Quiddich, his hate for you, Potter, studies, protecting his mother. Not about the girls, though. He considered them more as tools to further greatness. I wish I could see his face when he understood he was totally smitten with Ginevra."

"He has never said it," Harry grunted.

"Doesn't mean, he hadn't realized it," Blaise retorted with a chuckle. "I bet he had a panic attack! I will definitely ask later. Despite our having quite a cool relationship in school, he wrote to me right after I was sent here by my mother. We exchanged encrypted letters frequently, especially when the war began in earnest. I keep those letters, in a bank safe." Blaise stopped suddenly. "I'll get us another round of drinks," he announced and rushed towards the bar. Harry could bet that everybody saw it was only a reason for Blaise to hide tears that were on the verge of escaping, but nobody uttered a word.

"I am next I suppose," Antony took his turn of the narrator. "May last name is no coincidence, I do belong to the Olliwanders, the wandmakers. My eldest brother inherited the French branch and I've chosen the career in banking. My first meeting with Draco Malfoy happened in my father's wand shop and was pure accident.

Draco was only nine, but his father brought him to buy his first want. The boy seemed to be so full of magic and enthusiasm that it was unbearable for the parents. Why they came to France for it, remains a mystery till today. So my father got to work. The case was unique – he never searched for a wand to such a young wizard.

I was in the back room and my curiosity was picked by the unusual customer. I watched from the back door as the blond boy tried one wand after another and the shop got more and more messed up. I don't know what made me get into father's way, maybe the fear that I was going to clean up the shop afterwards. I looked at the boy of my age one more time and brought another wand box. It was an ebony wand with Pegasus feather. And it actually fit.

My father praised me, in front of the customers no less. The boy, I still didn't know the name of, looked at me with the question 'how did you know?' written all over his face. I shrugged in response and pointed at my hair. He smirked but didn't comment.

The next year they came again. The wand broke. Not by itself of course. The long selecting procedure began once again. And again it was me who brought the right one – a special grey wood with silver incrustations. Just like his eyes, which I remembered from the year before to be blue. What happened to him during that year? What could harden a ten-year-old so fast?

The next summer I practically lived in the shop not to miss them. By pure gut feeling I knew they would come and they did and I didn't like what I saw in the nameless boy in front of me. He looked the same but there was something like a shadow in his eyes. That time he tried out only one wand, brought by me again, it was black and practically unbreakable. Just as he had become.

I didn't know why I had been so disappointed. I wasn't going to see him anymore. He got his wand, I doubted he'd brake it. And I was very wrong. He did come back the next summer, with the wand intact. Said something about his father being in town on business and he had nowhere to go. So could I show him around? He said it in more or less adequate French and I finally learned his name too. We hung out the next few days. Draco kept coming summer after summer while his father was doing business in France. Once I asked Draco why he bothered with me, I was sure his father had a lot of friends with children our age. His answer puzzles me till today: 'you know me better than anyone.'

Two years ago I took Archie to my brother's shop for his first wand. The sense of déjà vu was overwhelming. Five hours passed before brother decided to let Archie try some experimental wands with double feeling. The third wand was the one – 7,5 inches, grey marble with hippogriff's feather and phoenix's blood. Almost the combination of his father's three wands. Ways of magic always fascinated me."

Harry's train of thought about the story was interrupted by Ernest's cough. "You should've staid in the wand business then," he barked, refilling his pipe with the fresh leaves of… well, only he knew what.

"You of all people should know the rules of magical inheritance," Antony reproached.

"Oh, yes, I am a specialist in that area. That's how I met the Malfoys actually. My deceased father was a lawyer of high class. Only rich enough family could afford his services. The Malfoys were among them of course. I was on the sixth year on Durmstrang so I was allowed to be present during father's dealings as the heir to the lawyer firm.

The summer before Draco's forth year Lucius Malfoy brought his son to my father to make wills. In plural. There were no problems with Malfoy Senior – he was leaving everything to his rightful heir, namely his son. Draco was another story, he had no-one to give his virtual inheritance to. He wasn't even of age, merely fourteen. I vividly remember the names on his first will: Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabb, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini."

"I've never known I was there too," Blaise remarked, appearing with a tray of drinks.

"Took you long enough," Ernest grunted. "My throat is soar from all this talking already."

"Debated what to order for Potter," Blaise explained, putting a high glass with red liquid in front of Harry. "Tropical Sunset. Is that okay?"

Harry nodded dumbfound. The personal information he was shared with that evening was complicated enough to put together, but Blaise bringing his favorite cocktail was a bit too much.

"I flood Weasley, that's all," Blaise shuttered the mystery. "Didn't tell him why I need to know though."

"So before I was interrupted, I was telling about Draco's first will and my first sighting of him," Ernest took the word once again. "My father was the executive of Lucius's will so when he was killed the firm proceeded with usual legal actions. Draco arrived two weeks after the notification. He looked like he had stepped from the battlefield, which was quite probable. He signed the needed papers and was off after crossing out Crabb and Goyle out of his own will. 'Dead' he stated the reason.

The third time I saw Draco Malfoy when he assaulted the door of my home on a rainy night. He told me he needed to make a new will _right away_. When I looked closely at his features, I thought he had already died. His face was lifelessly grey, but the body was solid.

I became more and more shocked by every word the new will's draft contained. Not only there was a wife, but a son too. Seeing my name in the list of possible husbands I was not only lost but enraged. What did I have to do with his family? 'Someone must draw her will and protect her rights,' Draco answered me before I even said a word. And I've never seen him again."

'_Three times! He met the man only three times and he is giving up his life for Malfoy's son? Unconditionally?_' Harry thought with disbelief. '_He is a diplomat now and he is still following an old will?_'

"I am the only one left right?" Frances asked, opening a fresh bottle of a butterbeer. "I am the youngest here, but know Draco Malfoy the longest. All English pure-blooded families are connected by blood or beneficial friendship. The Malfoys and the Parkinsons were always close and I happen to be Pansy's cousin. We had a summer house on the South of France. Draco and Pansy spent quite a lot of time there. I consider Draco to be my older brother. I believe he considers me a sibling as well. I hate war."

The deep sorrow Harry saw in Frances's eyes at the Quiddich match returned. Did war bring him more losses than Draco Malfoy?

"Okay, Gentlemen, enough for today," Blaise said, seeing that the mood was getting from bad to worse. "Anyone who is too tired to apparate can crash at my place. We will meet in September, or much sooner if the squibs get into the finals," he encouraged, but the emotion was obviously placated.

The men left one by one refusing Blaise's hospitality. The Godfather apparated too, leaving only Vlad and Harry in the booth.

"I'll walk you back to the orphanage," were the first words Harry heard from Vlad during the night. "It is dark already. You'll surely get lost."

Harry nodded his agreement and followed the figure in a brown (or was it black?) jacket.

"How did you found our gathering tonight, Potter? A bit irrational, wasn't it?"

"Confusing, that's for certain. I wouldn't have been surprised if Crabb and Goyle were in that list and he put there practically strangers."

"_You _are his mortal enemy and he still added you."

"But I at least knew Ginny!"

"All Draco's friends and relatives were dead, there was nobody else to list there."

Harry was taken aback by Vlad's passion for defending someone, he wasn't even friends with. "I still don't understand why such thorough organization is needed. Especially the blood marks."

"Because despite having so many siblings Archie wants to have a real family. For Ginevra to have brothers she lost."

"How didn't I see it sooner?! It is all about Ginny, isn't it?!"

"You know yourself that it is quite hard not to fall under her spell."

"Then why have none of the uncles married her? You can't decide which one is worthy enough?"

"Because she rejected _all_ of us."

Harry came to a halt. "You too? When?"

"Three years ago."

"But you are still here."

"Yes, Potter, I am. First of all, because I am Archie's family, I can't ignore my responsibilities towards him. We all love her, each one in his own way. And we will stay beside her for as long as she needs as. And we need each other."

"Each other?"

"It is good to have friends, don't you think?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"I am so glad you managed to go with us," Rose said full of enthusiasm.

"Well, mother let us follow the tradition this time," Archie responded.

"No to mention, it is Hugo's first year! The guys must go through a special initiation conducted by the older students. We couldn't miss that," Eric added.

"Really?" Hugo asked anxious and a bit scared at the same time.

"He is just teasing you," Veronica said flatly, engrossed into yet another book.

"Okay," Hugo sighed with disappointment. He was as curious and jumpy as any first year and frankly had given the others quite a headache already.

They found an empty compartment and filled in.

"Don't," Veronica snapped the moment Rose started to deposit her trunk onto the upper shelf. "Don't ever carry heavy things when there are men beside you."

Rose threw a questioning glance at Veronica and saw her hands occupied only by the book. Her trunk was in Archie's hands, who swiftly put both trunks where they should be. While Rose gaped watching the process, Eric took her luggage and did the same, then helped Hugo too. Girls took seats on one bench and boys – on the other.

"She is right, Rose, you know," Eric remarked.

"Then where were you? Why didn't you offer?" Rose defended herself.

"He was distracted," Archie suggested chuckling. "Was thinking about how he would ask Clara to go to Hogsmeade with him."

"Oh, shut it, Arch! I was thinking no such thing!" Despite his protests, Eric's red face was enough proof.

"So you've got your permits signed? It is so cool that starting this year second-years are also allowed to go," Rose said to neutralize the atmosphere, even if teasing Eric was a lot of fun.

"Yep. We can go all together if no-one has any personal plans," Archie suggested.

"Don't _you_ have any personal plans?" Now it was Archie teasing time.

"Not at all," Archie replied conversationally. "So do you think you will make the team this year?"

The change of the topic wasn't missed by Rose, but she let it slide. "Yeah, I trained very hard. Father helped me whenever he had time. And your reaching the semi-finals is nothing to sneeze at, you know."

"Yeah, that was one great game!" Hugo commented with pure awe.

"If not for that Bludger for Lizzy, you could've been in the finals!"

"Well, it is still better than last year. And besides Uncle Harry is going to train the team starting September, we have pretty good chances next year," Eric dropped the bomb.

"What?! Did you know, Veronica?!" Rose shouted totally shocked.

"I usually know about my father's employment schedule, so yes, I knew."

"And you didn't tell me?! I mean this is HUGE! To train under Harry Potter! I so envy you!" Rose sounded utterly devastated.

"Well, don't envy Archie and I, we are staying in Hogwarts. We will be probably tossed out of the team after Uncle Harry is through with them."

"I doubt it," Veronica sent her word from behind the book. "That last save in the semi-finals was terrific."

"Thanks," Archie said with a small smile.

"My father said so."

The discussion about Quiddich was interrupted by the rough sliding of the compartment's door which revealed Flint upon its opening. His three goons were seen standing in the corridor.

"People will think you have a crush on me, will all the stalking you are doing," Veronica stated, not even bothering to raise her glance from the text.

Flint turned from red to white and back, turned on his heels and bolted out of the compartment, slumming the door shut.

"You shouldn't play with the guy's feelings like this, Veronica," Archie scolded her mildly.

"You don't mean that oaf…" Rose began with disgust.

"It is quite possible." Archie didn't elaborate about the reasons though.

"He is clumsy," Veronica said flatly.

"But you can at least give the guy a chance!"

"His handwriting is a mess. For me it is quite enough to know he doesn't deserve any attention."

"That's cold, Vixen, you can't treat guys like that. Not all guys send love poems before asking girls out."

"Then they are not worthy of my time," Veronica made her resolution and returned to her book.

"Don't learn this attitude, Rose," Archie advised. "Most guys don't know how to write love letters, that doesn't mean they are dull. Like Eric, for example."

"Don't underestimate me, bro! I am quite capable of writing a love letter. The poems are usually borrowed, but that doesn't mean they sound worse this way."

"They are girls! Don't tell them our secrets!" Archie warned in a conspirational whisper.

The train ride went on in similar relaxing fashion. After the sweets trolley arrival Hugo left to find some first years to befriend because 'he was sick listening about dating stuff'. Among the discussed topics was the orphanage trip to France, which ended on the 31st of July. An important day for English wizarding community due to it being the birthday of such a glorious figure as Harry Potter. Nobody knew of course, that another boy had been born on the same day too. Due to Harry being a part of the Malfoy family, they sent their congratulations and a present – a book about blood ties, which even made Hermione confused.

Rose still snickered, remembering the argument between Uncle Harry and her father about sending Archie a present. Uncle Harry stated that the boy himself said that giving him presents was not obligatory, but Ron insisted on it being a common courtesy and, no, a card was not enough. So a subscription to 'Quiddich for Young Wizards' was added to the couple of sheet music albums (the present from the Weasleys).

Rose threw a glance at Archie's right hand. There it was, a silver chain bracelet with two grey and two blue gemstones – a belated present from Veronica. Rose knew about it only because the younger girl spent August at the Burrow once again. A girl presenting jewelry to a boy was quite uncommon, but who knows with Veronica? Rose could bet that the bracelet had the same protection charms as the ribbons. But what did it mean? That Veronica no longer hated Archie, trusted him, something more? Speaking of ribbons… Even if Veronica had cut her hair quite short, there was always a ribbon interlaced in it.

"So how was the birthday party which I didn't receive an invitation to?" Rose asked with reproach. She was Archie's cousin after all.

"There was none, sorry. My party that is," Archie replied. "We have a tradition of joined birthday parties, because there are so many orphans. So we have one in the middle of every month."

"But you are the mistress's son, doesn't it give you some rights?"

"It is much more fun this way," Eric added. "And we are all equal, we are all one big family. Aren't we, Arch?"

"Exactly. And this year we can buy the presents in Hogsmeade. I have a whole list with me. Your wishes, girls, are not in it yet, so any thoughts?"

"No idea, but something practical," Rose answered.

"And you, Vixen?"

"The second part of the book you gave my father."

Archie's face darkened. "Any particular reason you need it?"

"It's personal."

"I'll see what I can do."

……………..

"Hey, Malfoy!"

"Is it urgent, Malhome? I am half through the Transfiguration essay here." Archie didn't especially like doing homework in the Common Room, but that time he was desperate to wrap it up as soon as possible.

"Is this you?" Malhome asked, showing him two magazines which reported the matches of the Quiddich Junior League. One of the photos pictured Archie's tremendous fall and on the other one of his miraculous saves in the match two weeks later.

"Yes, it is. Why do you ask?"

"How could you play after such a fall?" Malhome asked with disbelief, clearly suspecting a foul play.

"I was alright the next morning, we live in a magical world, you know. It was no big deal, hurt like hell, but doesn't it always?" Archie asked with a careless shrug.

"So you'll try out for the team this year?"

"No, I won't."

"Why? We are too low for you after the Junior League?" Malhome spat with distaste.

"No, Gryffindor has a good Keeper, there is no point for me to intervene. I can keep myself in form. No to mention, it is a family matter. I promised to never play against Eric, only with him."

"This is ridiculous!"

"You want me on the team that much?" Archie was not competitive by nature, but he couldn't help but show some superiority towards the older student.

"No way we want you on our team!"

"So what's the point of this conversation? If you excuse me, I have homework to finish."

Malhome stumped away, cursing under his breath, while Archie chuckled into his hand. Now they were even.

…………….

_Dear Mum and Dad!_

_Your eldest daughter has made it into the Gryffindor Quiddich Team!!! I am so excited! Can't wait till the beginning of the trainings! We will show those slytherins! The Cup will be ours this year! Did you know that slytherins have won three years in a row? This is totally unfair! _

_Eric made the team too, but that was kinda obvious, especially after they found out about the Junior League. It will be definitely weird to play against him, but it is only a game, right? It doesn't mean that we can't hang out anymore and stuff._

_As you already know Hugo was sorted into Hufflepuff, that's why I can't tell you much about how he is doing. Can you imagine that he was extremely happy about the sorting?! Told me that now his big sister wouldn't hover above his shoulder all the time. That ungrateful brat! If he thinks he is all grown up then I won't help him out of trouble he will definitely get into._

_That's all for now, the first Hogsmeade weekend is in a week so I must make plans with the others. We decided to go all together this time._

_With love,_

_Rose_

…………………_.._

"So Eric and Clara are going by themselves?" Veronica asked, fixing her green-grey scarf. The autumn weather had taken over Hogwarts with its winds and cold rains.

"You are the one to know, you have the same bedroom," Rose responded, looking around the Entrance Hall for the pair in question. The carriages to Hogsmeade were going to leave any minute, and Rose was getting angrier and angrier with every passing minute.

"We don't talk much," Veronica stated.

"Don't worry, they will be here," Archie reassured his cousin. Right on cue Eric and Clara emerged from the crowd of anxious students. "So I see, you are settled?" Archie inquired, throwing a brief glance at their intervened hands.

"I invited Clara to come with us if it isn't inconvenient," Eric apologized with a strained smile.

"Not at all. Let's go then."

Yes, Eric chickened out to ask Clara out on a real date, but it happens when you are young and inexperienced, so… another time then.

The streets of Hogsmeade were filled up with running around students who wished to manage to visit every shop in the limited time of one day. After several people bumped into their group and didn't even apologize, Archie took place in the head of their little procession and there was no bumping into them anymore. Students even moved out of their way.

"So what's the plan?" Archie shouted over his shoulder. "Zonko's?"

"If we can squeeze in there, why not try the bookshop first?" Rose suggested.

Agreeing to the idea, they turned towards an unremarkably looking and practically invisible structure of the bookstore. The sign looking ancient, comparing to the new, flashy advertising banners of the neighboring buildings. The kids stepped in and the noses were instantly filled up with dust and that specific smell that belongs to books.

"So meeting here in an hour?" Veronica asked in a distant voice, her eyes already somewhere in between the shelves.

"Good idea."

With that they entered the maze of the bookshelves, looking for something of interest. In between shelves small tables were placed for the client to research the chosen books more closely. Veronica had just gotten comfortable behind one of them with several books around her to examine when her solitude was interrupted.

"Why do you want the second volume?"

"Why are you bothering me now, Malfoy? You are supposed to be looking for a book."

"Because I must know the reason."

Veronica tilted her head up from the book, hearing Archie to be dead serious. His eyes were grey too, and Veronica knew _that _Archie wouldn't give up till he knows the truth.

"I told you, it is personal. Meaning, none of your business."

"By presenting that book to your father, I wanted for him to understand the ways of the pureblooded wizards and also what connects us right now. I didn't anticipate you getting a hold of it. So explain how it all happened."

"There is nothing to explain. I was bored. Father is not much of the reader so I took it."

"It is so unlike you…"

"What?! Liking to read?" Veronica started to lose her temper already, and it amused Archie even more.

"You do understand that your behavior suggests you are hiding something."

"So now you are all perceptive," Veronica hissed through clenched teeth. How she wanted to wipe out that smug smirk!

"Just tell me why you need it. The first volume's content is on the very edge of the legal, the second one is completely illegal, especially to such little girls like you," Archie said in a patronizing tone, but his eyes were pleading for her to open up to him. "It is too dangerous."

"You've read it, I am no different."

"Reading is one thing, acting upon it is completely different. It is Dark Magic, Vixen."

"I don't care."

"You should've."

"Why? For my pure soul and other rubbish? I want it and I'll get it, whatever the cost."

"Get what, Veronica? Tell me. Now," he demanded, grabbing her wrist.

"You are hurting me," Veronica hissed, trying to pull her hand out of his grip, but he was too strong for her.

"I know. I'll stop when you tell me. No matter the cost, right? A bit of pain is just a drop in the ocean if you want to proceed with any of the plans described in the book you wish."

"I want to be become a pureblood, dammit. Satisfied?"

"Why do they always go for the worst?" Archie mused, releasing Veronica's wrist. Even if it was supposed to be bruised, Veronica's rubbing it with her other hand took care of it. Archie wondered if she knew of that special ability of hers. "And no, I am not satisfied. I don't think the reason is stopping the teasing of your housemates. They won't see the difference anyway. Why do you want to be a pureblood?"

"You know why. You are one."

"Ah, so that's how it is… You want to have a special sparkling blood, to be unique."

"And powerful."

Archie looked at the girl opposite him and his heart clenched at the thought of darkness's presence inside her. She was so bright, so strong, so beautiful… '_Did Uncle Harry felt the same when mother joined the Death Eaters? Life is just so ironic at times._' "Power is not everything."

"How don't you understand? I can't do so much just because I am a muggleborn! Wandless magic, powerful spells, mind reading, the list goes on. I haven't discovered all the possibilities yet, but I will."

"You father, the great hero of the wizarding world, is a half-blood and it suits him just fine," Archie pointed out. "Your muggleborn Aunt Hermione knows more spells and hexes than any pure-blooded witch can learn in a lifetime. You are brilliant in Potions, you are good in all you classes, have quite promising talent in art. What else do you want?"

"I want to be more than just good, I want to be the best. In everything."

"Then work harder," Archie whispered, but Veronica was pinned by his every word. She strived for power and because of that it was easy for her to recognize it. And she didn't like to be dismissed like that.

"Why should I work hard if you get everything without an effort?"

"So that what it is. You are just jealous of me. I am really disappointed in you, Veronica. I thought you were trying to be better, even if for selfish reasons, but you just want an easy life, using the magic in your blood to your advantage. No, I won't give you the book, this is just cheating."

"But it is you who is the cheater! I just want to have equal chances in life, otherwise it is not fair."

"Well, sorry to surprise you, but life is not fair. My father died because of this cursed pure blood running through his veins. I would've traded with you any time if I could have. But I can't. The point is not in having power, but in ability to control it, and let me assure you that it is damn hard."

"How can I believe you? You can be making this up only to throw me off the trail."

"Okay, let's make a deal. I'll convince my uncles to make you a pureblooded witch if you earn it."

"Earn it? How?"

"Learn to cast a Patronus."

"Are you nuts? It is the sixth-year stuff! What the-"

"Careful with the language, young lady. Whatever it takes, remember?"

…………….

The rest of the trip was quite awkward. It was clear to the others that some sort of a cat had run between Archie and Veronica, but nobody dared to inquire. Archie made polite conversation as if everything was fine and Veronica sulked, mocking him at every opportunity. Clara even scolded her on one occasion, but Veronica just bit at her too.

The most astonishing thing however, as Eric pointed out to Archie later, was that it was the first time when Veronica was so emotionally worked up about something. Yes, she was bitter and angry and even vengeful, but was as far from apathetic as possible.

With that thought in mind, Archie was going through the dungeons later in the day. He knocked on the massive door and it let him into the Potions' Master office.

"To what do I owe this late visit?" Vlad inquired, stirring something nasty looking in a cauldron.

"I am loosing the situation with Veronica," Archie declared, taking a seat beside the working table.

"Well, it is normal in your age-"

"Holy Founders, not like that!" Archie took a deep breath to get back on track of his problem. "We had a talk today."

"A talk?" Vlad asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yes, a long and emotional one. To make a long story short, she wants to become a pureblood to have the power other wizards and especially muggleborns don't have."

"But that's bull, I mean…"

"I know what you mean, Uncle, there is no particular difference in magical abilities between purebloods and muggleborns. But she is convinced otherwise."

"But such conversion is impossible, even the Dark Lord hasn't thought of it."

"He did."

"I won't argue with your knowledge, Archie. But it is practically impossible to change the magical heritage; with half-bloods it is probable, but with muggleborns – impossible. Not to mention that the whole process falls under the Dark Arts…"

"I promised to help her if she learns to make a Patronus. This way she will be at least out of the Restricted Section."

"A Patronus Charm… She will learn a lot by mastering it, will she not?" Vlad asked with an amused smirk playing on his lips. "And you think you've lost control over situation?"

"She will do it, I am sure of it, and I have to keep my word. You do have the authority, don't you, Uncle?" Dubrovsky may have not had it, but the authority in Archie's tone made sure that Vlad should acquire it. "I don't care about the value of the blood of the next generation, I mean-"

"I know what you mean, Archie. It will be done, Potter will put quite a fight though."

"Dealing with it is my responsibility, don't worry about it."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Rose's nerves were in overdrive. Her very first Quiddich game will start in less than ten minutes. She wanted to make Gryffindor proud. To make her parents proud. Well, she could try, if her teammates don't spring from her because of the odor she must be emitting from sweating so much. She was already hearing the roar of the spectators on the stands, her friends and classmates. They will show those slytherins! Yes, they definitely will! The signal was made and the teams flew up into the sky to make the circle around the pitch.

"Welcome, welcome students and professors to this year very first Quiddich game of Hogwarts," came the loud and clear voice of the commentator. "It is Gryffindor versus Slytherin, no surprise about that. Both teams underwent some changes, comparing to the previous year. Gryffindor lost its veterans due to graduation and this year has a new captain, Justin Clayton. We all hope that the new leader will lead his team to victory as the captain before him." Loud cheering from the three fourths of the stands. Slytherins were in minority as always. "They also acquired a new Chaser in the face of the fiery Rose Weasley, third year."

At that same moment Rose was flying pass the commentator's booth. The voice was definitely a familiar one, but she had to make sure. And yes, there it was, the unmistakable blond hair of her cousin. "What is he doing there? Didn't he say that he didn't want to participate in school Quiddich games?"

"And here comes the Slytherin Quiddich team, the owners of the Quiddich Cup three years in a row due to their esteemed captain Alicia Wonderbrook." Even in minority the slytherins' cheers for their golden team overcame the boo's of the others. "This year the team has new Beaters, Harold MacDonald and Henry Finchly. The captains are shaking hands... Enough with those hostile expressions, you know you feel totally different towards each other!"

The stands buzzed with gossiping whispers. No commentator had ever brought up any personal stuff into the commenting of the games. Yes, sometimes he favored his own House, but nothing like that, but screw the commentator! Was it true about the Gryffindor and Slytherin captains? What feelings was he talking about? Were they going out? Secretly dating?

Despite the rumor mill's turning on full speed, the game went own. It ended two and a half hours later with Slytherin winning 230:110.

The party in the Slytherin dorms was prepared beforehand. The slytherins knew their team would win, they worked really hard for it, not to mention they were going for the forth Cup, that would be a record that wasn't beaten in twenty three years!

"Have you seen the captain?"

Veronica raised her head from the book. She didn't like to be disturbed when she was reading, especially when it was something very important. The party was as noisy as it was, and going to her dormitory would not help. She had already tried. Veronica knew she would be totally ignored, because everybody was celebrating the victory. She happened not to be so lucky. "I heard her saying something about a Prefects meeting, Clara."

The blond sighed not only with disappointment, but with utter devastation. "I need to talk to her so much."

"Want to join the team?"

"No, it is more about a personal matter. Do you think it's true?"

"What is true?"

"That they have a relationship?"

"Who they?"

"Oh, don't play fool, Veronica! You know, who I am talking about. The whole school is talking about it!"

"You mean, the captains? So what about it?"

"This all is just preposterous! One of Eric's team members came to me and said that Eric and I couldn't hang out together because I would be spying on their team for slytherins. Don't you think, it is ridiculous?! I don't even have any interest in Quiddich, we have a lot more other topics to cover."

"I am sure you do, but why are you telling me this?"

"Well, Veronica, we are kinda friends, right? I thought, you may've helped somehow."

"Like how? There are two ways, either Eric quits the team, or you get transferred to Ravenclaw. What else there to think about?" Suddenly a wave of dizziness overcame Veronica. "I must attend some personal business."

Not even saying goodbye to Clara, Veronica bolted out of the Slytherin Common Room and ran towards the abandoned wing near the Astronomy Tower. She had almost turned the corner, feeling that her aim was near, but stopped, catching words of a conversation.

"So this is why you decided to become a commentator, Malfoy? To pull such dirty tricks on everyone? You refused to be in the team to be above us all, hah?"

"There was nothing dirty about it, Justin. Yes, I admit that I caused you to be in uncomfortable situation, but-"

"Uncomfortable?!" Justin yelled, pushing Archie higher up the wall. "We are in the center of the attention of the whole damn school! It was so well before when nobody knew!"

"So there was something before," Archie noted with a smug smirk, even if his position didn't suggest for him to be in control of the situation.

"Damn," Justin cursed, realizing his slip of the tongue. "It doesn't matter! You had NO right to say such things in public, it is none of your business! How did you even know?! Were you spying on us?"

Archie swallowed to somehow ease the pressure on his neck, but Justin was quite determined to keep his scrap goat where he had him. "When you secretly meet in an abandoned wing, make sure it is really abandoned. I have a classroom around here where I practice my piano playing. You are right, it is really not my business, but I couldn't watch you suffering anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Justin asked, calming down after Archie's rational explanation and thus releasing his throat.

"Meet in secrecy, never sit together in classes even if you are in the same year, never even exchange glances or smiles. Who are you? Criminals? What prevents you to date just like normal people?"

"But we are captains of the opposing teams, we are supposed to be-"

"Enemies, Justin? Do you plan on playing Quiddich after finishing school?"

The older boy shrugged. "I don't know. I was thinking of starting my own business."

"How long have you two been dating?"

"About six months including summer."

"So it lasted over summer? Must be pretty special." Justin wide smile told Archie everything. "So what is more worthy to you: year and a half as Quiddich captain or your relationship with Alicia which can last a lifetime?"

"Of course, Alicia is much more important! But my housemates will burn me alive! It will be Hell for both of us, what if the slytherins hurt Alicia?"

"I understand your reasoning, Justin, but let me tell you a story. Once upon a time there lived a man and a woman. They met during a war time and happened to be on opposite sides. They understood right away that any kind of relationship was impossible. Any wrong move could've resulted in death. _Death_, Justin. But Fate brought them together again and again, and they understood that they couldn't live without each other. So they eloped. Despite the war, their families and the death threat above their heads."

"I don't hear the bells of the happily ever after here, Malfoy."

"It was war. The man died, the woman survived. There is no war now, it will be hard for you two, but it is for you to decide if your feelings are worth it. I don't think your reputation is that much of a price for your happiness."

"So what do you suggest, Malfoy?"

"Don't hide anymore. I doubt any of your housemates can accuse both of you of the unworthiness of the chosen dating partner. And screw the Quiddich teams and their suspicions about spying and whatever."

"You know, Malfoy, you are not a bad guy. I wish I had you on my team."

"Maybe later. I am quite comfortable where I am now."

"Wanna dig out other hiding couples?"

"If there are going to have their secret rendezvous near my piano classroom… By the way, don't you have a victory to celebrate, Justin?"

Justin only smirked in response and hurried down the hall, most probably to discuss the recent match with the captain of the opposite team.

"The story wasn't exactly like that," Veronica stated, appearing from behind the corner.

Archie turned on his heels, startled by her. He was confused at first about the reason of her presence but smacked his forehead, coming to a realization. "Sorry, I completely forgot about the bracelet. Did my 'attack' interrupt anything important?"

"I was reading. Still, the story didn't go like that."

"And how do you know, Vixen?" Archie asked, heading towards the Gryffindor Tower. Veronica followed.

"I researched the Malfoy family history. I wanted to know why I had a feeling of impending doom whenever I was around you. Why father acted so strangely towards you and your mother. The story of Potter/Malfoy feud is quite entertaining."

"Hopefully, something like this won't happen again."

"I doubt it."

"To that I agree. So how your Patronus Charm study is going?"

"Productive, but I have problems with the practical part."

"And why is that?

"No memories happy enough."

"Pity."

"What will happen, if I don't learn it by Christmas?"

"Then you'll have another six months. Plenty of time to get happy memories."

"You are not taking me seriously, Malfoy. I want to become a pureblooded witch," Veronica proclaimed with unshakable resolve.

"I am taking you quite seriously. Maybe I can help you? Let's see… What is the last happy memory you have?"

"I don't know. Visiting the orphanage was pretty fun." Veronica's voice was empty of emotion once again.

"Nothing before that? What about when Uncle Harry adopted you? Was that a happy moment?"

"I don't remember that."

"I think you should get a boyfriend. Then you will have a whole Pensive of happy memories."

Veronica gave him a look that clearly put him into an asylum. "I can't just _get_ a boyfriend. Maybe only on the black market."

Archie laughed at Veronica's unintentional joke. Or was it intentional? "Don't you like any of the guys in school? I am sure we can set up something."

"No. They are all morons."

"Well, it can't be this bad. I personally know some quite decent guys. Hey! What about your first flight? Wasn't that wonderful?"

"Not really. I just hovered a bit above the ground."

"But you fly quite well right now. Don't you like it?"

"Not particularly. There is no real speed, no real height. What is there to be excited about?"

"Didn't Uncle Harry take you for a real ride?"

"Must've been afraid."

"Wanna try it?"

Veronica raised her black eyebrows at the proposition. "Are you serious?"

"Why shouldn't I be? The curfew is in an hour. We'll manage to do a couple of laps. Don't be scared, I won't drop you."

"Who told you I was scared?" Veronica asked, chin held high.

The sun hasn't set yet, so they couldn't accidently fly into a post or a stand. Archie summoned his Nimbus and began to do some mysterious manipulations on the handle.

"My father made it a broom for two passengers, my parents often flew-"

"On secret rendezvous?"

"From the battlefields mostly. A couple of times over the Channel."

"What did you mean by Fate pushing them together all the time?"

"I don't know much myself. I try not to ask mother to recall painful memories."

"But according to you, they are supposed to be happy memories."

"They are, if you have someone to share them with. Okay, the broom is ready." The broom didn't look much different, only the handle became two times longer and additional leg holders had appeared. Archie called the broom up off the ground and left it hovering in the air. "Hop onto the front seat. Don't be afraid, I'll hold onto you pretty tightly," Archie added, seeing hesitation in her black orbs.

"A couple of laps then?"

"I'll stop when you tell me to."

That was the way how Veronica found herself in the air going, higher and higher, faster and faster with every passing lap. An hour later, Archie landed them on the center of the pitch. Archie was a bit scared by Veronica's absence on any verbal reaction to the ride. "Are you okay, Vixen?" Veronica nodded several times, but turned away not to show him her face. "Something is not right with you, I know it. Tell me, did I do something wrong?"

"I will never be able to fly like that!" Veronica burst out, tears not only in her voice, but eyes too. Real, hot, pearl sized tears were running down her cheeks. "I study so much, but I am only slightly above average! Why am I not a pureblood? Why must I always struggle in everything I do?"

"Because you always try to do everything alone. Let people help you and it will be much easier. I am sorry, that I spoiled your happy moment. I thought it would be-"

"It was great, thank you," Veronica whispered, a soft smile on her thin lips.

"Did you feel the 'impending doom' again?"

"No, not at all."

"That's good. Meet me here at 5 a.m. tomorrow. We must do something about your flying, mustn't we?"

……………

The students rushed around the Main Hall, grabbing the last bits of breakfast, because the first class was going to start in several minutes. That didn't stop Rose from sitting down near Archie to have an important talk with him. The talk she wanted to have for quite some time. The talk she had to have before the next Quiddich game.

"So what side are you on, Archie?"

"What sides are you talking about?"

"Wonderful Slytherin captain? Marvelous dive for the Snitch of the Slytherin Seeker? Let's thank the Slytherin Team for a great performance? What in Dumbldore's name is going on with you? Are you a gryffindor? At all?"

"I am a commentator, I must remain neutral. And I spoke only the truth. You were busy with scoring and just didn't notice her dive, which was worth praising, believe me. And I complimented your scoring too, you just thought it was obvious, didn't you? Me being your cousin and all."

In her thoughts Rose returned to the day of the game. She wasn't concentrating on the commentator's words, she had a game to win, goals to score, but bits and pieces of Archie's words still reached her. And he was indeed fair towards both teams. Was she so blinded by the wish to win the game and crash slytherins into mud that she started to doubt her friend's integrity?

"The next game is Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw," Rose pointed out.

"I am not siding with Eric, if that's you are worried about, Rose. I think your captain won't mind if you train with the Chaser of the other team. The problem of ethics is very delicate here though. Eric will see your technique."

"Train with Eric? How?"

"Eric and I practice in the morning. It is mostly for keeping me in shape as a Keeper, but since I am not on the team, I can't disclose Eric's moves to anyone. You on the other hand…"

"Damn, that all is pretty complicated. I've already received this lecture from Justin: 'Never speak with your friends about Quiddich'. That's complete nonsense! What if I think that one of Ravenclaw Beaters-"

"One of the Ravenclaw Beaters is what?" Archie asked, laughing at her reddening face.

"Nothing," Rose squeaked, feeling that her head would burst from the heat of embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anything in my comments during the game. But if you don't trust someone enough for him not to steal your moves, than what's the point to associate with him at all?"

"But you must learn to know that person pretty well to trust him, right?"

"Good point, Rose. But you should at least try. You do think that he is…"

"He is what?!"

"How should I know? But you are thinking something that makes you blush." Archie was obviously quite amused by the situation.

"Well, it's none of your business," Rose stated, her chin held high.

"Totally agree with you. That Slytherin Seeker on the other hand…"

"What about her?" Eric asked, flopping down onto the bench opposite them. "You interested, Arch?"

"No, Eric, I am not interested in her, but she does make an incredible Seeker. And, please, let me know why you are asking. Clara rejected you?"

It was now Eric's turn to blush. "No, she didn't," Eric seethed throw clenched teeth.

"Because you didn't ask her out. Still," Archie concluded, shaking his head in dismay.

"That doesn't have anything with me coming here," Eric defended himself, trying to change the uncomfortable topic. "There is a girl in my House and year, who has been asking me about you, Arch."

"Asking what?"

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know. Like how you are doing, how is our mother, if everything is alright in the orphanage. Said that you are a very good commentator, I don't exactly remember her words about that, something very ornate. Obviously asked if you are single."

"Not interested," Archie cut his brother off, stretching up, sounding completely indifferent. "Don't you need to be in class?"

"No, I have a free period. But don't change topics with me! Don't you even want to know her name?"

"Okay, tell us her name. If she decided to approach me through you, she wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw by mistake, so I at least owe her that much."

"Monica Stanfield."

"Not interested."

"Way a minute, Archie. Isn't she somehow related to the Minister?" Rose asked, recalling the last name and the girl in question. Monica had blond hair and azure eyes, definitely pretty and with potential to be a true beauty in the future. She was popular among ravenclaws and other Houses too. A perfect girlfriend material.

"She is the Minister's granddaughter," Archie informed them, as if he knew it for quite some time. "Tell her, Eric, that I am not interested in her or the magic of her family. I don't like blonds anyway."

The next day Monica Stanfield's long hair that was usually held up by clips with raven figures was black. The war has begun.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

For the next three months Monica Stanfield was _everywhere_. She even managed to get to the gang's morning flying practices. She was openly stalking Archie, and he did nothing about it. Completely ignored her. Eric's predicament was even worse. They were in the same House and Monica constantly nagged him about Archie and why he didn't acknowledge her. She did nothing wrong, right? Or maybe she did and needs to apologize? She did die her hair to suit his tastes, didn't she? And everything with those sky blue eyes full of tears. Was Archie blind or plain stupid to see such devotion?

Both Eric and Rose were close to paranoid, always looking around for Monica whenever they sat with Archie in the Library or the Main Hall. But she was always there. To everyone's surprise (once again) it was Veronica, who took the matter into her hands.

"And what did you tell me about giving the guy a chance? Why don't you do the same?" she asked conversationally one evening while the two of them were doing homework in the Library. It happened quite a lot lately, because Eric and Clara deserted them to have a bit of privacy (even if they weren't officially dating yet) and Rose was tired of the feeling of Monica's eyes on the back of her neck. "You can always dumb her."

"That's the problem, Vixen. We are a perfect match," Archie responded with a tired sigh. "She is the granddaughter of the Minister of Magic, not to mention that the Stanfields are an old pureblooded family. Our unit will be a perfect political marriage on an international scale. As several others, but since we study in the same school, she certainly has the advantage. Meaning that I can't just dumb her. We will be considered engaged the moment we appear in public together."

"Tough luck."

"The luck that will be yours if you become a pureblooded witch in addition to your status of being the daughter of Harry Potter." Veronica only snorted. "I am not joking, Veronica. You should be prepared."

"Even so, I am surely not going to take your example. Just hiding like a rat. Gryffindor, hah!"

"I don't like her tactics - stalking to scare everybody away from me. She should've approached me directly, then I would've considered her as a candidate. But this way…"

"Huh uh, little Archie is being picky," Veronica mocked him.

Archie smiled despite the seriousness of his predicament. "I wrote to mother, maybe she could engage me to anyone she saw fit, at least announce it, so this chase would end. And I thought I still had a couple of years."

"So you are planning to have an arranged marriage? To preserve your blood?"

"No, I am not planning anything, even if they try to force me into it. If the girl I want to marry is a pureblood, then it will be just a bonus, not a deciding factor. I won't give up this tiny freedom of choice that was given to me by my father."

"I wonder why he did it."

"You said, you had researched the Malfoy family history, Veronica."

"Your father's wish contradicts with the way things were done since the foundation of the family."

"That's the point. You wish to convert into a pureblood does the same thing, goes against everything. How is it going, by the way?"

"I won't finish by Christmas."

"But you are spending the Christmas holidays at the orphanage, right? Maybe reuniting with your father will give you more happy memories. Did you tell him?"

"Not yet."

"I wonder what Uncle Harry's reaction will be…"

……………

"Dubrovsky! Dubrovsky! Come here this instant!"

To say that the Head of the Slytherin House find it surprising to find the head of Harry Potter in his fireplace at 11 p.m. was saying nothing. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"What the Hell are you planning to do with my daughter?!"

"Nothing in particular."

"Turning her into a pureblood is _nothing_?! Are you insane?! That's Dark Arts written all over it! Have you even thought that as a citizen I could report you? That's Azkaban!"

"Cool off, Potter. Shouting over the Floo network is not healthy. And before you start throwing accusations, it was solely Veronica's wish in the first hand. And secondly, some Dark Magic is authorized."

"Authorized by whom? And to whom could this right be given? Not even top Aurors have it!"

"I wasn't talking about Aurors."

Something clicked in Harry's head. 'A man of great stealth' as Archie called him. A man with no permanent employment. That just couldn't be… "You are an-"

"They are not called this for saying their name out loud," Vlad cut Harry off.

"But why are you-"

"Did Veronica state her reasoning when she informed you?" Vlad asked, returning to the previous topic.

"Nothing concrete. Said she wanted to have equal opportunities with others, but blood doesn't have anything to do with it!"

"She has been quite jealous of Archie's achievements lately. In your place, I would've thought if she had wanted to be like him, or… worthy of him."

…………….

_Hello Rose,_

_Decided to write to you for some unknown reason. Oh yes, I wanted to know how you liked your Christmas present. I didn't really know what you wanted, but all girls like hair accessories, right?_

_So what did I ge__t… Father gave me a broom, no big surprise here. He was quite impressed with my new skills. Speaking of skills, father really put effort into putting the squibs' team into shape. The next year Junior League will be interesting._

_It is quite hectic here, as you remember. I do rounds in the kindergarten with the others. The partners rotate every day so my head already hurts from all the advice from each of them. But it is kinda fun when those kids play with you and stuff. Right before Christmas we did handmade presents for the parents. Children did, I mean. _

_What else to tell you… Oh yes. The Christmas Eve dinner was quite good. There is no snow in Italy, but Aunt Ginevra (Lady Malfoy asked to call her that) and other grown ups charmed the grounds to have enough snow for traditional winter activities. It was strange to have a snow fight wearing only a T-shirt and jeans. _

_So back to dinner. There were__ two actually. One was in the orphanage on Christmas and the second - in the Italian Ministry of Magic on New Year's. I went with father out of curiosity. Aunt Ginevra went with Uncle Blaise. It was obvious father was quite disappointed by the arrangement. Archie and Eric went with Leila and Rosa and I was with Ricardo. Sandra was there too, of course. Did you know that she is actually a professional photo model?_

_Anyway, the ball wasn't as boring as I expected. The funniest part was the dancing when all the girls were fawning over Archie. Eric had a share too, but it was tiny in comparison with crowds after Archie. And he could nothing about it! Just politely except their hands and take them to the dance floor. It __was hilarious! 'Leave me alone' was written all over his face, but they still came and he still danced with them. What a fool. Could've just disappear or something._

_But come to think of it… Maybe Archie couldn't just disappear on them. Maybe this is what he calls a responsibility of a pureblooded heir? To please those airheads so their fathers would support the Malfoys. That definitely sucks. But it is his life, why should we worry ourselves with it, right?_

_That came out longer than expected. Happy Christmas to you and your family._

_Veronica_

……………………

"Your mother's refusal to come to the Ministry New Year ball was not a smart move. Are you hiding from me, Archie?"

"I don't remember us being on the first name basis, Stanfield," Archie responded, putting back the book on the Library shelf. "And the invitation from the Italian Minister came earlier so there was nothing mother could do about it."

"Are you sure? Such things can always be reconsidered. And it is not polite to talk to a lady and not look at her."

"So you consider yourself a lady?" Archie asked, turning to face her. Anyone with eyes could see that behind the mask of indifferent politeness hid a barely contained rage. Monica ignored it.

"I was brought up this way."

"Stalking is not something a true lady will consider."

"I was researching your habits."

"Among other things."

"Yes, among other things. I am glad we are in agreement about this."

"Don't celebrate victory, Stanfield, we haven't reached any agreement yet."

"But we are moving there, aren't we, Archie?" Monica's smile was one of seduction. To her mind anyway.

"Does your family consider our marriage politically ethical, taking into consideration my parents' background during the war? The public won't take it with open arms. It can shutter your grandfather's political career; and your father's, if I am not mistaken."

"These matters are not of your concern," Monica said with an icy smile this time.

"Actually, they are. Why should I join my life with you if in return I get negative political resonance, making my life more than uncomfortable? I don't see any benefits, I could easily marry the niece of the French Minister and gain the same political influence. Or do you think that you yourself are enough to satisfy me? Well, Stanfield, you miscalculated."

"You don't know me, Archie. How do you know, that I won't be enough?"

"You died you hair."

"But it was only to please you!" Monica exclaimed, finding the argument totally ridiculous.

"Submissive girls are no fun."

"This is not over!" Monica cried to his retreating back.

"Whatever, Stanfield."

……………...

The Dueling Club had become as popular as the DADA professor thought it would be. Practical use of magic was always thought as a more entertaining time spending than reading endless books. Not to mention that the only rule of the club was that only students of the same year can duel each other. Nobody put any restriction on the spells that could be used during the duel. They were only kids, what dangerous stuff could they pull?

Winning a duel gave quite a number of House points, that's why all participants eagerly strived for the victory. The Dueling Club had also become a place to resolve conflicts. Fowl play was prohibited, but who could distinguish it among the spells used?

Archie staid out of all possible conflicts so all his duel partners were assigned by the DADA Professor. He even dueled Rose once; that confrontation ended in a tie, but Rose was sure – Archie let it happen out of gallantry, friendship or any other reason she found unreasonable. If you fight, you fight to win, right?

The duels were scheduled on Saturdays and all interested spectators could watch the 'action'.

One Saturday Archie was especially uneasy in his spectator's seat. That day the program included a duel between Veronica Potter and Monica Stanfield. The initiative was obviously Monica's, so what was Veronica thinking accepting it?

"Arch! Archie! Did you hear me?" Eric asked, shaking his hand in front of Archie's face.

"Huh? Sorry, bro. I kinda spaced out."

"So anticipating the show?"

"I don't know, Eric, something doesn't seem right," Archie replied in a distant tone, turning Veronica's bracelet around his hand.

"Put your worries to rest, Veronica can really kick ass. Remember her last duel?"

"This time it's different, Eric. It's personal."

"What are you talking about?"

But Archie didn't have time to answer. Veronica and Monica took their position at the podium. Veronica seemed to be totally impassive towards her opponent, Monica's glance, on the other hand, contained a dangerous spark in it. From the very beginning Monica cast hexes of a very nasty nature. Veronica deflected and cast ones of her own. With every minute the duel escalated with more aggressive and painful spells. But both girls were skilled enough to prevent the sparks' reaching them. For a moment Veronica got distracted and didn't hear the incantation for the upcoming spell. The yellow sparks have almost reached her when she fell down onto the floor stunned.

"Have you gone insane?!" Archie shouted, his wand still pointing towards the podium.

"Mr. Malfoy! You can't interfere!" The DADA Professor warned him, but Archie didn't pay him any attention. The next moment he was already on the podium.

"What were you doing? You could've blinded her!"

"Just for a couple of days," Monica replied with false innocence.

"You are not able to control such spells! She could be blinded for life!"

Monica shrugged carelessly, as if saying: 'So what of it? She is nothing anyway.' "I was getting rid of the competition."

"You bitch…"

"Mr. Malfoy! Stop this instant or you will face the consequences!"

But Archie didn't see or hear anything anymore. Only that ugly smirk on Monica's pretty face that declared her the winner in the war she had declared, fought, and won. "Let's finish it right now. If I win – you are going to leave me and my friends alone. If you win, we are going out the next Hogsmeade weekend, if you want to date a loser that is."

"Mr. Malfoy, this is despicable, not to mention against the rules! You are in different years!" the DADA Professor still tried to stop the unsanctioned duel. He glanced at his assistant, Professor Dubrovsky, but he didn't seem to share the same opinion with his older colleague.

"She was the first to break the rules. That was no second-year spell. So are we in agreement, _Monica_?"

Monica took the stance and that was all the answer Archie needed. He took off the bracelet and put it near Veronica who was still unconscious. He noted that there was no ribbon in her hair or on the wrists where was her new habit to put them. How did he know then? Heard the incantation?

But at the moment that was not important. The duel began and ended. It had been continuing for two and a half minutes. The magic of the hexes was heavy enough to push Monica down, until she begged for Archie to stop. Archie literally brought Monica to her knees; he cast hexes with ferocious accuracy overwhelming her with his speed. By the end of the duel her hair was rapidly changing into four different colors, she had donkey ears and she was scratching all over.

"Now I am ready to face the consequences, Professor," Archie declared, stepping down from the podium. He noticed that Veronica was gone as was his uncle, the bracelet too. Sometimes Archie didn't quite understand why Uncle Vlad was his favorite, he made life so complicated at times.

………………

The next morning Hogwarts was buzzing with the story about the duel and its various interpretations, starting from Archie and Veronica's secret relationship and ending with the danger of Archie's expelling. The main heroes of the escapade didn't pay any attention to the gossiping around them. They went with their every day lives, going to classes, doing homework in the Library, practicing flying in the mornings. However, a drastic change had happened to Monica. She became a quiet girl, who lost all interest in the male attention that she was constantly bathed in. Something had been definitely broken in her by Archibald Malfoy. No, not her spirit, but the defeat and humiliation surely made her think about the priorities in her life.

"So how did you mother react on you being given a year of detention?" Veronica asked, finally finding Archie, sitting behind a tree near the lake. It certainly looked as he was hiding from something. Or somebody…

"Just said she didn't care, but my extracurricular program must be fulfilled. It is a beautiful sunset tonight, isn't it?"

Veronica turned her gaze at the enormous orange disk, setting into the water that was colored with red, yellow, rose and every color in between. "It is."

"The ground is warm enough already," Archie remarked, noticing Veronica's hesitation about the next course of action.

"Why did you take it off?" Veronica reproached, sitting down onto the grass and throwing the silver bracelet onto Archie's lap.

"Why didn't you put any ribbons?"

"To prevent what happened the other day. I was in no serious danger."

"You could've remained blind!"

"I highly doubt a second-year can do that."

"Unpredictable attack is far more dangerous than a planned one. But okay, I admit, I overreacted a little. Okay, I overreacted a lot," he added, noticing Veronica's raised eyebrow. "It's just… from the moment I was born I was taught that family was everything, that you must protect it with everything you've got."

"So you are one of those overprotective brothers," Veronica drawled. "This can be a real pain."

"You want to know, will I knock out any guy that looks wrong at you? Only if you ask."

"To protect my honor?" she asked with a snort.

"This is a way to look at it, yes."

"So what did Stanfield want anyway? When she asked me to duel her, she said it as I was her enemy number one or something. I've never even talked to her."

"Said something about eliminating the competition."

"Me? How did she get that idea? You can't have romantic interest in every brunette in the vicinity."

"Obviously. Let's just forget about the whole thing."

"But she won't be the last, will she, Archie?"

"Yep. But no need to worry, we are family after all."

"Obviously."

Were they just oblivious to the truth between them or was it a mutual act to prevent complications, or maybe they were simply afraid?


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

"Have you ever felt, Ron, that you are treated like a small kid?"

Ron shot a meaningful glance above his Butterbeer glass. "It is kinda hard to avoid such treatment being married to Hermione."

"And you find it fair? I mean we are grownup men with established careers and formed characters. But Ginny still-"

"And I thought, Harry, you missed my companionship during your time in Italy, but of course, it is always about Ginny!" Ron weaned with his hand on his heart in mock offence.

"But, Ron! I don't know who to talk to! She totally ignores me, I live in the staff quarters on the ground floor, I don't even eat at the same table as her! She treats me like some employed worker, it's so degrading!"

"But you are her employee, Harry. You are one of the coaches, that's all there is."

"Don't forget that I am also part of the family."

"Now you are playing this card! But Archie is in Hogwarts, he is out of your jurisdiction, so to say. By the way, how is your coaching going? Rose told me that Veronica told her that you told Veronica that the team was in pretty good shape and the Junior Cup was not a hopeless dream the upcoming summer."

"Well, all that I can say, that those kids are maniacs. They go to the pitch at 5 a.m. to do laps, all who can control the broom more or less, not only the team members. There are charmed sparkling lines for the beginners, you know, like at muggle car races. It is like thirty children in the air at the same time, and they never collide."

"Quite impressive."

"Well, when Sandra did thirty laps from top to bottom in ten minutes, I was truly impressed. And she is a model, who doesn't even think about having a sport career."

"Well, she can do both."

"Squibs are not qualified. There are not qualified to do anything magical actually, maybe only paperwork. I made inquiries."

"Really? Why such interest, Harry?"

"As I am saying, Ron, they work like maniacs. After the morning exercise they go to muggle school. Upon returning we are having a two hour practice two times a week and now, in spring, every day because of the championship. After practice there is eating time followed by extracurricular activities, then homework and individual training. Additionally they find time to socialize mostly with muggle friends from school. And with all this studying and training they have absolutely no future in the magical world. Sandra is finishing school next year and is planning to apply to muggle university to be a fashion designer. It is just so unfair."

"Well, Harry, they were born this way. There is no possibility to change that. Thankfully to the orphanage they were given an opportunity for a secure even if a muggle future. I see, you've got quite attached to those kids, Harry."

"It is hard not too, if there are dozens of them running around all the time. I do babysit during the time there is no training. I don't have any problems with them, I am even thinking about adopting another one."

"Really, Harry? That's a very serious step," Ron warned his friend, even if he was happy for him. Harry was still awkward around Veronica. All things considered, Harry was not the best father figure for his adopted daughter. Ron was glad that working in the orphanage helped him to develop his parenting skills. Ron only hoped that Harry didn't want to adopt another kid because he was feeling lonely once again, because Veronica was in Hogwarts most of the time.

"I've taken it once already. If only Ginny…"

"Ginny opposes?"

"No! How to make you understand, Ron… She acts as if she doesn't see me. I took me several months to catch her just to ask to have a drink in the evening! She declined, very politely, saying she has a meeting with the Head of Culture Department of the Italian MoM. Well, obviously, my invitation is inferior to that. I tried again and again, even to put a date in advance – nothing worked. She is avoiding me as if I don't exist at all! I even submit my reports via owlpost and receive resolutions the same way.

I want a real family, Ron, and I want Ginny to be a part of it. And I am sick of her games. I don't deserve such treatment. I just don't know how to make her see my intentions," Harry confessed, sounding desperate.

"I think that's the point - she knows perfectly well what your intentions are."

"But I am one of her son's uncles, I took this burden upon myself, just to have a reason to be near her!"

"That can be a reason too. Haven't you tried to just… I don't know, sweep her off her feet?"

"That's hardly possible, if she receives at least six bunches of flowers every day from the so called 'admirers', not to mention presents, invitations to dinners and balls, which she partly accepts, if it is in the interests of the orphanage, as she puts it. I've never felt so small in my life!"

"Yeah, I know the feeling…" Ron drawled, watching as a young man in an expensive looking robe, obviously a banker or a lawyer, passed through the Leaky Cauldron and hurried towards the entrance to the Diagonal Alley. When Harry wrote to him from Italy to meet him some place for a chat, Ron hoped it would be just a lazy talk between buddies with Butterbeer and old good memories. Yes, Ron hoped, but he knew that sooner or later the subject of his sister would be thrown into discussion. And Ron just couldn't do anything about it. Either about stopping it to be brought up all together or about solving the problem.

"What do you mean, Ron? Are you talking about Hermione again?"

"Merlin, no! What I am talking about, is that even if we are still friends we live in different worlds. You are someone whose name knows anyone who has magic in his veins. You need only to say a word and you will have your own Quiddich Team. You are what they call a celebrity and you will always be one. And don't even start to defend yourself," Ron said, noticing Harry preparing to protest. "This is the truth of life. When I attend the Ministry Ball every year, I feel more than out of place. Yes, I did things in my life that could be equaled to heroic deeds, but now I am just an ordinary family man who only thinks about bringing up his children."

"I wish I could've traded places with you, Ron."

"I know," Ron replied with satisfied smirk. "But back to the topic. Last year when Ginny entered the Ministry ballroom I understood one very scary thing – my little sister had grown up and I didn't know a thing about her. She went through the whole room, head held high, no doubt hearing the comments and insults thrown her way. But she was above all that, and frankly speaking, I felt she was far above all of us there. And at that moment I felt really small, as if coming in contact with something unearthly. I just couldn't understand what was happening to me, I tried to convince myself that she was my sister, just my sister whom I grew up with. And yet she was the same sister who became a spy, went to the other side, fell in love with the most dangerous man of the time and gave birth to his son. And she is proud of it.

She flies too high for you, Harry. Yes, you are a man to be recalled with, but believe me, I work in the Ministry, I know what the world of politics is, and she holds it in her beautiful hands quite tightly. No doubt the son will successfully succeed."

"I didn't expect to hear such things from you, Ron," Harry remarked with a deep frown. "For you to degrade me so."

"I am just saying, that people who have power to move the world around don't have place for love and romance in their lives. They are different. And if you think deeply about it, you realize you belong to them too, Harry."

………………

"Let's get this over with, Hermione. Tell me what you want about Harry and then we can continue our pleasant conversation on the veranda of this marvelous restaurant. I didn't know they had something so Italian here, in London."

"Why do you think I want to talk about Harry, Ginny?" Hermione asked with expression of pure innocence. "I just wanted to have a cup of coffee with you, gossip, talk about children. Like all women do."

"Booking time two weeks in advance? I highly doubt it, 'Mione. So get on with it, while I am ready to listen."

Good old Hermione. Always knew what strategy to use against her opponent. Hermione Weasley could be everything – loving, caring, fashionable, proud, but nobody could deny her being smart. And Ginny did know that too, so she knew playing games with Hermione was possible only by her rules.

"If you insist..." Hermione gave up with a sigh of mock surrender. "Ron and I have been corresponding with him during his time working for you and in his letters he writes about your... indifferent disposition towards him."

"Why should my disposition be any different?" Ginny asked, sounding not only indifferent but cold. "Yes, we have history, but it doesn't matter to anyone, even to us. He is my employee and the guardian of my son. Yes, Archie used me to seal the deal, and I know he will continue doing it in the future. If my team wins the Junior League cup, the debts will be needed to be paid and I don't have the habit to keep my debts overdue."

"What an atrocity! How can Archie use his own mother like that?! Why does he need Harry so much anyway?"

"Because Archie needs a shield in England, him being with it or on it. England is full of perspective possibilities."

"Still, Ginny, this is too coldhearted. Such usage of people. Don't you have any feelings at all?"

"When having a certain occupation, you accommodate certain skills and attitudes, like it or not."

"But how running an orphanage can-" Hermione stopped suddenly, her face slowly turning white in color.

"Yes, Hermione, the Dark side changed me. I am not proud of it. I've received some skills that I treasure till today, some of my past actions give my nightmares. My view on some things was completely reversed, I gained knowledge that I would have never heard of remaining with my family. The point is, Harry doesn't see or believe in the change I've undergone. Quite a portion of that was Draco's doing, maybe that's why Harry wants so much to 'undo' it."

"The war changed us all, Ginny. Even if you insist on you being different from us, I won't argue that."

"You've seen the wedding ceremony, 'Mione. Draco and I exchanged blood of our ancestors."

"It doesn't mean you can't remarry or have another relationship," Hermione stated, obviously reproachful of Ginny's behavior and ways of covering it.

"There are forty eight men, including Harry, that think the same way. And before you say anything, I am not leading them on. It is their choice to give me presents and invitations to all kind of functions. I favor none of them."

"Except for Archie's uncles."

"They are family."

"It is very convenient, isn't it?"

"It is, but nobody knows about it. They are speculated to be my lovers or suitors by more moderate public. Bringing in a new one, and as the press will dig out on a lightning speed, an old flame will tarnish my reputation quite severely. And in my case any publicity is _not _good even if it is a bad one. My indifference, as Harry calls it, saves him from a lot of problems. The moment his contract was signed, rumors have been flying around like mad, there is no way I am going to confirm them by showing up with him in a public place. I can't fathom why Harry, being a celebrity himself, can't understand that I cannot be seen with just anybody. My every outing is documented by the press. My public relations manager keeps records of everything where my name is even cursorily mentioned. If I remember right, the story of the breakup of the famous Harry Potter had been run on in the media for four months."

"How do you know?!"

"The echo was that loud, Hermione. It is not for me to choose whom to date or marry. I must keep my reputation clean for my orphanage and kindergarten to run smoothly. I can't change it in a brothel by sleeping with my employees," Ginny put the end to the discussion in a tone of unshakable authority.

"But won't those problems disappear if you marry?"

Yes, Hermione was smart. Ginny already wanted to beat her forehead against the table. She just couldn't weasel out of the 'Harry situation'. She didn't love him! What was there more to say? But no! It was the same fifteen years ago, why couldn't he just leave her alone? He and his overconcerned best friends. "Yes, it would be the best solution. And maybe I will remarry, but only after Archie turns sixteen," Ginny agreed, but it was clear that Harry wasn't going to be the lucky guy.

"Why exactly this age? He will still be finishing his education."

"Archie will become the head of the family and fully inherit his father's legacy. With that he will partly take over the orphanage thus accepting some of my responsibilities. With such way of things I can let myself attend to my personal life."

"Harry told me that your rejected all the proposals made by Archie's uncles. Will your husband be one of them?"

"Probably," Ginny answered with a wry smile.

"Who then?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I don't know them that well."

"Try to guess, basing your choice on your current knowledge. You are a professional in such things, 'Mione."

"Zabini?"

"No, he has a family of his own and I am quite close to finding a mistress to his villa."

"Orwell?"

"He proposed because of his obligation to Draco. Frances suffered a tragedy during the war. His school sweetheart whom he was about to marry fell an accident victim of a Death Eater attack. She was visiting her English relatives – happened to be in the wrong place in the wrong time. That loss shattered France's heart to emendable pieces. Just as my husband's death did to mine. Even with similar experiences our relationship will be torture, especially for him."

"So that's why he always has such deep pain in his eyes," Hermione noted with pity for the young blond.

"What is your next choice, Hermione?"

"I don't know. There is not many to choose from. Others are too…"

"I've almost married one of them, you know. We had the papers ready, I only needed to sign them, but my hand stopped at the last moment. Frankly speaking, I simply chickened out. Archie was about to start Hogwarts and I was so afraid of his reception by others and… well, I am really thankful to Vlad that he didn't leave me after such humiliation."

"Vlad? You almost married Dubrovsky?!"

"Yes, what's so strange about it? He is handsome, intelligent, financially secure, a master of diplomacy, not to mention a brilliant dancer, and he cares about Archie as his own son and truly loves me. Did he tell you how we met?"

"He said something about a fencing competition," Hermione replied absentmindedly, now wholly interested in the man she paid so little attention too.

"He didn't mention that he was competing, did he? Archie and I were mere spectators. Vlad lost that day, because he became distracted – he saw me. Our glances met for a split second and he missed the vital blow. When he neared us after the competition, I thought, 'Merlin, another one. How can I rid of him and not involve Archie?' But Vlad was as far from hitting on me as possible. We made some small talk during which came out that he was a pediatrician and I desperately needed one at that moment of time. And so he happened to work here. Also Archie bonded with him right away, it is a special talent of his – to form a very strong link with people, even on a magical level.

When Vlad proposed, he knew that it would be only a marriage of convenience for both of us. He travels a lot and I won't be able to love him as he deserves it, but we are very good friends. He was approved by everybody, but I blew it. Draco scolds me till today," Ginny finished with a careless shrug, but guilt was written all over her face.

"So Harry doesn't have a chance," Hermione concluded with a sigh. Yeah, personal life of Lady Ginevra Malfoy was definitely complicated and Hermione doubted that Harry would manage to become even 'one of', and especially 'the one'.

"Vlad understands and loves Ginevra, who I am now, Harry chases after his school sweetheart Ginny, who I no longer am."

………………

"It's the end of the school year," Eric said in a sing-song year, accompanying Archie to their usual morning flying practice.

"Yes, it is and you still haven't asked Clara out." Eric started to turn red, from embarrassment or anger was not clear. "What is wrong with you, bro? The whole school knows she is head over heels with you. What are you afraid of? And don't tell me that it is about Quiddich."

"I just don't want to ruin what we have right now! What if I suck as a boyfriend? And it will be so awkward all together!"

"It will be even more awkward if you don't do anything, Eric. She will wait and wait and wait, and then she will leave."

"Oh, enough with the wise advice, Archie! I don't see you having a girlfriend. I understand that girls don't want to repeat Monica's experience, but if you yourself show interest…"

"Well, I don't show any."

"It is strange, that's all."

"And why is it, little brother?"

"Gives others ideas, big brother."

But Eric didn't have time to elaborate about those ideas, because at that moment Rose caught up with them. She had been packing the whole evening the day before so she overslept.

"So our last practice this school year?" she asked with enthusiasm, after catching her breath. "I can't wait to see what Uncle Harry made to the team!"

"So you are coming with us to Italy?"

"No, but you can bet I will be on your first game of Junior League!"

"If we are still on the team," Eric retorted, not without sadness. "Somehow I doubt Uncle Harry will want us. There must be a whole new system of tactics."

"I am sure he will take you in. If not, ask Veronica to work on her father."

"We can't use bribery, Rose," Archie reproached.

"You are no fun, Arch. Hey, what is this?"

A silver crow flew from the entrance to the dungeons, circled above them and sat down onto Archie's shoulder. It nibbled at his ear, making Archie laugh. "That, Lady and Gentleman, is Veronica's Patronus," Archie announced with pride, stroking the crow's wings until it disappeared. With a swish of Archie's wand a phoenix spread its wide wings and headed to the dungeons. "Prepare to have a very interesting summer."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"You can't do it, I forbid you!"

"I said I want to do it, and I will. You can't forbid me!" Veronica snapped, making another swift turn into the hall that led towards administrative corpus of the orphanage. Even if Harry had been there for much longer than Veronica, she orientated a lot better due to her multiple shifts and studies on the orphanage territory.

"I sure can! I am your legal guardian! This is a completely pointless procedure. It won't give you anything! Especially power you so desire," Harry finished with slight disgust. He fought a war just to stop a maniac to do the same and now a girl under his care was going after it once again. Was his victory pointless? Will the wish for the world domination exist for as long as the world exists?

"How do you know? You've never tried it yourself. Nobody has actually."

Okay, the girl had a point. "But it is dangerous! And all this blood stuff is outright disgusting!"

"We are going to do it and this is my last word on the matter," Veronica stated, looking straight ahead while talking to her father. It was an odd habit of hers.

"We?"

"Didn't you read the description of the procedure? You must be there too. From father to offspring. Blood related or not."

"I highly advise you not to quarrel in the halls. You can disturb the children," Archie reproached them, appearing from behind the corner with his all time present clipboard at hand. "You are with Leila today, aren't you, Vixen?"

"I was heading there, but father has stalled me, trying to talk me out of the ceremony," Veronica reported as if she was talking to her boss presenting an excuse of her tardiness. Harry wasn't amused by it at all.

"I am very proud that the ceremony will be conducted on the Malfoy land, Uncle Harry. The magic of the place is centuries old, it must burst the results considerably."

"I am still against it."

"It isn't as dark as it seems. The wedding blood bonding is described in the same book and this is a common practice among pureblooded families."

"This tradition is ancient! All pureblooded families can be counted upon two hands."

"In England," Archie retorted. "There are much more of them in Europe, not to mention the world; and the blood bonding during a wedding was last used less than fifteen years ago. That is a documented fact." Before Harry could word his next protest, Archie turned to Veronica. "Do you need any help with the last task? You do remember that it must be only females. And it can't be my mother. She can give you the list though."

"I can do everything by myself. No help needed."

"Good. Okay, I'll go to help Uncle Vlad with the preparations in the garden."

"Dubrovsky? He is here already?" Harry inquired with a frown. After Hermione told him about her conversation with Ginny, Harry's jealousy rate of the black-haired wizard got even higher. And Dubrovsky seemed to be involved in everything concerning _his_ daughter.

"He is staying till the first game and then leaving on business." The clipboard beeped suddenly. "Oh, I am running late. Ciao!"

"What task was he talking about?" Harry asked Veronica, after Archie run to wherever he was needed.

"To collect pure blood."

……………..

The nights in Italy couldn't be named dark, they were mostly a constant state of twilight. Despite that the large circle of cleared ground with rows of runes was eliminated by torches placed on its borders. The air itself was full of magic Harry had never felt, even in the presence of the Dark Lord. It was something very strong despite the age.

"Let's go over the main points then," Vlad began in his lecturing tone, which wasn't dull as was the case usually, but drawing to listen, as if the voice had the magic of its own. "Potter stands here," he said, pointing to the edge of the circle. "Veronica – in the center in line with her father. Archie and I – in the same position opposite you. After Veronica drinks the blood its magic will start settling in her body (which is not a painless process, mind you) and after it unites with Veronica's magic the blood will leave her body. You will be quite weak in the end, Veronica, so I recommend a couple of days in the infirmary."

Veronica's skin was naturally an unhealthy white color, so it was hard to tell if she was scared. Her widened eyes betrayed her though.

"We can still to call everything off. You accomplished so many things by being who you are, is it really necessary?" Archie asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. Veronica only nodded curtly in response. Through his hand he felt that Veronica was shaking like a leaf. Drinking others' blood was not something to be eager about. "Don't be afraid, Vixen. I am right beside you." And then he hugged her like a good brother would. Or was the embrace a bit too tight to be brotherly? And if Harry's eyes were not betraying him in the dark, Veronica hugged the boy back. The boy whose guts she hated less than two years ago.

"Let's start then," Archie announced, releasing Veronica and moving to the center of the circle.

Harry followed, but Vlad stopped him by stretching out his hand. Harry was instantly reminded of the accident in the infirmary when Vlad stopped him from nearing Ginny. Was there a connection or was it just his customary gesture?

"Archie is going to ask help from the land," Vlad explained in a hushed tone.

"Why is he participating? I understood that the blood must go from father to offspring, namely from me to Veronica. And you are doing the authorized Dark Arts." The last sentence was whispered not without sarcasm.

"Archie is the representative of the pureblooded family. It is similar to knighting – he is initiating Veronica into a higher rank. And as you said: from father to offspring."

"Shouldn't be Ginny in your place then? I mean, you are not his father."

"And you are? If you had read the book carefully you should know that you and I are bound to Archie much tighter than the law bounds you and Veronica. Don't mess the incantation, by the way, or your daughter dies."

"We have the Malfoys' magic on our side," Archie said, rising from his knees.

His hands were dirty from sinking them into the mud, but instead of sweeping them with a handkerchief or onto his pants as the last resort, Archie 'washed' his face with it. The face remained and the hands became clean as a result.

Harry was quite puzzled by the proceedings. He knew very little about the old magic, but even he, a believer in equal rights to all wizards and witches despite their parentage, could feel something special about the blond boy in the center of the magical circle. First of all, Archie's eyes changed the color once again, this time to something similar to melted silver. Harry remembered that he saw such eyes once, but only once – when a Death Eater blasted a house behind him. The spell missed Harry by a few inches. Or did it?

Harry wanted to dwell a bit more on the subject, but was gestured by Vlad to take his place in the circle behind Veronica. The moment Harry's feet founded themselves inside the circle, the runes on the ground began to glow. The air shifted, forming a wind which in turn started to twist into a tornado around them. '_Simple magic, my ass,_' Harry thought, cursing himself for allowing Veronica to have her way. But it was the first time she was so dedicated to something…

A crystal goblet with red flames appeared in Archie's hands. For some reason, Harry was reminded of the Goblet of Fire, a goblet of destiny, his at least. The goblet was full of red liquid which Harry knew was blood, a whole liter of it. How can anybody drink so much without coming for air? Not a twelve-year old girl, that's for sure. Harry's doubts disintegrated when Veronica placed her slightly shaking hands on Archie's and tilted down to level the goblet with her lips. The moment the blood touched Veronica's lips the parchments in Harry and Vlad's hands glowed – it was time to recite the incantation.

Thanks to Hermione's rough translation Harry knew that with the spell he was giving his consent (in reality not that willingly) to Veronica's accommodating the magic of others. Vlad in his turn was giving permission for her to be given the same magic. The main portion of the incantation was directed to binding the new magic within and with Veronica's body. The runes had the same mission.

Harry threw a glance towards his daughter from above the parchment – she was still drinking, slowly but steadily. That was not that almost made Harry stumble on the words. Archie's hands were glowing white. Was Draco Malfoy also a participant of the ceremony on the rights of the father or was he 'lending strength' to his son and, by physical contact, to Veronica?

The goblet became empty and disappeared, the incantation ended as well; now it was up only to Veronica to prove to the gotten magic that she was worthy of using it. Days later Veronica kept asking herself why she submitted herself to such torture. She will forever remember the uncontrollable pain in all her joints, the lava in her veins instead of blood. She will also remember Archie's hands around her as he was sitting beside her through the whole process, stroking her back. Her father had never shown such affection towards her, and she thought she was old enough not to seek it. How wrong she was…

The first blood droplets came from Veronica's right ear. Harry wanted to rush to her aid, but the magic bound him to his place. A minute later a few droplets turned into a stream of blood from ears, eyes, mouth and even nails. While Harry tried to reach her, Veronica was having a struggle of her own.

"Spare the girl some dignity," she breathed out, between spits of blood. She certainly didn't want to see what she looked like at that moment, practically drenched in blood. Not to mention let someone else to see her in that state.

"The dignity is all yours. Show White couldn't look better."

Veronica grunted in answer to the compliment and spat blood once more. With every drop of blood her strength was leaving her. What if it didn't work? What if her struggle was in vain? What if-

The runes seized glowing, the drawn patterns were erased by the wind, the torches burned out. The garden was silent and dark as it was an hour before. As if nothing had happened.

"Don't worry, Uncle Harry, she just fainted," Archie said, when Harry rushed to check on his daughter. The worried father raised an eyebrow hearing Archie's slurry words.

"Stupid boy! Want to get in the infirmary too?" Vlad scolded, hitting Archie on the head. The said head jolted forward as if it belonged to a marionette and not a human being. Archie was obviously in no better condition than Veronica. "Okay, take Veronica and apparate into infirmary. I'll take Archie. One day he will pay dearly for his heroics."

Utterly confused by Vlad's words Harry decided to ask questions later. His daughter needed his whole attention right now.

"So what was it about earlier?" Harry asked after both teens were tucked into hospital beds and Vlad forced a couple potions down Archie's throat.

"What do you mean?" Vlad asked back, monitoring Veronica's blood pressure. His frown showed that he was far from satisfied.

"I don't know if I can trust my daughter to a teacher who hits children."

"Oh that. A momentary lapse of judgment. Archie has a habit of recklessly endangering himself. For the high purpose, of course, but he still can't estimate the consequences of his 'heroic' actions. Just like his mother," Vlad said, shaking his head. "Archie's presence wasn't required during the ceremony. I could've hold the cup myself and recite the incantation from memory."

"So it was all bull about knighting and representing of the pureblooded family?" Harry asked, his temper quickly rising. Why did the boy always talk and act in riddles? Why did Harry feel that he was always left out? Veronica was his daughter for Merlin's sake!

"Basically yes, but he wanted to help her, so I allowed it. I didn't think he planned to take her pain!" Vlad hissed, obviously reaching a boiling point of his own.

"Take her pain?" Harry questioned, his anger partly evaporating.

"I don't know exactly what happened, but I am guessing that he channeled some of Veronica's pain through his body and into the ground and everything without a wand. How else call it but stupidity?"

Harry knew how, but his tongue just couldn't turn to say the four lettered word.

……………

The next few weeks were hectic ones. First of all, the championship was days away, so the team was training with not double but triple ferocity. To their relief Archie and Eric were still on the team. Harry was cautious and slightly uncomfortable with the new members of his little world, but since both Archie and Eric were very obedient and followed all his orders, Harry was sure about the victory.

Veronica wasn't sitting idly either. After a trip to France with Uncle Antony where they bought her a new wand (the old wand just fell apart the moment she touched it), she was practicing to control her magic non-stop. After much consideration she decided that there was no much difference in magical strength, but in matter of control. She didn't regret her decision though. She had another happy memory to use for the Patronus Charm.

……………..

"I can't believe it!!! We won!!! We won! We are the best! The best of the best!"

"Merlin, Eric! Can't you shout any louder? I am half-deaf already!" Archie shouted into his brother's ear, making the latter cringe.

"Common, isn't cool? We've won the Junior Quiddich Cup! Life can't be better!" Eric exclaimed, doing a jig in the center of the locker room. "I can't wait till the party! The kindergarten is closed today, right?"

"Yep, the Hall is all ours. But I think you should get dressed for that," Archie remarked with the smirk that would've made his father proud.

"Blast!"

While Eric was changing, Archie collected their things and went to the adjacent locker room to control if everybody were ready. He already heard the snaps of the flashes of the photographers. The media must be congregating on the pitch already. Yes, it was a fabulous game and the squibs deserved to be praised by the whole magical world. But he was so tired, and his shoulder was throbbing and why couldn't he just go straight to bed? Damn publicity.

"So everybody ready?" came Sandra's voice from the end of the hall.

"Coming right up, Captain."

Archie was right. The reporters were all over the pitch. The center of attention was not only the team, but their new coach, the Seeker of all times, Harry Potter himself, and the team's guardian, the charismatic Lady Malfoy. The kids were very excited about the whole ordeal and talked to the reporters with the innocence they still processed. Sandra, as a professional model, stroke all the right poses and controlled every word she said. Eric was used to the media to some point after going through the media coverage of his adoption. It was a nightmare, but he learned his lesson out of it. And Archie just blended with the background. He didn't do anything special, just blocked a couple of Quaffles.

"Aren't you supposed to be standing with your mother?"

"You startled me, Vixen. How did you found me?"

"Something is not right with you," Veronica stated, sitting beside him onto the tiles by the pool.

Archie looked at his right wrist where the bracelet was, he didn't even remember how he put it back after the match. It was an automatic routine already – taking it off before Quiddich and putting it back on right after. He even had a special nail for it in his locker. "Just a scratch, I'll take care of it later."

"If it was just a scratch, I wouldn't be here. And you know it."

"Spending so much time in the orphanage is turning you into a real nurse," Archie joked. Veronica's remaining frown showed that she didn't find it funny. "Okay, it is not a simple scratch, but you can't do anything about it. Or?.."

"Yes, I am observant enough to notice that I have healing powers. I've been practicing on the kids. Thankfully they don't tell the nurses, they believe in 'kissing it better' theory."

"So you've done quite a lot of kissing lately."

"What are you implying?" Veronica asked with indignation, but her cheeks still reddened.

"Nothing," Archie replied with a playful shrug, which made him wince. Somehow during the conversation he totally forgot about the pain.

Veronica put her hand on the hurt shoulder, not forgetting to give him an eye roll.

"Doesn't seem to work this way," Archie remarked, intently looking at the hand. The form of her long fingers happened to be quite interesting.

Veronica turned towards the pool to hide the quickly spreading blush. "Well, what are you waiting for? Take it off," she ordered.

"Uh, okay."

Hearing Archie discard his shirt, Veronica returned her hand onto his shoulder which had already started to swell dangerously.

"Don't you need to look at what you are healing?"

"No."

"Yellow doesn't really suit you," Archie blurted out, surprising even himself.

Veronica's hand shook, she was naturally startled by his sudden change of topics. She didn't want to talk to him at all, it was messing with her concentration. The uneasy feeling left her – Archie was healthy once again. "Do you always show your gratitude by the way of criticizing appearances?"

"Sorry, it just kinda slipped." The shirt was returned where it was supposed to be. "You can turn now."

The phrase was completely ignored. A girl must have some pride! Her proud composure was shuttered however when Archie grabbed the healing hand and kissed the back of it.

"Thank you for healing me, fair lady. Is this enough for an apology?"

Veronica only huffed and headed towards the orphanage.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I am going to change for the party."

"Damn!" Archie cursed after the girl was out of sight. "She is definitely one of kind!"

No way was he going to sleep through the party!

……………..

"You've done a wonderful job, mate!" Ron praised, slapping Harry on the back. "I could not attend all the games, but Rose told me everything I missed. And I really regret missing it!"

"Thanks, Ron. Everyone did a great job."

"Oh cut the modesty! I remember our school days…"

While Ron and Harry reminisced about their school victories and losses, Ginny and Hermione were managing the decorating of the Dining Hall. The party was planned as a family matter, so only the orphanage inhabitants were to attend. With a couple of special guests.

The children started to gather right on time – what kid will miss the beginning of a party? In his honor no less.

"You look exceptionally beautiful tonight, Captain," Ricardo complimented with a deep bow.

"Oh, cut it out, Ric," Sandra threw coquettishly. It was her last season on the team, so she decided to go out with a bang, putting on a shimmering dark blue evening gown. Photographers were surely missing a lot.

The big doors opened and the kids flooded in and stopped on their tracks slightly lost in their sorroundings. The tables where all the delicious food was served, were flying high above. The floor in turn was covered with colorful carperts.

"Good evening everybody!" Ginny greeted, coming down from above, sitting on a flying carpet. "Since we are having a party on a Quiddich occasion, I decided that to really feel the mood we must be airborne. So step on the carpets and they will bring you wherever you want."

The invitation was met with enthusiasm so characteristic of children of all ages and soon the whole air space of the hall was full of flying carpets and tables. The elderly part of the community gathered in one of the corners to have a moderate discussion of the day's events.

"I admit that the game was played on a very high level," Ernest drawled, lying on his carpet, surrounded by pillows. He would've been a perfect image of a sheikh if he had had a kalian instead of a pipe. "You've done a good job, Potter. You'll need to hire additional PR staff, Ginevra, to keep up with the media till September."

"I am going to think about it tomorrow, okay, Ernest? Tonight I am relaxing." To confirm her intentions, Ginny stretched out on her carpet, giving Harry quite a view. He didn't even dare to hope that it was intentional.

"I advise you to take the potion, Ginevra," Vlad put in his word. "The last weeks were very stressful and-"

"No worries, Vlad. I have already put it on my nightstand. At least I will have my beauty sleep in my own bed," Ginny giggled, playfully poking Vlad in the ribs. "I wonder where my son is, I haven't seen him for a while." Ginny hang over the edge of the carpet to inspect the kids below.

Harry watched her and couldn't fathom what was happening. He had never seen Ginny so carefree. If he didn't knew better, he would think she was drunk, but he was near her the whole time – Ginny drank only a glass of wine. "Are you nuts?! There is at least thirty feet down there!" he shouted, when Ginny's shoulders disappeared under the carpet.

"You can't fall from these," Ginny explained upon her return. "Otherwise I wouldn't let children fly on them. I didn't spot Archie, but one of my guests arrived. Be right back."

……………….

Meanwhile Archie and Eric were playing a little game of hide and seek with their mother. Just for fun. Eric was busy with trying to catch the grapes he was through into his mouth, that's why he didn't notice a carpet heading into their direction.

"Remember, Eric, as you said that life couldn't be better?" Archie asked, signaling with a wink to the approaching visitor that he was in the surprise.

"Well, I may take my words back. This is Heaven."

"I think that in a moment, life will be a lot better, for you at least."

"What are you talking about, Arch?"

Even if Archie had answered Eric wouldn't have heard, because at the very moment the owner of the blond curls landed right on him and planted a savory kiss right on his lips.

Understanding that he was going to be a third wheel, Archie jumped onto the passing carpet which happened to be full of giggling girls. He gestured for them to keep quiet and stay under 'lovers' nest'.

"You were the best out of there!"

"Clara?.." Eric mumbled after his head cleared somehow.

The girl, who was indeed Clara, moved off of Eric, her lips in a hurt pout. "And you wanted it to be someone else?"

"Of course not! Damn, I hate my brother."

"Why?!"

"Because he is always right."

"I heard that," came Archie's voice from under them. "That's why I am telling you to kiss her before she joins us."

"I think, I agree with him on this one," Clara noted with a pout, that Eric found exceptionally cute and absolutely impossible to refuse.

……………..

"Please, welcome one of my today's guests, to some a new acquaintance, to others – an old friend, Luna Lovegood," Ginny announced, returning with a blond woman in an elegant summer robe.

The reactions to the newcomer were different. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat speechless, staring at the woman, they believed to be dead, but if they didn't, they would've never recognized her on a street. Giving birth gave her additional weight, but the change was far from bad. She still had that air of supernatural around her, but it was different somehow. She became a woman of mystery everybody wanted to solve.

Frances, Antony and Ernest nodded politely and Blaise just stared. He attempted to smile, but his mouth was full of wine so it came right out. Harry almost burst out laughing – one thing when a boy does it, seeing his all time crush, but a middle-aged man?

"I think you need this," Luna said in a deep voice, handing Blaise a handkerchief.

"Thanks." This time Blaise smiled for real. Let's say, that the rest of the evening the winemaker's attention was occupied by the blond whom Ginny just happened to seat right next to him.

A couple of hours later all the bellies were full to the brim and Ginny instructed for all the carpets to move downwards. She had another surprise in store. "Now everybody, look closely! This is our team's future! I am taking one more flying instructor in September. We will have our own broom ballet!"

Harry's protests were stopped by the appearance of eight broom flyers, followed by a flow of music. The next half an hour were full of loops, feints and group hovering completely in sync with the music. Even Harry had to admit that it was a very beautiful show. The clapping children shared his opinion.

"Good evening, Lady Malfoy, thank you for the warm welcome," the leader of the flying group announced her presence, floating on her broom beside the mistress's carpet.

"A wonderful performance, just like always, Claire."

"Not less wonderful than one of your team, Lady Malfoy. My complements to the coach," Claire uttered with a bow in Harry's direction.

"Thanks, I guess," he muttered in response. And he almost laughed at Blaise. He was acting like a fool and he didn't even know the woman!

The woman in question was a petite chestnut head not older than twenty five. She had a fit figure and quick eyes. She reminded Harry of a squirrel for some reason.

"You are better get to know each other, Harry. You will be working together next season," Ginny threw with devilish sparks in her eyes.

………………

"You don't need to walk me all the way to my chambers, Vlad. My feet are still strong enough to carry me," Ginny complained, holding back a yawn.

"Barely. I must make sure you will drink the potion. You overloaded yourself once again. Setting up two couples is too much even for you."

"Practically three, but it was all Clara's initiative. A very bright girl. I can't wait to call her my daughter."

"That won't happen soon. Hopefully," Vlad said, shivering from the very thought of his House being turned into a place of depravity.

"Loosen up, Vlad! What can be more inspirational than young love?"

"I am happy if you are happy, Ginevra."

Ginny knew him too well that's why the longing he attempted to hide didn't pass her ears. "I am not aware if you know, but Archie and I made a promise to set you all up."

"In any particular order?"

"You turn will be in two years. That's a promise," Ginny reassured, taking his hands in hers. "And now I will be a good girl and go to have my beauty sleep. You have my permission to wake me up the traditional way. I am sure Draco won't mind, he has been scolding me for years!"

"When did 'good' and 'naughty' became synonyms?"

"When I was born!" Ginny replied, swirling down the hall.

Yes, he was definitely happy now.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"Time surely flies fast, Archie. It's my third year already!"

"You picked the additional classes?"

"Patronizing me again? I am only a year younger than you!"

"'Younger' is the keyword here, dear brother. By the way, as I understand you will be missing our morning practices this year."

"Why should I?"

"Because you will be preoccupied with other activities during the evenings. And you do need your beauty sleep," Archie said with a smirk on his thin lips. Puberty seemed to finally hit Archie and his sweet cupid face was quickly dissolving into more firm and clear-cut features.

"When will you stop your teasing about Clara and I? We are not kids anymore!" Eric exclaimed, trying to defend his private life and the honor of his beloved of course.

"Younger, remember? I have this right for e-t-e-r-n-i-t-y!" Archie said in a sing-song voice. "Good reflexes," he complemented, ditching Eric's fist. "Let's hope that they will help Ravenclaw to get the Quiddich Cup this year, otherwise…"

"You little rat! That's why you didn't want to join the school team!"

"Yep, the pressure is just too much. They will question your or their abilities, you will blame them for their incompetence, because you _did_ won the Junior Quiddich Cup, so there will be no team spirit and since you are in the same House with the same people… Life will turn to real Hell, if you ask me," Archie finished philosophically.

"But it will be even worse if I quit now!" Eric protested, sounding desperate.

"Totally agree. That's why you must win this year. You can quit after that. If you don't want to become Captain and all that."

"You are one sneaky bastard, dear brother. After Sandra leaves you are the next in turn to be the Captain of the team. You're not on the school team, but you still receive the same honors and with basically no competition."

"I admit that I like to think ahead. And I am giving my turn to Leila since we've been doing so well under female leadership."

"B-u-l-l-s-h-i-t! You are just shaking off the responsibility!" Eric wanted to add a lot more things, but stopped, seeing Archie's hurt expression. "Sorry, Arch, I keep forgetting that you are not like the rest of us, I mean you have so many other things to do. And it is logical for the captain to be with the team at all times, not stranded in another country."

"We are not stranded here, Eric."

"Yeah, but sometimes I want to be with all our guys, playing and flying and, well… Going to muggle school wasn't half-bad either and now we won't see them ever again," Eric drawled distantly. All his muggle friends passed in front of his eyes… He didn't know if they even remembered him.

"What nonsense, Eric! I write to my muggle buddies all the time. Make up a lot of stuff, of course, but I send the letters to mother and she charms them into ordinary letters, with postmarks and everything."

"Cool! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I thought it was kinda obvious."

"Well, mister Smart One, you are so gonna get it!" Eric was already to start another of their made up fights, when a hail from down the hall stopped him.

"Hey guys! Have you got your schedules?"

"I bet, you and Eric have all the classes together, Clara," Archie said with a smile towards the nearing blond. Eric's relationship with Clara seemed to miraculously lack the awkwardness of the first experience and just flow into the right direction. It was obvious that they both were very happy. Archie was happy too, for his brother and in general… Happily satisfied with his life. Basically. And he was not jealous of others' carefree happiness. Not one bit. Why should he be?

"Well, the main classes definitely, the extra ones must be a bit different. But school starts only tomorrow so let's not talk about it. I looked all over for you to tell you the grandest news ever!" Clara squealed, her face bright from utmost happiness.

"Well, what is it?"

Clara took a deep breath. "Your Uncle Blaise and my mother are now officially dating!"

"All right!" The boys high-fived and did a funny little jig.

"That's really the best news ever," Eric agreed.

"Well, I can't fathom how mother had managed to resist him for whole two weeks! I mean, he is so handsome and charming and funny and his kids are so adorably cute!" Clara giggled her eyes all stargazed. Eric raised an eyebrow in an unspoken question. "But you are much cuter, Eric," she concluded, sealing it with a peck on the lips. "Now I must run to unpack, see you tomorrow, boys!"

"So you and Uncle Blaise are in the same boat now, how interesting," Archie remarked, when Clara was out of earshot.

"What do you mean?"

"She is her mother's daughter. You, two lover boys, can exchange dating tips."

"I think, you are on to something," Eric agreed, already putting a letter to Uncle Blaise in his to do list.

"Aren't I always?"

"Oh, shut up!"

……………..

_Dear mother,_

_How is everybody doing? I am okay, the studies are difficult, but I manage. Third in class now. I know it isn't exactly important to you, but I strive to be at the top, just as father did. The detenti__ons are going smoothly. You won't believe me, but they are much more interesting than my studies. The Professors are passing me from one to another once again, and I learn all kind of stuff about the castle and its secrets through the time I spend in detentions. Can't wait to 'fulfill my punishment' in the Library! Can you possibly imagine what knowledge can be received only from putting the books back onto their places?_

_Thankfully Monica Stanfield do__esn't keep any grudge against me. Right now she is dating an older hufflepuff. I keep tabs on her just in case. Were there any suggestive letters later? I don't object to getting engaged at sixteen, just don't see any point in it. I won't be able to marry the girl until I am twenty-five anyway. But if it keeps those dogs on their leaches… I am sorry to think so disrespectfully, but seeing Eric and Clara so happy together with no strings attached, made me think about the whole situation. Because there are girls like Monica who want Malfoy's power and money, but there are others too. You know, normal girls. And I don't want to hurt anybody by long or forced engagement. Everybody wants to have a life, right?_

_You can engage me to Leila and she can marry a muggle for all we know. Completely disappear in a muggle world. And Hell with public appearances. _

_Well, enough about gloomy things. I heard Uncle Blaise got himself a girlfriend. You are one creepy witch, mother. Matchmaking like this! Without a word to anybody! Speaking of matchmaking, how is the broom ballet rehearses are going? And don't tell me these two things are not connected! I am your son, I saw all through it._

_I am quite jealous of the guys back there. I was truly moved by the performance, it was not only beautiful, but so full of spirit… I don't know how to describe it with words, but I really want to participate. Maybe I'll get a glimpse in the summer. Are you planning a Europe tour if everything works out? _

_Oh, detention time once again,_

_My love to everybody,_

_Your son, Archie_

………………..

"So you have finally been caught, you little prankster," Archie greeted the children that were sent for a detention.

"It is only the first strike, they can't expel me!" Hugo protested ferociously. "And since when are you overseeing detentions? You are not even a Prefect."

"Well, Professors don't know what to give me to do anymore. And since I have so much practical 'experience', I was put to oversee some detentions as my last task. I also want to congratulate you, Hugo, on your accomplishment."

"Accomplishment?" Hugo asked confused, either because he didn't understand what Archie was talking about or he didn't know the word.

"It is Marsh now, you've been raking havoc on this school since September. You definitely earned a prize for not be caught red handed for so long."

Hugo puffed his chest forward with pride. Another two girls entered the room in the dungeons.

"Rose, Veronica, what are you doing here?"

"Some girl got quite attached to my ribbon, I hexed her from my property," Veronica explained.

"My cauldron exploded," Rose supplied her reason. "So Professor Dubrovsky gave some task already?"

"Nope, I am the boss for tonight. And we are going into the Forbidden Forest to gather some ingredients."

"You are kidding me!" Hugo cried, turning white by the second. He was obviously voicing the opinion of other two first-years, who were shaking from head to toe, muted by fear.

"Unfortunately not, Headmaster's orders," Archie confirmed their fears. "But we won't go deep."

So the group of seven, equipped with lanterns and wands, left the castle and headed towards the board of the Forbidden Forest.

"It's a full Moon tonight," Veronica remarked, looking up into the night sky.

"Yeah, we need to collect some Nightshade and it is only visible in the moonlight."

"But isn't the full Moon the most dangerous time to be out in a magical forest?" Hugo squeaked. "There can be werewolves!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Hugo," Rose scolded her little brother, but noticed that Archie didn't comment or reassured them in any way.

With floating lanterns above them, the children started to collect the silver leaves into bags, provided by Archie.

"Don't pull on the stems so hard," Archie instructed the shaking first-year, whose agitation was obviously caused by fear and the wish to get out of there as soon as possible. "This way it loses its healing capabilities. And if there is not enough, you will be sent out here again."

"I have only one detention," the first-year muttered back, pulling on the plants as they were weeds. "Next time it will be somebody else. Not me." The last words seemed to be the only things that drove him forward.

"And what if you get poisoned tonight and this same Nightshade will be the only cure?"

"How can I possibly get poisoned right now?"

Archie's suggestive glance was all the answer the first-year needed. He slowed his movements, but only a little.

The work continued in silence for the next hour until the stillness of the night was broken by a long howl. The origin of it was horrifyingly obvious and drastically clear.

"Shit!" Archie cursed under his breath, standing up and taking out his wand.

"No kidding," Veronica stated flatly, repeating Archie's motions, but also sent her Patronus towards the castle.

"Where?" Archie asked, looking intently into the darkness of the forest.

"Headmaster and Professor Dubrovsky."

"Caretaker?"

"Out on business. Our classes were cancelled, remember?" Veronica asked with slight reproach. Wasn't he the one in charge here? Wasn't he supposed to keep a clear head and remember everything of importance? He can't be afraid as those first-year snotters. But then why was all her hair standing on end?

"Are you both crazy? We must get out of here!" Rose hissed, pulling the younger students together.

"It may not smell us just yet. But if we move, it may leap out; and werewolves jump quite far and fast. We need to move slowly, very slowly," Archie said, stepping backwards, his wand pointing towards the forest. "If something happens – stun him, all of you, it may help."

"This is totally crazy," Rose muttered under her breath, but took out her wand nevertheless.

They managed to cover the third of the lawn between the forest and the castle when the werewolf decided to make things complicated. It leapt out of the forest, heading right towards the students. Several stunning spells missed by a hair – the animal, if it could be called so, was moving too fast.

"Father, please protect us," Archie prayed, but it was not heard among the hysterical cries of the younger kids. "Run!" he barked.

The command was instantly obeyed, but Veronica stayed, holding onto Rose's hand, so the older girl couldn't ran away. "Are you nuts?!" Rose cried, squirming out of Veronica's grip. Her attempts were futile.

"Family stands above all, dammit!" Veronica hissed, pushing her towards Archie and sending another Patronus, this time towards the werewolf.

Meanwhile the werewolf looked confused. The group divided, which one to follow? Those ones looked much larger, with much more meat on their bones.

"Father, protect us! Expecto Patronum!"

But there was no usual phoenix. Archie's Patronus grew and grew until it formed into a shape of a man, an exact replica of Archie. It looked as if Archie's shadow became white.

"We need to move, Arch!" Rose pulled onto his hand, but he was immobile. "Don't play hero. Whatever this light is, it's doing the job. It is pushing the werewolf into the forest."

"Thank you, father," Archie breathed out and passed out.

"Idiot," Veronica stated, casting a concealing charm on his forehead, while Rose wasn't looking.

"Let's go, Veronica," Rose ordered, casting a levitating spell on Archie's body.

"Wait."

"What for, for Merlin's sake?" Rose shouted, clearly on the verge of a breakdown.

"I think it must return to the right place."

"Well obviously werewolf belongs to the forest, but I don't fancy myself sitting here in the cold and darkness, watching as it is tossed there!"

"Not the werewolf, Rose."

"But Patronuses just disintegrate with time, don't they?" Rose asked, now paying full attention to their 'savior', who, which, whatever it was, was floating back towards them. Soon enough, the girls saw once again a figure of man. It wasn't a ghost or a spirit, it was something in between, or nothing of the above. Despite of that, they both saw the clear grey orbs where the eyes were supposed to be. The figure swiftly flew towards Veronica, kissed her on the forehead and resolved into hundreds of sparks.

"What in the name of the Founders, was that?" Rose questioned, looking at Veronica who had a small smile on her face. "You are one strange girl, Veronica, if you have fantasies about ghosts kissing you-"

"It wasn't a kiss," Veronica whispered.

"Huh?"

………………

"Congratulations, dear brother, you managed the unmanageable - put your name on the Quiddich Cup."

"You sound too dry for my liking, Arch. Or are you jealous? You wanted your name of that cup, right?"

"Oh please, Eric. I can get it there next year if you quit."

"You skunk! That's why you were talking me into quitting!"

"Did you?"

"I am still thinking," Eric answered, turning serious. "The pressure really gets to me and I can't spend time with Clara as much as I like too. And I just don't consider being in a Quiddich Team much of an achievement. I know that it is kinda a status marker, but I don't need it."

"Wise words, brother," Archie said, clapping Eric onto the back.

"Wait a minute, that's your reason for not joining the team here, right?"

"You can be on a right track here, brother. And also playing with Rose and against you… Just takes all fun out of it. I like my family to be beside me."

"But you are still a skunk," Eric joked.

"I didn't say otherwise, did I? But if I had been a truly stinking skunk, I wouldn't have told you that Clara's mother was going to spend the coming summer on Uncle Blaise's villa, the daughter obviously with her. Meaning that there will be just some couple dozen miles between you."

"You are the best brother, Archie!" Eric exclaimed, hugging and swirling Archie around.

"Well, you couldn't keep lovebirds from each other for so long."

"I warn you, Arch, no teasing anymore!" Eric warned, obviously casting down Archie from 'the best brother' status.

"I was talking about Miss Lovegood and Uncle Blaise." Yes, Archie loved his brother, but he loved teasing him even more.

…………….

"Home sweet home!" Archie breathed out, tossing his trunks right in the orphanage entrance lobby. He snapped his fingers three times and three House Elves appeared.

"Welcome home, young master," they chorused.

"Yeah, I missed that feeling," Archie said with sigh of a spoiled aristocrat.

"I see you haven't grown up at all, son."

Archie gestured for the elves to take his luggage and others'. "I am honored you managed to greet us in person, mother."

"You are as tall as me already," Ginny pointed out, hugging her son and receiving a crashing hug in return. "Soon dancing with you won't be a problem at all."

"It was before?"

"Enough of the cockiness already."

"From one prison to another, the world is truly cruel," Archie proclaimed with mock depression.

"Your mother is right."

"Ah! You take her side, Vixen? This is a conspiracy!"

"I don't understand how you could think otherwise," Veronica threw on her way upstairs.

"Malfoys don't hesitate if they want something. Didn't your father teach you that?" Ginny asked, noting Archie's longing glance that followed Veronica to last visible stair.

"They also know that it is more rewarding when wanted is given without asking for it."

"I was mistaken, son, you did grow up this year."

………………

For some reason Archie liked to fly at night more than during the day. There was something southing in the silence and absence of people around him. Just he, the sky, and the stars. Yes, he refused to try out for the team, because all kinds of physical and psychological complications, but it didn't mean that he didn't want to keep the goals he was commentating. But sometimes you must make sacrifices. But not here, in the dark. He knew the pitch as the back of his hand, he could fly blindfolded if he wanted.

On impulse Archie decided to flew as high as the clouds. He guided his loyal Nimbus upwards and tumbled down in a free fall. The sensation was fantastic! But he didn't really planned the speed right, so the break was too abrupt, throwing him off the broom. Archie managed to grab the broom with one hand, the momentum making him swirl like a humming top.

"That was an interesting move," came a feminine voice just a few meters from Archie.

"Miss Monroe, you startled me," Archie breathed out, remounting his broom.

"How come you know me, but I don't know you?" Claire asked, critically examining Archie's broom and posture.

"Our acquaintance was cut short by my departure to Hogwarts. I am afraid we were not introduced. I am Archie Malfoy."

"Ah, the famous Archie… I wanted to meet you for quite some time"

"I was not aware of having a reputation here. I am just a Keeper."

"Well, Harry, I mean, Mr. Potter, kept complaining about your absence. Because the moment he asked the kids how to make the pitch work, they always answered: 'Archie did that'. And since you were not there it was all very troublesome."

"I am extremely sorry, it must've slipped my mind. But mother's help was sufficient, right? You managed to stage the ballet?" Archie fired questions, feeling incredibly sorry. How could he forget?! They were so crazily happy about winning the Cup that he didn't think about the next year trainings. What a shame.

"Not exactly. We were mostly doing some technical stunts. So you plan on joining us?"

"Only if you let me, Ms. Monroe."

"I don't think that will be a problem. You study with Mr. Potter's daughter, right?"

The question didn't surprise Archie. It was more the tone of it – pointedly indifferent. As if Ms. Monroe wanted to cover her real interest. Getting to _Harry_ through his daughter – a very good tactic. "Yes, she is a year before me. She is a tough nut."

"What about the flying skills?"

"She did laps from bottom to top three times already."

"You were counting?" Claire asked impishly.

"We practice together in the morning. The tradition is still present, right?"

"It _is_ a tradition."

"Till five a.m. then."

Claire followed with her glance the broom that flew right into one of windows on the fourth floor. A strange boy indeed. How can you be so beautiful, doing something so deadly?


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

There was no need for Harry to be present at five a.m. laps' drills. His quarters were soundproof enough for him not be woken up by the noise of the waking up orphanage. But he still did fly onto the pitch just to watch, to understand his team. It was the first summer day, so the children needn't run to school right after the practice. Harry wanted to see what would be different that day. Oh, and the Malfoy brothers were back. Harry couldn't help but admit that the team acted with more enthusiasm in their presence. Harry did remember how the whole team rushed to the infirmary when Archie was injured. Was it simply siblings' love or something else?

"I see that your curiosity was picked as well," came a feminine voice that made Harry momentarily lose control on his broom. For some reason, it was the usual reaction to Claire's appearances. "Why won't you present on yesterday's holiday party'? It was a lot of fun. I wonder how they can get up so early after all the dancing they did yesterday."

"I was catching up with my daughter."

"Oh," Claire responded with understanding. "Would you introduce us?"

"Of course," Harry answered, as it was obvious. "She must be somewhere out there right now."

"Oh, it is so colorful!" Claire exclaimed when they reached the pitch and took a position floating high above it.

It was indeed so. The less skilled flyers usually had white sparkling lines to mark their trajectory, but that day all the lines had different colors, which made the following them much easier.

"Look there, what a great technique!"

Harry followed Claire's finger and gulped. A foursome with white, black, brown and red heads flew in complete sync with each other. They did the first round of laps on an average speed as the others. Then all the flyers started to reorganize to take the positions for some advanced laps, mostly for the spiral from one end of the pitch to the other. A green line appeared framing the pitch between the hoops. The foursome divided in two pairs: the red and brown went for the spiral, black and white flew for the green line and followed it.

"What the Hell are they doing?!" Harry shouted with panic, when the pair started a perpendicular ascending to the bottom of the pitch.

"This is an average move, Harry. There is nothing complicated in it for a skilled flyer," Claire stated, following the movement of the pair, whom she became interested in more and more with every minute.

"That girl is no skilled flyer, she is my daughter!"

"Stop!" Claire ordered, preventing with her broom for Harry to intercept the followers of the green line. "There are too many kids there! It is too dangerous. And look they are doing just fine. She is not alone."

'I don't want to be alone anymore,' Veronica's words echoed in Harry's head. He looked down to receive confirmation of Claire's words. Yes, Archie and Veronica safely cleared the first corner and flew along the very bottom of the pitch then they rose along the line of the hoops and completed the frame, flying upside down. Harry was ready to near them, but the pair went for the second lap right away. After the completion of it, Archie left Veronica to finish the exercise on her own, which she was doing slowly, but steadily.

"He is so going get it!" Harry threatened, boiling with rage.

Meanwhile Archie joined Eric in his exercises. Rose was quite successful in hers too with Leila instructing her about the sequence. An hour later children started to lend on the pitch one by one.

"I love this pitch!" Archie exclaimed, falling down onto the grass.

"Yeah," Eric agreed, falling down beside his brother.

"Hey, Uncle Harry is coming," Rose said, pointing into the sky.

"You are so screwed, Arch," Eric said in a sing-song voice.

"There was nothing she couldn't do, so-"

"I think my father has eyes of his own," Veronica interjected, preparing to face her father, who looked angrier that she had even seen him.

"What were you thinking, young lady!" Harry began his lecture, but then stopped abruptly, seeing Veronica's impassive expression. When did he lose the authority in the eyes of his own daughter? There was definitely a reason why he disliked slytherins, but what must he do now when there was one under his own roof?

"I would've tried it sooner, but Archie couldn't conjure a line in Hogwarts," Veronica responded. "Ms. Monroe," Veronica greeted with a curtsy the instructor who landed at that moment.

"Very impressive …"

"Veronica Potter," Veronica introduced herself, adding another curtsy. The absence of a skirt didn't diminish the grace of the movement one bit. "We greatly anticipate seeing the product of your work during today's practice."

"Well, thank you, Veronica, I hope we won't disappoint you," Claire responded, taken aback by the stiff formality of Veronica's speech.

The gong echoed through the pitch announcing that breakfast would be served in half an hour. The brooms were mounted once again and flown towards the building, leaving Harry and Claire to hold onto their brooms not to be blown away by the rush of wind more than thirty brooms created.

……………

The life in the orphanage went on with rounds, ballet flying practices, languages' studies and art classes of all sorts. The ballet seemed to be turning out into quite a success. Archie was not directly participating, but somehow Claire and he formed a strong tandem in directing the whole thing. Harry was responsible for the kids' performance to be perfect from the technical side and he himself admitted that it would be impossible without Archie's magic running the pitch.

Eric, Rose and Veronica acted as dubs, because they wouldn't manage to participate in the performances due to their absence during the school year, that didn't diminish their enthusiasm though. Periodically, Ginny was joined by Clara and her mother in the v.i.p. box. With the same periodicity Eric disappeared for a couple of days after the end of their visits.

……………

"What did you want to talk about?" Veronica asked, entering Archie's music room at the hour he asked her to.

"Why don't you try to guess?" Archie asked in return without stopping his piano play.

"I don't know anything of such importance for you to arrange a date at such late hour," she remarked, taking a seat on a humpty that appeared near the piano.

Archie missed a note, hearing the word 'date', but then went on without any further mishaps. "It is about your father and Ms. Monroe."

"What about them?"

"You are jealous of her."

"What gave you the idea?" Veronica asked defensively.

"The way you are distantly polite talking to her, how you stiff hearing them laugh, how you throw angry glances at them while they sit together during meals… Must I go on?"

"That's none of your business," Veronica spat.

"You don't want your father to have a woman in his life, because he doesn't spend time with you as it is. I can relate to your feelings."

"You are putting words into my mouth."

"Because you are not saying them. You need to learn to live with the fact, because it is inevitable. Your father is in his prime years. Don't you want to have a mother? For him to be happy?"

"You said, you could relate. Did you mean the rumors that circle around you mother?" Veronica asked with clear disrespect towards the woman in question, at least in the said context.

"Well, yes and no. You must've noticed that my mother and I don't spend a lot of time together, but it was always like this. The orphanage was founded when I was two years old. I was practically the first client. I grew with nurses and other orphans while mother was sorting out the estate with my uncles. Building the orphanage and its reputation was not an easy and quick process. I turned older and our time spending was devoted mostly to my lessons in investing, banking, management, girls' courting and other things. That's how our mother-son bonding time was spent and is spent till today. I see her three times a day during meals, if she doesn't have any business luncheons or dinning outs; also during practices when she is working outside.

Of course, we talk, usually before I go to bed. I write letters while in Hogwarts. That's how the Malfoy family communicates. Of course, I want to spend more time with her, but I understand that it is her duty to the orphanage and it is done for me to have a better future. That doesn't mean that I am not pleasantly surprised when mother visits me during my piano practices," he finished with a warm smile. "As for the rumors, as you put it… Of course, I didn't understand anything till I was… seven, I think. It was Eric who asked me if I was going to have a father once mother marries one of the flowers' senders. Of course, there was also the moment of my mother rejecting the proposals of all my uncles. They talked to me before proposing, of course. Wanted my consent, which I gave them, because I saw how hard mother was struggling to appear happy."

"But she didn't remarry, and you live as you were and look quite satisfied with it."

"Just out of curiosity, will you agree to your father marrying my mother?"

"What?!"

"This is the reason why Uncle Harry agreed to work here. He thinks that he will manage to woo my mother into marriage."

"You are kidding me!"

"No. So what is your opinion about the situation? Will you agree to Lady Malfoy being a part of your life?"

"She _is_ a part of my life."

"But not permanent and constant, right, Vixen?"

Veronica looked at the floor, not wanting Archie to see in her glance the admittance that he was right. "He always forgets about me," Veronica began softly. "Always writes instructions instead of telling me in person, when he leaves for another Quiddich trip. I am not some owl or cat, I have feelings too."

"I am glad you do."

"Huh?" she asked confused, turning back to Archie, who's attention was now fully on her. His intense gazes always sent shivers down her spine.

"Talk to your father. Talk about your feelings for him and for Ms. Monroe. I think he has no idea that he is hurting you by such dismissal. But you dismiss him too, so you just don't have any contact to sort things out. And by the way, don't believe him if he says that there is nothing between him and Ms. Monroe."

"Why?"

"Men tend to be in denial about such things. You saw yourself that there is certain chemistry between them. Not to mention, she is a very beautiful woman. No man can be totally indifferent to her charm."

"So you have a crush on her?" Veronica asked with strained carelessness.

"No, I don't, but I surely admire her artistic skills."

"Artistic skills?"

"You got to admit, the choreography is not less than magical."

"Why don't you participate then?"

"It will be too hard to give it up when we return to Hogwarts." Archie turned back to the piano and began to pluck the notes following no particular tune.

"You don't want to return to Hogwarts," Veronica stated, actually surprised. It was going to be Archie's fifth year, he must've already gotten used to spend time there.

"Not particularly. My home and my family are here, and there is nothing more important. Actually, I haven't thanked you for that time in the Forbidden Forest."

"For covering your scar or waiting for your father's… spirit?"

"Scar?" Archie drawled, his whole body tensing.

"I see another scar quite frequently to understand the implications and your reasoning to hide it."

"Thank you then. It would've brought a lot of unneeded fuss otherwise. You seem to know quite a lot of my secrets and I know so little of you."

"Robert Blunder asked me out in May. I told him I'd consider it during the summer."

"And?"

"I am inclined to agree."

"Very well," Archie agreed with a small smile.

"No lectures?"

"I will leave this honor to your father, whom you need to talk to right away, remember?"

"I will, don't rush me. Just tell me one thing."

"Anything."

"How do you deal with all that? With you mother being called a whore and a political shark in some papers?"

"I know that she is not, I don't need another confirmation. I love my mother, despite her absence in my life. Do you love your father?"

The question got Veronica by surprise. "I don't know," she replied slowly.

"How come?"

"I don't spend enough time with him to form any solid opinion on my feelings towards him. I respect him in a way, he provides for me and teaches me and cares for me, in his own way."

Archie shook his head in dismay. Veronica had a lo-o-o-o-ng way to go. And here he thought they were making such good progress on displaying her emotions, igniting in her a spark of life. "Talk with your father before it is too late."

"I can always do it tomorrow."

"I mean, before you caught them sneaking around or worse."

"Worse?"

'_In one bed!_' Archie shouted in his head, but clenched his teeth not to say it aloud.

………………

Nobody dared to burst into the main office of the orphanage mistress. It was an unwritten rule, that nobody could be let in without an appointment or at least knocking. Harry Potter just didn't bother.

"You set me up!" he shouted, slamming and learning onto Ginny's table with both hands.

Ginny remained unfazed and continued signing the papers. She put her name on the last one and only then tilted her head up to look at the disheveled man at her table. Then she threw a disapproving look at his hands and Harry swiftly moved backwards on an appropriate distance from the table. The orphanage discipline must be catching up with him too.

"You were saying?"

"You set me up," Harry repeated with less emotion this time.

"Is it working then?"

"You are not going to even deny it?!"

"What for? But I found myself a perfect instructor _and_ set you up. In that order. The fact that you were Claire's inspiration to go into Quiddich professionally was not the deciding factor in her resume."

"Inspiration, you say?" Harry asked with a slight blush.

Like Hell it wasn't working! "So what did bring up your visit? I have work to do, you know."

"Veronica has given me an ultimatum: either her or Claire. How did this insane thought even come to her mind?! I am not even _with_ Claire to begin with."

"She is young, but she is a woman, and women see things."

"But this is ridiculous! I am not even planning to date Claire or anybody else."

"Are you? I don't prohibit relationships between the members of my staff, if that's stopping you. Only no displays of affection in front of children. And if I remember right, you were all eager to date me just a year ago."

Harry's blush deepened. "I thought I wouldn't be dealing with Veronica this soon."

"You can't just 'deal' with her, she is _your daughter_!" This time Ginny slammed the table, her motherly instincts getting the better of her.

……………….

"So what did you get, Vixen?" Archie asked, relaxing in one of the chairs on his balcony after another rough day.

"I said, he could date whomever he wants if I could do the same. Also I am going to all his future matches if he returns to professional Quiddich. Oh, and when I am not in Hogwarts, he must spend with me two evenings a week," Veronica listed quite satisfied with herself.

"This is quite a bargain," Archie praised impressed. "I must recommend you to mother to be one of our negotiators. Nothing material to sweeten the deal?"

"I need new wardrobe, so Claire and I are going shopping next week. To know each other and stuff."

Archie laughed out loud. "With Uncle Harry's golden card, I suppose?"

"Obviously," Veronica stated matter-of-factly, but turned away to hide her smile.

Archie took her chin and turned her back to face him. "Don't do that. If you want to laugh then laugh, nobody is going to punish you for it."

A bubbling sound came from down Veronica's throat and another one and then she opened her lips to release it. She had a deep throaty laugh, so different from the high-pitch giggles Archie usually heard, but it still made him smile and join her in her merriness.

"So you better buy something good for your boyfriend," Archie said between laughs.

"Like what?"

"I am sure Claire will enlighten you. By the way, there is something I wanted to ask you for quite some time. What is your middle name?"

Veronica's joy instantly evaporated. "I don't have one," she answered, sounding lost. She was not bothered with the absence of her early childhood memories, children don't usually remember such things, but her second name… that was somehow disturbing.

"You can think it out yourself," Archie suggested reassuringly. "Or your father can give you one."

"What about you?"

"My full name is Archibald Arthur Malfoy."

"No, I mean if _you_ give me the second name."

Archie hesitated. He had a beautiful name in his head for quite some time, but he couldn't show it, right? It would be too forward of him. Deep breaths… Deep breaths… "Aurora. Veronica Aurora Potter."

"I like that. Why did you need to know?"

"Oh, it is a small project of mine."

"Your birthday is coming soon," Veronica said out of blue.

"Well, yes," Archie agreed, thrown off balance by the topic change.

"What do you want? I asked you for the book and you gave me the book, now it is my turn to fulfill your wish."

"Draw my portrait. Without me."

"Huh?"

"You've been taking art classes, right? Draw me as you see me."

"That's a very complicated wish."

"I can wait, there is no hurry to finish it by my birthday. Not to mention, our hands will be full with the championship soon."

"But the orphanage isn't participating."

"Yes, but the pitch is still rented out, not to mention the organization part. And well…"

"Well what?"

"I didn't want to tell anyone before the beginning, but they organizators honored me-"

"You will be commentating," Veronica finished his mumbling.

"How do you know?!"

"It will be good publicity. Even if the squibs don't compete your family has a visual part in it. Your commentating style is quite interesting actually."

"How so?"

"You treat all Houses equally. You don't show any favoritism despite having your brother on one team and a cousin on the other. And you see everything that happens on the pitch. The spectators are kept on the end of their seats during the whole match."

"The game does that," Archie retorted, referring to her last phrase.

"But they can't see everything, don't they?"

"What about you?"

"I act and feel as any other spectator."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"I don't like it. I don't like it one bit," Eric muttered, shoving another potato into his mouth to fill up his ever hungry stomach.

"What is it you dislike so much?" Clara asked instantly concerned. They had a wonderful relationship, sweet and romantic. Returning to school didn't diminish it in the slightest, even if her presence at the Ravenclaw table was only politely tolerated. The reason of Clara's worry was Eric's agitated state the last couple of weeks. Could it be that the pressure had finally gotten to him? That he was planning to break up with her? Clara's heart started to beat three times faster only thinking about the possibility.

"Veronica dating this… this slytherin," Eric spat, not even trying to hide his disgust.

"It's her life, we can't decide it for her," Clara defended her classmate, inwardly relieved that the break up wasn't the case.

"She is dating him for the wrong reasons."

"She is dating him to gain experience," Rose cut in, overhearing the conversation while heading out of the Great Hall.

"This is exactly what I mean! I date Clara not for some experience, I do it because I care about her, because being with her makes me happy, not to mention she is incredibly cute!"

Clara turned red to the roots of her hair, but gathered herself enough to bestow her Prince Charming with a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Eric."

"No reason to thank me, Clara. It is the truth. And it must be the truth for any couple."

"Veronica had developed a very strong personality, she is able to decide for herself," Rose attempted to prove her point once again.

"The only reason for her to be strong is the ribbons. She knows that when she is in trouble, Archie will take her out of it. That's all. Speaking of Archie, have you noticed him acting weird lately?"

"Not in particularly," Rose answered, actually thankful for the change of the subject, because a few more arguments could've made her agree with Eric and Rose didn't like to lose her dignity that way. "I haven't seen him much."

"That's the point. He has practically disappeared on me, his own brother. He hasn't come for a week to our morning practices, missed two last Hogsmeade weekends…"

"But what could be the reason?" Clara asked, understanding that now there was a real reason to get worried.

"I don't know. The couple of times I saw him recently, he looked pale and tired, sick basically. But I checked – he had gone neither to the Hospital Wing nor to Uncle Vlad. And he always goes to Uncle Vlad if there is a problem."

"Why?"

"I don't exactly understand what goes between Archie and his uncles," Eric began the explanation, "but Uncle Vlad treats Archie very much like his own son."

"And the feeling is mutual," Rose finished for him.

"I guess," Eric agreed with a shrug. "But it doesn't help with the problem."

"Do you still have that coin you told me about, Eric?" Clara suggested. "The one you used to contact each other in the orphanage?"

"When you're searching for a girlfriend, go for a smart one!" Eric exclaimed, jumping up from the bench and soundly kissing Clara on the lips, making her redden once again. "Damn, I have two pairs, but then I will definitely find him. Good day, girls!"

……………….

Wishing good day to Rose and Clara, Eric certainly didn't have one himself. He attempted to contact Archie during his lessons and with every failure his mood darkened more and more. At around six in the evening Eric managed to locate him in one of the classrooms near the Divination tower. With no ceremonies he pushed the door open and stilled on the doorstep.

"Oh my God," Eric breathed out so shocked by the view in front of him that he reverted to using muggle expressions.

Archie was sitting on the floor, his only support a cracked wardrobe, his eyes closed. Eric would've mistaken him for the dead if Archie hadn't been twitching from time to time. And blood… blood was everywhere not dropping, but running from Archie's nose and ears and even eyes!

"What happened, Arch? Why are you like this?"

"Don't step any closer," whistled from Archie's throat, accompanied by a mouthful of blood that escaped onto Archie's white shirt the moment he opened his lips. To Eric's horror, Archie, who usually was very demanding to his appearance, didn't even move an inch.

"But what in the Hell is going on?" Eric yelled, losing his temper. "Is this why you look so sick? I am your brother! I have the right to know. I can help!"

"You can't," Archie groaned in response.

"But you are losing so much blood! You can die!"

"I won't die brother, just let me be…"

"Oh, no you don't! I understand your right for privacy, but this is too much! If you don't tell me right now, I am going to bring a professor and it won't be Uncle Vlad."

"Remember, I told you about Veronica being a payment to the Malfoys?"

"And how does this connect here?"

"Since I… doesn't really matter… Malfoy magic in my blood thinks she belongs to me."

Archie's speech was interrupted by another twitch which gave Eric a couple of seconds to pull the puzzle together. The result was equal to zero.

"Belongs to you like what? Like a possession?"

"Body and soul, Eric."

This time Eric processed the information in a flash. "Shit! This is all about her being with that guy! I knew there was something rotten the moment I saw them together!"

"Eric, please, stop shouting, I beg you, my head is going to explode from it all."

Eric returned his attention to Archie's health condition. "We must stop the blood."

"It is impossible. It protests against my inaction and her actions against the deal. For the last two months, I've been losing galleons of blood, feeling my skin burn whenever he touched or kissed her. Day after day – pure torture."

"Why, Arch? Why do you go at such lengths for her? Do you agree with your magic? Do you want you to belong to you?"

"No."

"Look me in the eye and say it!" Eric shouted, practically in hysterics. Eric loved his brother, he was eternally grateful that he took him from the streets. That's why Eric didn't want to lose him because of some skirt.

Slowly Archie raised his eyelids, the eyes were red from blood, but the sky blue was still visible.

"Do you want that girl?"

"No," came the same answer and the eyelids dropped again.

"Then why?"

"Because she must learn to say 'no', to make a choice and to deal with the consequences of it. I doubt Veronica will rely entirely on her heart during decision making, but she must find it in herself. On her own."

"Dating is not about getting experience," Eric repeated the second time that day.

"Yes, but is not only about feelings either."

"Just tell me, why did you let Veronica go out with him?"

"I can't forbid her – You bastard!" Archie cursed suddenly, rising up to his feet with all the speed he could master.

"What's going on?" Eric asked, goose bumps rising on his skin by the view of Archie who looked like a blood thirsty maniac.

"He hit her, that scum hit her! He is so gonna -"

But all Archie's plans of revenge were ruined by him passing out and falling into the puddle of his own blood.

……………………

Even if her figure had been developing according to the laws of nature, she could be still considered too petite for a fourteen-year-old. The girl would've been invisible in the shadows of the Hospital Wing if not for the paleness of her skin.

"Idiot," the late visitor said under her breath. "You should've said something. This is total foolishness. How stupid can one be to-"

"I am second in my class and twelfth in the whole school, that gives me the right to claim that I actually have some brains in my head, Vixen."

"Why do you call me like that?"

"Why do you call me an idiot? And if my memory serves me right, you started first," Archie uttered slowly with his eyes closed. He spoke clearly every word but it was obvious that the moving of his lips took all of his strength.

"Because you are one. You always act recklessly, never concerned about your well being. You are too selfless."

"Could you sit down onto the bed? I don't hear you well enough."

Veronica obliged. "I am not repeating myself."

"There is no need. I heard it the first time. But you know the reason of my actions already – I _am_ gryffindor. I know my limits though."

"I don't know exactly what happened, but you look half-dead to me."

"How do you know I was here?"

"Clara told me that Eric was looking for you because he thought you were sick. I decided to check it out, because I agree with him."

"I took the bracelet off," Archie pointed out, shifting on the bed to a take a more comfortable position.

"Those two months I was not on the Moon, you know. Every week our paths cross five times during the changes of the classrooms. In two months you weren't there twelve times. I also know that you missed at least one practice and your first match commentary was extremely poor. But even regardless of all that I am not blind, Archie."

"I thought your eyes were only on your boyfriend."

Veronica grunted. "I broke up with him."

"Really?.. Why?"

"Don't you know?"

"Because he hit you?"

"Because if he doesn't understand that lady says 'no', he is no gentleman."

"Damn straight," Archie agreed, his lips started to lift up to form a smile, but he instantly pulled them back, cursing under his breath. The cause of that action was the terrible state of his lips, even he overall looked more or less alright. They were not only swollen and dry, but covered with fractures deep enough to have dried blood in between.

"You shouldn't talk," Veronica more ordered than advised.

"You asked what had happened."

"And you haven't told me."

"Did Uncle Harry-"

"Stop," Veronica cut him off.

"But you-"

"Just shut it." Archie snapped his mouth shut, the movement made him to wince from pain. "I told you. And you are asking me why I am calling you an idiot. See for yourself – facts don't lie." Veronica brushed away a trickle of sparkling blood that came from a reopened fracture, then pressed two fingers to his lips and concentrated on healing them. "Okay, now tell me everything," she demanded, seeing that Archie's lips were in more or less normal condition.

"Thank you, I really needed that," Archie said, this time smiling for real. "So did Uncle Harry tell you anything about the reasons you were afraid of me?"

"Nothing in particular. You mother, on the other hand, told me that your grandfather put a curse on me when I was a baby, but it backfired and Malfoy and mine magic became connected. I was supposed to be controlled by him, but the curse became weak and I was made to have only an unexplained fear towards your family."

Quite a plausible explanation. The world had lost a good novelist in the name of Lady Malfoy. "That sums it up pretty well. To put everything simply, you can't date until I turn sixteen. You can, of course, if you don't care if something similar happens to me in the future."

"Pity."

"You had plans? It is less than a year."

"That's right, but I've been working on my father for quite some time to take me to the Ministry New Year ball this year, meaning in only three months."

"Well, there won't be a lot of physical contact involved; I think I can live through this one."

"There is another option though," Veronica pointed out. "Are your eyes hurt too? Why don't you look at me? I am not wearing yellow."

Archie chuckled, hearing the remark about the yellow color. "There is nothing wrong with you, it's just my eyes have been changing to grey too much lately."

"Hm, I thought it was the other way around."

"That's the point, Vixen. Somehow I can't lie, no, not lie, pretend around you."

"I gather, you are not going to tell me, why you want to pretend to be someone else."

"Exactly. So what option were you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, you know exactly what I am talking about – if I can't go with anybody else but you then I will go with _you_."

"We should reopen the case of you dumping your boyfriend, you do know how offend a guy," Archie said with a hurt expression.

"Don't mock me!" Veronica suddenly lashed out, seeing through his façade. "You can agree or not, I don't care in the slightest! I will go and have fun and you can bleed as much as you want," she finished with a pout.

"Veronica."

"Hm?"

"Look at me, please."

Veronica turned her head to face him and gasped. Even in the dark Archie's eyes were shining like two silver stars. They've never been like that. They were all shades of grey – steel, mercury, iron, sky grey, but never that enchantingly shiny…

"I don't want to force upon you the complications of appearing on my arm in a crowded place," Archie said, his tone very serious.

"You mean the implications of the public appearance together?"

"Yes."

"They can imply whatever they want," Veronica threw with a careless wave of her hand. "Rumors remain rumors if they are not confirmed."

"You will be under a lot of pressure, coming back to school after the holidays."

"I am not afraid of some pressure, are you?"

"Not in the slightest," Archie answered accepting her challenge.

"So we have a deal."

"It will be my honor to take you to the New Year ball. We have several problems though. My mother is not invited this year. But that can be arranged," Archie added, seeing Veronica's face fall. "I also need your father's permission. But even if we fail at both, I will still help you to get in shape."

"To get in shape?"

"The dancing part. Appearances are everything on your first outing. If you trip or fall or embarrass yourself in any way, it will be remembered and gossiped about for years to come. You must be perfect, you must show them that if not now, then later you will be a force to be reckoned with. You must make your father proud."

"Did you manage that on your first public appearance?"

"I was only ten so basically was kept beside mother's skirt, but my dress robes staid clean till the end and there wasn't many girls my age to dance with, so yes, I didn't put shame onto Malfoy name."

"Can't you be serious even for a moment? This is a very important event in my life," Veronica reproached Archie's constant cockiness. Even seriously hurt, lying on a hospital bed, he was laughing his head off. Of course, he had his moments when he was extremely perceptive, but most of the time it was actually difficult to grasp the difference of Archie Malfoy being serious or not.

"I will have enough years in the future to be serious about life," Archie replied with a tired sigh. "Even if I am not able to go with you, I'll make you the queen of that ball. Starting tomorrow."

"You doubt I can do it on my own?" Veronica asked, definitely not serious.

"A few pieces of advice from the master won't hurt."

"Master?" Veronica asked with light sarcasm.

"I do have a lot of experience with such things. Come tomorrow at eight o'clock to my piano room. I will deal with other problems. Pity they don't hold the ball outside."

"Why?"

"You look stunning in the moonlight."

"The same about you."

………………

"Ron, you won't believe what happened to me!" Harry cried, bursting throw the doors of the Burrow during Ron and Hermione's breakfast.

"It must be something grand if you came all the way from Italy to tell us," Ron remarked, buttering a toast.

"Ginny agreed to go to the New Year ball with me!"

"That's an interesting development, Harry." '_Happy as if it is his very first date_.'

"What about Claire?" Hermione asked. The women solidarity was definitely at work here.

Harry's enthusiasm instantly evaporated. "What about her? We are only colleagues."

"Is you say so," Hermione drawled, returning to breakfast.

"What is it with you two? Aren't you happy for me?"

"You know my opinion of the situation, mate."

"After talking to Ginny I understood that you didn't have future together," Hermione supported her husband.

Whatever Harry wanted to say in return was postponed by an owl that flew into the window and dropped a parchment scroll into Harry's hands. He unrolled it and his face expression changed with every word he read. It was difficult to understand for Ron and Hermione if it changed for good or for worse.

"What do you make of it?" Harry asked, throwing the letter on the table for his friends to read it too.

_Dear Sir,_

_I humbly request you to honor me with permission to escort you daughter, Veronica Aurora Potter, to the Ministry New Year Ball this winter. My intentions are nothing but honorable and there is no reason for you to worry about your daughter's safety. I also beg you not to worry about the possible resonance in the media about our appearance together and put your daughter's happiness above the mercantile trifles of this world._

_ Archibald Arthur Malfoy_

"Sounds more like a marriage proposal to me," Ron commented on the letter that was written on the orphanage's official blank and sealed with Malfoy coat-of-arms.

"That's the point, dammit!" Harry shouted, slamming the table and rumpling the high quality parchment.

"You can always refuse," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, but how will I look into Ginny's eyes after that?"

"He is her son, you can't have one without the other, Harry."

"It is like I've been set up again! Since the moment I agreed to be the part of that family I feel being manipulated in all ways imaginable."

"Isn't it the feature you hated Draco Malfoy so much for? Being manipulative?"

"But Ginny-" Harry started to protest. Ginny was kind and compassionate and loving…

"Ginny is a Malfoy now," Hermione stated the bitter truth.

"I wonder what Veronica is thinking about all this. And since when Aurora is her middle name?" Ron drawled, surprisingly pointing out the core aspect of the situation.

Being a good father that he was, Harry demanded from his dear daughter what the Hell was going on. Receiving the written answer that it was actually her idea and if he didn't grant permission for Archie to take her, then she will come dateless and that will put him, as her father, to shame in the eyes of the English wizarding elite. Did he really want that? Another question kept popping in Harry's head – why didn't he adopt a boy?


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Sixth**

That year Christmas was once again a cozy affair in the Weasley household. Cozy it was, but not as warm as usually. The New Year Ball put quite a strain, even on Rose and Hugo, who was not participating. Ron and Hermione struggled to maintain a neutral side, but it was pretty hard since Harry was their childhood friend and Veronica – practically one of their own children.

Harry had a battle of his own, trying to accept Veronica's date choice and come in terms with his feelings towards Ginny. He was no fool, to not understand, even if little belatedly, that she agreed to go with to the ball _only _to give her son the opportunity to accompany Veronica. Meaning, she didn't have any personal interest in him. It was just a social call. And that drove Harry up the wall. On the other hand, there was Claire, a simple, artistic, beautiful woman who just liked him with no strings attached. He knew it for a fact, he was not blind. He was a man after all, he understood when a woman was interested in him.

But won't it be betrayal of his feeling towards Ginny if he goes after Claire? And what were his feelings exactly? Yes, he was jealous whenever another man approached Ginny in any way. He considered her the most beautiful in the world. But was it enough to call it love? The ball must decide that, he concluded. She would be right where he wanted her, will that be enough?

………………

The day of the 31st of December was filled with tension that Rose just couldn't bear. She was completely ignored by everybody, who was grooming themselves for the ball. The Burrow was agreed to be the meeting place for all parties. Feeling that she will burst the next moment if she does nothing, Rose decided to go to Veronica's room to help and have some girls' talk.

"Hey, Veronica, may I come in?" she asked, after knocking on the younger girl's door.

"You may."

"So nervous about the big night?" Rose asked the girl who sat at the vanity table in a bathrobe and stared at her reflection with a lost expression.

"Not in particular," Veronica answered flatly.

"Not even a bit?"

"No. If I don't forget anything and make no mistakes it will be a splendid evening. There is one problem though."

"What is it? Maybe I can help?"

"I don't know what to do with my hair."

Rose deadpanned. And that girl was sure that everything would be alright if she didn't make mistakes. The dress, hair and makeup were everything! "What is the color of your dress?" Rose actually felt slightly betrayed when Veronica didn't take her on the shopping spree for THE dress. She thought Veronica considered her a good enough friend to do such girly things together. That's why Veronica's dress was a complete mystery even to her own father.

"It is black."

"Huh?"

"My favorite color."

"Okay. So about your hair… It is long enough now to actually do something with it. Maybe curls?"

"Too girly."

"French twist?"

"Too constipated."

"Constipated?" Rose asked with giggles.

"I am not an old maid. I need something airy but not dreamy. Strict but stylish."

"You seem to have being plans for tonight. Want your date to drop dead at your feet?"

"What's the point of going at all, if he is dead? And Archie and I don't date."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you supposed to say: 'We are siblings, we can't date'?"

"It is not the matter of importance right now."

Veronica's dodging the subject was stored in Rose's memory. She will definitely grill her about it later. "Okay, I'll run to get the needed stuff from my room. You will get the best hair style ever!"

……………..

It was around six o'clock that the Borrow wards alarmed the house inhabitants of the guests' presence outside.

"I'll get it!" Hugo shouted, running through the house. He was the only one not affected by the atmosphere and was happily spending time with his presents, one of which was given by the Malfoy family. He opened the door and two cloaked figures approached the doorstep. "Happy Christmas, Archie, Madam."

"Aunt Ginevra would suffice, Hugo. We are not in the orphanage right now," Ginny said, stepping in.

"Happy Christmas to you too, Hugo," Archie said, following his mother and taking off the hood of his fur coat. "How are the holidays going?"

"S-p-l-e-n-d-i-d-l-y! Eric is not coming?"

"No, he isn't. He is attending the ball in Italy with Clara, Uncle Blaise and Ms. Lovegood," Archie answered, taking his fur-coat off and helping his mother out of hers. "So your parents are ready already?"

"Nope. You can wait in the living room. You can have some leftover pudding if you want."

"Thank you, but no. We'll just wait in the living room," Ginny said, gliding past the boy in her black dress.

"Yeah," Archie drawled unsurely, following his mother.

"What's up with him?" Hugo wondered, but shrugged it off and went back to his room, it was much more interesting there anyway.

"Are you nervous?" Ginny asked, sitting down onto the sofa and arranging her dress so it won't wrinkle.

"Why should I be?" Archie asked evenly, but the constant pulling on his collar surely was not an indicator of calmness. That year Archie decided to wear white French suit with black cant on the collar and on the sides of his pants. Black shoes and onyx cuff-links finished the ensemble.

"Because it is the first time that it is real, son. Up until now you escorted only your sisters."

"Veronica is my sister too."

"Your mind is not that strong to lie to me, Archie dear."

Archie released a tired sigh. "Doesn't matter. I just want to wake up tomorrow and not have PR chief manager in my face. This stuff just takes all the fun from the whole experience. So what is the story behind you and Uncle Harry? I always can say that I accompanied his daughter _only_ because you went with him."

"Nothing solid actually. Something like promoting the orphanage ballet in England."

"Good excuse, but the press won't buy it."

"Tell me about it," Ginny replied with a grunt.

"Uncle Vlad told me the good news before the break. Not in that form, of course, just sought confirmation I wasn't able to provide, because I didn't actually know anything about it."

"I don't want to discuss it here, Archie," Ginny stated firmly, even a bit coldly.

"Only yes or no."

"Yes."

"That's great, mother. Congratulations," Archie uttered with a wide smile.

"Congratulations? On what occasion?"

Archie turned his head towards the door to reply, but his words stuck in his throat. On the doorstep was standing Veronica in her black dress, which almost reached the floor, but had transparent layers of gauze till her knees. The dress style was quite modest, but did nothing to hide Veronica's natural beauty.

"I like your hairstyles, whose idea was it?" Ginny commented, referring to Veronica's white front hair tress, while Archie had one died black.

"We didn't exactly…" Archie croaked, his voice finally returning to him.

"You make one poor date. Isn't this the place where you say how good I look?" Veronica inquired, nearing the said date.

"Speechless," Archie breathed out, tilting down to kiss the presented hand. The motion seemed to give him time to gather himself so his next words were said in his usual cheerful tone. "It misses something though. Mother, if you could, please."

"0731?"

"0701," Archie corrected.

"Not a bad choice," Ginny agreed. "Accio box 0701 from vault five." In her hands appeared a middle sized velvet box.

Veronica's eyes widened. "No, Aunt Ginevra, I can't accept-"

"You can and you will," Archie said, pushing Veronica towards his mother. "It is a New Year present from the Malfoy family. Something to remember this evening by."

Ginny opened the box and turned it for Veronica to see the contents. It was a tear drop pearl on a silver chain. "Thank you, Aunt Ginevra, it is a great honor."

"It is nothing, dear. This way you will match perfectly," Ginny said with a knowing smile.

"Huh?" Veronica turned to Archie confused by what Aunt Ginevra meant, but then she noticed a similar pearl hanging from his left ear. "Your attraction to jewelry is a bit abnormal, Archie."

"You started it with your bracelet," Archie responded with a shrug.

Ginny laughed wholeheartedly. "You are so funny, dear son of mine."

"I practice daily, mother. Didn't you know?" Archie reflected his mother's teasing. "Speaking of practices. Let's go through the invitation to the dance routine again, Vixen."

"You can't call me like that in public."

"My bad, sorry. So what do you do if a boy asks you to a dance?"

"Do a curtsy, bowing my head and accept," Veronica recited.

"What if there are several guys at the same time?"

"Accept one who is nearest to me and offer others my spare dances."

"What if there is a boy with dirty thoughts?"

"Say that this dance is booked and leave him. If he pursues - go to find you. If you are engaged – look for my father, in extreme circumstances cut into a pair."

"Okay. What are the rules of behavior with the guests?"

"Be polite and talk to everybody who engages me into a conversation. Don't share personal information, don't say anything that could be used against me, don't say anything offensive, especially about the Minister or the current government, and under no circumstances make a scene even if it is the end of the world."

"Splendid. Do we have all the bases covered, mother?"

"I praise you on the thorough preparations, Veronica. But it was a bit too much about the end of the world."

"So if Monica Stanfield won't approach us, the evening will pass smoothly," Archie concluded. "And she will definitely be there."

"She is bound by the same rules as us, she won't do anything in public," Veronica contorted.

"I agree with your levelheaded date, Archie. And you must drink a glass of water to calm your nerves, you worry too much. You treat Veronica as if she is a ticking bomb. Everything will be fine. How many dances do you have together?"

"Five."

"So many?" It was Harry who asked the question. He sized Veronica up and down and couldn't find anything inappropriate in her dress so he could keep her home. It seemed Fortuna or Fate or both were on Malfoy's side.

"It is actually very few, considering there is twenty all together," Ginny retorted, standing up and checking up herself in the nearby mirror for any disorder in appearance. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah, Ron and Hermione will be down shortly," Harry drawled distantly, staring at the woman in front of him. The woman who he was going to spend the evening with. He wasn't even daring to prolong it to the night, even in his thoughts, but who knows? All the things aside, she was truly beautiful even in an attire of a widow.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seventh**

"Harold James Potter and his daughter with Lady Ginevra Malfoy and her son," was announced and the whole ballroom seized all the talking.

Lady Malfoy dared to appear in that same ballroom three years ago then she dared to decline the invitation and then appeared again with another man no less, not to mention that that man was Harry Potter, the column of society, the heroic icon of his time! Despicable! Unforgivable! How depraved one woman can be? And look at her son, already seducing the innocent girl! Wasn't he the one at fault for her accident when she only began school?

Harry was near enough to a couple of women to hear their accusations which to his mind were absolutely groundless. Ginny was a true lady, a wonderful mother, a very loving person… But she did have six different men to escort her. So who was she in reality? What was her true side? Harry almost came to terms with the fact that he would never know it.

They proceeded towards the hosting couple and exchanged the traditional greetings. Harry noticed that Ginny only kneeled without a word. They proceeded towards their table and those who didn't concentrate their minds and sharp tongues on the Malfoy widow, researched the black haired girl that was walking in step behind the woman in the black dress. Veronica Potter was usually out of the eyes of the media due to her weak mental state and then disappeared all together after going to Hogwarts. Everybody knew about her, but nobody has seen her up so close. And if her gait, posture and steady glance said something, they will see a lot of her in the future. But it was all in the future, at that moment she had to prove she was worthy of being the daughter of the Harry Potter.

Speaking of the proud father… That evening for him was full of surprises. He understood that he didn't knew his daughter very well, but that seemed to be an understatement. They were seated with the family of one of Harry's team-mates, a foreign finance manager and an old widow whose sole interest was the way of old times. It was hard to decide why such character was invited, but her neck drown in diamonds and her last name stood for quite an old pureblooded family who supported the current Minister in his election.

Right from the start the old madam began to pester Archie and Veronica about them being officially engaged or at least betrothed, throwing in an opinion about how good they looked together for good measure. Harry was completely horrified and even had no words to deny the fact. Veronica took matters in her hands and said that their coming together was only a matter of convenience. With that the topic was closed and Ginny soon engaged the widow in a conversation about the quality of modern diamonds.

Harry was quite eager to talk to his former team-mate, but he couldn't quite concentrate because he constantly shot glances towards the young pair. What were they talking about among themselves? What were they talking about to others?

"Don't worry, enjoy the evening. Everything is under control," was whispered into his ear.

That calmed Harry a little, but he decided that he would have some serious talk with the boy who dragged his daughter into something Harry didn't fully understand.

The dinner ended and Harry was astonished once again, when Veronica came to him and stood beside him clearly expecting something. "Do you want something, dear?"

"Are you not going to introduce me to the important people?"

"Important people?" Harry asked totally confused.

"I have a list if you don't know what I am talking about. It's only about thirty people. I wanted Archie to participate, but he wants me to make a good impression and his presence could cause a false prejudice against me. Totally unfair, but what can you do if these people are so close-minded. So?" Veronica nudged, stretching out her hand.

So in between the dinner and the dancing Harry and Veronica mingled through the crowd of the 'important people' who gathered every year to celebrate the going of one year and coming of another. The question was how many new acquaintances you could take into the new year.

Harry introduced his daughter to the people he actually knew little about, but they still made small talk. Veronica nodded, smiled and blushed in all the right places. Even giggled a couple of times. At times Harry managed to distance himself from the process and think about what was going on exactly. Was Veronica undergoing some kind of test? An exam? He supposed she was, but it all seemed very forced. Doesn't life present its tests itself? At the right time and place?

Their 'excursion' ended in a green drawing room, which at the time was occupied by Lady Malfoy who was spread lazily on one of the couches.

"Where is Archie?" were Veronica's first words.

"Haven't you heard?" Ginny asked, sipping champagne from a tall glass. She looked totally relaxed and with no care in the world.

"I was concentrating too hard on the words everybody was saying," Veronica said, flopping down into an armchair. "Merlin, I didn't think it would be so tiring."

"You'll get used to it, dear."

"What are you two talking about?" Harry asked, feeling left out _once again_.

"Why do you think, I asked you to bring me here, father?"

"To dance, to have fun, to satisfy your curiosity."

"That's why _you_ attend such things, Harry. Most people actually come to make connections, to exchange gossip. Speaking of gossip, I've got invited to one of the drawing rooms to 'have a cup of punch', so I'll be off. I do need to promote my ballet." Ginny leaked from the couch in one smooth motion, straightened her shoulders and was half through to the exit, when she turned towards Harry. "What dances do you want of the left seventeen?"

"Meaning?" Harry asked back, the topic of dancing made him quite uneasy no matter the age.

"My dances are booked very quickly, despite my political, economical or social status."

"Let's leave them how they are at the moment," Harry decided. It seemed that his plan of wooing Ginny was turning into a complete failure. She was treating him the same way as in Italy. He thought that coming to his territory, she would be at least more lenient, if not insecure.

"I am going to send Archie here right away, you have some questions for him, don't you, Harry?" And with that Ginny left not even waiting for an answer.

"How does she always do that?!"

"She reads your mind," Veronica answered, rolling her eyes. Wasn't it the obvious thing in the world? "I am going to the girls' gossiping circle. Not my name, theirs. When will we return to Italy already?" she asked with a sigh and exited.

'Right away' turned into half an hour and Harry was ready to return to the ballroom to seek an entertaining conversation, when Archie entered the drawing room and closed the door behind him.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what about."

Archie smirked. "I do have an idea."

"Let me spell it out for you. What the Hell was it about engagement?!"

"Your glass is empty, Uncle Harry. A full glass surely calms the nerves," Archie advised, taking a seat in one of the armchairs. "The engagement topic was inevitable, I warned Veronica about it, but she dismissed it. I warned you too. Don't pay it any mind."

"How can't I?! This is important business! She is still a little girl!" Harry exclaimed, showing his rightful fatherly concern.

"That's why I prefer to attend balls with my sisters. But our time together here is drawn to a minimum, so it will be soon forgotten. Impression on Veronica herself will be worth much more."

"You are talking about it as if you planned the whole thing."

"Of course, we did! Those balls, despite the hosting country, are all the same. They are lying contests so to say. Everybody wear masks of polite and happy socially friendly people. The mere presence here gives a person more popularity than any other social event of the year. Everyone will treasure the gold invitation card, not only treasure it, but show to his or her acquaintances and brag about it in detail. There are all kinds of people here: political elite, top business men, public heroes, simply very rich people and their children. The ball is mirrored in the media in every little detail – who was wearing what, who was with whom, who said what. But you obviously know the drill.

Today's evening is about Veronica. I understood that she was doing brilliantly. Three perspective fiancées?"

"Fiancées? Where did they come from?" Harry asked beginning to panic.

"It is important to hear not what is said in front of you, but what is said after you leave. Did you notice that Veronica is acting not like herself today?"

"Of course, I did! All this giggling is ridiculous!"

"It is what expected from a girl like her. A cute girl with a famous father and his money behind her. Those who see her true self behind that mask are the connections that will appear in the near future and that will be really useful for her. Those who believe in her act will underestimate her, which is also on her hand. There are still a couple of challenges, but I believe Veronica will overcome them."

Harry watched the boy opposite him. The said boy was going on and on about the importance of the first impressions and powerful alliances; about paying attention to all details, see and remember everything – the good and the bad. What confused Harry was the fact that Archie talked about the 'important things' as it was a mundane work, his glance and tone both distant, as he was somewhere far from the ball and what it represented.

And then the sounds of the tuning orchestra reached the drawing room and the spark of life returned to Archie's eyes. "Let's go, uncle. The dancing will start soon."

Before Harry could say anything in return or even somehow comment on the lecture he was given, Archie flew from the drawing room, beckoned by the music. That year Harry couldn't just ignore the dancing part. He was finally given an opportunity to dance with the woman of his dreams. The problem was that he couldn't come to terms with the thought that his daughter was dancing with Malfoy just a few feet to the side of their pair.

"Give it a rest, Harry," Ginny said, avoiding another couple once again. It was quite questionable who was leading in their duet. "You will just spoil all the fun for her."

"But why is he whispering in her ear all the time?" Harry asked with indignation.

"They are just talking about the evening so far. Some flirting tips. Dancing is the perfect time for flirting, you know," Ginny pointed out with slight reproach, as if asking why she was losing her time with him.

The waltz ended before Harry could remedy the situation and it was time for the partners' change, in Harry and Ginny's case it was an exchange.

"So how is it going?" Harry asked Veronica upon the start of another dance.

"Pretty well. I met a couple of interesting girls. We promised to continue our acquaintance since they also study in Hogwarts. Others were mostly airheads, talking about dresses and jewelry and hair accessories, but these are the subjects that most girls talk about… I won the third place in the contest for the best outfit. On the whole the chat was pleasant enough. Oh and all my dances are booked. Unfortunately no duels. This could move the atmosphere a bit. How is your evening with Aunt Ginevra going?"

Swarmed by the stream of information Harry couldn't find the right words to answer, especially if he was moving in circles on such a speed. Veronica, on the other hand, had no difficulties in conversing during the dance. She also managed to throw glances around the dance floor checking up the techniques of her future partners. At least Harry assumed so.

"Well, it is unusual and…" And what else could he tell a fourteen-year-old? That she doesn't give a damn about his existence? That doesn't even hide that she is using him? That she has much more interesting things to do? That he doesn't have any idea how to turn her attention towards him?

"It would've been easier with Claire, wouldn't it? At least you have Quiddich as a mutual interest."

Harry almost missed a step because of the shocking revelation his 'little' daughter had made. It _would've_ been easier with Claire. They had a common ground if not the sky. And he wouldn't need to drag himself to that ball or any other ball for that matter. They would just go to a café, have a couple of cappuccinos… Wait a minute! Was he planning his date with Claire?

"So now you have your answer," Veronica stated.

……………..

Since Harry was not an active dancer his head and limbs were soon swirling in different directions, so he decided to rest for awhile with a glass of champagne. Quite surprisingly he was joined by his date.

"You are not popular tonight?" Harry asked with light irony.

"I decided to take it easy this evening. The morning after every ball I wake up with hurting head and my legs are killing me. And fighting petite battles with the cavaliers with dancing the least on their minds… I can leave you if you want."

"No, no, it's okay," Harry reassured her, grasping his last opportunity. "Did you succeed in promoting your ballet?"

"Remarkably so," Ginny replied with a smile of a cat whose stomach was full with dozens of canaries. "Have a couple of contract drafts right in my purse. Exchanged visit-cards with quite a number of people. This phenomenon is not that known in England, having origins in France, but I am sure it will be popular enough to give the orphanage several years of financial prosperity."

"Why do you always think about money? Isn't Malfoy estate large enough to support the orphanage, not to mention all the investments you make?"

"The bulk of the estate will be inherited by Archie, so the money supply is quite limited. The ballet is the opportunity for the squibs to earn money for themselves. Every one of them has a personal trust fund which they will get access to when they get a scholar degree. Right now they are getting money for their colleges. This way they don't feel that they are indebted to me. They make their lives themselves. What about Veronica? I understood she receives quite a large allowance. Is it reasonably spent?"

"I don't know exactly… She doesn't ask me for anything. But I think that I should trace her expenditures. Who knows what those teenagers are buying?"

"You are definitely right about that. Don't forget about the dowry too."

"Dowry?" Harry asked, his heart missing a bit.

"Of course. And what do you think those rich fathers and their boys you met today are considering of great importance? A concrete sum behind Veronica can promise her a good match."

"This is nefarious! I am not selling my daughter off! She will marry the guy she falls in love with. Like any other girl," Harry said quite convinced that truth was on his side. Like any other father he was not fond of the idea of a guy being… intimate with his baby girl, but time was an inevitable force and he will eventfully walk her down the aisle… But not like this, not giving her to the highest bidder.

"That's the problem, Harry. She can't marry just whomever she wants. She is a pureblooded witch with a rich influential and popular father who has connections in society. She will be very lucky if she is given the right to choose among the fiancées."

"But that's not right!"

"She knew of the consequences of becoming a pureblooded witch. Her current behavior proves it. Her fate is sealed. Quite soon you will start receiving letters from concerned fathers and mothers with proposals of marriage between their sons and your daughter. I don't know how you will act upon them, but I have a special garbage bin for them. But reading them is so much fun, you know?" Ginny asked playfully. She seemed to be quite careless about the whole subject, where it concerned her son at least.

"So you are considering it? To marry your son off like that?" Harry asked a vile lump coming up his throat.

"The will, remember? Archie can marry whomever he wants. However they do look good together," Ginny remarked wishfully, looking at the dancing floor.

Harry followed her gaze to see his daughter paired up with Malfoy once again. "They are dancing with close eyes!" The blindness didn't interfere with the exactness and smoothness of the dance motions though.

"Archie is losing himself," Ginny whispered and threw several frantic glances around the ballroom. Her next actions made Harry's eyebrows disappear in his hairline. All the cameras in the room malfunctioned for the period of at least five minutes. Ginny's wand was the cause of that and Harry saw it with his own eyes. But why?

As if on cue Archie opened his eyelids, and Harry could swear the boy's eyes were grey. Archie and Veronica finished the dance and parted with traditional reverence and bow, but to Harry's eyes the movement was more of a mockery on Veronica's part, as if she was playing a game and not presenting herself in the English high society.

"That's your real daughter, if you are wondering."

Harry's answer was interrupted by the chiming of the clock. In several moments the New Year will begin.

"Everybody is looking at us, Harry, don't act like a fool," Ginny said under her breath, seeing that Harry's gaze was locked on the black-and-white couple.

"But… but… there are not going to, they can't…" Harry mumbled, horrified by the very idea.

"Don't worry, everything is planned out."

The clock stroke the last chime and Harry received three kisses on his cheeks. His gaze however was still looked on the children, who did exactly the same thing – three friendly kisses on the cheeks.

……………

"Thank you for the given opportunity, father," Veronica said in her usual empty voice, putting the fresh number of the Daily Prophet in front of him during their breakfast the next day.

The whole front page was dedicated to the Ministry New Year Ball, which was no surprise, it happened every year, but the headline surely made Harry look through the article the first time in the history of his attending the event.

The headline in large bold letters read: "Veronica Potter – the future lioness of the high society?" Under it was a moving photo with Veronica dancing with a handsome brunette boy, who was the grandson of the owner of the chain of the apothecaries, as Harry found out from the line under the picture. So in what trouble had his daughter gotten now?


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eighth **

To say that Veronica had become popular returning to Hogwarts was a huge understatement. Everybody wanted to talk to her, at least say 'good morning' every day. All single guys from the third year and up tried at least once to ask her out to Hogsmeade. Veronica rejected almost all of them, selecting only several few who had good perspectives and social ground. Those few didn't resign only in Slytherin to the surprise of her home House. Veronica didn't make any difference between the Houses, she accepted the boys according to their personal and sometimes financial characteristics, the level of the blood purity was discarded completely. She also put a no-kissing rule for her dates, the physical contact was kept to a minimum. And at 9 p.m. at every day of her date, Veronica went to Archie's music room and healed his wounds, which for some unknown reason became deeper and heavier with every new guy Veronica accepted.

The school year went on, with it - Hogsmeade weekends.

"Hey there, bro!" Eric exclaimed with a huge smile, slapping Archie on the back. "You've finally decided to show up. You seem to avoid Hogsmeade like a plague! Have any plans?"

"I have an appointment," Archie answered, wincing suddenly. It was pure torture to come out like that while Veronica was with yet _another_ guy. But he had been waiting for the day for so long. The question was if he should add her name…

"An appointment with whom?" Eric asked impishly.

Archie looked at his younger brother who was not only skipping down the stairs. Archie didn't blame him. Eric was in love, he had the right to be happy. Both Eric and Clara made a number of sacrifices to stay together. Lately Archie came to ask himself quite often what he was making his sacrifices for.

"No, I just need to go to one shop." Archie answered flatly. "Where are you and Clara planning to go?" he asked automatically as if the question was asked the million times already.

"We are planning to check out the new ice-cream parlor. Wanna come with us?"

"No, I need to be at the place at the exact time. And I don't want to disturb you two."

"What nonsense, Arch! At least walk with us to the place. I don't remember when we even talked properly."

"Okay," Archie agreed with a sigh. "But promise to tell me about your summer plans this year."

"I believe it is you who is supposed to spill the beans. You are turning sixteen this summer."

"Don't remind me," Archie said, as if it was the most unwanted event in his life.

"Huh? But didn't you- " At that moment Clara joined them and Eric have forgotten what he wanted to say.

They took the carriage and headed to Hogsmeade. It was crowded as usual. Eric, Clara and Archie were coming through the enormous amount of students when they heard a cry right beside them, "Hey! Watch where you going, you brat!"

"I am so sorry, ma'am," Archie apologized sincerely, noticing that he pushed an old woman. The woman in question was quite a remarkable character: upon her head she had a bush of tangled white hair, her face was all wrinkled and even her nose would've suited more a hawk than an old lady. Her clothing – rags with the stomach wrenching smell. All in all she was looking as a classical witch in muggles' conception.

"You better be, brat," she spat, showing her toothless grin. But then she suddenly grabbed Archie's hand and slowly looked him over with her coal black eyes.

"I said, I am sorry, ma'am," Archie snapped, his voice sharp. "Now, please, release me."

The old woman followed the order, slowly releasing Archie's arm from her nipper like looking fingers. The trio went on forgetting the old tart the moment they made another turn. Who knew that meeting would play a crucial role in the life of the Malfoy heir?

……………..

Harry Potter didn't like to be ordered around, especially by someone like Vladislav Dubrovsky. So when the head of the Potions' Master appeared in his fireplace in his chambers at the orphanage and _ordered _him to get to Hogwarts' Hospital wing ASAP, Harry asked if his daughter was concerned. Receiving a negative answer, Harry was not in much of a hurry. He obtained the Port Key to Hogsmeade and even walked from the village to Hogwarts by foot. When Harry finally reached the Hospital wing, he regretted his prolonged arrival. First of all, because there was Ginny, who was in hysterics. In hysterics like wailing, crying and almost pulling her hair out of her head. Harry had never seen her like that, before or after her marriage. She was being consoled by Vlad, but it helped very little, because the front of his robes was getting wetter and wetter by the second.

The reason of the commotion, as Harry remembered they boy said himself, was Archie. The young Malfoy wasn't lying on the hospital bed with a broken arm or leg. That would've certainly been a big relief. He was rolling around on the stone floor, spasmodically clenching his head. There were no cries of pain, not anymore. Archie just whined from time to time, hitting his head onto the floor, as if breaking his scull open would relieve him of the pain.

"What's going on?" Harry finally managed to ask after overcoming the shock.

"It's all over again, all over again," Ginny sniveled in barely a whisper. "I can't live through it again, I can't!"

"Somebody is trying to bring Draco Malfoy into this world," Vlad knapped.

"You've got to be kidding me," Harry breathed out, but then looked down at the boy once again. He was moving like a man possessed. Possessed - that was the right word! "You mean, Malfoy wants to overcome his son?"

"_Somebody_ is making him do it," Vlad corrected, making Ginny sit on one of the hospital beds. Her eyes didn't left her son though.

"But how can it be possible? And from a distance no less?" Harry questioned with disbelief.

"With Dark Arts everything is possible, especially if they have something that belongs to Archie to channel the magic," Vlad spat with disgust. "When I find them I'll kill them myself!"

"But who are they? And why do they need Malfoy to be alive?"

"Are you that brainless, Potter?! The same reason they wanted him the first time! To give a young body to the Dark Lord!"

Harry cringed from Vlad's shouting. For just a second Vlad changed to Snape, the same powerful bark and maniacal black eyes, but then Harry's vision returned to the present, even if the past happened to be gaining on them on full speed.

"So what do we do? Can we locate the culprits?"

"Negative. Draco is protecting himself, no spells can penetrate through the shield, we can't even lessen Archie's pain."

"I can't get through to him, Harry! I can't get through to my husband!" Ginny uttered between sobs. "It's been two hours… two hours of crucial pain… Poor boy…"

"Okay, it's impossible to contact Malfoy physically or mentally; we don't know who is behind this; we can't control the process, so sooner or later Draco Malfoy will take over his son's body," Harry summarized the situation. "So what are we going to do? And why did you call _me_ in the first place?"

"You were always jealous of your best friend, weren't you?" Vlad asked cajolingly.

"What do you mean?" Harry drawled, not liking where the conversation was going.

"You always regretted that the wand that killed Draco Malfoy wasn't yours. Now you have the opportunity for your wish to come true."

"You cannot be suggesting…" Harry whispered, taking several steps back and almost falling down, stepping onto the edge of his robes.

"Unfortunately, there is no other way. Especially if you don't want your daughter to be in the midst of a new war with the enemy few can slay."

"Kill and burn the body to ashes," Ginny uttered, swinging back and forth. She was a broken woman now – first her beloved and now her son. Ginny's heart was breaking by the second. How she wanted to die with them, not to suffer anymore because of the constant danger. "Draco died so that would not happen. He gave up his life for the world. Why can't we live in peace?"

"If there is a bit of sense left in you, Potter, just do it. Please."

Harry looked at the pleading Vlad then at Ginny who was on the edge of losing her sanity and then at the blond boy at his feet. The boy who didn't do anything to receive the death sentence. Yes, he was a bit arrogant and manipulative, but he was a good son, brother and friend. And nephew, if to be completely frank. Archie Malfoy didn't deserve to die, but the world deserved to live. Harry raised his wand. The incantation was already on his lips when the door to the Hospital wing cracked open.

"Uncle Vlad, this headache is killing me, do you have any potions at hand?"

Harry's wand fell on the floor when he heard the voice of his daughter. He turned around to say something, but it was futile – her whole attention was on the withering boy on the floor. The next sequence of events happened during not more than fifteen seconds and thickened even more the mystery of the Malfoy family.

Veronica neared Archie, shield seemed to have no effect on her, pushed him on his back and sat down onto his torso, then pressed her forehead to his and rubbed it several times, harder and harder until Archie seized all movement and Veronica, in turn, fainted.

"Do you know what that means, Potter?" Vlad asked, taking Veronica into his arms and putting her on the nearby bed. Then he neared Ginny who was still in a deep trance from the bygones. Vlad touched several spots on Ginny's neck, knocking her out.

"Huh?" Harry blurted out. He was too busy following Vlad's movements – systematic and practically automatic. As if everything that needed to be done was to put everyone in bed and they would cure themselves.

"I smell soulmates, if not that then at least betrothal. Draco Malfoy let her in, she made him calm down. A truly remarkable girl."

Another bed was soon occupied by Archie, on whom Vlad performed several spells. And then the Slytherin dean left his black robes bellowing behind him. And Harry remained alone in the infirmary the word 'soulmates' echoing in his head.

…………….

The next morning one of the shop owners found a dead body of an old woman behind her shop. Nobody investigated the cause of death. She was quite old, why could her death be anything else but natural? A bit later came a group of men in grey robes. Didn't Aurors wear azure ones? Identified the dead woman by her wand as Bellatrix Lestrange and vanished with the body.

………………

"Happy birthday, big brother!"

"For Merlin's sake, Eric," Archie groaned. "It is like four in the morning!"

"I wanted to be the first to congratulate you!" Eric shouted, bouncing on Archie's bed.

"Well, if you don't have any presents, I am throwing you out of the door," Archie warned, turning to the other side.

"Oh common, mate! You are a free wizard now! It's time to celebrate!"

"For your information I am not a free wizard until the ceremony is performed, and for that I need my beauty sleep. So get lost!" Archie shouted, hitting Eric with a pillow.

"Okay, okay, your wish is my command, birthday boy. I am going to get ready for the party."

The party happened later in the day where in addition to all the squibs and orphans were present all Archie's uncles, including Ron. Archie was swarmed with presents of all kinds, followed by hugs and kisses. Sandra, who lived on her own now, was present too. All and all it was a very warm affair which could've lasted the whole night, if Lady Malfoy hadn't sent everybody to their rooms at the right time, reminding of the activities for tomorrow.

When twilight settled, the Weasleys, the Potters and Archie's uncles were lead outside by the current head of the Malfoy family. The yard was lit up with torches and the ground was covered with runes. Harry couldn't help but feel the sense of déjà vu. That time however the ground was covered not by a circle, but a star with seven ends. In the very center was drawn the coat-of-arms of the Malfoys – a serpent around a sword.

Eric, Rose, Hermione, Hugo and Veronica took their places on a bench fairly far from the circle. They were allowed to be present on the right of being the family.

"Mother, why didn't you do something like this when I turned sixteen?" Rose asked.

"Well, dear, such ceremonies are performed only for the pureblooded heirs. And usually in the families of old magic. I don't know much about it."

"Huh? _You_ don't know?" Rose asked, shocked that there was something her mother was not aware of.

"Such ceremonies are not common nowadays, not to mention they are done in the small circle of the family members. I guess, we are allowed to see because the panel of this family is not a traditional one."

The uncles assembled, each on the tip of the star's end. Harry started to feel uneasy, the atmosphere of old magic had settled around him as a cold blanket. He knew what he was going to do – give a part of his magic. The problem was he didn't have the slightest idea what he could give the future Malfoy heir. Was any particular talent needed or just an additional amount of magic?

Ginny disapparated and a minute later returned with her son in tow. Both were wearing black robes with the Malfoy crest embroidered on their backs.

"Before we begin, I want to make an announcement. My father is dead," Archie said with a blank expression on his face.

Ginny gasped. Rose deadpanned. "Didn't Archie father die a long time ago?" Rose whispered to her mother.

"I'll tell you later," Hermione shushed her daughter, but inside she was in turmoil. What did it mean? Will the scar disappear? Was there still danger of the new war?

"We can start now, mother."

Ginny took a deep breath. She didn't know if the disappearance of the last part of Draco's soul was good for Archie. Yes, he was not in danger anymore, but losing the last bit of his father at the most important moment of his life? On the other hand, Archie was ready to let another father into his life… "We all gathered here to proclaim the new head of the Malfoy family," Ginny began in a strong voice that echoed across the yard. "Only the rightful heir of pure blood and name can become one. Do you consider yourself one?"

"I do," Archie answered solemnly.

"Kneel and greet the soil of your ancestors."

Archie obliged, putting his hands deep into the mud and washed with it firstly his face and then put it into his hair. No dirt was left after the actions. The soil seemed to sink into his very skin.

"Now, heir, prove to us that you have the right to be called the true Malfoy."

Archie's right hand went elbow deep into the soil. Harry watched the boy once again. He only knew about his part of the ceremony and was more and more surprised with every word and proceeding. What could Archie be searching for there? There was no doubt that he was actually searching for something. His expression was of deep concentration.

Seven minutes and thirty two seconds later, the yard was lit by another source of light – the firelight reflection from the shiny surface of the sword's blade. The sword itself was of very elegant craftsmanship: the handle was decorated with emeralds and rubies; and the blade looked very sharp despite it being thin. Quite a deadly weapon.

Archie stuck it into the ground and touched the blade with his palm – a stream of sparkling blood colored the blade red. "With this sword I swear to protect my family and my estate from any evil it may face. With this blood I swear to cherish this land and make it prosper. With this magic I swear always keep the interests of my family at heart and give it over to the next generation."

The moment Archie said the last word, the ground in the center of the star began to shake. The runes glowed gold then silver, the straight lines that formed the stars turned into tiny creeks by which silver magic streamed into the very center to be gathered by Archie's hands. The Malfoy land accepted the new head of the family. Following the proceedings the uncles touched the ground with their wands and another portion of magic went towards Archie. Every stream had different color. Harry was not surprised when his turned to be red and Ron's – orange. Other uncles were not as predictable. The most intriguing was Frances' magic which was gray.

"Thank you for your generous gifts," Ginny said, taking the sword and pulling it out. She touched with it both Archie's shoulders and blue sparks came from around his face. "Raise now, Sir Archibald Arthur Malfoy."

Harry almost passed out when he looked at the face of the new founded sole master of the Malfoy estate. Archie didn't look like his father anymore, he looked _exactly_ like him. Exactly like the boy who attempted to kill Dumbledore at the Astronomy Tower at the very same age. The state of mind was completely different though. If Harry's eyes were not playing tricks on him, the power in waves radiated from the young Malfoy, the magic even dropped from his finger tips. 'An enemy few can slay' Will he become one?

Meanwhile Ginny presented her son with the ring that he had been wearing around his neck till that day. Archie put it on the index finger of his right hand and the runes glowed once again.

"I want to thank my family members for their devotion. Please, take this good fortune for your deepest desire to become reality." Archie struck the sword into the ground and a wave of white magic stroke from the center to the tips of the star, filling the men up with the warmth and confidence in success of any undertaking.

The runes lost their shine and the drawings on the ground were erased by the wind. The ceremony had reached its end.

Ginny hugged her son. "Congratulations. I am very proud of you."

"Thank you."

"Thank your uncles, they were extremely generous to you."

"Mum, I am not your little boy anymore. I can do everything myself," Archie protested, rolling his eyes.

"Doesn't look like that to me," Ginny said, playfully hitting him on the arm.

"So congratulations are in order!" Ron said, slapping Archie on the back. "I was very little when Billy had his ceremony, but if I remember everything right, you did very well."

"Thank you, Uncle Ron. Unfortunately, I doubt I will be using your gift any time soon."

Ron gulped at hearing Archie call him his uncle for the first time. It was quite a pleasant feeling though. Archie was his only blood related nephew after all. "Well, you are all grown up now. You can't live without that skill, my boy!"

"Ron Weasley! What perverted thoughts are you putting in my son's head!"

"No worries, dear sister, it was only a skill to keep his alcohol!" Ron protested, dodging his sister's jinxes. There was no doubt that Ginny Weasley was still hidden deep inside Lady Malfoy.

"Are those adults?" Ernest wondered, watching Ginny chasing Ron around the yard, her wand ablaze. "Anyway, Archie, I am waiting for you tomorrow at my office. A lot of paperwork must be done. Two p.m.?"

"I'll be there, Uncle Ernest. Safe trip to you."

"As if anything can happen to me," Ernest grunted. "And if it does, you will be in big trouble, young man."

Frances didn't say anything, just tightly hugged Archie.

"Don't waste your good fortune on that bimbo, Uncle. Maybe you should pay more attention to your secretary," Archie whispered, giving his uncle quite a shock.

"Who told you that?" Archie only winked conspirationally in response. "Damn, Vlad," Frances cursed under his breath, but seemed to take Archie's advice under consideration.

"Don't forget to visit me too, Archie, our golden boy," Antony reminded, taking his turn in the row of congratulations.

"I'll floo to arrange the appointment, Uncle Antony. Who must I talk to?"

"Don't put shame on my office, Archie. Operations with such large sums of money must be dialed by the bank director himself."

"Thank you, Uncle."

"You will thank me, when you see all these golden coins in the vault with _your_ name on it." With that said Antony followed Ernest in his departure.

"Don't you have to say anything to me, Uncle Blaise?" Archie asked, turning to his Godfather, who kept to himself the whole ceremony.

"What else can I say?" Blaise asked with a shrug. "Only that I want to come to the ceremony of the next Malfoy too. So don't make me wait for too long. I am not that young already."

"It's a promise. But I am waiting for the invitation too. To the ceremony of the Zabini heir that is."

"Damn, Archie, embarrass your uncle like that…" Blaise responded, scratching the back of his head.

Archie wanted to tease his Godfather a bit more, when he noticed Hugo paying too much interest to the sword that was still standing stuck into the ground.

"Don't touch it, Hugo," Archie warned the curious boy. "It's very dangerous."

"Why?" Hugo asked, staring at the blade, captivated by the shining of the gem stones.

"Only Malfoys can touch it," Archie provided the explanation. "You can look at it, but don't touch."

"Why there is no Malfoy insignia on it?" Rose inquired, also interested in the artifact. Even if she was a girl and had no interest in weapons, she was definitely interested in pretty things.

"It is personal for each Malfoy."

"And what happens if you don't pull out the sword?"

"Then you are disinherited and the next son must try. If there is no son, then the eldest daughter inherits."

"That's all very complicated," Rose remarked with a pout. "Why can't all kids inherit equally?"

"The tree can have only trunk, Rose."

"But it has a lot of branches and roots."

"Yes, you are right, but the trunk is always only one."

"Whatever. It is not really my business. Seeing you with grey eyes however will be really hard to get used to."

"I agree with that," Harry cut in. "I am sure it is time for you to get to beds. Tomorrow will be a long practice first thing in the morning."

"Alright!!!" Hugo shouted with enthusiasm. Quiddich seemed to be the only topic that Hugo could concentrate on, his average grades were enough proof of that.

"Good night then, Arch, see you tomorrow."

"So it is personal for each Malfoy, huh?" Harry asked, when they were left alone.

"Mother can show you my father's sword of nielloed silver if you want. All the swords are kept in the mausoleum in France. It was moved there when the Manor was sold. Some are really beautiful."

"You do look like him, you know," Harry said softly, concentrating his gaze on the sword. To fulfill his uncle's 'duty' Harry had several conversations with Archie concerning his dead father and the importance of the loss. But they've never talked about how similar Archie was to Draco, and not just physically.

"I am glad you respect your enemy enough to remember how he looked at my age, Uncle."

"We did go to one school," Harry muttered as an excuse.

"Okay, let's get down to business. There is a long night ahead of us," Archie announced suddenly. "Accio debts' records." The already familiar to Harry gross book appeared in Archie's hands. He put it on the tip of the sword's handle and it staid airborne. "With the power entrusted to me by my family and its magic I free you, Abraham Maslow from your debt to the Malfoy family." The name crossed itself out. "With the power…"

The next three hours were dedicated to going throw every name in the book. Harry watched the process for half an hour then took a seat on the lawn, the ground was warm enough to allow it. Ginny was in deep conversation with Vlad, however she cleared Archie's forehead from perspiration from time to time. Using such advanced magic and for so long put a significant strain on Archie, but he didn't stop until he reached the last name.

"With the power entrusted to me by my family and its magic I free you, Rebecca Clymore, from your obligations for belonging body and soul to the Malfoy family. Oh, Merlin, it's finally over," Archie breathed out, slamming the book closed. The volume burst into flames and vanished out of sight.

"So can I come nearer now?" came Veronica's voice from the darkness. She was instructed beforehand not to come near Archie till 'her curse' was lifted. Or the old magic could backfire. "I don't feel any different though."

Harry had completely forgotten that the girl was even there. Even if he was waiting for the final resolution of Veronica's fate for the whole evening.

Veronica stepped out of the darkness and neared Archie's exhausted form. "You haven't even mentioned my name once. Are you sure it worked?"

"Yes, I am sure. You are free now."

"Let's go, I want to give you your present," she said in a no-nonsense tone and began dragging Archie by the sleeve of his robe.

Ginny followed the pair with her gaze. Why did she feel that such a happy day would end in a tragedy? She hurriedly wished good night to Vlad and followed them.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty**** Nine**

"So you say I am free now?"

"Yes, you can do whatever you want whenever you want. Even get engaged."

"Hum, that's a lot of unexplored possibilities," Veronica drawled, looking to the side.

"You have a lot of time. Your life is only beginning."

"So I can do whatever I want?"

"There are limitations of course, but-" All other words died on Archie's lips, because Veronica crushed them with hers with incredible force. Archie was caught off guard and hesitated to react, but only for a moment. He kissed back and the force was conquered with tenderness. Veronica didn't even notice when she became dominated instead of being the domineer. She became weak in the knees and would've fallen onto the ground quite ungracefully, if Archie had not kept her close to him, encircling her waist with the arms that freed her just several minutes ago.

"What was that?" he asked withdrawing from the kiss, he wanted to last an eternity. Damn the consequences, responsibilities and all the highly honorable stuff. Why couldn't he just have a life?

That was fantastic! Nobody had kissed her like that! Especially her boyfriends. She could bet, Flint would've been better in kissing department than her exes. "It is what I want."

"I am sorry, I can't," Archie responded with a sad smile.

"But what was it… just right now?" Veronica demanded, her head starting to spin from all the confusion and pain, such incredible pain in her chest. As if everything was turning upwards and backwards and just was not on its right place.

"A goodbye."

"What the Hell?!" Veronica burst suddenly, shoving off his hands. "I am not worthy of you? After all I've done?!"

"I'm sorry, it is not in my power-"

"Oh for the mother of Gryffindor, shut up!" Oh no, there was nothing to stop Veronica anymore. She would tell him everything she thought of the saint Archie, the golden boy. She was mad at him, utterly and completely mad. Wanted _him_? Hah and double hah, how could she be so blind?! "I did everything you said, you bastard!" SLAP! "Even became a pureblood!" Another slap. "Worked my ass off to become a lady!" SLAP! SLAP! "Is it because I made your father's soul leave this world?" Archie wanted to say that it definitely was not the reason, but Veronica wouldn't have heard him anyway, she was on a row of defending her maiden dignity. "I saved your life! I healed you so many times! And this is what I get?! Some lame 'I'm sorry'?! Bastard!"

She kept slapping him and Archie just continued to say 'I am sorry' and nothing more, nothing in his defense. He didn't know if it was intentional on her part, that she hit him with one slap and healed it with the other and then slapped even harder.

"I HATE YOU!!!" Veronica screamed at the top of her lungs and ripped the bracelet off of Archie's hand, drawing blood, but that made no effect on him. She shoved a middle-sized leather bag into his hands and ran off into the sunset that was coloring the sky in red. Quite an appropriate color, to Archie's mind. The color of bleeding heart.

"What happened here?" Harry demanded, coming from behind the corner. "I heard screams and then Veronica ran pass me. She was crying." He added the last part with utter disbelief. He had never seen her show such a strong emotion and so openly, she wasn't even covering her face!

"I rejected her," Archie replied with a dead voice, summoned his broom and was off.

"Oh Merlin…" Harry breathed now totally lost. He thought he was supposed to rejoice because his daughter would not hang around Malfoy anymore, but she looked so broken… and the boy was not _that_ bad… "I don't understand anything anymore," Harry concluded, shaking his head. "And his eyes…"

"Yes, Harry, Veronica was not the only one crying," Ginny cleared his doubts, appearing from behind him.

"But what is going on? This is just so bizarre!"

"All is fair in love and war, isn't it?"

…………………

Despite the sound isolation and the incredibly large size of the orphanage, the news that Archie and Veronica had a huge fight was known by all constant inhabitants of the orphanage, including the staff, by the evening of the next day. The kids, who had already taken Veronica as their own, desperately tried to get to the bottom of the fight and most importantly help, but both doors, which actually situated less than ten feet from each other, were closed with strong enough magic to show that guests were NOT appreciated.

Strong magic have never stopped Harry Potter though. Bizarre or not, the situation must be cleared and he definitely didn't want to talk to Veronica about it. Girl's feelings (Whoa! She actually had them) were not a very comfortable topic for him, even more than the talk about sex. But Harry was her father, so had all the rights to question the offender. So he banged on Archie's door, showing that he was not going to give up no matter how long it takes. He heard a curt 'enter' right away and he did, seeing quite an unexpected picture – Archie was frantically but systematically packing his bags.

"Running away?" Harry asked with disgust. What a coward!

"Taking a strategic retreat," Archie replied in an even voice. There were no visional signs of the turmoil he lived through less than a day ago.

"So you always act like this after breaking a girl's heart?" Harry asked, taking the same conversational tone.

"I am surprised, you are not happy, Uncle. Was it not your wish for Veronica not to be associated with me, especially romantically? And didn't you do the very same thing in your past?"

"Huh?"

Archie had finally turned to him and by the steel color of his eyes Harry understood that the light chit-chat was over. The boy was dead serious. But what was he talking about?

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember? The end of your sixth year? Dumbledore's funeral? You dumped your first love, the girl who had been worshiping you _for years_."

Harry turned pale. Oh how he hated himself for that day! Regretted it every next day of his life. He dumped Ginny, the only light in his messed up existing. "But I had no choice! We were at war, people died, I didn't want her to get hurt, I had to fulfill my destiny!" Harry supplied the eternal excuses, he made himself believe.

"And you think there is no war now, Uncle?" Archie asked his voice bitter. "We all fight for the place under the Sun. Look at the squibs – they fight to have a normal life with at least a bit of magic. It is not their fault they were born like that. The world is so prejudiced that one must go through hundred of barriers to get to what he wants, even if somebody else just takes it. I've seen it more than enough. I love my family and I will fight for them. My destiny is a very clear cut one, with the scar or without.

My life was planned out the moment I was born. Till the moment I get thirty. You can't even imagine how many responsibilities I have. This orphanage being the major one. I am to marry at twenty five. Do you want me to lead your daughter on for _nine_ years?"

"So you want to have freedom?" Harry asked, not impressed with Archie's speech about the destiny. "So you could have as many girls as you want with no strings attached?"

Archie shook his head. "Not for me, for Veronica. I want her to have a free life. With her own choices and experiences. And I am not to blame for breaking her heart."

"What does that suppose to mean? You imply that she doesn't have one?!" Harry exclaimed outraged. How could that heartless brat say such things? He just tossed her away with no explanation.

"Veronica wants me because of what I represent, not because she has feelings for me. I am only one in the row of the long chain of guys she considers to be suitable. Such approach doesn't suit me."

"So this is a question of pride?" Harry almost laughed. All big words, but in the end it comes to Archie being a Malfoy.

"There is nothing bad in wishing to be loved, isn't it?"

"You are too young to know what love is."

"I know quite a lot about it, Uncle. That's why I am leaving."

What was that supposed to mean? Harry just couldn't get the boy. It seemed that he had three different personalities at the same time. Or even more. He rejected Veronica because he didn't want to lead her on, meaning that way they won't have a normal relationship. Totally understandable. Point to Archie. But on the other hand, Harry considered Archie quite a rational individual, so it was impossible for him not to see what great impact the event had on Veronica. They could just talk things through like normal people. Why such hurried escape then? Why not just get over it and live their own lives? Unless… Unless both parties and especially Archie did _not_ want to get over it.

…………….

"I am so sorry, mother. I must've ruined your plans with Uncle Vlad with all this… commotion."

"No, we are leaving in a week. As do you, if the packed bags are any indication," Ginny remarked, sitting down onto Archie's bed.

"I am transferring to Beaxbutton. I decided to leave earlier too, first of all, finish the process of inheritance and then I will go under Uncle Frances's wing. I will be staying at the cottage under Marcel."

"It seems like you have it all planned out, son," Ginny said with a sad smile.

"You know my leaving was inevitable."

"Yes, but I hoped it would be two more years."

"I know, but this seems to be the best course of action right now. Those millions must be invested quickly and successfully. I won't be able to do it without Uncle Frances's assistance. I am meeting with Uncle Ernest and Uncle Antony tomorrow. Uncle Ernest will prepare all the needed papers including the procuracy on your name to use the seal and use the vault and everything else. And, please, no farewell party, I am just going -"

"To disappear?" Ginny asked with clear reproach. "They are your family, you can't just ran out on them with no explanation. They have the right to know what happened, as do I."

Archie sighed in defeat, hearing strict notes in his mother's voice. He had been given a large amount of freedom from the early age, because Ginny was somewhere on business most of the time and nurses couldn't keep track of him all the time anyway. But Archie knew when his mother demanded something to know and with her special tone of power, it was futile to try to weasel out of it.

"Can't you just… you know, see it in my head?" Archie asked, flopping down onto the bed and positioning his head onto Ginny's lap. He often lay like that in his childhood when he wanted to have an important conversation about a subject where only his mother could guide him.

"As if you don't know that I can't anymore. I bet Vlad is snickering his head off after making your mind so strong. And later he will tell me that in your age mothers can't control their kids anymore, not to mention I can see something ve-e-e-ry high rated there. Which I am not supposed to see – nonsense! You are at the most vulnerable age, you can step onto some dark path and I won't even know about!"

"Don't worry, I will be a good boy and won't talk to strangers," Archie reassured with puppy eyes, though his smirk ruined the picture of innocence he tried to present.

"So you must tell me everything yourself," Ginny uttered her tone serious this time. "I learned to love that girl as my own daughter. And hoped to call her one some day. Everybody saw the chemistry between you two. And you put so much effort in helping and then developing her into a fine young lady with a wonderful untamed spirit."

Archie closed his eyes to gather his thoughts. Why did he act like he did? It was on pure instinct to what? Protect himself? Protect her? "She is not ready for it yet. _I_ am not ready too."

"You were afraid," Ginny concluded.

"That too. I didn't feel any warmth in that kiss. Just wish to claim me as hers, by force if necessary."

"A kiss, you say?" she inquired with just a tiny share of teasing in her tone.

Archie's cheekbones reddened. "It doesn't matter how I understood it."

"But Veronica did cry, and I was reported that she had cried all night."

"Yes, that bothers me the most, mother. What if I am mistaken? What if it was not only a cold calculation?" Archie questioned obviously completely lost.

Ginny looked tenderly at her son. He was worried about investing millions but was still only a teenager at heart with natural doubts and insecurities. "If her feelings for you are deep enough she will understand and maybe even return."

"I desperately hope for that to happen."

"How come?"

"Because I am planning to grant your wish of calling Veronica your daughter. I am going to marry her, but when the time for it is right. For both of us."

"Why are you so sure about it?"

"Only this way I can fulfill father's last will."

…………….

Eric couldn't get a hold of Archie for almost two days after his birthday. Clara had arrived with her mother and he just was not… there. Uncle Blaise and Aunt Luna were just great together! Eric noticed it the night of the ball, they moved so gracefully when they danced. Oh yes, the ball… he won't forget that night in a long time… Eric sighed, feeling complete contentment with life. Grades were high, Quiddich was successful, he had a great family and friends on his side and Clara… Clara… He wished she could always be by his side.

Well, that was accomplishable. In not so far away future. But the happy thoughts aside, what was going on with his older brother? Eric was in total darkness about the real state of things between Archie and Veronica. They certainly got along well, but Archie feverishly denied any romantic interest towards her, on the other hand, (which is very important) he took her to the ball. Archie could cover it however he wanted: just an introduction to the society, another lesson of life, but it was a _date_, from whichever corner you look at it, and Archie had never took a girl on a date till that day. And now Archie rejected Veronica's… affection? What would happen next, Eric wondered.

With those thoughts in mind, Eric got to Archie's bedroom, but stopped dead on his tracks when he heard Clara's voice from the room because the door was not fully closed.

"Clara, I beg of you! You must agree!"

"But, Archie, what about Eric?"

"Eric will understand. I am sure of it."

"So what am I supposed to understand?" Eric drawled in a dangerously low voice, upon pushing the door open. What he saw in the room made his blood boil. Archie was holding Clara's hands, _his_ girlfriend's hands, and the said girlfriend was alone with a boy in his bedroom and not even protesting about his touching her like that! Despicable! "I can't believe it! We took the vow, brother, don't you remember?! _Never _fight over a girl!" Eric couldn't find words to express his devastation about being betrayed in such a way. And by his brother no less. Eric shot a glance at Clara. She was his first love for Rowena's sake! The girl was shaking like a leaf. Oh yes, be scared, his wrath won't know bounds. "Damn you both!"

"Accio Eric!" Archie bellowed, the second his younger brother attempted to run out of the room. Eric landed in a heap in front of Archie. "Only one life will be ruined in this mess and it won't be yours. Clara, tell him what I asked of you," the new head of the Malfoy family ordered.

"You asked… you asked to take care of Veronica," Clara began with gulps between sobs. She desperately wanted to remain composed but she just couldn't. She didn't know what made her cry – Eric's lack of trust in her or the danger of ending of her wonderful world. "To become her best friend, a shoulder to lean on. To teach her how to love and prevent any harsh decisions that can hurt her or her feelings in the future."

"Have you heard that, Eric? _Never_ doubt that girl! Now stop this foolishness and make up already."

"I am so sorry, Clara," Eric said softly, his eyes on the floor. "I must've overreacted. I just love you so much and can't even imagine my life without you." The second the words flew from Eric's lips, he turned extremely red in the face. He didn't mean to confess his true feelings like that.

Archie left for the balcony, seeing Clara rushing down into the arms of her beloved. The rest of the conversation drowned in kisses and sweet nothings. Archie didn't want to hear any of it. If only he could forget his duties and rational reasoning, he could experience the same happiness.

"You will go to the Hell and back for her, but you will get the life I died for," Archie uttered aloud the last words of his father's prophecy. He had shared the beginning of it with no-one, not even with his mother. "If only Veronica could understand…"

……………..

News travel fast so before Archie managed to settle in France, he received a Howler that came all the way from England.

_And you call yourself a brother?! How could you do something like that to poor Veronica?! She could be traumatized, revert to her shell-shocked self again! Have you thought of that? __I just can't fathom what were you thinking at the time, Archie! The girl has been moping around for weeks! And you want to ask me how do I know? Because she came to the Burrow right after you made your coward escape to France. She couldn't stand all those pitiful glances. Her words, by the way. And to my mind, she is not the one to receive any pity. You are so NOT worthy of her! Veronica can do much better, and she will! And if you can't see how beautiful, smart and caring, okay scratch out caring, doesn't really matter, so if you don't see all the good in her, it is YOUR BLOODY PROBLEM!_

_Your cousin, Rose, who lost all faith in you._

In one moment the unity between the Malfoy and the Weasley, and by extension the Potter, clans was broken. The five years of hard work had gone to waste. They were at war again. And how in all wars innocent people suffered. That time the role got Eric and Clara with whom Rose seized any communication due to them being in the camp of the enemy, as she thought at least. Clara was not so easily discarded though. She was in the same House as Veronica not to mention they shared the same bedroom. Clara tried to fulfill her promise to Archie and didn't only become Veronica's shadow.

As for Veronica herself… Everybody just assumed her being the one who was wronged and nobody had discussed with her what she felt or thought about the situation. Opposite to Rose she continued to come to morning practices with Eric, but remained silent the majority of the training time.

Everybody went on with their lives to the extent of their abilities and wishes. In the end of October Archie received not even a letter, but a note. Despite its briefness, the letters were written with a firm handwriting and with no spots on the parchment.

_I have understood your reasoning and I forgive you. But I won't forget you._

_ Aurora_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty **

_Dear Sir,_

_I decided to write to you, because… Because I don't have anybody to write to and having a diary is totally pointless, because __it doesn't write back. I don't hope that __you__ will though. _

_So what's new… I've been made Prefect this year. As was Rose, if you don't know already. I bet you don't. Rose can be so childish sometimes. Doesn't talk to neither Eric nor Clara. Well, she has a fan club of her own right now. Dates the Ravenclaw Beater. _

_Speaking of Clara… It was quite stupid of you to send her on me like that. Do you think I am that naïve? She asked me to tutor her in Potions, as if that could lull my vigilance. But seriously, do you think I will turn suicidal upon your dumping me like that, mister Arse? Clara does make a good companion __though, as two girls I met at the ball. Those two seem to be experts on dating, being dumped several times because they 'don't fulfill the requirements of the ideal brides'. HAH!!! What rubbish is that? I admit that they are not all shiny on the outside, but on the inside they are such wonderful persons!_

_What next… Ah, Quiddich, how could I forget such an important topic? Hugo made the team, so now he is protecting the hoops from his sister. Speak now about ethics… Heard him saying that if you had been at Hogwarts you could've taught him some tricks. And then looked pointedly at me, as if I am to blame for your absence. Squirt! __By the way, the new commentator sucks._

_That was quite a long and tiresome speech. You can throw it in the dust bin the moment you receive it, I don't really care. Just feed the owl. It had a long trip and will have another one on her way back._

_Aurora_

_Dear Mademoiselle,_

_I am very disappointed in you thinking so low of me to assume that I will leave your letter unanswered. I treat my correspondence very diligently and reply to all important letters._

_Congratulations on becoming a Prefect. Please, don't be harsh on the wrong doers, especially if they just sneaked on a late date._

_My apologizes about Clara. If you consider my actions insulting. I admit I asked her to look after you, but certainly not because I thought of you as suicidal. Definitely not. Your inner strength won't be even shaken by the end of the world. There are just times when you need someone to be beside you. Just to know that someone is there for you. Maybe not now and not in the near future, but one day you will need her and she will make your life better. The same can be said about your new friends._

_I am new here, in Beauxbut__ton, so I don't have any friends yet. It is hard to find time for making new acquaintances with all the studies they are piling up on us with O.W.L.s and everything. They call it differently in France, but the point remains the same – excruciatingly hard exams and loads of materials to review. The incantations are also in Latin, so I only needed to get used to the French descriptions in Potions. We are starting to have interviews next month about the professions we want to pursue in the future. I still haven't decided on my choice. What about you?_

_Going to study for YET ANOTHER test,_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Dear Sir_

_P.S. I personally wrote to Hugo, asking him not to blame you for my absence in Hogwarts and told him it was pointless to win with someone else's knowledge, he must do it on his own._

_Dear Sir,_

_It was quite a surprise for me to get an answer from you. A pleasant one or not, I haven't decided yet._

_So Beauxbu__tton is tough? Well, it was your decision so bear with it. School is school we can't do anything about it. I've heard you made quite a ruckus after receiving your inheritance – additional money to the trust funds of your siblings, charitable donations, two millions for the orphanage, another two millions invested for the Malfoy family and only one million for yourself. There is also a trust fund for your future children. So you already have plans for the continuation of the family line? Didn't you say that you must be engaged at sixteen? I haven't seen any announcement in the papers. Well, if you consider me worthy enough, you can inform me in a written form between the lines about exams and new fashion trends (you are in France so you must know all about them)._

_Speaking of fashion… I was invited to the Ministry New Year Ball. Personally. __It is obvious I can't decline granting those low lives the happiness of seeing me there. I've been harboring some quite interesting ideas how to blast up that party. Maybe I should wear red? You know that kind of red that screams whore. Or go half naked?_

_You must be wondering why such animosity. __Last year… It was all fresh and new and intriguing, but it was only idle chit-chat and there was and there will never be any depth in the conversations. Of course, the ball itself is meant for entertainment, but I don't want to be a part of it. And this year I will be alone. I mean, I am going with Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione and Rose. Father is skipping. I can bet all money in your vault that he has plans with Claire. Not that that I blame him. I'd rather exchange places with him. To stay not even at the Burrow, but at least in Godric Hollow, even if it is hollow. Far away from that pompous crowd which is supposed to represent the cream of the society._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Aurora_

_Dear Aurora,_

_I became quite sad, reading about your dreadful disposition towards the next ball. Unfortunately, I can't reassure you that it will turn out well. Such public functions are obligatory if you want to have an important, not to mention, a valuable place in society. Yes, you will hate it (half of the attending people does), but the point is in making them enjoyable for you. To find your niche and with time you won't notice the unpleasant parts. No matter how small the party, you must learn to be at the top of your game. Imagine what will happen if you are invited to be introduced to your fiancée's family and you totally screw up because you don't know how to hold yourself in the circumstances. It will be impossible to clean your reputation after such an 'accident'._

_And if the topic about fiancées was brought up… I decided not to get engaged right now, because I will be leaving to travel around the world after graduation. I don't see any point in binding any girl like that. And I don't think it will be wise to bring her with me.__ That trip is planned as an educational one, so there will be no time for anything else. As if I don't receive a ton of education right now. Uncle Frances made it his personal goal to teach me business management, despite his being quite busy with his former secretary._

_By the way, quite a funny episode. Uncle Frances told me that he asked his secretary to his office and fired her. She protested, of course, saying he had no right, she had been loyally serving him for five years. And uncle says that exactly because of that he is firing her and asks her to be his girlfriend. __That's how Uncle Frances had FINALLY gotten himself a woman._

_Life surely has its mysteries. You are searching high and low for the person you want to spend your life with and he or she has been beside you all this time._

_My uncles are finally finding happiness. I am very glad for them. I doubt Uncle Ernest will be as fortunate. With his line of work it is impossible to have any steady relationship. Pity._

_Take care of yourself,_

_Your dear Sir._

_My dear Sir (you put it this way, not me),_

_Some time before you asked me about what I want to do after graduation. Of course, it is early to make any fixed plans, but I am thinking about becoming a healer. Not because of the gift, I am not planning to use it, maybe only in extreme circumstances. I can't outright say that I want to help people, but something in me says that it is what I want and can do. _

_Uncle Vlad offered me to become his apprentice. I agreed. Father had kittens. I wish I could've seen his face when he read my letter where I wrote about it. _

_I also noticed Uncle Vlad having a golden ring, but only on our private sessions. He must be disguising it during classes. That means I must know the woman. But since there was no public announcement I understand it is all under thick layer of secrecy, so I won't pry any further. You must be happy._

_Extend my congratulations to the other party,_

_Aurora_

_P.S. I am staying at Hogwarts during Christmas holidays and father will be at the Borrow. So…_

_Dear Aurora,_

_I was extremely glad about your choice of future profession and Vlad's participation in your extracurricular studies. _

_Yes, there was no announcement, there wasn't even a proper celebration. They went to Vlad's home country to register their marriage and sign the needed papers. Eric and I served as witnesses. Strangely enough the reason for all the precautions was caused not by the threat of the extra curious media but because of Vlad's… occupation. Technically, he can't have a family. But who cares about such things when one wants to be happy? Life is short, you must get whatever you can out of it. _

_But yes, I am very happy for both of them. They will be spending most of the time apart as before, but it is better to have a warm feeling that someone is waiting for you to return home, than just to hop from one place to another with no knowledge when and how it will end._

_Correct me, if I am not right, but in your previous letter I sensed your discomfort about having a new member of the family. Are you afraid of Claire becoming your __stepmother? Are you still afraid of her taking your father from you?_

_With all possible reassurances,_

_Your dear Sir_

_Dear Sir, who gives more than untraditional Christmas presents,_

_Marriage permission?! Who gives something like that? If you are wondering how I know that__, then Clara told me. How does she know is a mystery, I doubt that Eric actually acted upon it. But by the way she was telling me – shiny eyes and uncontrollable babbling – I am afraid it could be possible. She told me about it in great confidence since I am her best friend, as she claims. We did grow quite close during this year… _

_Anyway, I actually wanted to ask why you did it. __Why you give it to __Eric__ is obvious, I mean, isn't it a rule for the parents to give such permission? I actually know that Aunt Ginevra put her signature under it._

_Writing about marriages, you asked about Claire and my father's relationship. Well, __I am strangely not that informed about that one since I am staying at Hogwarts. I can't exactly say that I am against it, I won't object if he marries her and they will even have kids, it is his life. The point is that I don't want to become an outsider of that life. What if he decides to marry me off to have the privacy for the newlyweds?_

_Worried about her future __more than necessary,_

_Yours,_

_Aurora_

_P.S. Thank you for the dress, it was definitely better than going half-naked._

_My dear Aurora,_

_I am not surprised the news about the marriage permission had reached your ears. It is quite hard to hide anything in the walls of the orphanage. But I am happy beyond imagination that Eric has already turned to mother for her resolution on the subject. His hesitance in that could be an indicator that he had no wish in marrying Clara. I am glad that I was not wrong about his intentions. Otherwise, I would've certainly lost face. _

_You are asking why me and not my mother. Well, since I am head of the family now __and__ his older brother, it is my obligation to see to the continuation of the family line. So I composed the official document with right seals and everything. Clara is turning sixteen soon and since she is a pureblood, Aunt Luna will be swarmed with proposals, if not already. That document, with mother's signature and thus approval, makes Eric quite a favorable candidate. I don't think that Aunt Luna will make obstacles for our lovebirds, because it is obvious that they are crazy about each other. But still… If they get engaged after graduation or even earlier, it will be a very good set of circumstances. When they actually marry doesn't matter. Even if ten years from the moment they are engaged._

_Since the same fate befalls on you soon, I'__ll elaborate on this permission business. If somebody wishes to get engaged to you, he goes to your father and asks for permission to ask your hand in marriage. By the way, don't even consider men whose fathers come to yours. Only ones who come in person. Okay, if your father thinks of the asker as a worthy candidate for being your fiancée then he writes and signs the document as in permission for marriage. He can write several at the same time._

_With that paper they have the right to court you. Of course you can date just for the sake of it. But if someone goes to your father, he means serious business. I can't imagine Uncle Harry forcing you into an arranged marriage, but __being indecisive for too long won't do you any good._

_That's the simple explanation of the rules. There is a whole set of unwritten ones of course, but don't let the fact scare you. Just follow your heart and you will find the right guy. Oh and just in case, don't be jealous of Clara and rush things. As you see in the example of your father – true love doesn't have boundaries, especially ones of time._

_Your dear S__ir with the wisdom of the world_

_Dear wise Sir (I am so not agreeing with that),_

_The school year will soon end and I am planning to spend this summer in the orphanage with my father and Uncle Vlad with whom I will continue my Potions studies. I also hope to convince the Chief Nurse to take me under her wing. I am sure her experience is invaluable to any beginner. _

_There is also another reason I am staying in Italy. Basically… I am hiding from my… admires, stalkers, potential boyfriends, you can name them however you like. Father decided that because becoming a pureblood was my own wish I must deal with this mess myself. So after long consideration, I don't doubt Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron were involved in the sorting, he threw at me five guys__ and told me to do whatever I like. As for me, I have no idea what to do. They are much older, the youngest is twenty, and I can't date all five at once, right?_

_Now I admit my stupidity to not listening to you when you warned me about the consequences of becoming a pureblooded__ witch. All I wanted at that time was to be recognized as equal by my housemates, to be noticed by others. It is like I cursed myself and there is no counterspell to undo everything. The power I so desired backfired and till today I practice a lot to gain full control of my magic. I can't say I completely regret it… Though it does add to my problems._

_So are you coming home from France during the summer? Since you are leaving to tour around the world after you graduation… It is not polite to leave without a proper good bye to your family and others._

_Yours truly,_

_Aurora_

_Dear unwise Sir,_

_It's the only way I can address you, because your avoiding behavior is utter nonsense. What or whom are you hiding from? If you think that my presence will make you feel awkward (I don't understand what reason could you have for that), I can go to the Burrow or somewhere else._

_Wasn't it you who said that family came before everything else? Your siblings haven't seen you for so long, not to mention Eric who was parted from you for so long for the first time. They all miss you, the orphanage doesn't have __it's spirit without you patrolling the halls with your clipboard. Everything is just not right without you here. The holiday party was an utter disaster. Even the magic of the place has weakened._

_Have you no heart anymore? Has money gone to your head and you don't acknowledge us low lives anymore? Dammit, Archie, just come home already!_

…………….

It was around three in the afternoon when Archie heard a knocking sound at the window in his villa outside Marcel. He was going through some paperwork that concerned the Malfoys real estate in France and he really didn't want another contract to fall onto his head. With a tired sigh Archie headed towards the window and opened it to reveal an unfamiliar black owl. It flew inside and settled on the back of one of the sofas in the living room.

"And whom does such beauty belong to, I wonder," Archie mused, looking the bird over. Its claws were empty of any letter which only added to the mystery. He returned to his worktable and continued to sort the papers. The owl remained where it was, turning its head around in all possible angles.

"So are you registered?" Archie asked after several minutes of silence. The bird obviously didn't answer. "As much as I am used to have conversations with myself here, I don't think you got here just to stare at me. If you want a tour I am sure you can follow me on your own feet."

The owl turned its head to him and their eyes locked. It was surely against nature for an owl to have completely black eyes. Inch by inch the owl morphed into Veronica. "That was rude," she uttered flatly.

"Just as rude as your coming here without notification."

"You are waiting for someone?" Veronica asked with a challenge.

"No, I am not."

"Then I have all the right to be here. You have no wards around the place, so it means that everyone is welcome. And since you've been keeping ignoring me for a month and a half, I had no choice but to come here."

"I do have wards."

The interpretation was left to Veronica. Was she added as the person who was allowed to enter or the wards didn't pick her in her Animagus form? Veronica didn't quite care at the moment. What she did care about was the guy, sitting in front of her. The past year had surely changed him. She could see that he grew taller even if he was sitting at that moment. The light stubble on his chin made him look mature and not rugged. What didn't change were the eyes, which stared at her with their usual intensiveness. Veronica shrunk under his gaze, finally remembering that she was actually an intruder of his personal space, his home. And she had no proper explanation as to why she just darted off from the orphanage. She couldn't just say that it happened because there was no letters coming with the eagle owl she got so used to.

"Yes, I am registered. But I am not yet used to flying on long distances," Veronica finally said in a neutral tone, trying to turn the conversational onto more friendly grounds.

"You didn't fly all the way from Italy, did you?!" Archie exclaimed, worry written all over his face.

"Of course not. I arranged a Port Key to Marcel and then flew from there."

"It is whole ten miles."

"I am no eagle, but I am no nightingale either. My speed is more than adequate for such distances," Veronica stated, not without pride.

"So we are returning to the point of why you are here," Archie said with a sigh. "I didn't write because I've been busy with all kind of stuff, studies and management of Malfoy affairs. I was planning to return to Italy on my birthday. I am not as heartless as you claim in your last letter. I also didn't write because of the said letter."

"And what about it?" Veronica asked nonchalantly, but inwardly she stiffened. Of course she knew what was about it. She called him by his name. It was a cry of desperation.

It was easy to forget about his absence in school where there were a lot of other people and worries, but in the orphanage, where _everything_ was a visual or vocal reminder of Archie being _not_ there… It was fun and easy to play the game with the nicknames, to abstract themselves from the real problem, but now she took the step forward and didn't know how to make another one. The only helpful reminder was that it was _he_ who answered her first letter.

Archie sighed again. It was totally pointless to drag anything out of her. It will just become awkward and spoil everything once again. She came to him and it was all that mattered. "I was planning to grab a bite, do you want to eat after your long journey?"

"It would've been very nice. Frankly speaking, I am beat. There are so many trees around the house…"

"In or out then?"

"Since I am in France it is pointless to sit here, don't you think?"

"Out it is then. I know this great place in Paris…"

"Paris?!"

"Why not?"

"Indeed. You allow the lady to freshen up, I presume."

"Of course, follow me. I did promise you a tour."

Archie stepped from behind the table and Veronica confirmed her earlier guess about him growing up. He was at least two inches taller than before. That made him a head taller than her. He led her out of the living room/office which took at least half of the first floor of the house. They have almost reached the stairs when Veronica stalled and neared a portrait above the mantel of the fireplace.

"It is a great honor to finally meet you, Mr. Malfoy," she greeted, going into a deep curtsy and putting the right hand over her heart.

"The honor is obviously all mine, Veronica. It seemed that my obnoxious son was in no hurry to introduce us."

Veronica didn't understand the hidden meaning of the phrase, but Archie definitely did and rolled his eyes at his father's cockiness, but Draco only winked at him, since Veronica couldn't see the exchange.

"Are you here because your wife-"

"My widow, Veronica. And yes, I now resign with my son, because I am not needed there. And that is a very good thing. I've been coaxing Ginevra to remarry for a decade. Women can be so deaf sometimes. I hope you are not one of those, Veronica. You must always listen to your inner voice, it can tell a lot of useful things."

"I will try, Mr. Malfoy," Veronica promised, standing up. "It a very cozy house," she remarked, following Archie upstairs. "Do you live alone?"

"No, I have two House Elves. This is the guest bedroom, you can use the adjoined bathroom. Are you… Do you plan to…"

"To what?" she took over, noticing his sudden nervousness.

"Stay over? I actually don't want to know what your father will think when he finds out about all this."

"Yes, I thought about staying here for the night if that is not inconvenient, because I don't think I can fly anymore tonight. As for father, he is in London on some meeting in the Ministry. Won't return until the end of the week. That's three days from now. I've exchanged shifts with Ricardo. Nobody will notice my absence."

"So you sneaking out, Vixen."

Merlin, how she missed hearing that nickname! "And you awaited anything different from me?" she asked playfully, feeling the mood rising with uncontrollable speed.

"No, not at all. Meet downstairs in twenty? Or is that not enough for you to turn into a real lady?"

Veronica smirked. "More than enough."

…………….

As promised Veronica got downstairs earlier than Archie. So when he reached the lobby he caught her examining the trays with invitation cards.

"What are these?" she asked, feeling his presence behind her.

"My social life. The big pile is garbage and the other pile is those which I am going to accept."

"Pile? There are only three cards there."

"Then I am quite lucky, aren't I? We are going to side-apparate."

"But you are not seventeen yet."

"The laws are a bit different in France, so I have my license already. Or are you afraid you'll splint that pretty face of yours?"

"I am afraid of nothing," Veronica stated, giving him her hand.

Neither of them mentioned that what they were doing looked a lot like a date.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

The place was indeed a great one – a small bistro on Montmartre in Muggle Paris. It was full of couples so nobody paid Archie and Veronica any special attention.

"Do you come here often?" Veronica asked, after they took seats behind one of the corner tables.

"Sometimes. Should I translate?" Archie inquired, referring to the menu.

"No, thank you."

"Oh?"

"You are not the only one who studies hard. I thought it would be useful to learn another language. I am far from fluent, but I can read the menu."

"You are full of surprises. As always," Archie remarked with a warm smile. "You haven't even said a word about your Animagus training."

"It's an additional course in school. I wanted to see your face when you realize it's me and not an owl. But it's hard to surprise you," she said with slight disappointment.

"You had no letter. It was obvious that something was not right. The color was also too…"

"Too what? Ordinary black," Veronica huffed. "Nothing special. Just an ordinary black."

"The color is too you to be mistaken for just black."

"So you say that I am like some black widow? With rotten black heart?"

"What nonsense! Black is a wonderful color. Your hair and eyes are black, it is totally normal for you to like black things or for your Animagus form to be black. Quite popular color in my family."

"Meaning Dark Arts and Death Eaters?" Veronica shot, still offended.

"That too."

"You are not even going to deny it?!"

"Why should I? It's common knowledge. Malfoys are not angels, me included. But I like black because of its completeness. You don't need to add or withdraw anything from it, it is perfect as it is. The moment you alter it, it turns to grey with its millions of shadows."

"You just twisted my words backwards. But black is always darkness, you can't have another opinion about that."

"Yes, but don't you think that darkness is much more intriguing than a straightforward light?"

"You were not lying about the Sorting Hat, weren't you?"

"Meaning?"

"You told Flint that the Hat had let you chose the House yourself. Your talk right now is surely one of the slytherin."

"Everyone has a bad side, just as everyone has a good side. I am a son of two Death Eaters, darkness is in my blood. I am just not being a hypocrite to hide it and pretend to be some fluffy bunny."

Veronica laughed. "Fluffy bunny? Not in million years!"

Their orders arrived, so the conversation seized for some time. Archie kept asking himself what the Hell he was doing. He promised himself not to let his feelings take control of him. He should've tossed her out the moment his head made the connection between the feathers and the texture of her hair. But no… He acts all friendly and takes her out to dinner. But she came to him, just as mother said. Was it because she was feeling lonely, missed him, wanted to be with him?

"You know, I always wondered about Eric," Veronica said, picking at her pasta. "You thought he was a muggle, but he still lived with you. How did it all happened?"

"Yeah, that's one funny story. You see, I have this gift, as mother puts it. I personally don't consider it anything special. So I have an ability to make a very deep connection with a person upon the first meeting. Something like love at first sight, but it's not love. The same happened with Eric.

Mother and I were walking along one of the muggle streets in Scotland and I saw a red headed boy lying on a street among garbage. He was obviously homeless. I instantly felt a connection to him. It was some power that told me that we couldn't leave the boy there. So I begged for mother to take him with us. To put him into a muggle foster home in Italy or whatever else needed, but not to leave him to die. From day one we were like brothers."

"But didn't you find it weird that he could see the orphanage despite being a muggle?"

"Of course we did, but the spell can't show if you are a squib or a pureblood until your magic activates. And Eric's magic appeared only when he was ten. With squibs it is easier because they usually have magical parents beside them, so you know right away.

At first Eric lived in the orphanage like another squib. He saw everything everybody else saw and we could have great time. We attended the same school, different grades though. I was overjoyed when I found out he was coming to Hogwarts. I understood that his magic appeared when he watched the others fly on brooms. He wanted to do it so much that he summoned one for himself. Amazing, isn't it?"

"You can say so. What was your first time?" Archie moved his gaze towards the plate. "That embarrassing?"

"No, it's just… I think I was born with magic."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know. Of course, I don't remember much when I was a baby. All I know is that the medallions that are used now in the orphanage were made because of me. I was the first one to use the prototype. I was really dangerous. Poor mum, didn't know what to do with me."

"Did you hurt anyone?"

"No, not really. I was put into a special chamber, while Uncle Blaise was working on the medallion. A lot of effort was put into teaching me how to control my magic. It's all thanks to Uncle Frances. You know about his story?"

"Father mentioned something about murdered fiancée."

"Uncle Frances lived through a very hard breakdown and then a long depression. Fortunately, one day he realized that it is pointless and overcame it with meditation thus sealing his feelings all together. That was not good, of course, but it helped him to go forward."

"So he taught a baby to meditate?" Veronica asked with clear disbelief.

"No, he stayed with me and meditated, and it kinda calmed my magic, I think. I just summoned things I needed, not everything imaginable in my baby head," he finished with a chuckle.

"You mean, you fed yourself?"

"That too. Made the nurses' work much easier, that's all. Maybe everything was caused by father's presence, nobody will know now. But enough about me. Why don't you tell me about yourself, Vixen?"

Veronica scoffed. "Like what?"

"Like about the five fortunate guys racing for your hand."

"That's totally boring. They are going through the classics. Flowers and sweets. One even sent a pearl necklace. I sent it right back with a note: 'We are not intimate enough to exchange such presents'. Hah! They haven't even met me once."

"Intimate, you say?" Archie drawled, wondering if she was also thinking about the pearl he gave her before the ball. It was the present from the whole family, but nevertheless…

"Yes."

By the straightforward look she was giving him, Archie understood that they were definitely having the same thoughts. "So you are waiting when the more original will outdo the others?"

"Why not? Quite a bulletproof strategy. The one who really wants me will try with all his might."

"Looks like a medieval tournament to me."

"I am not requesting any shining armor, but having a knight for a boyfriend is a dream of every girl. I don't think I should be any different."

"You are special," Archie blurted out before he could stop himself.

"You think so?"

With that spark in her eyes, a wry smile and uncontrollable short black bangs of hair… Archie could follow her to the end of the world.

……………….

After dinner they returned to the villa, where Veronica inquired, very nonchalantly, if Archie was still having piano practices. Receiving an affirmative answer, she required to be present on the next one. So Archie had been playing for her for two hours and she just listened, standing by the side of the grand piano.

"I am sorry, I need to finish my work," Archie apologized, playing the last accord.

Veronica sighed, giving up to the necessity. "I can't stop you from that."

Archie returned to his table and Veronica took seat on the carpet in front of the fireplace. Archie half-listened to the conversation Veronica was having with his father. The topic of all imaginable was the mysterious Vladislav Dubrovsky. Veronica seemed to be spending quite a lot of time with him. And she was saying that she was jealous of Aunt Ginevra… Wait, what?!!

"You are jealous of my mother?!" Archie exclaimed shocked, his sole concentration on the girl on the floor. Contracts can surely wait.

"Uncle Vlad is a very interesting man. I even admit that I had a crush on him. Somewhere in my fourth year."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Not at all. I wish I had a father like that, or even a brother. You are very lucky, Archie, to have such a person to look after you and your mother."

"Your father has been neglecting you again?"

"Somehow I knew that Potter would never make a good father," Draco added his dirt into the barrel of honey. "His hero complex tells him to save everyone, so he can't concentrate on one single person."

"Uncle Vlad just treats me like an adult, and father still thinks I am a little girl, that's all, Mr. Malfoy. There is a portrait of his uncle in the laboratory. Can you tell me about him? He is absolutely fascinating! It's only a portrait, but he remembers all the potion recipes perfectly!"

"Oh, old Severus Snape? I can tell you a lot about him…"

Archie returned to his work. The night promised to be a lo-o-o-o-ong one.

……………..

"So it's a good bye then?" Veronica asked on the doorstep of Archie's villa the next morning. "Or farewell?"

"You know, that you are always welcome here. You were linked to the wards."

"So I can come again some time?"

"Of course, just inform me beforehand."

The situation was turning pretty stretched pretty fast. They both tried to prolong the time together, but had no idea how to do it.

"I must go. I must return to the orphanage in time," Veronica announced not moving an inch.

"Yes, you do. Good bye then."

"Don't you have a special way to say good byes?"

Archie blushed and drew away his eyes from her calling ones. "It was different that time-"

"Nothing is different to me. I told you I am not going to forget. I still want you. And I know you want it too. If you are taking me for some naïve airhead than I am not! I can see it all in your eyes! You can't pretend around me, remember? Dammit, you want me to go to your mother to formally ask for your hand?! Will that make you step over those stupid boundaries of honor or-"

Veronica had one feature in her character that Archie admired and despised at the same time – when she wanted something, she got it. And if she wanted him to kiss her then he could only oblige with burning passion that was ignited in him every moment he saw her.

…………….

Seven weeks remained till the beginning of the next school year. During those weeks the black owl made at least five appearances above the forests outside Marcel. One time they went to a muggle circus, and another one into a night club (magic can be a real help in passing through the ID control), and they even went to Italian opera. Muggle world was surely a good place to hide and receive top level entertainment at the same time.

The last 'meeting', as Archie and Veronica called it, was spent by the small pool in the yard of Archie's villa. It was too hot to bother with going anywhere.

"Such a shame that the cottage in Godric Hollow doesn't have a pool, the same about the Borrow. It is such a pain during really hot days," Veronica commented, gathering her hair together. She was planning to go for a swim, so the hair was only a bother in front of her eyes. Why didn't she cut them short again? Oh yes, she had something very precious to cover. "I'll take the towels and wait for you by the pool, okay?" she shouted over the hallway so it would reach the occupant of the other bedroom.

"Okay!"

Receiving Archie's response, Veronica rushed downstairs. She was a girl on a mission. Give it to Malfoy to be shy about physical contact. She just couldn't understand the guy. When they were dancing, especially during their practices before her first ball, they were touching all the time and there was always some hidden passion in his movements. But it remained hidden. That was not acceptable!

Veronica often asked herself why it was only with Archie that she wanted and could feel. Just feel, didn't matter what. And those mind-blowing kisses… What will she do when he leaves after his graduation? There are always ways: letters, apparition, Port Keys… But will that be enough? Doesn't matter! They had a whole year ahead of them.

When Archie got to the pool, Veronica was busy with getting towels onto the lounges. Her green one piece complimented her figure droolingly nicely. He dived into the pool and shortened the distance between them by water.

"I see everything is ready?" he asked, emerging from the water beside Veronica and getting out from the pool, rivulets of water running down his face and chest.

If Veronica had any plans of seduction, it flew right out of the window when she saw Archie at that very moment. She swam in the orphanage pool and saw the older guys there, but there was nobody who looked so "Gorgeous," she breathed out without realizing.

"Excuse me?" Archie asked with a satisfied smirk.

"Oh don't pull that fake innocence crap on me! You heard me," Veronica said defensively.

"Let me return the compliment then."

"Huh?" Veronica watched dumbfounded as Archie flopped down on the lounge and closed his eyes, displaying his lightly tanned body to the last breams of the Sun. No teasing, no prying and hasn't he just called her gorgeous? "What's with the mood?"

Archie opened one eye. Veronica did look better in the moonlight, but with the Sun right behind her head, giving her whole body a special glow… "What do you mean?" he asked, bearing any perverted ideas deep in his mind.

"Too cheerful. Want to return to school that much?"

"Don't want to think about that. Just relax, Vixen. It is the last day after all."

"My point exactly," she spat, taking her place on the other lounge. "Want to get rid of me?"

Archie sharply sat up. "What?!"

"You heard me," she stated in the same half indifferent half angry tone.

"I didn't want to think about that till the evening! Now the day is ruined," Archie snapped and dived into the pool.

Veronica cursed under her breath and followed him. Dumbass, she totally ruined everything.

"Hey, Arch, I am sorry!" she shouted over the waves that Archie was making by his wide rakes or was his magic released by his anger? She wanted to stand up, but realized it was too deep for her. She swam to the other side of the pool, but the depth seemed to be the same. Her only chance was to wait by the side of the pool for the calming of the storm. Which, knowing Archie, could take quite some time.

Veronica noticed that Archie expressed his emotions in a strange way. He was not hiding them, no. Usually he will smile and laugh without restraint, but it was really hard for him to lose his temper. All negative emotions were kept in check. It was very rare that something or someone could really piss him off, but then his wrath was practically uncontrollable. The same had happened just at that moment. Was he that sensitive about the subject?

The waves continued to crash at her legs, meanwhile Veronica watched Archie cross the pool from one end to another and back. She noticed quite a mysterious thing about his back – it was totally black. Several minutes later Archie emerged from the water right in front of Veronica, learning with his hands on the edge of the pool for support. There were not more than three inches between them.

"I don't want to go back to school," he declared. "Because you won't be there. Again."

"You can't transfer back, right?" Veronica whispered, spreading her legs a bit, so he could be even closer.

"No, I can't," Archie whispered back, moving an inch towards her.

"Why?"

"The media will start digging into it…"

"Screw them all." Veronica crossed the remaining distance, Archie's arms gave away and they fell into the water. Archie always gave her new experiences, some very treasurable, making out underwater fell under that category.

…………….

"I was wondering," Veronica drawled, making a salmon sandwich for their impromptu picnic on the veranda.

"Care to share?" Archie nudged, feeling her indecisiveness.

"About your back."

"So you noticed?"

"It was hard not to, when it is _completely_ black. It is obviously not natural. Hey! What are you doing?!" Veronica screamed, seeing Archie taking his T-shirt off. The fact that she had seen it all already just an hour ago, didn't make her less shy.

"You must see it for yourself to understand. It is a very old magic, I was extremely glad to find an active practitioner in Hogsmeade." Archie turned his back towards her and Veronica gasped in awe.

It was a tattoo which covered practically the whole back. There was a dragon with spread out wings on the shoulder blades and a phoenix on the small of his back. Between them were written full names and birth dates of the members of the Malfoy family. Starting from Draco and Ginevra Malfoy and ending with Patricia Bassila, the youngest of the squibs. Veronica saw that all Uncles were listed there too. Right under Archie's name were Eric, Rose, Hugo and, to her immerse surprise, Clara's and her own name were framed with flowers as all other female names, the male ones were decorated with different kinds or armor. And if Veronica knew anything about the people listed, the choice of illustrations was not a random one.

"Clara?"

"She will be a part of the family sooner or later."

"And me?"

He knew that would be the next question. "You are already a part of the family, this way or the other."

The last words made Veronica raise her eyebrow in a mute question, but he remained silent. "So what is the magic about? Is it a birthday reminder?"

Archie chuckled. "That too. The tattoo is something like the clock in the Burrow. If anyone is in great danger I will know. It is not fully activated yet."

Now Veronica noticed that some names were flickering gold and some remained just black. This time Veronica was not surprised to see that the black names belonged to the Weasleys and the Potters whom Archie had little contact with recently.

"So what must I do to 'activate' myself?"

"You want to?"

"I didn't let Clara to burn the ribbons. For a slytherin Clara is awful at stealth."

"I told her to do it if she noticed you were not wearing them anymore."

"I wasn't, but that didn't mean I couldn't keep them. Just in case. Remember the crap you wrote to me about? Something about having someone to lean on? So what should I do? Or let me guess… Old magic… My blood?"

"Exactly," Archie confirmed, quite impressed by her quick answer.

Veronica took a knife they used for cutting the salmon and made a small cut on her finger. The moment she traced with blood her written name, Archie flinched as if burned. He swiftly turned to grab her hand, before she could close the cut with her healing magic.

"Oh shit," he cursed, seeing the sparks of magic dancing all over her bloody finger.

……………..

"What are we doing?" Archie rasped out, unable to catch his breath. Every time he kissed her, it was like she was awaking a beast inside him. And with each time it was harder and harder to keep that beast on a leach.

"We were making out against your front door, because neither you nor I want to go."

Give it to Veronica to state the painfully obvious. "I wasn't referring to that."

"Were you then referring to your hate for secret rendezvous?"

"Yes! Why you should sneak here like some criminal? Wait for your father to go somewhere to come here. Always depend on some set of circumstances? I hate lying this way. Especially to my own mother. Though she must know already, she is informed about everything that's going on in the orphanage."

"And she hasn't stalled or punished me. That means she approves. And doesn't secrecy add to the excitement?"

Archie shook his head. "And you question why I am calling you a vixen. Always find the excuse for your misdeeds."

"Well, you are not as cooperative in supplying excuses as in participating in the misdeeds," Veronica remarked impishly.

"So I am an accomplice now?" Archie asked with his trademark smirk which was just a bit more on the playful side opposing to the traditional Malfoy smirk.

"Accomplice, boyfriend, what's the difference?"

"Boyfriend? And what about the others?"

"Who are you talking about? They are just phantoms chasing for another phantom. Don't you remember? I can date just for the sake of it. And you, Archibald Arthur Malfoy, belong to me."

"That's how it is… I can live with that for now. So where were we?"

……………

After numerous 'good byes' Veronica finally left when her deadline of appearing at the orphanage was ten minutes away. In his bachelor living room he found a mysterious package with a note on it.

_A belated birthday present. I thought your father could use some company while you are away. Also the one in your bedroom is completely outdated, I don't look that scrawny anymore._

_ Truly yours, Veronica Aurora Potter_

_P.S. I found the artist that made the portrait of your father. So be grateful for some additional features, I've slept the whole day after he received all the blood he needed for the paints._

Archie didn't believe the words he had just read until he got rid of the packaging paper. And yes, Veronica was looking right back at him in a low cut black dress.

"So what do you think?" she asked with a wink.

"Hey, father, want to get to know your future daughter-in-law?"

"I don't understand why you are dragging the issue. She'll become an old maid before you gather the courage to go against the hero of all times."

"I'll inform you right away when anything changes. Till then you can tell her all about my bad habits." With that Archie placed the silver frame with Veronica's portrait right next to the golden one with the Malfoy Senior.

Draco looked the girl over with a scrutinizing gaze, making the drawn Veronica blush. "I am glad you've inherited my good taste in women."

"I doubt it will be any worse if I inherited it from the mother's side."

"You do have a point there, son."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

Time flew with an enormous speed. Archie hadn't even realized how he found himself on his graduation and then farewell parties. There were a lot of presents, good luck wishes, dances, hugs and even tears. It was also the first evening that Archie greeted Vlad with falling down onto one knee. Yes, the world shouldn't know, but Archie knew that his witnessing the marriage was not enough for expressing his acceptance of Vlad as his mother's husband. He wanted Vlad to be in peace and live on happily, without worrying himself about Archie's feelings on the matter.

At the end of the party Archie kissed all his sisters on the cheeks and hugged all his brothers and five uncles (Harry and Ron were missing, obviously celebrating Rose's graduation at the Burrow). He promised Eric and Clara to meet them exactly a year after that day, at their own graduation at Hogwarts.

Archie was leaving with Uncle Ernest at eight in the morning, but he was still dressed when everybody were in their beds sleeping. He had to say one more good bye. With a soft pop Archie apparated to the outskirts of Otterly St. Catchpole.

……………….

Veronica was not a morning person, she was the exact opposite. Just as her Animagus form was a creature of the night, she too couldn't get to sleep earlier than two a.m. That's why her lamp was an involuntary beacon to another bird which was crossing the dark sky that night. Veronica was contemplating to transform and have a few laps around the house, when she heard tapping at her window.

"And what is so embarrassing about that?" she asked, letting a blue parrot fly into her room.

The parrot circled around Veronica's head, tickling her neck with its long tail. "Enough already. I don't think you flew all the way here to mess around."

The parrot landed onto the floor and morphed into Archie. "Thankfully Aunt Hermione didn't shut me out of the wards after our… little dispute. And it _is_ embarrassing."

"What is embarrassing about a parrot? It is very colorful, just as you are."

"Me? Colorful? Doesn't sound manly at all."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Boys. They always worry about looking heroic. I've never thought you could be insecure at that department, Arch."

"And who says I am insecure?" Veronica gave him a very pointed look. "Okay, I admit I was slightly disappointed, but then I came to terms with it since it is my inner self after all. Merlin, who cares about that right now?" Archie breathed out, pressing Veronica to his chest.

She instantly hugged him back. Hugging Archie was nothing less than snogging him. He emitted such warmth and care that it was impossible not to feel safe in his arms. Veronica couldn't decide if it was a natural ability or he learned it from being with children so much. On the other hand, who cared about that at the moment?

"When are you coming back?" she asked softly, rubbing her cheek against his silk shirt. Now she knew why she liked the material so much. It reminded her of Archie, even when they didn't talk to each other.

"In a year, on your graduation. But then I will leave again."

"And then when?"

"I don't know. Depends on who marries first, Uncle Blaise or your father."

"Then it is pretty soon."

"How come? You have inside information?"

"Maybe. And what after Uncle Blaise's wedding?"

"I guess the next one is Eric's."

"So you plan to come only on other people weddings? What about yours?"

"According to the schedule my mother and uncles made, I am to marry at twenty five, a bit earlier is possible too, I think. Why are you asking?"

"For someone who is at the top of his class, you can be very thickheaded sometimes," Veronica muttered into his chest.

Of course, he knew what she was talking about. But now, here? Wasn't it too early? Archie could bet she could hear his heart beating widely against her ear. "I…"

"I will wait. Be it five years or more. You can date whomever you want, but none of these girls will have what I do."

"Are you talking about the magic in your blood?"

"No, I am talking about your father's blessing."

"What?!" Archie exclaimed, pushing her away, so he could look into her eyes. He didn't suspect her of lying, of course, and he knew there was something that actually could be considered one, but how could she know?

"Not so loud," Veronica shushed. "The house is full of people who will hex you on the spot." "Should I present you the proof or leave you guessing the whole year?" There was just a bit of teasing in her question. She herself debated about revealing the secret she had been keeping since that fateful night at the Forbidden Forest. She didn't wish it to serve as the only reason for her wanting to become the next Lady Malfoy.

"As much as I admire your Slytherin techniques, it is hard to hide anything from me. But I am willing to wait as you want to."

"Oh, Legitimency you inherited from Uncle Vlad… Your father had a talent to find the right people to encircle himself. I doubt anyone can inherit as much as you did from real relatives."

"Are you avoiding the subject?"

"No, I am just commenting about your uniqueness. But it is not the reason for me… to want to be with you."

Veronica went to her bed to search for her wand, and Archie watched her hectic movements as she went through the drawers, more stalling the discussion than doing the actual search. All that didn't escape from Archie. And he knew why she was acting like that. They've never talked about their feelings, only their want to be more than friends. And now Veronica's tongue slipped. Could it be that his prayers, and with them, his feelings were answered?

Veronica finally found her wand, cast a revealing spell on her forehead and removed the bangs of hair for Archie to see. And he just stood there stunned. His heart that beat erratically a minute before began beating even faster. He couldn't believe his eyes! And the room was well lit, it couldn't be his imagination! A scar, so like his own, but in a form of a shield.

"Every knight needs a sword to fight, but also a shield to protect him. Let me be one for you, while you fight your battles."

……………….

Another year passed. A lot of events happened during it. Veronica was right – Blaise did propose to Luna, who happily agreed. The wedding and reception were agreed to be postponed till the end of the school year, so all children could be present. The marriage however had to be registered sooner, because with children, including Blaise's adopted ones, being in school, two lovers had a lot of time to spare and decided to start working on another baby to spoil. And since the pureblooded heir must be conceived in wedlock…

Rose was admitted into London Magical Academy to study Magical History of all things. She kept writing to Veronica from time to time. In her letters she nudged Veronica to start dating again. It was her final year of careless life after all. But Veronica bluntly refused. As for her 'admirers'… They gave up after her strategy of ignoring them and sending back their gifts no matter how much she liked them. Her reputation was not left untarnished of course. She was given a boycott from several social organizations for girls her age, and no more invitations came to her in morning post. As if she could attend, hah, as if she cared. The only things she cared about was how fast the end of the school year was approaching. Because she and Archie devised a devious scheme to have some fun at the last school day.

And the graduation day had finally come. Hogwarts was full of proud parents and relatives who hurried to congratulate their children. The former Dream Team found themselves on Hogwarts's grounds once again, but this time in a role of parents. The current set up of graduators was not a very comfortable one. Since Eric was graduating too, Ginny would definitely be there. Hermione wrote sometimes to her and had a couple of meetings over a cup of coffee. Ron also didn't stay hostile to her only because of their children's falling out of friendship. So it could be certainly a conflict of interests at one moment or another since Rose was coming to the ceremony too.

The ceremony itself was not boring because of the appearance of the infamous Lady Malfoy on the arm of the Head of Slytherin House, or the former Head already, as the recent rumors said. And since they sat very cozily among other parents and guests, everybody had to share an opinion with his or her neighbor. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, because he was the obvious choice to have the answer - he was working for the woman! But he also had no idea.

The party was also held in the Great Hall. Harry shared his stories about his school years with Claire who accompanied him. According to the media, they had been officially going out for four months. Unofficially – anybody's guess.

Finally Veronica neared her father to receive congratulations on finishing her education (with honors actually) and to everybody's astonishment she was not alone.

"Good day, Father, Claire, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose. Let me introduce you to Andrew. We've got connected on WizNet."

The WizNet was in reality Muggle Internet technology that was finally made available to the wizarding world. It was also secure enough for muggles not to discover it.

"Ladies, Gentlemen," the boy greeted with slight French accent.

"I hope, you don't object, father, that I invited him to be my dance partner today."

"Well, I don't see any reason to… Well, it is you day, dear, you could do whatever you want."

"Thank you, father." And Veronica swam away with her 'partner' in tow.

"Now that was interesting," Ron remarked.

"I don't get it," Rose said with indignation. "Veronica said she didn't want to date anyone and now this. What's going on?"

"Why don't you find out, darling?" Hermione encouraged.

"I'll get the drinks," Ron suggested and headed towards the refreshments' table while his daughter tailed after the couple. By the time he returned with a tray of glasses of punch Harry, Hermione and Claire had been joined with Ginny and Vlad. "Oh, hi, Ginny. You look particularly… radiant today." And Ginny did, she was practically beaming with happiness, which made her even look younger. "Hey, what's with you two?" he asked Harry and Hermione who looked as if paralyzed by a super strong stunner, their mouths gaping. However Claire was only smiling.

"Let me introduce you to your brother-in-law, Ron. But you already know each other, don't you, Vlad?" Ginny announced, rendering Ron speechless as he joined his gaping friends. "And, Harry, since Vlad will be returning to his post at the orphanage, I advise you to be on good terms with him."

"Since when?" Harry managed to choke out. He just couldn't believe it! He recalled all their conversations when Ginny declared herself remaining a widow for the rest of her life. And now this? Did she betray her believes? The love for her first husband she so cherished?

"Let's say, two," Ginny replied mysteriously. "How long have you been suspecting for, Claire?"

"For a while…" Claire said as mysteriously.

"Excuse me, Ginevra, I must finish some business with the Headmaster."

"You will return before the dancing starts, right?" Ginny asked with an expression of a lost puppy.

"Of course, darling." With that Vlad headed across the Great Hall as if he owned the place, his black robes bellowing after him.

Ginny shivered. "Merlin, is it my curse to fall for dangerous men?"

"You love him?" Ron asked dumbfounded. The loss of connection during the last years was surely a mistake on his part. When did it all happen? His sister looked different once again. Of course, she had the same air of superiority around her, but also she was more relaxed and human, for the lack of the better word. As if she didn't need to hide anymore? Hide! That was it! "Two what, Ginny?"

"Auror instincts, dear brother? But it is safe to say it now. Two years. We've been married for almost two years already. We can be together in the open now since Vlad had retired from his… unofficial job. And Hogwarts too. So we can live as any normal married couple. More or less considering… as we are both public figures."

"You mean the media?"

"Yes, why don't you, Harry, give them something so we could slither away to Italy undetected?"

Ron attempted to suppress his laughter with sipping on the punch, but several chuckles still escaped. Such uncovered inkling!

"Have you seen Blaise or Luna?" Ginny asked, swiftly changing the topic, as if she hasn't been talking about Harry proposing (ALREADY!) just a second before.

"No, we haven't," Hermione the most observant one, answered. "Didn't you arrive together?"

"Yes, but I haven't got hold of my son yet. He must be with them now. Believe it or not, I am nervous."

"What about? His academic achievements?"

"He is going to propose today. Of course, he doesn't have any opponents, but _he_ doesn't know that. And 'we love each other' just won't cut it."

"What do you mean by that?!" Hermione exclaimed with indignation. Ron's frowning expression showed that he agreed with his wife.

"You won't give your daughter away to some penniless guy with no future, right? Yes, they are happy together, but where will they live, what will they eat, on what will they bring up their children? You will ask those questions the guy who shows on your doorstep to propose to your daughter, won't you?"

"Well, I have to agree with you, but Luna has known Eric for years, and he is definitely not without a future or money."

"Clara is a bit of special case. She and Archie are very similar, but Clara passed the torture of bulling and insults because nothing was confirmed," Ginny said not without bitterness. "Because of those rumors no parents want their sons to join their lives with her."

"Now that you mention it, I find it quite strange for such a lovely girl to be sorted into Slytherin," Harry agreed. "Veronica is much more of a slytherin than she. And what rumors were you talking about?"

"Of course! How didn't we see it earlier?" Hermione realized the most obvious reason for the rumors. None of them even thought of it, because Luna was their friend and Clara just remained Luna's daughter. "Clara has Luna's maiden name as her last name. She is illegitimate. But how can this be connected to Archie?"

"They are both children of the Death Eaters. All I know is that Luna and that man had a… relationship. They fled to France after the end of the war, but he had a long-term curse put on him and he died before even Luna realized she was pregnant. But they were not married and nobody knows who Clara's father was, so she was spared the prejudice."

"That's awful," Claire said aloud the thoughts of the others, since Harry, Ron and Hermione remained silent. Even if they accepted Archie as just another boy, they labeled him as bad as the next Dark Lord the moment they heard his last name.

"The war ended for us, but it won't end for them for a long while," Ginny said, watching Veronica and the boy with long auburn hair beside her.

…………….

"So what is the masquerade for?" Eric asked, nearing the refreshments' table, where a redheaded guy was standing alone with a glass of champagne.

"What could you mean by that?" the guy asked in return with a French accent.

"Oh, cut the crap, Arch. You thought, I wouldn't recognize my own brother?"

"What gave me away?" Archie asked, this time with his usual voice.

"First of all, you promised to be here. And you never break promises. Secondly, I've been jealous of those pants for far too long not to recognize them. Also a redhead just stroke me as a relative soul."

"Relative or not, today I am Andrew Wesley from France. So, please, maintain the idea that you don't know me," Archie said very seriously.

"But what is that charade about?"

"I don't want any conflicts with Uncle Harry. He didn't recognize me when I met him today, so I hope he won't suspect anything."

"And with Veronica."

"You can say so."

"But your eyes are the same. How didn't he even think twice about you?"

"There was another factor involved that proved the impossibility of Andrew being me."

"And what was that?"

"My date."

"So you have a date tonight?" Eric asked incredulously.

"I didn't appear on my own, I was invited," Archie replied, laying the mystery even thicker. "As I see Clara wearing white and excitingly whispering to her classmates, I conclude that I will have an additional relative in the near future."

"Well yeah," Eric mumbled, instantly thrown off the topic of Archie's reason to be in disguise.

"Congratulations then. But don't hurry with things, okay? Are you moving out form the orphanage?"

"Yes, we are going to live with Uncle Blaise and Aunt Luna to help to look after the baby."

"Well, you are a pro at that," Archie remarked with a chuckle, but his eyes were not laughing. He was years away from what Eric was describing. Sometimes his selfish side tried to rebel about the set of circumstances he was in, but he pushed it deep inside and waited for the next day a black owl would fly into his window that always stayed open. "Oh, the dancing is finally starting, I must find my date."

"Yeah, and I must find Clara." Eric turned to look over the hall to pinpoint the whereabouts of his fiancée, but cursed, seeing as Veronica was making a bee line for them. "Shit, Veronica is coming. Get out of here."

"No need, Eric."

And then Eric saw something that he had never seen in his older brother – it was as if Archie awakened form a deep slumber, he even seemed to become taller. "You lied to me."

Archie's wandless magic muffed the crush of Eric's fallen glass. "I had to do it. But this is for later," Archie whispered, his eyes transfixed on the girl in a black dress, coming towards them. "Please, Eric, leave it how it is, I have only three hours, and then I will leave again, and I don't know when I will see her again."

"Congratulations, Eric," Veronica said, kissing him on the cheek. But the motion didn't exactly registered with Eric, because he was still in a stupor because of Archie's revelations. "I bet you are the happiest man in the room right now."

"I bet to differ," Archie flirted, proposing his arm, which was instantly taken.

Eric remained standing by the refreshments' table for a great deal of time just unable to rap his mind about the whole idea. It was how Clara found him.

"What is it, darling? You look pale."

"Archie and Veronica are together," Eric blurted out, still not believing his own eyes.

"Finally. I knew it would happen eventually."

"Huh? How did you know? I understand about Archie, but Veronica has never showed any interest in him till the break up, and that was also totally out of blue."

"I knew when I saw her dash for the ribbons that I tossed into the fire. She didn't even think about taking out the fire first. They were useless, since they were almost destroyed by the fire, but she kept them in her nightstand in our dormitory."

……………..

"Your husband doesn't seem to be able to keep his word," Harry commented on Vlad's absence when the melody for the second dance started.

"I am thankful that you didn't put a huge amount of sarcasm in that phrase," Ginny responded. "And I am sure it is not his fault."

"Searching for excuses?"

"I just know that the Headmaster won't let him go easily. When will they get another potion master of that caliber? To leave school is harder than the… service for the country."

"I thought it was impossible for an Unspeakable to retire."

"Vlad wasn't an Unspeakable."

"Huh?!"

"In his country they are called and do different things, comparing to the Unspeakables. More like intelligence gathering."

"More like spying."

"How should I know? That part of his life was never known to me and will remain that way."

"Starting marriage with secrets between spouses is not good for happiness."

"Speaking from experience, Harry?"

"Even if I do, how can you be sure that you will be happy with him? A spy will remain a spy, retired or not."

"I know, and that is spoken from experience. I am used for the man I love to disappear into the night with no knowledge when he will return or _if_ he returns for that matter. I was a spy myself. It was a long time ago, but I will never forget it, Harry. That's why I keep an additional mediwitch in the orphanage. Because I could start my day and he just was not there, no note, no explanation. And I've never asked, because it was pointless. The funniest thing, Archie has never asked either, as if he knew that his favorite uncle would return."

"And where is Archie?" Hermione asked, as she and Ron returned from the dancing floor and took seats at Ginny and Harry's table. "I know that he left Italy for educational purposes, but what is he studying exactly?"

"I know that Hermione won't agree with me, but he _could_ interrupt those studies to come to his brother's graduation," Ron said with reproach.

"Unfortunately, Archie is in New York right now, and it was impossible to organize his arrival here for just one day. He cares out a very important mission – gathers information to build a network of magical orphanages all over the world. Even if I am happy to announce that almost all our orphans are adopted, there are still magical children in the world who are not wanted by their muggle parents, or squibs who are not wanted in magical families and there are also people who want to adopt. Also special attention must be turned to magical children in muggle orphanages," Ginny paused for the meaning of the last sentence to sink into minds of the war heroes. Seeing that color started to return to Harry's face, she continued, "So Archie acts as the orphanage representative and signs contracts with the orphanages in other countries so we could exchange information and children for adoption."

"But you need an enormous amount of information on foreign magical world to complete this 'mission' as you put it."

"That's why Archie spent several months with Ernest who possesses this information. The whole thing was in the works for several years. And we already have very good results. International transportation is a pain, but my PR are working on having special contracts with the Italian Ministry of Magic to cut on the prices. But that's already boring stuff, you don't need to hear about it."

But what everybody definitely heard was the swish of the robes and as the obvious consequence Vlad emerged beside Ginny.

"Sorry, the Headmaster tried to persuade me to stay with the pay raise. I never knew Hogwarts had such flexible budget. But I am leaving nevertheless. I actually grew to like teaching here."

"Then why leave?"

"My task here is done. And more importantly, you can't keep your lady waiting. Would you care for a dance?"

"I am going to _insist_ on it, kind sir," Ginny said flirtatiously and took the outstretched hand with long pale fingers.

"Wait! What task?" Harry demanded, tired of the mysteries, he had enough of them in his school years. "The research?"

"That too. But I was talking about the one I happened to inherit from my uncle. Fate does have its way of bringing together the strangest circumstances."

"Snape?"

"Yes, I was protecting the chosen one, as he did in his time. I was fortunate enough to get what he wanted."

"Okay, did anyone understand what he was talking about it?" Harry asked, unnerved by bringing of Snape into the conversation. "You know, don't you?" he asked Hermione, who was very intent on finding flies in her glass.

But it was actually Ron, who answered him. "History tends to repeat itself, mate. Just imagine for a second that it was your father who died protecting you and your mother remained alive. What could've happened then?"

Harry imagined and didn't like it one bit. "Are you saying that Snape could be my stepfather? That's just sickening, Ron."

"It could be, but Vlad is right. If you put Archie in the context of the Boy-With-the-Scar and your school years, Harry, yours and Archie's lives hold a striking resemblance," Hermione tried to open Harry's eyes on the obvious.

"And even if you are right, what point all this has? There is no prophecy, not to mention there is no Dark Lord for him to destroy."

"There is not one yet. But there could be another lost child who is bullied in an orphanage because he or she is different from others."

"But, Hermione, you can't become the most powerful wizard of all times with no inheritance."

"What about your children, Harry? Or Archie's?"

"I don't have children."

"Yet, Harry. I am quite eager to see how Archie's kids will turn out."

"You are crazy, Hermione, you know that?" Harry asked, but his father instincts made him turn to the dance floor, where Veronica was dancing with her guest. Harry promised himself to find everything possible on the guy.

To the limitless joy of the former students a popular rock band appeared from the cloud of fog. However the girls were distressed by the length of their dressing gowns' skirts.

"Merlin's beard, Veronica's skirt is on fire!" Harry shouted, jumping up.

Yes, that was true, but it burned only till the skirt edge reached the middle of her calf, revealing a pair of fine legs. Veronica huffed, hearing a couple of whistles and cat calls. Other girls were obviously jealous of the development, but then a miracle happened – almost every skirt got on fire and shortened till the desired length. Of course, guys didn't agree with it, but they were satisfied with what they got.

"I think it is time for us to leave," Ginny stated, appearing out of the fog. "Let the young have their fun without supervision. I think Rose will manage to find her way to your chambers, Ron, Hermione."

Reluctantly the Dream Team left the Great Hall with other grownups. Harry, Ron and Hermione headed towards the Main Staircase, while Vlad and Ginny – to the dungeons.

"Wait, Ginny, I want to talk to you about… something important," Harry stopped the announced newlyweds.

"I'll be right down, dear," Ginny said, giving Vlad a peck on the lips.

"You just had to do it in front of me?" Harry asked after Vlad's black robes blended with shadows of the dungeons.

"To do what?" Ginny asked back faking not understanding.

"Kissing him, what else? We are on the first name basis, but I just can't help but associate him with Snape all the time."

"The same as you keep associating Archie with Draco? They are different, but they are also similar. Vlad does take after his uncle a lot, but he also has some characteristics of his father, such as caring for children and artistic soul. You can't deny him that, right? So how do you want to criticize my marriage? Because this is what you want to talk about."

"Only one question, Ginny. Why him?"

"And not you?"

"Don't answer a question with a question. You read me a lecture about remaining Lady Malfoy till your last breath, and what do I see? You are gallivanting with a golden ring and showing affection in public?"

"I moved on, Harry. That's all. I didn't believe that I could bring happiness to someone. I was sure that I was unable to love, to let someone into my heart, but I was fooling myself, because I was actually simply afraid. Afraid that it will end the same way as my previous romantic relationships – in shutters. But Vlad stayed with me after I refused him, he went to teach in Hogwarts when I asked him to protect my sons, maybe in the end, he just seduced me, but I like how things turned out," she finished with an impish grin, a grin Harry remembered Ginny Weasley had when they were dating. "Does my answer satisfy you?"

"Maybe when I get used to it. Maybe I should buy a place to live not to see you two together too much," Harry responded with a shrug. His wish for marrying Ginny evaporated over the years, he didn't even notice how it happened. Or maybe it was Claire's influence? And even Archie's? "There is another thing I wanted to ask you about. We were talking and… Are you searching for the possible Dark Lord? Among the children in the orphanages?"

"It is impossible to determine this beforehand, Harry. Even Dumbledore didn't know what would come of Tom Riddle even after he graduated. But, yes, in some way Archie and I try to prevent it from happening by giving a second chance to children who can learn to hate the world only because they had no loving family. I discovered something while working with the kids in the orphanage – it doesn't matter who you were born, but matters how you were brought up. Draco was who he was because of his upbringing. Archie is different not only because he is half Weasley, but because I did everything in my power to teach him love towards others. No-one can deny that they are both true Malfoys, but they are not the same, all Malfoys are different. Just for your information: the Grishams, Eric's real parents, were drug dealers and died from overdosing, leaving they four-year-old son to die on the streets. You'll never guess it. A perfect gentleman, engaged to a lovely girl and wants to compose songs for kids."

"So you say that it all depends on the parents? Not on the genes?"

"The genes effect also, but there is a possibility to avoid their manifesting with proper upbringing. Why do you ask? It is pretty late to change anything about Veronica, even if a huge work was done on her," she added the last bit as an afterthought.

"No, not about Veronica. Hermione said today that my children could be the Dark Lords due to their big magical capacity."

"Was this topic brought up because Claire retired surprisingly early tonight?"

"What?!" Harry exclaimed his eyes widening. He didn't make any connection between the facts, he didn't even think about the possibility!

"I am no mediwitch, so it is only a guess. But there is never any guarantee, right? Nobody could guess that a short-sighted boy who lived under the stairs with muggles would be the savior of the world. Try it and find out. I took that risk with Archie."

"And what about his children?"

"No idea. But yours and his will definitely drive everybody crazy by chatting in Parceltongue. Your fault entirely, by the way."

"It was an accident," Harry apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

"Doesn't matter now. I think you should return to your girlfriend. It's late already. Claire is a good woman. She is prepared to leave her flying career for you. Having a child with a loved one is an incredible, even miraculous experience. Don't miss it, Harry."

"So you and Vlad?.."

"No, I am too old for childbirth."

"But then you are ripping him of the experience you want me to have. Every man wants to have a son."

"Vlad already has one. Since the day he failed at the fencing championship."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

"I think Veronica is sleeping around," Harry proclaimed one fine evening, coming to the Burrow.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Ron asked, actually intrigued. "She is in Milan, attending the Academy of Magical Maladies and you live in Nice. How did you find out?"

"Well, I still give her money, and she started to ask for more lately. So I looked at her spendings – half of them on international Port Keys."

"And Port Keys gave you the idea of her sleeping around, how?"

"The return Port Keys are always scheduled for early mornings. She is obviously spending the night wherever she goes."

"And you have no information about the destinations?" Hermione joined the conversation, bringing Harry a Calming Draught, because he was visibly shaking from nerves.

"That's the point, dammit! But my parental instincts tell me that it is this Andrew bloke. Or it could be even several guys, who knows?"

"Okay, so what is your problem, Harry?" Ron asked, looking nothing but relaxed.

"What do you mean what is my problem?!! My daughter is having sex with someone I don't even know! And she isn't even aloud to have sex!" Harry yelled, the Calming Draught not working on his nerve system that was in overdrive already.

"She is twenty years old, Harry," Hermione stated evenly. "And if you think that it is Andrew then Rose said that Veronica just must've dated him, because she had really liked him when they had been at the graduation party. Veronica told her that she would think about it."

"So what do you know about Andrew, Harry?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. He disappeared, vanished, evaporated. No trace of him. As if he never existed. And believe me, I tried. I do have connections."

"But still, mate, she is old enough to give you grandchildren already. You should worry more about the baby on your hands than a young woman. How is little Albion doing?"

Harry's eyes shined with pride. "Wonderful. They are both wonderful."

"No scar?"

"No scar."

"Then that's good, right?"

"Right. But still, I am worried about Veronica. She can do whatever she wants, but why in secrecy? Why doesn't she introduce us? That means that I am not going to approve it, and to Veronica that means that she will continue doing it anyway, but will hide it from me. How do you put up with Rose and her boyfriends?"

"We don't. She is capable enough to brew contraceptive potion. The same with Hugo. Last I heard she was living with a guy, named Robert. They've been steady f**o**r six months."

"But you at least met him?"

"Yes. Nice fellow. Studies in the same academy in Herbology."

"You see! At least you know him. And I must second guess what my dear slytherin daughter is going to pull up next," Harry snapped in frustration.

"Well, Harry, I think I can help you a bit," Hermione reassured, bringing a book from the nearby shelf. In the newly built Burrow, shelves took a LOT of wall space. "There is a spell to determine innocence. If the glow from her body is white, which I doubt, she is totally innocent, if red – she is no longer a virgin, the darker the red, the more sexual partners she had. And don't cast the spell while she is asleep, the dreams can influence the wrong outcome. With this spell you can at least be sure that she is not whoring herself."

The plan was executed some weeks later, when Harry coaxed Veronica to have lunch with him. Harry cast the spell, when she was going to the restroom. To his relief, the glow was not red, but it was not white either. It only meant that Veronica was definitely seeing someone.

……………

The staff and the inhabitants of the "Hospitable Orphanage" were running like crazy. Any muggle could've named the amount of the preparations only close to something as big as the Oscar's Ceremony. And indeed a guest was awaited in just several days. It was really hard to call him a guest or a visitor since he was equal to the very foundation stone of the orphanage. And he was coming back after five years of travelling all over the world.

There was a party in the works, of course, not to mention the brand new performance of the broom ballet. Every orphan was given a task, the remaining squibs did everything to contact the squibs who had already 'graduated' and were scattered all over Europe. The whole orphanage was a buzzing wasps' nest, even the land hummed with magic feeling its master's upcoming return.

And one summer day everything, even the air, stilled, and the doors burst open. "I am home," Archie breathed out softly and kneeled to kiss the doorstep of the place where he belonged. The place that was built with love itself. During the last years he had been asking himself how it can be not enough for him. His siblings were leaving one after another to have their own lives, but they were never short for kids to come. Why did he want his own kids if he had _dozens_ of them? But then Archie came to a simple conclusion – he was selfish as any other normal person, he wanted to have something belonging only to him. And that's why he had to go on one more trip, but that was for the following day. Today will be devoted to his family.

………………

"You owe me, brother."

"Whatever it may be, Eric, will becoming Godfather of your first child cover it?"

"No, Arch, I want to know the truth."

"About what?"

"About you lying to me. It was the only time. Of course, I am not exactly surprised, boys usually lie about girls, but I thought you were not like that."

"I am not anything special, Eric. But frankly, I am enormously thankful to your questioning that night. It made me realize for the first time that I truly love her," Archie confessed with a distant look towards the Moon.

"Back then? Your fifth year?" Eric asked astounded.

"Pretty funny, isn't it? When I started bleeding, I firstly felt obligation to just put up with it because of the magical connection, then I felt extremely jealous, because I saw all of their dates, his mistreatment of her. Magic was messing with my mind and senses, of course, but I also understood very clearly that she was mine only."

"The way you acted definitely spoke differently," Eric remarked with a smirk. "Went to the ball with her to encourage her to find suitors, rejected her, practically run off seizing all contact and then you appear just for a day just to dance with her on graduation. And then I don't even know. It is as if you were playing hard to get. You were not, were you?"

Archie shrugged. "Maybe. The evil wench played with me to her heart content after all," he recalled with a smile. "I envy you, Eric, because you and Clara had it all from the beginning, but on the other hand…"

"Your twisted sense of happiness was not satisfied with simple 'boy meets girl, they date, they fall in love, they marry and live happily ever after' routine," Eric said, but there was no bitterness in his statement.

"I am Malfoy after all, but that doesn't mean I don't want a happily ever after."

……………..

"So how is Veronica doing on her summer break?" Hermione asked, helping herself to some juice in Harry's villa on French Riviera.

"No idea. I practically haven't seen her. She barricaded herself with books up in her room. I know that they study seven or even more years to become medics but this is just too much. Why doesn't she relax even during her vacation time? I actually invited you two so maybe you could influence."

"This is pointless, mate. What can two middle-aged parents do to entertain her?" Ron asked from the balcony. When on French Riviera – sunbathing is first order of things. "Of course, Rose could've helped but she is 'relaxing' with her boyfriend so it is meaningless to even write to her. You know, it still puzzles me how those two are different. Well, they always were, since childhood, but I blamed it on Veronica's trauma. But when she kinda grew over it, nothing changed really."

"Maybe you are right, Ron. But now I am feeling this sense of déjà vu like it was with Ginny – I don't know my daughter anymore. I was extremely surprised when I saw her cuddle Albion and treat his fever the other day. A totally different person from the empty witch she once was."

"But this is a good sign, Harry," Hermione joined in. "The guy she is dating must be having this influence on her. And how do she and Claire get along?"

"Very well. The funniest thing is that Veronica seems to know more about baby's treatment than Claire, so they often argue and Veronica always wins."

"So she will make a good mother then," Hermione concluded.

Harry gulped. "Don't remind me about that. I hoped that she would tell me about that guy, even started conversation about it, but no word. Just says, that she doesn't understand what I am talking about. Sounds like an international conspiracy!"

"Oh, give it a rest, Harry. It can't continue for eternity, sooner or later they break up or elope."

"That's sounded so reassuring, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, having a panic attack, hearing about eloping.

A blue parrot flew through the balcony doors and dropped a roll of parchment in front of Harry.

Throwing a confused glance on an unusual deliverer who took place on the balcony railing, Harry unrolled the message. "Archie requests an audience with me concerning something very important."

"Requests an audience? What is it all about?" Ron said Harry's thoughts aloud.

"I don't know, but since it is important, I don't find it polite to deny him his request," Harry resoluted, writing the answer on the back side of the parchment. "The feeding time is in half an hour, but then I am free. I doubt he will mind your presence." Harry stood up to fasten the letter to the parrot, but it was gone.

"By the way, Harry, why weren't you on his welcoming party last week? It was a lot of fun. I don't doubt you received the invitation."

"I don't actually know. I really want to clear up this past conflict with Veronica, I am his uncle, even if I doubt he still needs the whole Uncles' council."

"They were all there. Including me, and I, to my shame, haven't done anything for the boy," Ron said with regret. "The party was great, and the ballet was spectacular! Wasn't it, 'Mione?"

"Indeed, you and Claire did a marvelous work, Harry. I didn't know Claire was allowed to fly already."

"Well, Vlad didn't clear her, so she mainly drew figures and I showed them to the others."

"So now you are agreeing with Vlad?" Ron teased.

"Well, he is a mediwizard, if he says it is too early, then it is so. What is there to object to?" Harry replied defensively, remembering the argument Claire and Vlad had and when he actually sided with the medic for the first time. Yes, Claire's expression was priceless.

"He cried, you know," Ron suddenly said in a serious tone.

"Who?"

"Archie. When he watched the ballet. He tried to hide it, but I was sitting right beside him, so I couldn't help but notice. He searched for you after the show ended, to thank you, but you weren't there. Pity."

Harry shrunk under the accusative gazes of his best friends. "I don't know what happened, okay? I was suddenly afraid of seeing him. He is twenty one right now. The moment I remember that portrait… It just all comes back to me. I know it is actually very silly, everything ended _twenty years_ ago, but I just can't rid of the feeling that it didn't."

"Who knows, Harry, maybe it didn't, but it did for _you_. You have a wonderful wife and a kid and Veronica who you managed to bring up. Just be happy, as we learned to be long ago."

……………..

The feeding time was over and Claire was taking another nap, so Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to the living room. They were having small talk about Rose and Hugo babies' habits when there was a knock on the front door.

Harry's fears were in vain, during the years of travelling Archie's appearance changed quite noticeably. His hair color was lighter and skin darker, his left ear had three different earrings, one of them a ruby in a form of a tear. Despite of slightly ruggish appearance the white summer suit he was wearing was of high quality and taste and looked quite official.

"Good day, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione. I am glad you are in good health, Uncle Harry. After your absence on the party, I was afraid that something happened to you or to your family," Archie greeted with a small smile. He sounded completely normal, but the tension in the shoulders betrayed his nervousness.

"No, everybody is fine, it just happened that I couldn't come," Harry tried to find an excuse.

"No matter, it is all in the past. I came to talk about the future."

"I didn't manage to send back you letter, how did you know I even agreed?"

"It is a smart parrot. Anyway…"

"So what did you want to talk about? Is my contract expiring? You don't mind Ron and Hermione's presence?"

"No, it is not about the contract. And no, I don't mind," Archie mumbled, taking rapid breaths.

The trio were wearing the expressions saying 'get on with it', but Archie stood mute and motionless if you disregard his unsteady breathing and the beads of perspiration that started to form on his brow. And then he slowly, very slowly, went down on one knee and bowed his head low.

Harry's heart missed a beat, several actually, he was already entertaining the idea of having a heart attack when Ron verbalized his thoughts oh so perfectly, "Oh shit."

"I, Archibald Arthur Malfoy, came to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. To be her support and provider, to be her friend and her lover and to bring her happiness by all means possible."

"Why her?" Harry managed to croak. He had no idea what he was about to do. The whole proposal, in all meanings, was totally crazy!!!

"There are two reasons, both of equal importance. The first one is my father's words in my second year. It was the very first day and during the sorting he had a premonition, a prophecy of sorts. He'd never contacted me during daytime, so I listened to every word. Since I am telling _you_, I will quote his exact words, 'Look and remember, son. That girl on the stool… You will marry her and have three kids with her. Merlin, my only son and Potter's offspring! Why did I deserve that? How could Fate betray me so?! But even despite my protests, it will be as I said. You will go to Hell and back for her, but you will have the life I died for.' That's what father told me and I looked and remembered. The girl on the stool was Veronica who hadn't even known about my existence at that time."

"So you are here only because your father told you?" Ron inquired in a steady voice, because it seemed that he was the only one who could form any coherent words at the moment.

Even Hermione was astounded by the 'prophecy' that a small boy has been caring inside him for ten years. She was sure that Archie hadn't told anybody, even Ginny. But what did it mean? That it was all a set up? That Archie was only fulfilling the wish of his dead father?

"No, there is also the second reason. I… But words can be empty, I better show you." One mute spell later a Patronus rose from Archie's shoulder. It was no phoenix, it was a crow. And everybody present in the room knew that the crow was Veronica Patronus's form which meant only one thing. "I will be waiting for your decision in the orphanage. I am taking over so I am needed there. Good day to you all." Archie jerked up and left the living room before anyone could say anything in return. A few moments later they heard the bang of the front door shutting.

"So what are you planning to do, Harry?"

To the total shock of both Ron and Hermione, Harry laughed out loud. "This is crazy, guys! It is like the end of the world, Potter and Malfoy together! Hah! This is just impossible! He will need _years_ to persuade Veronica to even look at him with no distain."

"Well, he loves her," Hermione retorted, "he can make an effort, and knowing Archie, he can break any wall if he really wants to. He did break Veronica's walls back in school, didn't he?"

"Okay, I'll just write the document for the sake of watching the game, but I still don't believe that something will come out of it." Harry was already ready to sign the permission for marriage when a completely alien sound came from outside. All three were instantly drawn by it to the veranda and froze there, despite the hot weather outside.

Archie was spinning Veronica around and she was _laughing_! Harry had never heard her laugh… And she looked so happy! Harry watched her through the recent years – she acted as her usual grumpy self, but he couldn't help to notice her distant glances somewhere far away, as if she was waiting for something. And all those longing gazes… Especially at the weddings. Harry characterized them as common jealousy, but was there something deeper?

Meanwhile Archie slipped on something underwater and they fell down into the upcoming waves. The laughing didn't seize despite the obvious discomfort of being wet all over.

"We must hear what they are talking about," Harry rasped, not knowing what to feel – angry or surprised, or both. Right under his nose!

The coast line was definitely out of hearing range, but magic could come in handy at times.

"Twenty three days, Arch. It was _torture_! Don't you have any mercy on young maiden's heart?" Veronica asked with a pained expression, but her lips curved impishly towards the end of her complaint.

"I needed to rap all things up, so there was no time for any not business related activities."

"I should become your investor, so then you came see me on business meetings. You have time for those, right?"

"Yes, but investors usually meet in groups."

"Dammit," Veronica cursed, dumping her head onto Archie's chest. "You do know that you totally blew it with my father?"

"You naughty Vixen, you were eavesdropping!"

"Of course, I was. I couldn't miss it for the world, since I won't be getting a proposal as any other girl, I could at least listen."

"What do you mean, you won't get a proper proposal? Are you thinking so lowly of me?"

"Of course not, but what is the point in asking me, if you already know that I am all yours, mon amour," she purred tenderly. "But you could still put a bit more pressure. Like 'Let us get married or we will elope'."

"You know well enough, Vixen, that we can't elope. It is not only pointless but dangerous to go against-"

"The old magic, I know. But we are not blood related, can there be an exception?"

"Uncle Harry allowed you to become a pureblood. To the magic, he is your real father, so without his permission, we can't be together."

"Sometimes, I just hate myself for that decision! Pure blood only makes life complicated not otherwise."

"Don't talk like that, Veronica. Magic in your blood is a precious gift, given only to you. You must cherish it and make the best use of it."

"Like you did? Bleeding it away?" Veronica asked with a chuckle.

"The magic replenished itself every time I lost blood, and it was necessary."

"If you had just said a word, I would've ditched that oaf in a second. He was an awful kisser anyway. You know, that first time… Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"Followed my instincts."

"What does this suppose to mean?" Veronica asked, even rising up from her comfortable, not to mention warm position.

"I don't go around snogging girls just for experience. And before you start splattering excuses and other nonsense, I want to say that I knew that you are the only one for me, I didn't need anyone else to… exercise."

"So it was the truth? About your father telling in your second year that you will marry me?"

"Of course, I wouldn't joke about something like that."

"So if it hadn't been for your father words you wouldn't have approached me if Rose hadn't attempted to introduce us?"

"The link formed the moment I turned my head to look at you. And when I saw your empty eyes, I just had to do something for you to become alive again. Sooner or later, we would've become friends, the sudden complications aside."

"So you had it all covered, Archibald Malfoy," Veronica teased, returning to being nose to nose with him.

Archie instinctively tightened his arms around Veronica's waist. He was very thankful for the waves that were cooling him down, because the situation was as dangerous as it could be. They didn't even allow themselves to lie together, even on the beaches, not to mention beds.

"Do you want me to admit it, soon to be Veronica Aurora Malfoy?"

"You are that sure? What if my father doesn't allow it?"

"After all he has just seen? And I have no doubt, also heard?" Archie asked with a wry smirk.

"Wanna persuade him even more?" Veronica asked, mirroring his smirk.

"With pleasure, it has been twenty three days after all."

"Don't they have any shame?!" Harry blew up. "Snogging like that in front of everybody!"

"How romantic," Hermione uttered with a sigh. "Remember, Ron, when we were on honeymoon-"

"Open your eyes, Herm'! I repeat. This. Is. Crazy."

"Sign the paper, mate. The kids are obviously in love. What's the point in obstructing their happiness? You will gain nothing from it. Just imagine, you will finally get Veronica out of your hair. You won't worry where she is, and why she is buying international Port Keys and other boring stuff."

"Port Keys… Don't tell me…" Harry muttered, realization coming to him. "I need to talk to Ginny. Right now." Harry rushed towards the fireplace and threw a handful of Floo power there. Sticking his head into the fireplace and announcing the destination of the call, Harry waited for the answer. "And what the Hell you are doing there, Vlad?!" he snapped, when the call went through.

"Hearing you asking such stupid question, I understand you are very distorted about something."

"Since when it is so stupid about asking why are you in Ginny's chambers?"

"Since we got married five years ago. So what is your reason of flooing? The orphanage is a mad house since Archie's return and the reorganization. Unfortunately, I can't be of any help."

"Archie proposed," Harry blurted out.

"Oh, so you are here to discuss the wedding plans? Don't worry, I understood that they want to have a double wedding with Eric and Clara, so you have at least two more years."

"What do you mean, don't worry?! I am not even planning to give my consent, so you can forget about double weddings and whatever!"

"So you are making this difficult, Potter," Vlad drawled, his eyes turning into a tiny slits.

"I have all the right to! All this sneaking behind my back makes me mad! If the boy had good intentions in the first place, why didn't he come to me and asked for permission as any other?"

"Do the spell."

"What spell?"

"That you cast on your daughter. The spell of innocence, as Mrs. Weasley called it." Harry turned to ask Hermione to do it, and turned back a second later with a confused expression on his face. "They are _both _virgins, aren't they? How more noble do you want it? And I doubt, you would've had any other reaction if he came to you at seventeen. Despite avoiding it like a plague, Archie's love life turned to be exactly like his father's. Majorly with Veronica's influence, no doubt. You know, what they tell about the quiet ones."

"Wha-a-a-at?!! So Veronica is at fault now?! He must've seduced her somehow, or blackmailed or something! And how do you even know all that?!"

"Stop this nonsense right now, Potter!" Vlad barked, becoming tired of Harry's thickheadedness. "I know about their relationship because I spend quite an amount of time with Veronica since I am the curator of her research. She has become like a daughter to me and I somewhat understand your indisposition towards Archie who wants to take your daughter away from you… But, please, be reasonable. You are leaving her in good hands. And their children…" Vlad finished with a wishful look.

"What about their children?" Harry asked with a frown. Even if slightly calmed down he was still not agreeable to the uniting of the houses.

"Veronica forgot to inform you of her having ancestral blood, as I gather."

"And what is that?"

"It is pure magical blood that only male heirs of the pureblooded families have. Archie also has it. It was a miracle for her to get it, because only males have it. Can you imagine what powerful kids they'll have? The greatest wizards and witches of all times, I am sure of it."

"And you want me to agree to this? For my daughter to give birth to the next Dark Lord? Are you all totally mad?!"

"No Dark Lord can be born from true love. I still believe they can be soulmates. So you wanted to talk to Ginevra?"

Harry blinked from the rapid topic change. "I wanted to ask if she was aware of what is happening. But I think it is pointless, if she gave her consent."

"She did years ago, she was quite disappointed it didn't happen the first time."

"But they were kids back then!"

"That's why Archie withdrew. Now they are not kids anymore. Do what you think is best for your daughter. I will tell Ginevra you flooed, and she will floo back later. Now excuse me, my attention is required in the Hospital ward."

"So what did Ginny say?" Ron asked, the look on Harry's face however showed that nothing was resolved by the conversation.

"I talked to Vlad, Ginny was out. He says they can be soulmates," Harry replied, looking thoughtful. And what if they were? What if he can destroy two lives because of being overprotective?

"And what do you think?"

"I don't know anything anymore. I must talk to Veronica."

"That's a wise decision, especially if she is coming right here," Ron agreed, watching as two lovers shared a long and deep good bye kiss and then transformed into their Animagi forms and flew in opposite directions – the parrot towards the sea and the owl – to the veranda.

"Can I talk to my father alone?" Veronica asked, morphing to her human form.

"Of course, dear, good luck," Hermione reassured, taking Ron's hand. On the doorstep, he turned and winked. The gesture made Veronica smile, but she knew she was in for it.

Harry and Veronica stood silent for several minutes, the tension was building up by the second, but none of them said anything. Harry searched Veronica with his glance, trying to anticipate what strategy she was going to take. His only conclusion – she was ready to fight.

"Say it already," she uttered, breaking the silence. "Say how it was irresponsible to date in secret, to spend so much money on following him around the world, to be able to meet him only once a month, while I could have a normal boyfriend, whom you could approve, and who did not require all the sacrifices I made, material and mental. Say that these four years I've been wasting my youth on someone worthless. Say that he is not the only man that can make me happy. Make me believe all that and I will break up with Archie."

There was so much resolve in Veronica's speech that Harry didn't know how to respond. He was ready to say some encouraging words, when that resolve suddenly broke and Veronica fell onto her knees, hugging him by the waist.

"It is all my fault. I pushed him too far, I couldn't wait anymore. I can't keep my feelings in check like he can. Spending nights in different bedrooms because we couldn't… Because the old magic could flair and bind us forever or I could get pregnant despite all precautions. A House Elf locked the rooms every night with special magic so we couldn't open them. This engagement is not about sex, we just want to face people together. Enough of hiding and lying to practically everyone. I don't want to lie to you anymore. I beg you, dad, I love him so much!" Thinking that her words were not persuasive enough, she hurriedly unbuttoned her shirt and showed Harry a colorful tattoo above her left breast – a phoenix that changed to a blue parrot. "I did it two years ago, because I couldn't say that I loved him. And then I showed Archie and he understood everything without words. And then he cried, we both cried. From happiness. I want to feel like that for the rest of my life."

Harry took a deep breath. He hadn't seen Veronica showing so many emotions in so little period of time. And those emotions usually appeared when Archie Malfoy was concerned. From the very first cry to the first laugh. The reason to all that was one boy and now a man. It was hardly a coincidence.

"So does he have an engagement ring?"

"What?" Veronica asked, blinking, her eyes red from crying.

"Well, a fiancée must have a ring, right? With big diamond and everything?" Harry uttered with a warm smile. He helped Veronica, who was still speechless from Harry's sudden surrender, to get up from the floor. Then he went to the table where lay the discarded piece of parchment and signed it, adding his magical signature for it to be even more authentic. "Well, here it is. You were right, Archie really could've put a bit more pressure into his proposal."

"He felt through the link that you were too shocked, so he didn't want to traumatize you even further," Veronica said in return, taking and rolling up the treasurable document. "And he can be really shy sometimes."

Archie Malfoy – shy? Harry couldn't believe it. It was ridiculous! Sometimes Harry thought that Archie could kill with only one glance. But maybe that day he was simply nervous just as any guy during proposing? He didn't stumble on the words, so nobody even noticed. "Wait a minute? Link?"

"Strange isn't, father? The link between you two was actually the first reason for Archie to ask you to be his uncle."

"Strange indeed… So you are leaving to announce the news?"

"I think he knows already, but yes, I am leaving." Veronica rushed upstairs with the speed of a Firebolt, at least.

"So wanting influence in England was all bullshit, he wanted me to be near him simply because he liked me. Merlin, why those Malfoys are all so secretive?"

"Get used to it, Harry," Ron advised, stepping into the living room. He and Hermione obviously heard every word and were smiling like two Cheshire cats. "Soon there will be another Malfoy in your own family. And then how many? Three?"

"Ron? Shut up!"


	34. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The wedding was a grand event. The daughter of Harry Potter was marrying into the Malfoy family – the media was all over it. Since the engagement was announced the papers from all over Europe had been having the race for the best story. _Everything_ was brought up. Some even went as far as the war and both families' positions in it. That put Harry in a tight situation – it was really hard to answer the question: 'How do you feel giving your daughter away to the descendent of your mortal enemy?'

Yes, how indeed? Of course, it was not easy to take that step. But if he had been completely frank with himself, he would've admitted that deep inside he had known that it would happen. The children were born only a year apart. Grew together, went to the same school (that was a mistake on Harry's part, he could've easily sent her to Beauxbutton, but no – only his alma mater could do), were in different Houses (she in Gryffindor and he – in Slytherin. In Harry's opinion that arrangement showed that everything was finally alright in the world), spent summers together even if the Potters were both too old to teach flying already and lived in France, so it was obvious that they will continue to do everything else in life together too. And if Harry was not mistaken it was all arranged on the Malfoys' side before they even graduated. Blast!

"So are you nervous, Uncle Harry?"

"Why should I be? Isn't it your turn to be all fugitive and run all over the place, Archie?"

"Malfoys can't be fugitive by default. And I am not the one to walk my daughter down the aisle. Yet."

"So by this theory Alan is as calm as the ocean in good weather?"

"Most definitely. By the way, Vlad spiked the wedding cake, so remain alert, something interesting can happen."

"But the press is here! He can ruin the best day of Rebecca's life!" Harry exclaimed with indignation. The one who said that Malfoys only meant trouble deserved a monument because he was oh so right! To mess with the cake, Holy Founders!

"I doubt she will object. And the press will be tossed out before the reception, so no worries. There is no force in this world magical or otherwise that would make me to ruin this day in any way," Archie stated, his grey eyes serious.

"I actually wanted to ask since the moment the engagement was made official… Don't you regret that there will be no pureblooded heir in the Malfoy family from this day on?"

"Not in the slightest. I care about it as much as about the most probable loss of the blond hair color in the dominating genes. And there is always Uncle Blaise's son…"

"So this is how it is," Harry drawled, recalling that Archie's daughter, Charlotte, was dating the next Zabini's heir, meaning that the Malfoys will continue their line as it was done for centuries. And if that couple breaks up… Then something else will be done.

"Basically. But it doesn't matter right now, does it?"

With that Harry had to agree. Even if the future was important, the present had to be lived now. Harry recalled what led to the current situation…

~_Flashback~_

"Rebecca is turning sixteen next month."

"I am aware of that," Harry said calmly, looking at the boy in front of him. He had been watching very closely how Alan Malfoy was growing up. Firstly, because the boy was his grandson somewhat, and secondly, because of pure curiosity about how Veronica's child would evolve.

And that curiosity just couldn't be satisfied because the boy proved to be a bomb of surprises. He was a strange mixture of his parents, inheriting Veronica's black hair and reserved attitude, but Archie's steel eyes and lean body. He possessed an air of brutal masculinity that drew girls to him like a magnet, but he mostly ignored them. Still he easily formed non-romantic relationships with the opposite sex. Harry always wondered how Alan managed to gain not only trust but endless loyalty from his friends. From the early childhood Alan displayed an enormous physical strength, but it was not fear that made his friends follow him.

It was his inner strength and self-confidence and also belief in the strength of others.

The only problem was that it was actually hard to decipher what he believed in, since his eyes rarely showed emotion. Harry couldn't say that Alan was cold, but definitely not emotional. As all kids in the orphanage he stayed with the younger kids and played with them, mostly read. It was his specialty – Alan had a strong and melodic voice that made either children or grownups listen to him.

Despite not only looking but also acting as a brute at times, Alan was a fairly good dancer and was planning to become a male fashion designer. The strangest fact about him was that on his initiation ceremony at sixteen he drew not a sword but a dagger from the ground of his ancestors. Archie's broad smile that day still remained a mystery to Harry.

And that was the boy Harry was facing and whose intentions were more or less clear. The question was how he would deliver them.

"No doubt, you've already received several proposing letters, but you can throw them all into the bin, because she is mine," Alan announced, his voice rising not even a notch.

"Is this an official proposal?"

"Of course. Who are you taking me for?" Alan asked, a spark of anger in his eyes.

Harry sighed. Malfoys and their pride issues. "And may I inquire why do you want to marry my daughter? I was not aware you were dating."

"Because she wishes so."

Harry's jaw hung open. _That_ was unexpected. "So you are doing it only because Rebecca asked you to?"

"Neither me nor my family object, so I don't see any reasons to refuse."

"But marriage is for life, you can't deal with it lightly."

"Marriage, but not engagement."

"So you are doing it only as a favor for Rebecca? So she wouldn't be bothered with proposals for the time being?" Harry asked, intently watching the young man's reaction. Alan's look darted sideways for just a second and Harry grinned inwardly. He knew that look very well.

"I won't put it this way, it is a mutual agreement for the time being."

"But if that's the case, I can simply announce the engagement and there is no need to seal it on paper."

"No!"

Harry raised eyebrows, hearing such sudden exclamation full of protest and even anger.

"It will be dishonorable. To me and especially to Rebecca. There will be no fake announcements."

"You are graduating this year. Are you planning to just leave Rebecca alone in Hogwarts or do you have intentions to keep up the appearance of you two being together?"

"There is no need to keep up anything. I am staying in Hogwarts for another year as Charms Professor's apprentice. If you are talking about pretending then… Rebecca and I have been close since childhood, everybody in school know that. Being sorted in different Houses didn't interfere with that. We've supported each other in hardships and overcame a lot of difficulties concerning our opposing Houses. Rebecca is… special to me and I want her to be happy," Alan finished softly, his eyes downcast.

"So it is not only a favor."

"Not entirely."

Harry released a tired sign. "Malfoys… Why just not say, 'I like your daughter, can I ask permission to ask her out?' Like all normal guys?"

Alan smirked. "Because I don't need to. Rebecca is not a pureblooded witch, I can ask her out and dumb her if I so please. But I am not going to do that," Alan instantly added, seeing Harry's expression of anger. "I am here and ask for her hand, because of who I am, because I am Malfoy and I honor old traditions and deeply respect your daughter to offer her the best treatment there is, both personal and public."

"I will discuss it with my wife and I will owl you about our decision."

Harry received only a curt nod in response. The moment the door closed behind Alan, Harry moved to the fireplace and threw some Floo power in it.

"Uncle Harry? What a surprising call."

"I don't have time for games, Archie. You know perfectly well that Alan just left me with a quite an interesting paper."

"If we are talking about the same thing, then there must be _several_ papers."

"To be honest, I didn't examine them closely. It was clear to me what it was about the moment I saw the title of the first document."

"You'll discover that they are quite peculiar."

Harry looked at the papers. The first one was the standard permission of marriage signed by Archie and Veronica, the second one had the same title and starting text, but then the handwriting changed to one Harry was quite familiar with, it was the hand of his elder son, Albion. He was writing about his approval of Alan as life companion for his little sister and the reasons' list was not brief. The next paper looked the same, but was signed by the whole Weasley family, including Rose's elder daughter, Violet, one of Rebecca's best friends.

"Quite overwhelming ammunition your son gathered," Harry remarked, returning to the fireplace.

"You can't archive victory otherwise, uncle. Now you do understand that this union is a must."

"Arranged marriage? Never!"

"Do you really believe that your daughter would've asked just anyone to do her this 'favor'? Or will just anyone, who had no personal interest in the engagement, agree to do it? Please, understand, Uncle Harry, that we must if not finish, then direct this war to its end."

"What war are you talking about?"

"The war of the pureblooded wizards with half-bloods and muggleborns, between gryffindors and slytherins, between the Potters and the Malfoys. My mother was despised for marrying an enemy, even if Voldemort was already defeated by you. I was bullied and ridiculed because I was the son of an enemy and was thought to be in inappropriate House, Veronica was partly in the same situation. The never ending circle of prejudice branded Veronica's and mine union as an anomaly, but it is not. People and especially people's feelings, love towards each other doesn't have borders. Everybody agree with that, but in reality it doesn't work that way. Indeed, there are some unshakable borders that can't be overcome, but mostly those limitations are put by people themselves. This can't go on. Alan and Rebecca will show the world that a marriage between a gryffindor and a slytherin, between a Potter and a Malfoy, is not an exception of the rule, but a possibility that can occur with anyone. And our consent to this, as the previous generation, will show the people that we came to terms with our past.

Maybe Alan and Rebecca won't be enough, but they will influence the next generation, and the next and the next, until some sense of the equality will be reached and matches between Gryffindor and Slytherin won't be filled with malice but with healthy competition.

Voldemort is no more, but his legacy still remains in the hearts of wizards and witches and until it disappears the war will not be over."

Harry thought over Archie's words. He couldn't help, but agree with them. He personally was very sensitive to the fact that nothing really changed in the society with the defeat of the Dark Lord. Yes, he was a maniac who went overboard, but he was not alone, he had a lot of followers who had the same beliefs as him. Harry personally defeated the Dark Lord, but the beliefs remained, they couldn't be just wiped out. And if to be completely frank, the preexistence of the prejudices and belief in superiority of the purebloods was the reason of Voldemort's emerging in the first place.

Harry mulled over some more and signed the permission with a flourish, adding a bolt that became a part of his signature. At the very moment a revelation about Archie's scar stroke him like a real bolt of lightning. There _were_ the prophecy and the war and the Chosen One, and even the Dark Lord, who happened to be Harry Potter himself, who was the most prejudiced, treating the Malfoys as the enemies even if the War seemed to be over. But there was not supposed to be a new active war, because the sword which was depicted in Archie's scar was _down_cast. Archie came to the wizarding world not to be a warrior and winner of the war, but to be a peacemaker.

~ _End Flashback ~_

"We have gathered here today to join in holy matrimony Rebecca Abigail Potter and Alando Harold Malfoy…"


End file.
